Y TODO POR UNA NOCHE
by GingerLestrange
Summary: Draco Malfoy negado a dar un heredero a la familia Malfoy, termina con su novia de años, Astoria Greengrass una noche en un desfile de modas en Australia… Allí reconocerá a la que otrora fuera su acérrima enemiga…Granger, a mujer audaz, bella, inteligente… y por sobre todo, seductora y atractiva, no la joven sencilla y sabelotodo que conoció en Hogwarts.
1. Una noche basta

Una noche de pasión significó un cambio radical en la vida de la afamada diseñadora de alta costura, Herms Grennett… para sus amigos, Hermione Granger… quien, alejada de la magia, había labrado su destino como una distinguida y aclamada diseñadora de modas… dueña de la casa de costura de mayor prestigio de Australia… con poder y dinero para tener al mundo a sus pies… Estrellas de cine… cantantes… autoridades y todas las celebridades del jet set querían sus diseños y clamaban por su presencia….

Draco Malfoy negado a dar un heredero a la familia Malfoy, termina con su novia de años, Astoria Greengrass una noche en un desfile de modas en Australia… Allí reconocerá a la que otrora fuera su acérrima enemiga… hoy Herms Grennett… una mujer audaz, bella, inteligente… y por sobre todo, seductora y atractiva, no la joven sencilla y sabelotodo que conoció en Hogwarts.

Sólo una noche… sólo una vez… bastará para que sus destinos queden cruzados y sus vidas cambien para siempre….

"Todo por una noche"… un Dramione de Ginger Lestrange

La mayoría de los personajes y lugares corresponden a la brillante escritora J.K Rowling... con mucho respeto y admiración por su trabajo, he realizado fic... espero les guste y den su opinión. Gracias.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Capítulo N°1: "Solo una noche basta"**

Y allí estaba Draco Malfoy. Con cara de pocos amigos viendo cómo su novia, la hermosa, sofisticada y elegante Astoria Greengrass se deleitaba con los diseños que las modelos de pasarela lucían uno tras otro en ese lujoso desfile de modas.

¿Cómo diantres se había dejado embaucar de esa manera y estar en medio de tanto muggle que miraban embobados las piernas en extremo delgadas de algunas modelos? Que, lejos de ser ejemplos a seguir, él las hubiese puesto en una revista médica de gente con problemas alimenticios.

Todo era culpa de su padre, Lucius Malfoy que, contrario a lo que muchos (en el mundo mágico) se podrían imaginar, no se encontraba purgando sus culpas en Azkaban, sino que pasaba sus últimos meses de vida en su casa, ya que los medimagos se habían dado cuenta de que Malfoy, padre, sufría un grave maleficio que al parecer se lo había lanzado Bellatrix Lestrange, el cual en resumidas cuentas, terminaría con la vida de de él, en un lapso de unos diez años. (Había sido magnánima al otorgar un margen de vida tan largo, o definitivamente, el hechizo el resultó un desafío y no lo logró llevar a buen término). La cosa era que a Lucius (en honor al tiempo transcurrido desde aquél entonces) le quedaba poco tiempo de vida, un año a lo máximo, y por eso se le había puesto entre ceja y ceja que por fin su hijo único, Draco, se casara y le diera un nieto.

Draco estaba negado a la idea de ser padre. Y no por llevarle la contraria al suyo. Nunca lo había hecho. Solamente que ya bastante tenía con cargar sobre sus hombros el alicaído apellido Malfoy, que no quería condenar a su hijo a soportar lo mismo que había él soportado durante los años posteriores a la guerra: bienes confiscados, empresas quebradas y el apellido por el suelo. En base a su propia entereza y al ojo clínico de su padre para los negocios, había logrado salvar una empresa con sede en Sudáfrica, con la cual había logrado pagar las deudas de las otras, solventar los gastos de los abogados y por qué no decirlo, para sobornar a uno que otro miembro del Ministerio para dilatar al máximo el juicio contra Lucius. Lo bueno de todo era que él, Draco, había salido limpio de todo, porque muchos dieron por hecho que, tanto Narcisa como Draco estaban bajo amenaza de muerte. Situación que no estaba lejana a realidad…

Lo bueno que tenía el correr de los años era que las cosas retornaban a su cauce normal: Narcisa tranquila, haciendo vida social, intentando crear un círculo de amistades; Lucius finiquitando detalles de su pasado: preocupado de hacer buenas inversiones y negado a la idea de que el apellido Malfoy se perdiera con Draco. Llegaba a ser desgastante e incluso desesperante los sendos discursos de su padre con tal de convencerlo de entregarle un nieto. Pero no. Él jamás cedería. Un nieto, nunca.

Y por otra parte, Astoria. Su eterna novia. Terminaban, volvían… así se la llevaban desde que había salido de Hogwarts… y diez largos años ya habían transcurrido. Hubo un tiempo en que estuvieron viviendo juntos en un departamento en el centro de Londres, pero Draco no era para vida conyugal, ni menos para ser fiel. Y Astoria… ella por su cuenta, tampoco, gustaba de grandes fiestas, amistades al por mayor y viajes, cosas que a Draco, sinceramente pasaba por alto, pues no eran de su interés.

Pero ahora allí estaba. Sentado a la orilla de una pasarela, en medio de tanta gente y fotógrafos. En el mundo no-mágico (o muggle) era conocido como Draco Malfoy, uno de los empresarios jóvenes más prominentes de Londres, así como el soltero más codiciado. Pero a él eso poco y nada le importaba. Incluso estaba seguro que en la mesa del frente, la mujer que lo miraba era una actriz de cine. Alta, de cabello liso y negro, de labios sensuales… ¡Muy sensuales!... intentó mirar hacia otro lado, pero su vista se volvía a ella. En uno de tantos juegos de miradas, al fin comprobó que no estaba sola. Un hombre de cabello rubio y de ojos azules se le acercó y la besó. Ahora recordaba… otro actor. Bien… siguió mirando a Astoria que poco interés, a estas alturas, le provocaba, mientras bebía un sorbo de su trago.

Al cabo de unos diez minutos más, el maestro de ceremonias indicó que el desfile había concluido y que antes conocerían a la famosa creadora de la casa de modas de alta costura, la famosísima, Herms Grennett, dueña de Creaciones Grennett… ropa exclusiva para mujeres de diseños únicos e innovadores.

— ¿Dueña? ¿Es una mujer Herms Grennett? Yo habría jurado que el dueño de los Diseños Grennett era un hombre.- Le dijo Astoria a Draco extrañada. Para él eso no significaba nada, con tal que todo pasara y rápido. Ya estaba cansado y deseaba volver al hotel o irse a otro lado. El gentío sinceramente lo hastiaba.

En ese momento se escuchó una música especial y una mujer que vestía un largo traje blanco con abertura en sus piernas, dejando ver una suave y tostada piel, entallado en la cintura y con un escote pronunciado en la espalda, casi al borde de mostrar más de lo debido, se paseaba tomada de la mano de un modelo. Otro se le acercó y le entregó un ramo de rosas blancas.

La mujer era bella, tenía un cabello castaño liso que le llegaba a los hombros, un maquillaje perfecto, una sonrisa encantadora.

— _"Espera… espera… ¡yo sé quien es! ¡La he visto antes!_"- Draco no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. ¡Era ella! ¡La estúpida "Sangre Sucia" de Hogwarts! La famosa amiga del arrogante de Harry Potter… pero… ¿qué demonios hacía allí? ; ¿Que no se había casado con el harapiento de Weasley? Sí, ahora recordaba. En alguna oportunidad leyó que se estaban por divorciar…

Pestañeó una milésima de segundo, para mirarla mejor y de cerca. Pero ahora ella estaba parada frente a él. Tenía una pierna justo delante de sus ojos. ¡Dios! ¡Ella era fantástica! ¿Habría estudiado modelaje? Pero algo se hizo… No la recordaba tan perfecta… ¿perfecta? Bueno, no debía negar que siempre la había encontrado bella… lo que la afeaba eran sus compañías… Potter y Weasley… "- _Par de zánganos_-"

Sus ojos miraron sus piernas y de apoco fueron subiendo hasta encontrarse de frente con los ojos marrones de ella que lo observaban desde arriba. Sonriente. ¡Ella le sonreía! Luego giró y regaló un beso a los asistentes. Tomó el micrófono y lo único que dijo: _"- Espero que hayan disfrutado de mis creaciones. Fue un placer compartir esta noche con ustedes. Nos veremos pronto en Londres. Adiós."-_

¡Era ella! ¡No cabían dudas! ¡Conocía esa voz! ¡Debía ver la forma de hablar con Hermione Granger! _"-¿De dónde se inventaría ese "Herms Grennett? Bueno el Herms… podría ser diminutivo de Hermione, pero Grennett? Obvio, era su segundo apellido.-"_ Pensó mientras su boca aún no se cerraba del todo mientras ella ingresaba por un costado del escenario.

— ¿En qué piensas Draco? - Lo interrumpió Astoria.

— En tu diseñador… que era una mujer.

— Elegante… ¿te fijaste? Es hermosa. Draco ¿Y si conseguimos una reunión con ella…? - Al parecer Astoria no la había reconocido. Era de esperarse podría asegurar que ambas jamás habrían cruzado palabra en sus tiempos de colegio.

— ¿Para qué quieres una reunión con ella?- Decía intentando ponerse de pie. Ya era hora de retirarse.

— Draco… dicen que hace ropa exclusiva pero con pedidos especiales… Yo quisiera que me hiciera mi vestido de novia.

— ¿Te vas a casar? No me has invitado…- Se burló con sorna.

— ¡Te pones peor que tu padre, Draco Malfoy!

— Venga… tranquila. Vamos al bar del hotel…. ¿Sí? Aún es temprano. Podremos tomarnos unos tragos antes de volver a nuestro Hotel… ¿qué opinas? Así se te pasa el enojo…

— Dicen que ahora hay una recepción… pero es solo para personas elegidas con anticipación. Me imagino que tu amiga "Angelina" ha de estar invitada.- Le dijo sin darle una respuesta a lo propuesto por él.

— ¿Quién es Angelina?

— Esa.- Y le apuntó a la mujer que hacía unos instantes Draco había mirado.

— No seas celosa. Andando.

Había sido un día agotador, que por fin había culminado y con los mejores resultados. Ahora le restaba la recepción, a la cual no pensaba ir, puesto que lo único que quería, era huir. Dejaría a cargo a Bruno Bassi, su mano derecha en los negocios y uno de sus mejores amigos en el mundo de la moda. Conversó unos segundos con alguna que otra celebridad y luego se escabulló por el ascensor. Adentro, respiró profundo. Antes de irse a su pent-house, que quedaba en el mismo Hotel, pero en el piso veinte, decidió ir al bar, a tomarse un trago tranquilamente, fumarse un cigarro en la sección de fumadores, pedirle al barman poner su música favorita y relajarse leyendo sus correos personales en su celular.

Hacía eso durante los últimos cinco años que llevaba viviendo en ese lugar. Si bien tenía una hermosa casa de campo en las afueras de Melbourne, su centro de operaciones era Sidney. Pero por poco tiempo. Había decido volver a Londres, junto a su padres, y abrir una sucursal de la Casa Grennett en su país natal.

El ascensor se detuvo en el segundo piso, en donde estaba el bar. Un lugar privado al que sólo algunos estaban autorizados a ingresar… y por sobretodo, dispuestos a pagar. Acomodó el cuello de su abrigo, su bolso de mano debajo del brazo y avanzó.

Caminaba tranquila. En ese lugar no requería guardia especial. La conocían y ella conocía del sistema de seguridad del edificio, por eso llevaba tanto tiempo allí. Era como su casa. Podía organizar sus desfiles sin problema, tenía su hogar y se desplazaba tranquilamente. Además nadie sabía que era bruja, sólo que era una mujer con mucho poder y que gozaba de fama y fortuna.

Avanzó y buscó la mesa de siempre, mesa que a esa hora siempre tenía un letrerito que decía: "_Reservada_". El hombre del bar se acercó y le ofreció un trago (el de siempre) y al cabo de unos segundos una música suave se comenzó a escuchar. Sonrió. Siempre lo hacía. Así descansaba y ellos la conocían.

Al cabo de unos segundos su trago, un pequeño pocillo con pistachos y maníes y un cenicero, le era puesto sobre la mesa. Así era. Esa era la rutina de la famosa diseñadora. Se sentía querida y respetada por esa gente que la había acogido y dado la oportunidad de mostrar al mundo que ella era una de las mejores diseñadoras y que con sus creaciones nadie podía competir.

Mientras miraba su celular e intentaba dar respuesta a algunos mails, vio que en un par de mesas más allá, estaba una pareja. Al parecer discutían. La mujer hacía ademanes con los brazos y su seño estaba fruncido. Los había visto durante el desfile, estaban en primera fila. Y el hombre que ahora estaba de espalda a ella la había mirado embobado. ¡Estaba segura que lo conocía, por eso le había sonreído durante el desfile! Y ahora que lo miraba de tras… ese cabello blanquecino perfecto, el porte y esa actitud serena, frente a lo que parecía una rabieta de la mujer… no podía ser otra persona que…

— Malfoy.- Dijo con voz suave, mientras encendía un cigarrillo y se dedicaba a mirar lo que les ocurría. Observó al hombre de la barra, a quien le hizo un gesto con su cabeza y disimuladamente éste disminuyó el volumen a la música, aunque ella era bruja y perfectamente con un hechizo podría escucharlos, pero aceptó de buena gana hacerlo al estilo muggle.

— ¡Me tienes harta Draco! Siempre te ríes de mí… ¡Diez años juntos! He perdido mi juventud contigo…

— ¿Perdido? Yo diría más bien "aprovechado"… ¿De qué te quejas?

— De que jamás vamos a estar como marido y mujer y yo… ¡Yo me cansé! Buscaré a otra persona que realmente me aprecie por lo que soy...

— "Por lo que eres…" - Repitió.- Bien... hazlo… yo no te detengo. Astoria, me cansas… Tú me cansas a mi… y ya no hables tan fuerte… me molesta.

— ¡Qué me importa que te moleste! ¡Me voy! Si quieres me sigues…

La mujer se puso de pie, tomó su bolso y su abrigo y salió hecha una furia. Hermione vio desde su penumbra cómo Draco daba un suspiro, y sacaba un cigarro, pero al parecer no encontraba su encendedor. Hermione sonrió. _"-Un mago sin poder hacer magia_… _creo que el cielo está de mi lado esta noche."-_ Con la actitud que la caracterizaba, sacó de su cartera de mano un encendedor de su misma creación (de oro con diamantes, diseño exclusivo de la casa Grennett) y avanzó resueltamente hacia Draco.

Prendió el encendedor y se lo acercó al cigarro de él.

— Gracias.- Le dijo y al mirarla se encontró con la mujer que había lucido ese sensual vestido blanco… que estaba justamente frente a él… De tanto mirarla, casi se quema con el cigarro al quedar pegado en los ojos de ella y por haber intentado encenderlo al revés.

— Tranquilo Malfoy…

— Granger… - Dijo tirando el cigarro en el cenicero.

— La misma. ¿Te puede acompañar? Veo que tu novia se acaba de ir…- Le dijo y sin esperar respuesta se sentó frente a él y cruzó sus piernas, dejando ver la piel de ambas, ya que la abertura del vestido calló hacia los lados de ésta. Se notaba que traía unas medias de seda transparentes y brillantes, que lo hacían dar ganas de acariciar aquella piel suave que estaba frente a él. Pestañeó y giró su mirada. Pero Hermione ya había reparado en dónde estaban los ojos de él. Y a decir verdad, eso le gustaba muchísimo. Si ya en sus años de adolescente Draco Malfoy era un joven atractivo, muy apetecido entre la población femenina del Colegio, con los años se había convertido en un hombre totalmente seductor. De hombros anchos, pectorales perfectos, sin una gota de grasa en su cuerpo, espigado… ni qué decir de sus facciones, totalmente varoniles. Sonrisa y dientes perfectos… y esos ojos…. esos ojos eran verdaderamente atractivos.

Ahora Draco la sorprendió a ella mirando más de lo debido.

— Si vistiera falda, te habrías devorado mi falda.- Le dijo seductoramente.

— Y como yo sí tengo... casi te devoras mis piernas.- Le respondió encendiéndole nuevamente el cigarro a Draco.

— ¡Vaya Granger….! Creo no conocer esa fase tuya tan… "provocadora"

— ¿Provocadora? No, ese no es adjetivo que yo utilizaría… "Madura" diría yo… Malfoy son… ¿cuántos?… ¿diez años?

— ¿Desde Hogwarts? Pues sí… es mucho tiempo…

— ¿Y tú todavía sigues con esa estupidez de la sangre que tanto te enorgullecía?- Le preguntó mientras recibía su copa que el mozo le trasladó desde su mesa. Draco rio y se admiró de lo apreciada que era Hermione en el lugar. El hombre le hizo una especie de reverencia y se retiró.

— Pues no… bueno… entre magos… igual se da… pero en mi caso...

Hermione lo miró y tomó un sorbo de un trago extraño color azul.

— ¿Qué tomas? - Le preguntó curioso.

— Semen de pitufo.- Y Draco no pudo aguantar una carcajada.

— ¿Qué es eso?

— Que… ¿El semen o el pitufo?

— El pitufo, claro.-Le dijo riendo.

— Ah… es un programa de dibujos infantiles… son unos bichitos azules… pero este trago contiene Vodka, curazao azul, coco… eso… más o menos - Draco la seguía mirando sonriente.-Es rico.- Dijo dando otro sorbo.

— No lo dudo… solo que por el nombre no lo tomaría. Oye… y dime… ¿habrá un lugar en donde podamos hablar sin que ese par nos espíe?- Le preguntó acercándose al oído de ella y mirando al mozo y al barman que los observan interesados.

— Vivo en el piso 20 de este hotel… si quieres…

— ¿Me invitas a tu departamento? ¿Invitas a un ex - Mortífago?

— ¿Y sigues con eso de los mortífagos? A estas alturas me suena como algo de la Edad Media… casi formando parte del folklor de mi país.

— No, claro que no. Hace rato que no sé de alguno que ande suelto… Creo que al final todos están en Azkaban.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué dices? No hago la oferta dos veces.

— Tú me guías.- Draco dejó un dinero sobre la mesa y salió detrás de Hermione.

Ella sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir. Estaba nada más y nada menos que llevando al mismísimo Draco Malfoy a su pent-house. Draco ni se imaginaba dónde ni cómo vivía. ¿Sabría que ella era la diseñadora Herms Grennett?

— Sí lo sé. Te reconocí cuando te vi.

— ¡Ah! Lo olvidaba. Prohibido ver mi mente… ¿entendido?

— Lo hago sin querer… pero tendré más cuidado. Lo prometo.

— Gracias.

Draco iba un paso más atrás y, aparte de hacerlo porque ella lo guiaba era para mirarla detalladamente. Su cintura era pequeña, y sus caderas eran redondeadas y perfectas. Aunque su mirada quedó pegada en el escote del vestido. Ella no se había puesto el abrigo, lo llevaba en la mano. Por lo tanto podía ver de cerca ese escote trasero que lo estaba realmente excitando. En ese preciso instante reparó en lo poco caballero que había sido y le pidió el abrigo para poder cargarlo él.

Ella se lo entregó y ambos rosaron sus manos. Fue como si una pequeña descarga eléctrica los recorriera por completo. Draco estaba alucinado con esa mujer que tenía enfrente. Si no la hubiese conocido en la escuela, en donde de tanto odiarla por ser perfecta en todo, que incluso llegaba hasta soñar con ella, diría que era otra.

Subieron hasta el piso veinte y al abrirse la puerta del ascensor se encontraron en un pasillo de una sola puerta. A Draco le extrañó, pero la siguió. Hermione ingresó una clave numérica en un tablero digital dispuesto en el lado derecho de la puerta en donde luego escuchó un "_clack_", momento en que Hermione giró la perilla e ingresaron.

Adentro era un lugar enorme. Con toques totalmente femeninos. Una sala con sofás modernos en tonos color pastel, un piso mullidamente alfombrado en color crema y una escalera que subía a hacia las habitaciones. También había allí un gran mueble con libros, un escritorio al final de la sala, en donde su veía una ventana. Esa era la cocina.

Unos cuantos cuadros originales, que Draco no quiso preguntar, porque no sabía mucho de pintores muggles. A excepción de uno que conocía y estaba seguro que un…

— Monet… es original. -Dijo Hermione recibiendo su abrigo y colgándolo en el perchero.

— Vaya Hermione… esto es un pent-house, ¿no? ¿Así se llaman?

— Correcto. ¿Quieres beber algo?

— Con que no sea semen de gnomo o de troll… te acepto.- Hermione sonrió…

— ¿Qué tal un whisky de fuego?

— ¿Tienes?

— ¿O cerveza de mantequilla?

— Algo tan ordinario, lo tienes acá… ¿cómo los consigues?

— No somos los únicos magos en este mundo… tengo mis contactos.- Decía mientras avanzaba hacia la cocina. Draco le seguía mirando el escote de la espalda. Pero ahí vino la tortura más grande. Ella se apoyó en un mueble y se quitó un zapato… luego el otro… lo hizo dándole la espalda a él, sin darse cuenta que Draco se estaba deleitando con el panorama. Luego se irguió y siguió hasta la cocina…

— Bien acá no tengo barman…

— Deja yo lo hago.- Draco sacó su varita de entre su ropa, hizo un par de movimientos y al segundo estaban listos un par de tragos, que no era más que Whisky con algo de agua mineralizada.

— Bien… por ser tú, pensé que querrías algo más rebuscado.

— En tragos soy lo más normal.- Hermione recibió la copa y se fue a sentar en el sofá de un cuerpo.

— ¿Me tienes miedo Granger? ¿Por qué no te sientas a mi lado? ¿O es que todavía piensas que soy una amenaza?

— No Malfoy… no pienso que seas una amenaza… la amenaza soy yo… no soy la misma que conociste en Hogwarts.

— Ya me di cuenta.

Draco dejó su copa en la mesa del costado y avanzó hasta quedar frente a ella. Le dio la mano y ella la tomó, dejando primero también su copa en la mesa. Se puso de pie quedando ambos frente a frente, pero fue ella quien habló primero.

— Quiero que me respondas algo.

— Pregunta.

— ¿Estás casado?

— No, mi novia me acaba de mandar a vender plátanos.-Dijo seguro.- Ahora me corresponde a mi.- Ella aceptó.- ¿Sigues casada?

— No, estoy divorciada.

Una sonrisa que hacía años no expresaba lo invadió por completo. Llevó su mano al rostro de ella que sólo al contacto de sus dedos, cerró los ojos. Era bellísima. No la recordaba así. Muchas veces se la imaginó casada y con hijos, porque ¿para qué negarlo a estas alturas? Cuando se enteró de que se había casado nada menos que con el poco agraciado de Ronald Weasley, llegó a sentir un poco de celos, celos que en ese entonces no se permitía sentirlos. Y claro, todo era muy reciente: La caída de Voldemort y su propia desgracia por llevar el apellido Malfoy…

En más de alguna oportunidad pensó en que si él hubiese ido a parar a otra casa en Hogwarts, posiblemente se habría acercado a Granger, no para herirla, ni para fastidiarla… sino para buscar su amistad. Siempre supo que era una muchacha dulce, amiga de sus amigos y de buen corazón…. pero muy lejana a él.

Moría de rabia al verla feliz junto al par de parásitos que tenía por amigos, ese Harry Potter, que si no fuera por su famosa cicatriz, y por una estupidez Voldemort (al no poder matarlo) no habría resultado ser la celebridad que era. Fue solo una cadena de acciones fortuitas que terminaron otorgándole el honor de ser el libertador del mundo mágico. El muy suertudo en estos momentos estaba a punto de ser el Primer Ministro Mágico… pero a él ¿qué le importaba? Si al fin y al cabo había logrado sacar adelante lo poco y nada que les quedaba, a base de esfuerzo y constancia.

Por un instante su mente viajó años atrás en el tiempo mientras sus grises ojos se perdían en aquellos ojos color caramelo que tenía en frente.

— ¿A dónde te fuiste, Malfoy? Yo no sé Legeremancia.

— Pensaba en la cantidad de veces que te tuve cerca en Hogwarts y en el tiempo perdido…

— No habríamos jamás podido ser amigos si eso lo que intentas decir.

— ¿Amigos? ¿Tú y yo amigos?

— ¿Y qué otra cosa? No sé qué otra relación podríamos haber tenido entonces.

— Una muy parecida a la que estamos teniendo ahora.- Respondió tomando sus manos y dándoles un pequeño beso a cada una. Ella solo sonrió, pero su cuerpo temblaba completamente, esperaba que él no lo notara.

— ¿Y tenemos una?- Draco esbozó una sonrisa. A estas alturas sus manos estaban posicionadas en las caderas de ella.

— ¿Y qué si no? - Un paso más cerca. Sus narices estaban rosándose. Podían ambos sentir sus respectivos alientos.

— No sé… es una situación extraña esta. De traerte a mi departamento… a ti... al que menos me habría imaginado.

— Y yo aceptando… a lo mejor hay magia en el ambiente…

— O ambos somos seres mágicos.

— Es cosa de probarlo…

— O…. probarnos.- Esa mirada sensual lo estaba derritiendo… ya no podía seguir fingiendo, ni controlándose. Debía besarla… debía unir su boca a la de ella porque estaba seguro que ella lo deseaba tanto como él.

La miró a los ojos y estos bajaron hasta sus labios… No esperó una señal… o ir despacio. Simplemente al fin lograba probar su boca… Sintió una alegría enorme al darse cuenta que ella le correspondía y cruzaba sus brazos por su cuello y acariciaba su cabello.

Sus manos tocaban la piel suave de la mujer que lo había vuelto loco cuando era adolescente y a quién solo podía demostrarle odio… sus manos tibias tocaban cada lugar que estaba al descubierto… y al fin podía llegar a esa parte del rebaje de la espalda y tocar un poco más… Sintió que ella se estremeció cuando sus dedos ingresaron a ese lugar, encontrándose con el borde de una pequeña braga.

Su boca comenzó a besar sus hombros mientras que sus manos se deslizaban suavemente los pabilos del vestido.

— No sigas… No llevo nada de bajo.- Dijo ella intentando detenerlo, pero ya era tarde… con una sonrisa y ejerciendo un poco de fuerza el vestido se deslizó y calló rápidamente al piso. De inmediato la volvió a rodear con sus brazos y la empujó en forma suave hasta el sofá, en donde, sin dejar de besarla, acariciaba cada parte de su cuerpo desnudo… su boca comenzó a bajar hasta sus hombros… luego sus pechos… lamía sus pezones… y escuchaba los gemidos de ella que lo instaban a seguir probando ese suave y terso cuerpo que tenía bajo de sí.

Hermione sentía como la lengua hábil de aquel hombre la hacía volver a experimentar sensaciones que hacía años no sentía. Un placer indescriptible de sentirse deseada… de sentirse incluso usada… usada con autorización y deseo … dándole rienda suelta a sus instintos y al placer que significaba tener a un hombre que lo único que quería era saciarse de ella y hacerla sentir plena…

Draco besaba su ombligo y ella ya no podía contener los gemidos, los expresaba sin pudor… Estaba totalmente rendida a sus caricias… deseaba sentir más... Deseaba sentirlo dentro. Pero Draco seguía con ese jueguito… su lengua la tocaba en forma íntima. Era un verdadero látigo de placer el sentir la respiración de él dentro de ella, mientras sus labios besaban su femineidad e intentaba devorarla…

Debía apurarlo… quería sentirlo a él… Se incorporó, se dio cuenta que el rostro de Draco reflejaba un placer extremo al sentir las torpes manos de ella intentando quitar su cinturón. Mientras ella lo hacía, Draco se había quitado la camisa, quedando su torso plano y bien trabajado al descubierto. Eso provocó un gemido de placer extremo en ella. Era un hombre perfecto de hombros anchos y completamente varoniles el que tenía en frente.

Se dio cuenta de que Draco estaba completamente erecto, mientras lo tacaba por la parte externa de su pantalón.

Él se hizo un movimiento con su cabeza indicándole que lo tocara… sus manos, poco hábiles, pero dando espacio a experimentar, bajó la cremallera, introdujo su mano en el pantalón y lo extrajo.

— Tócalo…

No respondió. Lo miró y lo encontró bello… Firme... duro… comenzó a acariciarlo un par de segundos, antes de sentirse tentada de probarlo… lo haría… quería sentir el sabor de él ahora… Era su turno.

Escuchó un gemido ronco cuando su boca hizo contacto con él. Suavemente sentía que las manos de él tocaban su cabeza en un movimiento coordinado y armonioso el cual daba el compás para él entrara y saliera de su boca…

Esa acción, de un par de minutos, la habían logrado encender por completo… Y Draco ya no daba más. La ayudó a ponerse de pie y la miró a los ojos. Deslizó un dedo por sus labios y la besó… fuertemente… y luego la posó en el sillón, separó sus piernas, temblando por el deseo.

Ya no le importaba el pasado o que su novia lo esperara en su hotel. Era el aquí y el ahora… era estar con Granger… con su enemiga… con la mujer con que tantas noches se imaginó haciéndola suya… hoy la tenía dispuesta delante de él... y lo único que quería era darle el máximo placer. Mientras él se acomodaba frente a ella, Hermione lo único que atinó fue a guiarlo hasta su húmeda entrada. Deseaba ya pertenecerle. No tuvo tiempo a gritar cuando la penetró por completo. Ya que de inmediato su cuerpo se adaptó al de él y sólo le quería responder a esa nueva sensación.

Draco la besaba, no paraba… se la comía con su boca. Su cuello era devorado y su boca le respondía con besos y sus manos, con caricias.

Sintió que cada embestida de él hacía que cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensase. Se sintió extasiada y frenética cuando no pudo seguir aguantando y un segundo orgasmo la invadía por completo, momento en el que comprendió que él también estaba experimentando el clímax al sentir como se derramaba en su interior.

Al cabo de unos minutos y cuando aún sus corazones latían con fuerza, Draco se apoyó en sus brazos y la miró de frente, aún sin salir del cuerpo de ella.

— Hola Soy Draco Malfoy.-Ella sonrió.

— Hola soy Hermione Granger.

— Ha sido un placer.- Dijo y se dejó caer nuevamente sobre el cuerpo de ella.

— ¿Te vas a ir esta noche?- Le preguntó al ver que Draco seguía donde mismo y ella estaba sintiendo un pequeño dolor en el pecho producto del peso de él.

— No.

— Entonces vamos a la habitación.

— Comamos algo primero. - Dijo poniéndose de pie y buscando algo con qué secarse la humedad que le corría por las piernas.

Hermione le entregó una caja con pañuelos desechables que estaba cerca. Sentía un poco de vergüenza… ahora caía en la cuenta de con quien acababa de tener sexo.

— ¿Crees que si esto lo hubiésemos hecho en Hogwarts, habríamos sido tan calientes?- Le preguntó Draco, buscando donde dejar el papel. Hermione se lo recibió y lo dejó en la mesa.

— No sé… en ese tiempo… yo era muy niña…

— Ten. - Él le entregó su camisa y ella se la puso de inmediato.

— Muy niña y virgen… supongo.

— Supones bien.

Al cabo de unos diez minutos, Draco estaba con una bata que encontró en el baño de la habitación de Hermione y ella seguía con la camisa de Draco, mientras subía al cuarto una tablita con algunos quesos finos, aceitunas y pollo con una salsa…

Hermione la colocó sobre la cama, mientras Draco servía unas copas con champaña… aunque Hermione de buena gana se habría tomado un litro de agua (aparte de la que ya se había tomado)….

— Por el reencuentro Granger…- Dijo entregándole una copa a ella.

— Por tu pene, Malfoy.- Le hizo un movimiento de cejas provocativo, mientras él se reía.- ¡Ay Malfoy! ¡Date el valor…! No cualquiera recibe un brindis por su pene… y el tuyo vale la pena festejarlo. ¡Salud!.- Y bebió un sorbo de la copa.

— Creo Granger que entre el semen de pitufo y el brindis por mi pene, esta noche no la voy a olvidar nunca… aunque yo igual debería brindar por cierta boquita que de santa no tiene nada…

— Hazlo… también me merezco un brindis…

Draco rió y retiró la bandeja con los pocos quesos que quedaban, se quitó la bata y se metió en la hermosa y gigante cama de Hermione. Ella dejó la copa en el velador y presionó un botón en el respaldar de la cama y la luz se volvió tenue.

Se quitó la camisa de Draco, quedando nuevamente desnuda. Momento que él no desperdició para tocar el suave y pronunciado busto de ella.

Luego de devorarse de todas las formas existentes y probado cada parte de sus cuerpos… Hermione cayó dormida a su lado. A eso de las cuatro de la mañana… luego de haberle gritado que ya no daba más y que acabara pronto.

Ahora dormía entre sus brazos... sentía como su cuerpo calmado, luego de tanto fuego expresado, ahora reposaba… no sabía qué pasaría mañana…

¿Qué pasaría cuando regresara a Londres? Deseaba quedarse con ella… pero no sabía nada de su vida durante estos diez años… quién era verdaderamente Hermione Granger… eso le intrigaba… pero lo que más le intrigaba era qué pasaría con él al no volver a ver esos ojos miel, perdidos en la mirada de él… o ese rostro angelical no durmiendo entre sus brazos…

Un ruido lo sobresaltó. Abrió los ojos y la habitación estaba completamente iluminada… giró en la cama y vio que estaba solo. Comenzó su cerebro a rebobinar lo vivido los últimas horas… sólo una palabra llegó a su mente… "-Granger"- Mientras se incorporaba, la escuchó hablar con alguien… tal vez en su teléfono.

— No. Para mañana no. Dije perfectamente ayer que esos hilos debían estar hoy en mi escritorio a las nueve de la mañana… y si yo llego a la oficina y no están… ¡Tú verás de dónde los sacas! No puedo tardar ni un minuto más… ¿entendido? - Algo le respondieron pero ella no dejó hablar.- Dije, ¿Entendido? no me gustan las excusas. Ya me conoces.

Fue en ese momento que ella salía del baño, completamente arreglada. Lucía un vestido negro a la rodilla, con un gran lazo de seda negra en la cintura y una blusa también negra y transparente, la cual se tornaba gruesa en el área del busto. Su cabello lo llevaba pulcramente tomado en una coleta, un maquillaje perfecto en tonos tierra, sus zapatos negros de tacón alto, la hacían ver elegante e intimidante.

— Vaya… ¿Eres la Primera Dama?- Le preguntó desde la cama y cruzando sus brazos por sobres sus hombros.

— Sí, de mi imperio, por supuesto.- Decía sacando una cajita de terciopelo negro desde un mueble blanco con espejo que estaba frente a la cama. De allí extrajo un collar de perlas que intentaba abrochar en su cuello, dándole la espalda a Draco. No se dio cuenta en el instante que él estaba parado detrás de ella, tomando el collar y cerrando en el seguro.

— Gra… gracias… Este… me debo ir.- El contacto con los dedos de él hizo que todos los vellos de sus brazos y nuca se erizaran.

— ¿Dónde trabajas? ¿En día sábado?

— En mi empresa… en South Free… Y como empresario comprenderás que no existen los días sábado o domingos cuando hay compromisos pendientes.

Tomó su cartera y miró a Draco. Debía despedirse pues tenía compromisos inexcusables e ineludibles. Sabía que lo de la noche, aparte de ser un arranque de locura y éxtasis, era solo el resultado de un día brillante, coronado con una noche de placer… nada más… no había amor… no había amistad… eso debía quedar claro y, por supuesto, en el olvido.

— ¿Te puedo ir a ver hoy? Viajo mañana.

— Ayer dijiste que hoy tenías vuelo.

— Puedo cambiarlo… es cosa de mover la varita…

— No… prefiero que no Malfoy… lo que pasó… ya pasó… y no se volverá a repetir… jamás, ¿entendido?

Draco cambió su rostro, ¿Quién era la Hermione que estaba frente a él? ¿Qué ocurrió con la joven ingenua y dócil que conoció en Hogwarts? ¿Quién era esta que daba órdenes, increpaba y que directamente lo rechazaba?

— ¿Quién eres? - Ella sonrió extrañada por la pregunta.- ¿En qué te has convertido?

— El mundo cambia… la gente también… y los golpes… y las marcas de la vida moldean las personalidades. Por eso entendía tan bien tu actuar en los tiempos de Hogwarts… a lo mejor algún día… quizá… tú llegues a entender quien soy…

— ¿Quién te hizo tanto daño Granger? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan fría si hace tan solo unas horas eras todo lo contrario?

— La vida.- Guardó silencio un par de segundos y continuó.- Bien. Te dejo Malfoy. Espero algún día… volver a verte… claro… no haré nada para que ese día llegue. Que estés bien. ¡Ah! tu ropa está toda limpia en el mueble del tocador…. Ah! también… si antes de irte, llega Giovanni, le dices que ya me fui. Nos vemos.

Dicho esto giró sobre sus zapatos y salió de la habitación. Jamás se había sentido tan humillado y tan poco deseado por alguien. Era incomprensible que hacía tan poco rato su mente maquinara formas de estar con ella otra vez… de tener algo serio con ella… incluso en una décima de segundo imaginó su vida al lado de esa mujer… y ahora… ahora se daba cuenta de que ella lo único que quería era saciar sus deseos, quizá hasta cobrarse venganza por su años de escuela… o simplemente utilizarlo… Y para rematarla… vivía con un hombre… ¡Qué descarada más grande! ¡Y qué iluso él al imaginarla o creerla siendo la misma de años atrás!

Él. El gran Draco Malfoy se sentía utilizado… y utilizado nada más y nada menos que por su enemiga número uno… la muchacha que tantas veces despreció… ahora entendía que ese desprecio estaba también combinado con deseo... pero ahora ya no había más nada. Un error grave fue aceptar la invitación de ella a ese departamento. Esa decisión había sido su perdición. Sin embargo se había jurado que no le dolería el desprecio… total venía de alguien inferior a él… - _"¡Diablos! ¿A quién engaño!"-_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Por otro lado, Hermione bajaba al piso inferior en donde ya estaba Bruno, su asistente. Un hombre de unos cuarenta años que lucía un llamativo terno de dos piezas en color rosado con una extraña corbata roja. Hermione lo miró y sonrió. Su amigo acostumbraba a vestirse en forma estrafalaria y cada día la tendencia era empeorar lo lucido el día anterior.

— ¿Está Giovanni?

— No. Aún no llega.

— ¿Y con quién estabas allá arriba?- Le preguntó con los ojos pegados en las habitaciones superiores.

— No te importa.

— ¡Ay Herms…!- Dio un gritito afeminado y le dio un pequeño golpecito en el hombro a Hermione.- No seas malita… anda dime… ¿al fin te pillaste un espécimen masculino?

— ¡Shhh calla!

— ¡Ay madre mía! ¡Menos mal...! Ya estaba siendo rato que tu "amiguita" necesitaba comida…

— No seas ordinario Bruno… y anda, vamos. Mira que me han dicho desde la fábrica que aún no tienen los hilos que pedí.

Ambos salieron del pent-house, no sin antes ella mirar disimuladamente hacia el piso superior en donde aún estaba Draco. Sabía que lo había dejado triste… pero él debía entender que sus mundos eran distintos. Y por más que hayan pasado una noche juntos, eso nada significaba. Todo debía volver a la realidad. Él con sus estúpidas creencias del mundo mágico y ella en su mundo de luces y moda… así era y así debía seguir siendo.

— _"Mierda... ¡No puedo engañarme!… Desde que era adolescente miraba a Draco… siempre lo encontré tan perfecto…. tan varonil… pero tan petulante… y, a pesar de ello, me permitía en mis sueños tenerlo a mi lado… ¿Por qué no fui antes más desinhibida y me lancé como anoche? ¿por qué tuve que esperar a que la vida me diera esta casualidad dentro de miles, para poder al fin estar un momento junto a él? ¿Por qué diablos tuve que casarme con Ron sin amarlo? ¿Por qué si tanto me gustabas terminé amando a otro? ¿Por qué te tuve que amar… a ti… a ti Harry… ?-_

Y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla mientras el chófer la conducía a su empresa y Bruno leía el diario a su lado.

_Siento tus manos, llenando vacios llevándome al más allá._  
><em>Siento tu cuerpo bañado en rocío dejándose contemplar.<em>

_Vete con dios me dijiste una mañana sin más._  
><em>Y pasan los días y pasan los años<em>  
><em>y amores extraños y aún.<em>

_Tu eres mi rey, el numero uno siempre lo fuiste y lo serás._  
><em>Tu eres lo mas, mi eterno tirano ame a quien ame siempre ganaras<em>  
><em>como tú no hay como tu jamás.<em>


	2. 22 Semanas

Draco se encontraba en su oficina, ubicada en el piso 12 de un edificio en el centro de la ciudad de Londres. Generalmente no se acercaba por ese lugar, pues trabajaba desde su casa. Pero justo ese día había realizado una junta con los directivos para imponer nuevas reglas de convivencia para el trabajo en equipo. Eso era porque su empresa estaba compitiendo con otras del rubro en la certificación de las normas de calidad en la ejecución de la labor. Y al tener esa certificación, los elevaría a la cúspide en lo que se refería a estándares de calidad.

La reunión ya había culminado y se disponía a retirarse a su casa… la antigua Mansión Malfoy, de sólo recordar los tristes hechos que allí ocurrieron hacía once años, le daban ganas de buscarse otro lugar para vivir. Pero estaba allí por sus padres. Lucius arraigado a sus raíces y por Narcisa que, desde que Lucius había salido de prisión, había dedicado gran parte de su vida a abrir al color dicha casa… empezando por el jardín, cambiando cortinas, reemplazando muebles y cuadros. Pero nadie borraba de su mente los gritos de los prisioneros, el olor a sangre derramada, el recuerdo de las vidas cegadas por un maniático mestizo que no encontró nada mejor que tener su centro de comandos en la casa de los Malfoy.

Mientras miraba hacia el exterior y se deleitaba con lo radiante que estaba el día, sin rastros de neblina y cálido (era mediados de julio), recordaba cuánto había llorado en silencio aquel día en que vio cómo su tía Bellatrix Lestrange la había torturado… la había marcado… y él sin poder hacer nada por ella, fingiendo que no le importaba… cerrando su mente… pero en el fondo estaba seguro que el dolor que ella sintió, también lo sintió él… Ella… ella ahora tan cambiada… tan lejana, tan calculadora y fría… ¿qué estaría haciendo? Hacía ya cinco meses que había tenido ese encuentro con la "sangre sucia" como le llamaba de niño, en Australia. Cinco meses sin recibir ninguna llamada de ella... Cinco meses sin saber si aún lo recordaba… Cinco meses de recordar día a día lo ocurrido aquella noche… esa noche bendita en que, luego de largos años, la había vuelto a ver…y estar con ella por primera vez…

Mientras estaba con la ventana abierta, pensando y mirando la calle, y el humo del cigarrillo se iba en el aire, escuchó un bullicio en la puerta de entrada. Apagó rápidamente la colilla justo en el momento en que ingresaba Astoria, su novia (porque por enésima vez habían vuelto) junto a Narcisa Malfoy.

— ¡¿Qué te has creído?! ¡Mira lo que me has hecho! ¡Por eso no te querías venir de Sidney!- Le gritaba Astoria. Ni siquiera entendió cuando le arrojó por la cabeza un ejemplar de la revista Vogue. Narcisa iba detrás de la mujer, quien pasó directo a la licorera que tenía su novio a un costado de su escritorio y se sirvió un trago.

— No entiendo de qué hablas.- Le dijo sin darle mayor importancia. Ya estaba harto de las rabietas y niñerías de su novia.

— ¡Lee la maldita revista! ¡Mira en sus páginas centrales…! - Astoria se sentó en el sofá con un trago en una mano mano y con la otra acomodaba unas caras gafas en su cabeza.

— Hijo… eso es terrible… debiste habernos contado lo que ocurría.

— Si se callan, podré leer.

Draco tomó la revista y buscó la página que Astoria tenía muy bien marcada con papel adhesivo.

Sus ojos se abrieron al máximo al ver una fotografía de alguien que sólo hacía un par de segundos estuvo recordando. "Ella", al parecer había sido sorprendida por un paparazzi, pues venía saliendo de una clínica y… con un vientre bastante abultado… Sintió que su corazón comenzaba a latir más de lo normal. Miró a Astoria quien con odio giró su cabeza y Narcisa le negaba en señal de repudio.

Comenzó a leer en silencio: "_Hace un par de semanas el famoso ex ayudante de la_ diseñadora Herms _Grennett, Bruno Bassi, nos dio esta entrevista, con la única condición de que la hiciéramos pública en esta edición… Y acá les tenemos la gran noticia: Pues como pueden observar en la fotografía__,__ vemos a la diseñadora Grennett con un prominente embarazo de unos cinco meses aproximadamente… _

¿Y tú sabes quién es el padre del hijo de la afamada Herms? Le preguntamos aquel día. Bruno ríe en forma burlona, come una frutilla y continúa con la entrevista.

Sí.- Nos responde.- Es un empresario inglés que estuvo de visita en el mes de febrero durante la Semana de la Moda en Sidney. Su nombre es Draco Malfoy. Herms me lo confió una tarde, luego de que le exigiera me dijera la verdad, puesto que yo la veía muy mal… y aún así ella seguía trabajando. Al parecer su trabajo estaba antes que su embarazo.

Le preguntamos a Bruno respecto de cómo lo había tomado Grennett al enterarse de su estado y él nos dice: "-Bueno, Herms no es para la maternidad. Dijo que incluso pensó en abortar en algún momento, pero para cuando había tomado la determinación de hacerlo, ya existía riesgo para su vida. Así que no le quedó otra opción que seguir adelante con el embarazo.

Al indagar en relación al padre del bebé, Bruno comenta: "-El vive en Londres, me imagino que cuando Herms vaya en el mes de julio se lo dirá… porque hasta donde yo sé, ella no ha querido contactarlo ni decirle nada de su actual estado."

Draco no siguió leyendo. Dejó la revista sobre el escritorio. ¿Hermione embarazada? ¿Y de él? ¡Pero si estuvieron una sola noche! _"-Una sola vez… basta_-." Pensó. Mientras su madre y Astoria estaban al frente hablando y gritándole cosas como "Irresponsable"; "Sin cabeza"; "¿Cómo pudiste?"… A su mente venían otras palabras que acaba de leer: "Embarazo"; "Cinco meses"; "Se veía muy mal"; "Trabajo" y una que sobresalía por sobre las demás: "Aborto" ¡Hermione quiso abortar a su hijo! ¡Al hijo de ambos!

— ¡Habla de una vez! ¡Di si es cierto o no lo que acabas de leer! ¡Hijo, por Dios, esto es importante!

— Draco, ella llega justo esta noche… la prensa va estar en el aeropuerto esperándola... tal como están afuera de esta oficina… por favor sal y di que todo es una mentira… tú jamás me harías eso a mí, ¿no es cierto?

— ¿Ese es el bullicio que se escucha? ¡Vaya! - Era como si no escuchara ni a su madre ni a Astoria. Simplemente el hecho de saber que "ella" estaba embarazada derrumbaba su mundo. Ese mundo en que estaba vedado la palabra "hijo" y ahora… ella… ella iba a tener uno y cabían todas las posibilidades que fuera suyo. ¿Era así el sentimiento de la paternidad? ¿Se sentía así de extraño ser padre?

— ¿Y?- Le preguntó Astoria al ver que Draco simplemente guardaba silencio y sus ojos se perdían en la nada.

— ¿Y qué?

— ¿Es cierto? ¿El hijo de Grennett es tuyo?

— ¿Y qué sé yo? La prensa puede decir muchas cosas.- Aunque algo en el fondo de su corazón le decía que eso que acaba de leer era verdadero.

— ¡Estuvimos juntos en ese desfile de modas… te dejé en ese hotel en donde ella estaba y llegaste al otro día…! ¿Te quedaste o no con esa mujer? Anda dímelo… ¿Te quedaste o no con una muggle? ¡Draco pero cómo pudiste!

— ¿Muggle? Ja. Esa mujer es mejor bruja que todos nosotros juntos. – dijo poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la ventana en donde pudo ver que afuera se estaban juntando más periodistas a la caza de una noticia.

— ¿Mi padre lo sabe? - Preguntó a cualquiera de las dos.

— Sí, y está que te hace una fiesta… - Astoria parecía que en cualquier momento se pondría a llorar.- Dime la verdad Draco… estuviste con esa mujer… ¿no?

— Hijo… ¿Es cierto? ¿Existe la posibilidad que el hijo de esa mujer sea hijo tuyo?

— Existe.- Respondió tan tranquilo como pudo mirando a ambas.

— ¡Te odio! ¡Maldito!- Astoria se le abalanzó dándole pequeños puñetazos en el pecho. Draco le tomó ambas manos impidiendo que siguiera con sus golpes.- Nunca has querido ser padre… siempre me obligaste a usar anticonceptivos… y con ella ¿nada? ¿lo hicieron así como así?

"_Así como así…"_ Y ahora que reparaba en ese detalle… en efecto, en ningún momento… ninguno de los dos se dio el tiempo a pensar en algún método anticonceptivo… simplemente lo habían hecho y ¡ya!

— ¿No te das cuenta que ella lo único que quiere es tu posición y tu fortuna?

— ¡Deja de hablar boberías, Astoria! Grennett tiene el doble de dinero de lo que yo pueda tener… así que si crees que es dinero, estás equivocada… ¿Poder? Tampoco, porque lo tiene… ¿Fama? Menos, sabes que es conocida en todo el mundo…

— ¿Y entonces?

— Tal vez sólo quiera ser madre.

— Draco hijo, debes averiguar si efectivamente ese niño es o no hijo tuyo…

— Si esa va a tener un hijo de ti… ¡Te olvidas para siempre de mí! ¡No estoy dispuesta a seguir haciendo el ridículo al lado tuyo!

— Le agradezco a ambas que me dejen solo. Debo arreglar un par de cosas. Madre por favor lleva a Astoria a su departamento y que se tranquilice… yo veré cómo arreglo esto.

— No hay forma de arreglarlo, hijo. Ni con un Gira tiempo lo arreglarías.

— Lo que menos quiero es borrar el pasado madre. Así que por favor ...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Hermione Granger venía en vuelo… en el Boeing 747 en primera clase acompañada de Giovanni Clerici, su apoyo y mano derecha, luego de la abrupta partida de Bruno Bassi, a quien ella había sorprendido entregando información de sus diseños a la casa Ferras. Una especie de espionaje industrial y para evitar ir a los tribunales había cortado por lo más sano que era despedirlo. Al fin y al cabo la información entregada a Ferras no había sido la correcta, por cuanto Herms Grennett guardaba las colecciones de un año para otro bajo siete llaves (o bajo siete hechizos en su caso). Aunque en realidad lo que a Hermione le había molestado era la mala intensión con que su supuesto ayudante había obrado: el robo y la traición eran dos disvalores que ella no perdonaba.

Se movió en su asiento. Le dolía un poco lo espalda. Estar tantas horas sentada y en su estado era complicado. Sumado a que la sialorrea la tenía desesperada. No podía hablar sin que su boca se llenara de saliva, así que vivía limpiándola con un pañuelo desechable y cada diez minutos se debía poner de pie para ir a vomitar… a veces, nada, pero las nauseas eran horribles que incluso terminaba de rodillas frente al inodoro, con su cara empapada por las lágrimas.

Maldecíase ella misma por lo fácil que le había sido seducir a Draco Malfoy y odiábase por lo fácil que había sido quedar embarazada de él… Siempre quiso ser madre… quiso tener un hijo de Ron… Pero con Ronald no había posibilidades… (Él siempre trabajaba y casi no le quedaba tiempo para su casa) y con Harry… menos… él estaba casado y siempre era cuidadoso de protegerse durante las pocas veces que habían logrado intimar más allá de un par de besos.

En cambio con Draco, era como si su cuerpo lo hubiese estado esperando toda la vida. Y allí estaba un hijo de ambos, gestándose en su vientre hacía ya 22 semanas… es decir, cinco meses… y hasta sabía que era un varoncito… un pequeño Draco dentro de su cuerpo estaba latiendo fuerte y sano.

¿Qué pasaría cuando Harry se enterara? Sinceramente le importaba un rábano. Harry había sido un cobarde y no se merecía para nada que ella le diera explicaciones. No tenía por qué darlas. Menos luego de tantos años de haberse separado… luego de haber dicho que la amaba pero jamás reunió el valor para divorciarse. En cambio ella, fue más decidida y dejó a Ronald… pero Harry… al contrario, amplió su familia y se dedicó a Ginny y sus hijos, olvidándose para siempre de Hermione. Eso había marcado su vida… y por eso se había jurado no creer jamás en el amor.

— ¿Todavía te sientes mal?

— Muy mal… dame agua por favor.- Era la octava botella que bebía y la quinta caja de pañuelos que había desechado… ese viaje era interminable… Lo único que quería era llegar pronto a casa.- ¡Auch!

— Herms… me asustas… ¿Qué te duele ahora?

— Tengo una punzada acá… cerca de la costilla… me debo poner de pie…

Desesperada se puso de pie y Giovanni la ayudó. En ese momento la sobrecargo se acercó.

— Señora, ¿se siente usted bien? Debe estar sentada… estamos pronto a aterrizar… ¡Oh, perdón!- En ese momento la mujer se percató del estado de Hermione.

— Sí, está bien, me sentaré…

Volvió a acomodarse en el asiento, momento en el que la aeromoza se dio cuenta de que ella estaba adolorida y le acomodó una pequeña almohada en la costilla.

— Será por poco, señora. Aterrizaremos dentro de cinco minutos.

Pero esos cinco minutos para Hermione se transformaron en diez horas. Parecía que los segundos no transcurrían mientras que el dolor se hacía cada vez más intenso… Su boca se llenaba de saliva y la náusea la estaba volviendo loca.

Giovanni le llevaba tomada la mano, sabía que su jefa estaba mal… que ya no daba más sentada y que lo único que la iba a calmar era estar acostada de lado con una almohada entre las piernas. La conocía tan bien... Había estado con ella desde el momento en que se enteró de su embarazo y la había acompañado en sus llantos y rabietas al saber que iba a ser madre. Sabía que estaba feliz con la noticia y a su vez, también triste por saber que quién era el padre de su hijo… aquel enemigo de su infancia y adolescencia que tanto la había humillado. Y sin embargo con ese mismo había tenido la mejor noche de sexo de toda su vida.

Se le cruzó por la mente no volver a Londres, pero la instalación de la sucursal ya estaba avanzada. Los diseños listos. Faltaba solo ella. Y debía viajar. Esa era la fecha tope que le había dado el doctor para poder viajar, ya que después de los 6 meses le estaría prohibido subir a un avión. Era ahora o nunca. Y como estaba segura que era poco probable que Draco se enterara de su estado (por pasar la mayor parte del tiempo en el mundo mágico) optó por asumir el riesgo y regresar a Londres, no sin antes finiquitar todos los detalles legales y laborales en Sidney, de lo cual tuvo mucho que ver Giovanni.

Giovanni, a diferencia de Bruno, era un amigo que, no teniendo la cátedra de diseñador, se había hecho un futuro al lado de Hermione, producto de su buena voluntad y ayuda constante en la búsqueda de clientes. Conocía bien el mercado, se le daban los idiomas y las relaciones interpersonales le resultaban ser una excelente herramienta a la hora de finiquitar tratos que a veces Hermione, por su duro carácter (labrado con los años), pudiera haber perdido. Contratos millonarios eran los que habían ganado. Las mejores y más exitosas estrellas de Hollywood se vestían de Grennett… Sus joyas eran lucidas en los grandes eventos del séptimo arte: Premios Oscar, Festival de Cannes, Premios Alerces y Goya, eran donde éstas se ostentaban y todo gracias a las coordinaciones que Giovanni realizaba y que tan bien le resultaban. Situación que nunca Bruno pudo igualar y por eso sentía envidia. Lo bueno era que ya Bruno no estaba y podía él tranquilamente apoyar a Herms en todo lo que pudiera y estuviera a su alcance.

Al fin aterrizaban en el aeropuerto de Londres. Apenas el avión tocó tierra y el Capitán autorizó el descenso, Hermione se puso de pie. Quería solo caminar. Sentía que sus pies estaban hinchados… ¡Dios era un desastre! Consideraba que su glamour se había ido al fondo del precipicio. Su rostro estaba pálido, ¿Qué ganaba con maquillarse, si cada cinco minutos estaba limpiando su boca, quitando la saliva que juntaba, sumado a las náuseas que la hacían llorar…? Lo importante, era que ya estaba en casa y podría acostarse, relajarse y de paso llamar a un médico que le dijera qué le estaba pasando… o si era normal sentirse horrible en ese período del embarazo. Sabía que esas náuseas eran normales así como la sialorrea, ya que le habían dicho que se pasaría en el tercer mes, pero ya iba en el quinto, y nada, y en cuanto al dolor, estaba segura que eso no era normal.

Avanzaron por la manga que conectaba al aeropuerto, mientras Giovanni llevaba arrastrando un bolsito de mano y Hermione iba delante. La dejaría en la sala vip de espera, mientras él se las arreglaba con el chófer de la casa Grennett que los debía estar esperando para cargar el vehículo con el resto del equipaje que traía en el vuelo.

Al avanzar comenzaron a notar que el aeropuerto no era el de siempre. Mucha gente estaba apostada, logrando ver a muchos reporteros.

— Alguna celebridad de cine ha de estar por llegar.- Le dijo Hermione a Giovanni. Pero no alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando una mano fuerte le tomó el brazo, mientras otra le quitaba el bolso de mano y una tercera, poseedora de una cabellera rubia, se colocaba a su lado, asiéndola fuertemente de un brazo. Era Draco Malfoy que muy serio estaba a su lado sosteniéndola firmemente del hombro, casi haciéndole daño.

— Pe...- No pudo terminar la frase ya que en esos momentos los flashes de las cámaras fotográficas comenzaron a centellear y unos micrófonos se les acercaban. Ella conocía eso… ¡a ellos los estaban entrevistando…! Draco estaba a su lado… hablaba sonriente a la prensa… "-Sí, somos novios"…- Escuchó decirles.- "-Esperamos a nuestro hijo"- "Nada de lo que dijo Bruno Bassi es cierto"

¿Bruno? ¿Qué demonios tenía que ver Bruno? ¿Y qué era todo eso? - Se preguntaba Hermione en medio de su mareo y ganas de tener un baño cerca.

Sintió que sus piernas se le doblaban… su vista se nublaba… miró a Draco pidiendo auxilio y él sin palabras entendió lo que ocurría. Debió leer su mente. Ya que a un movimiento de su mano, aparecieron unos guardias que alejaron a la prensa y él comenzó a avanzar con ella por un pasillo y luego ingresó a una sala.

Apenas ingresó a la habitación, Hermione se llevó la mano a la costilla ya que la punzada no la dejaba estar erguida… el dolor era agudo que iba y venía en forma de fuertes punzadas.

— Necesito un baño…- Draco abrió un par de puertas y encontró uno.

— Acá…- Le indicó.

Hermione salió corriendo y cerró la puerta tras ella… Draco afuera daba vueltas, apuñaba sus manos. ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Cómo la iba a enfrentar? Tenía preparado un gran libreto en donde tenía incluido palabras claves como "engaño, mentira y aborto…" pero al verla frente a todos, con su rostro desorientado… demacrada, cansada y a punto de desmayarse sintió unas ganas enormes de protegerla, de abrazarla y besarla como lo había hecho unos meses atrás.

Escuchó que jaló la cadena del excusado y a los pocos segundos, salía del baño con los ojos llorosos y su nariz roja. Lo miró y negó con la cabeza. Pero ella de inmediato se sentó en una silla con la mano en su costilla.

— ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Por qué me tenías este recibimiento?

— Hola.- Ella lo miró y volvió a negar con su cabeza.- Veo que te sorprendió el que te esperara.

— Pues… - Vio que sacó de su cartera un pañuelo de papel y se limpio la saliva de la boca.- Lo siento… es desagradable pero me pasa constantemente.- Draco la miró y solo asintió. sabía que a las mujeres en los embarazos le ocurrían cosas extrañas y al parecer Hermione estaba sufriendo una de ellas.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que esperabas un hijo?

— No tenía por qué avisarte… la pregunta es cómo tú te enteraste…

— ¡Ah! Por esto.- Y de entre sus ropas extrajo un par de hojas de una revista. Hermione un poco torpe y nerviosa la leyó… al cabo de unos segundos Draco pudo advertir cómo su rostro cambiaba de altanero a sorpresa y una "O" se formaba en sus labios.

— Bruno… no creas todo lo que dice…

— ¿Aborto? ¿Hijo mío?

— Yo nunca hablé de aborto… ¡Y para que estés tranquilo, este hijo es solo mío, pues yo decidí tenerlo! Así que ahora déjame ir.- Se puso de pie y avanzó hasta la puerta.- ¡Giovanni! - Exclamó fuerte.

— No te canses gritando. He puesto un hechizo… nadie te escuchará…. Y tampoco podrás salir de acá sin antes hablar conmigo.- Le dijo viendo que ella intentaba abrir la puerta.

— Malfoy… déjame ir… no me siento bien… tengo sed… -Draco se acercó al dispensador de agua que estaba allí cerca y le entregó un vaso a Hermione.- Gracias.- Ella lo bebió con ganas, luego volvió a respirar profundo y se sentó con los pies separados y una mano nuevamente en la costilla.

Se veía tan linda con esa blusa color amarillo pálido, con mangas anchas y un pantalón blanco de algodón… que hubiese deseado abrazarla fuertemente y acariciar esa panza en donde había un pequeño niño tranquilamente gestándose.

— Siento que te hayas enterado de esa forma… y sí, tal como dice Bruno en esa entrevista, había pensado decirte que esperaba un hijo, cuando viniera a Londres…

— Es mío entonces… - Ella lo miró y sonrió sarcásticamente.- ¿Qué crees tú? Eres mago ¿no? Ve mi mente… te dejo hacerlo… hazlo si no confías en mi.- Pensó que Draco no lo haría. Pero sí, él se acercó a ella la tomó de los brazos e hizo que se pusiera de pie. La miró a los ojos y pudo ver que hacía años que no estaba con un hombre…. hasta esa noche que estuvo con él… ese hijo era…un Malfoy.

A Hermione se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. No pensó que Draco ingresara en su mente tan fácilmente y claro, ella se lo había permitido. Ahora sabía él la verdad. Lo bueno fue que logró cubrir el resto de sus pensamientos, sólo vio lo que debía ver. Aunque sabía perfectamente que si no era cuidadosa Draco podría llegar a otros pensamientos, sentimientos y vivencias del pasado que ni ella quería recordar y que no valía la pena hacerlo.

— Es mío.

— No. Es mi hijo. Como te dije, fui yo quien decidió tenerlo.

— Porque no te quedaba de otra ¿no? Si te hacías un aborto corría riesgo tu vida…

— Ya te dije que no creas todo lo que Bruno dijo… él estaba enfadado conmigo por lo de su despido es eso na… nada… más… ¡Ay!… ¡Ay Dios! - El dolor que sentía en su costilla era muy fuerte, estaba casi doblada.

— Tranquila, respira profundo. Te llevaré a un hospital.- Quiso tomarla en brazos, pero ella no se dejó.

— No puedes desaparecer conmigo… está prohibido para las embarazadas ¡Deberías saberlo!

— No, no lo sabía.

Tomó su celular y marcó a sus guardias. Al cabo de un par de segundos la puerta se abrió y Draco había hecho aparecer una silla de ruedas en donde sentó a Hermione mientras Giovanni, que estaba afuera, preguntaba alarmado qué le ocurría a Herms.

— La llevaré a un hospital. Vete detrás de nosotros.- Le dijo Draco a Giovanni mientras ayudaba a Hermione a subir a su vehículo, sentándose con ella en los asientos traseros.

— No entiendo por qué te empeñas en estar conmigo... No sé por qué llamaste a la prensa… ¿y qué mierda fue lo que le dijiste? No entendí nada.

— Creo que no es el momento de hablar, Granger.

— ¡Dime qué demonios ocurre! Me bajo del avión con la única intensión de ir a casa y me encuentro en medio de periodistas y tú dando una conferencia… ¡Ay dios! - Se volvió a limpiar la boca… esa sensación a cada momento la odiaba más.

Draco la miró con tristeza. Ella no estaba bien, y al parecer le dolía todo… si seguía así…

— Al enterarme de lo que ocurría opté por venir en tu encuentro… supuse que estarían todos los paparazzi listos para la caza cuando te bajaras del avión debido a la famosa entrevista de ese tal Bruno Bassi. Lo hice para ayudarte.

— ¡No necesito tu ayuda Draco Malfoy.

— Sí, se nota.

— Cuando me dejes en el hospital, te vas. No te quiero volver a ver ¿me oíste?

— Sí, te oí…- ("-_Lo que no significa que te haré caso_…-")

El vehículo de Draco se detuvo frente a la clínica privada a donde se habían dirigido. De inmediato procedieron a atender a Hermione.

— Su novia tiene un cuadro de hiperémesis gravídica… por eso, a pesar de estar en su semana 22 sigue con vómitos y náuseas… en cuanto a lo de la sialorrea o salivación excesiva… se le pasará dentro de unos días.- Era el médico tratante que le explicaba a Draco en qué situación se encontraba Hermione. Detrás de él estaba Giovanni quien acaba de avisar a los padres de Hermione en qué situación se encontraba su hija.

— ¿Pero y ese dolor…?

— Lamentablemente son contracciones, señor Malfoy…. que se han producido debido a la cantidad de vómito que ha presentado. Así que tendrá que quedarse en observación un par de días acá en la clínica… le administraremos líquidos por vía intravenosa.

— ¿La puedo ver?

— Ella no quiere verlo, señor Malfoy.

— Pues lo siento… pero ella espera a mi hijo.- Y sin dar espacio a una respuesta, ingresó a la sala en donde estaba Hermione.


	3. Ayer

**Ese abrazo, que nos damos los dos, cuando nos saludamos.**  
><strong>Ese beso, que se escapa de mí, cuando nos encontramos.<strong>  
><strong>Huele a peligro estar contigo. Existe un algo entre los dos,<strong>  
><strong>esa manera de sentir, que no es de amigos.<strong>

"_Había quedado de verse con Harry aquel día de mayo, cuando llevaba solo algunos meses de casada con Ronald Weasley y cuando éste había decidido ir a Rumania apoyar a su hermano Charlie, puesto que habían abierto una sucursal de "Sortilegios Weasley" en dicha ciudad._

_Tal sucursal será administrada por su hermano, Charlie, sin embargo debía capacitarlo en ciertas técnicas de mercadeo que George le había enseñado. Técnicas que le habían servido eficazmente por cuanto la tienda era una de las más solventes y estables en el rubro y todo fue gracias a su gran capacidad de liderazgo al asumir la Gerencia de la empresa, que otrora fuera de los gemelos. George, sólo se encargaba de idear nuevas bromas o de inventar artefactos extraños para causar risa o simplemente artefactos de usos estrambóticos. En cambio Ron, era quien veía a los compradores, las ventas, los ingresos o los egresos. En fin, todo lo administrativo era asumido por Ronald y con excelentes resultados. Claro que a costa de su tiempo, de su vida y de su esposa._

_Aquel día, como tantos estaba sola, Ron, sin ni siquiera preguntarle su opinión, había armado su maleta y partido, diciéndole que serían solo un par de semanas en Rumanía y que debía entender que el futuro económico de la familia estaba en sus manos, por tanto no podía defraudar la memoria de Fred, ni la confianza que George había depositado en él…_

_Ronald siempre era así. Se quedaba hasta altas horas trabajando la tienda, dejándola aislada en el departamento que habían rentado en pleno callejón Diagon… y eso lo habían decido ya que le quedaba cerca a Ron de la tienda._

_Por otra parte ella aún no se decidía qué carrera elegir, por lo pronto había desarrollado una capacidad, que desconocía, al dibujo. Se pasaba horas enteras en su taller, haciendo diseños de ropas, buscando colores e incluso leyendo revistas de modas muggles. Eso llenaba su tiempo, ni siquiera pensaba en ingresar a alguna universidad mágica, a pesar de la constante insinuación de su esposo para que lo hiciera. Pero ella sentía que su vida merecería algo más que ser una sumisa esposa o una excelente estudiante… sentía que en alguna parte la vida le tenía deparado otro futuro._

_Aquella tarde saldría con su amigo del alma, con Harry. Hacía días que venían saliendo juntos. Su amigo estaba quemando sus últimos días de soltería. Se casaría el mes entrante con su novia de siempre, con Ginny Weasley, hermana menor de Ron. Así todos juntos harían una gran familia… amigos que a la larga se habían transformado en parejas alargando la amistad por el resto de sus vidas… (Como teóricamente sonaba… pero Hermione sabía que no era así. Entre ella y Ron, ya no existía amistad… ni siquiera peleas… ni diálogos…no quedaba nada)_

**Huele a peligro ese deseo que se esconde en la mirada.**  
><strong>el fuego atroz de una pasión desesperada<strong>  
><strong>esa inquietud alborotada con el hambre retrasada.<strong>  
><strong>Huele a peligro.<strong>

_Lo único malo de todo era que de tanto salir con Harry, ella estaba sintiendo unos celos enormes de su amiga. Ya que se ganaría a un buen hombre, preocupado y enamorado. Tan distinto a lo que era Ron con ella… ¿por qué se casó tan joven? Era ahora que se daba cuenta de lo tonta que había sido y de lo impulsiva que había actuado. Luego de la guerra, ávida de cariño y llena de heridas, optó por la seguridad de un hogar. Ya bastante había tenido con la separación obligada que tuvo que hacer con sus padres, el horror de la guerra… las marcas en su cuerpo… el dolor de la pérdida de sus amigos… que optó por lo primero que tenía cerca: oficializar su relación con Weasley y casarse… casarse sabiéndose no enamorada… sabiendo que en su corazón habían dos nombres que daban vueltas y vueltas… uno era Harry… su amigo... Su confidente… y otro… aquel engreído que se había encargado de humillarla desde niña, recordándole su origen muggle… ese era Draco Malfoy… tan inalcanzable como imposible era ese amor… que siempre se negó a la idea de poder tener algún tipo de relación con él. Sabía de su reputación, sabía qué valores tenía... sabía de la aversión que ella significaba para Draco Malfoy (ella, comparada con una cucaracha, la cucaracha salía ganando) Así, ¿para qué se iba a cansar pensando en él? ¿O intentar conquistar a Harry, si este tenía ojos solo para Ginny?_

_Y viendo todo desde ese punto de vista, optó por el matrimonio. Al principio todo había resultado bien… al principio… bien dicho… un inicio de solo dos semanas y luego la rutina… la soledad… el hastío…_

_La vida de Ronald solo se transaba por la cantidad de haberes que tenía en la tienda, en los proveedores, los empleados… la cantidad de horas de trabajo… Pero nada para su esposa… ni siquiera una cena a la luz de una vela, una salida a un café, una cena con amigos… nada… era llegar a la casa y acostarse rendido. Levantarse temprano, leer el diario con el rostro cubierto por las páginas de éste… un café a la rápida... un beso y … "-Nos vemos en la noche-" o un "-Llegaré tarde, no me esperes despierta-"._

_Mientras pensaba en su esposo el timbre del departamento había sonado. Era Harry que la iba a buscar para ir juntos a almorzar. Así era… y así sería por varios días… hasta que una tarde, luego de conversar tantas cosas y él de mostrarle los anillos que había comprado para su matrimonio… ocurrió… ocurrió lo que nunca ninguno de los dos se había imaginado._

_Harry la quedó mirando y pudo ver la tristeza y la soledad reflejada en sus ojos… sabía que su amigo no le daba la importancia a Hermione y ella lo podía demostrar en sus gestos y en su rostro. Sentía y sabía que él era la única persona con la que tenía contacto. Ni siquiera con sus padres se había visto desde hacía varios meses y sabía que ella tenía toda la intensión de irse una temporada con ellos._

− _¿Qué ocurre Harry? – Le preguntó advirtiendo que su amigo estaba pegado en su mirada._

− _Pensaba en lo linda que eres Hermione… perdona… pero es la verdad.- Decía sonriendo de una manera que no había notado antes._

− _¡Harry!- Ella se había puesto de pie, un poco sonrojada__por la observación de su amigo y__con la intensión de ir a la cocina por un café, pero él se puso de pie tras ella y le tomó la mano, haciendo que ella girara y quedaran ambos frente a frente._

− _Me traes enfermo, Hermione… ¿lo sabes?_

− _Yo? Pe…_

− _Sueño contigo… te veo a diario... Pienso en ti a cada instante… te veo en otras personas… dime qué eso Hermione…_

− _Harry… somos amigos desde hace años…_

− _Dime que tú no piensas en mi…dime que no te acuerdas de mí…dime que nunca has imaginado… besándonos._

− _¡Harry!- El había logrado rodear su cintura y pegado su cuerpo al de ella.- No digas eso... por favor..._

− _Porque ¿estás casada? ¿Por eso? No es obstáculo para poder tenerte… _

− _Ron es tu amigo... mi esposo._

− _No me has dicho que no te gusto... y con eso me basta…- Y no pudo hablar, Harry había cubierto su boca con la de él, en un beso suave… delicado... Como si temiera hacerle daño... ella reaccionó cerrando sus ojos__y rindiéndose al__beso, que hacía tanto tiempo deseaba…"_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

— ¿Soñando, Granger? – Draco estaba frente a ella en la habitación de la clínica. No quiso ni imaginar la cara de boba que pudo tener al solo recordar su primer beso con Harry Potter, así que intentó hacer como si nada, aunque bien sabía que era casi imposible engañar a Draco Malfoy.

— ¿Qué haces acá? ¿Tienes la costumbre de aparecerte dónde no se te llama? – Le dijo en tono fuerte intentando ocultar su recuerdo.- Le dije al médico que no estabas autorizado a entrar.

— Yo estoy donde creo que debo estar. Así de simple. Y nadie me da órdenes, ¿vale?

Buscó una silla y se sentó frente a Hermione. Estaba sin una gota de maquillaje, su cabello liso tomado en una coleta tirada hacia un lado de sus hombros, daba la impresión de encontrarse frente a un ángel, con esa bata blanca del hospital… y sus almohadas que simulaban ser las alas. Hubiese deseado besarla y decirle lo feliz que se sentía que ella llevara algo de él dentro de ella… sin querer su mirada se deslizó hasta su vientre. Y ahí estaba… abultado y redondo... Quería tocarlo, pero sabía que si lo hacía lo menos que se ganaría sería un buen puñetazo o un jalón de cabello y no es que tuviera miedo del dolor, sino que ella no estaba en condiciones para sobresaltarse.

Hermione miró hacia un lado, buscando con sus ojos en dónde estaban sus cosas.

— ¿A qué hora me podré ir?

— ¡Al fin una pregunta sin el tonito arrogante! Y supuestamente el pedante y engreído era yo.

— Bien, Malfoy… ya... dime entonces... ¡¿A qué puta hora me puedo ir?!

— "Boquita santa"… te vas en tres días.

— ¡Ah, no! Yo tengo compromisos que cumplir… mañana tengo una reunión para …

— Granger…

— Revisar los invitados a la ceremonia…

— Granger…

— ¡Todavía no apruebo los dos últimos vestidos que…

— ¡Hermione! ¿Te puedes callar? Estás delicada de salud… tú… y pones en riesgo a mi hijo… a tu bebé… - Hermione lo quedó mirando. Draco le tenía tomado los brazos y sus ojos estaban separados de los de ella tan solo por un par de segundos. Ese hombre era tan sensual hasta cuando le hablaba fuerte.

— Mi hijo…- Dijo ella con voz suave.

— El de ambos… ¿o lo hiciste sola? – Ella lo miró con ira.

— ¿Qué tengo? – Preguntó tragando saliva y evitando seguir con el tema.

— Hiperémesis Gravídica… o algo por el estilo… además debes estar en cama porque el dolor de tu costilla... son contracciones.

— ¿Contracciones?! pe.. pero falta mucho para tenerlo…

— Por eso debes estar en cama…

Hermione echó hacia atrás su cabeza e instintivamente buscaba un pañuelo en la cama. Draco lo entendió y sacó de la caja que estaba en el velador y se lo entregó.

— Gracias… - Decía limpiándose la saliva.- Lo siento…

— Eso se llama sialorrea… y no lo sientas es normal que ocurra en mujeres con tu estado, además se te pasará en un par de días…

— Qué bueno, porque ya no doy más. Tengo hambre.

— Ya te traerán algo… - Ella guardó silencio y seguía buscando con la mirada en dónde había dejado su bolso. Draco sabía qué buscaba pero no se lo iba a entregar, ya que sabía que tomaría su celular y comenzaría a trabajar. Por lo demás había revisado sus cosas y la varita de ella, que muy escondida estaba en su bolso de mano, ahora reposaba entre las ropas de él.

— Mi varita.

— No te la daré. A estas alturas me imagino que sabrás hacer magia sin varita ¿no?

— Pues no. Tengo poca práctica.

— Entonces no la necesitarás. De igual forma puse un par de encantamientos protectores.- Ella volvió a negar con su cabeza. Sinceramente discutir con ese hombre era peor que hablarle a la pared.

— ¿Y mis cosas?

— Guardadas. Ahora debes descansar…- Ella miró hacia otro lado... pero él quería saber algo y como fuera iba a conocer la respuesta.- ¿Sabes qué sexo es nuestro hijo?- Ella lo miró extrañada. En medio de todo lo sucedido ¿Él se preocupaba por eso? ¡Hombres!

— Sí, lo sé.

— ¿Y? – Vaciló unos instantes pero debía responderle… total, quiéralo o no, él era el padre.

— Es varón.- Él esbozó una sonrisa… ¡sería padre de un varoncito!- Veo que te pone feliz… claro… el machismo estúpido de prolongar la familia…

— No digas eso…

— ¿Y qué hubiese pasado si esperara una niña?- Hermione le estaba colmando la paciencia. Se acercó a ella y se puso casi encima.

— Me hubiese alegrado igual… Sin embargo, esperaría a que la tuvieras y te mejoraras… luego, me vuelvo a meter en medio de tus piernas y comienzo a buscar el niño… ¿sí? ¿qué te parece? – Le hizo un sugerente movimiento de cejas, a lo cual Hermione respondió un suave rubor en sus ojos, girando su rostro.

Él se dio cuenta y sonrió. Al fin había logrado dejarla sin palabras. Se irguió y buscó el control remoto del televisor para que ella se entretuviera un rato, antes de cenar.

Hermione volvió a mirar a Draco. Debía reconocer que él se había portado como todo un caballero. Preocupado tanto por su hijo como por ella, y lo que menos podía hacer era agradecérselo.

— Gracias, Draco.

Él la miró e intentó sonreír. Se escuchaba bien su nombre viniendo de alguien que a cada instante le demostraba odio… Odio, luego de habérselo comido a besos y caricias… resultaba casi irrisorio recordar lo vivido por ambos aquella noche de desenfrenada pasión, al verla ahora a ella sin expresión de sentimientos o emociones hacia él. Es que simplemente parecían dos personas distintas: la sensual mujer que encontró en Sidney y la poco simpática Hermione, que ahora estaba embarazada. Debían ser las hormonas… ¿qué más?

— De nada, Hermione.- Ella intentó sonreír, pero una punzada otra vez se activó esta vez, iba un poco más abajo, casi en el vientre.

— ¡Ay! Me duele… mucho…

— Llamaré al doctor.

Al cabo de un rato y luego de examinarla, el doctor concluyó que era solo el desgaste del día, el hecho de haber viajado y haber estado tantas horas sentadas, por su estado emocional y sumado a lo vivido en el aeropuerto, era lo mínimo que le podía ocurrir.

Así que luego de comer, intentaría dormir. O eso fue lo que dijo, pero al cabo de unos diez minutos, estaba profundamente dormida.

Draco no se había despegado de ella en todo el día, y ya eran las once de la noche. Se iría a su casa y en la mañana vendría a verla. Sabía que quedaba en buenas manos. Además los padres de Hermione estaban afuera de la habitación junto a Giovanni…y ahora, luego de tantas horas se preguntaba ¿quién era ese Giovanni que se creía dueño de Hermione? Sin quererlo sintió él ahora una punzada en el pecho… ¿celos? ¡Ja! Nunca… él nunca había experimentado ese sentimiento… entonces ¿qué era esa rabia que se expresaba en su pecho con latidos fuertes de su corazón y su maño apuñada con ganas de azotarlos contra un rostro con cara de cínico? Ese Giovanni, ¿sería tan traicionero como el tal Bruno Bassi? Ya tendría él una conversación muy seria con la "_boquita de alhelí_" de Hermione en relación a su extraño ayudante.

Al salir, solo hizo un movimiento de cabeza al tal Giovanni, indicándole que se retiraba, pero se dirigió a la madre de Hermione para hablarle.

— Señora Granger, no me conoce… mi nombre es Draco Malfoy.- La mujer, una señora elegante alta, de cabello castaño y ojos color miel, solo le asintió y le dio la mano.- No sé si Gran… si Hermione les habrá hablado de mi, pero yo soy el padre del hijo que espera…- La mujer miró a su esposo quien solo le dio la espalda. Era de esperarse. Un padre jamás quiere que su "_hijita regalona_" tenga un bebé sin estar casada… _-"Viejo retrógrada... harto mayorcita que está tu hijita_" Pensó.- Por lo mismo les sugiero no entrar… está durmiendo… ha tenido un día agotador.- Continuó hablando.

— ¡Yo sabré en qué momento veo a mi hija!¡Ningún desconocido me viene a dar órdenes!

— Señor Granger… no me levante la voz… usted no me conoce… con que le diga que estudié en el mismo colegio de su hija, podrá entender que un simple mortal no soy. Así que, por el bien de "Mi Hijo" - Hizo hincapié en las dos últimas palabras.-…les solicito que mañana regresen. Ella debe dormir y descansar. Su estado es delicado.

— Delicado… dime hijo ¿qué tiene?- Al parecer la señora Granger era más sensata. Ya entendía de dónde Hermione había heredado su carácter.

— Bueno… está un poco deshidratada… debe descansar.- No quiso entrar en detalles. Sabía que si les hablaba de las contracciones y del fantasma del parto prematuro, era muy posible que la mujer se pusiera a gritar. Era mejor dejarlo así, porque entendía que Hermione estaba siendo atendida por los mejores médicos. De eso, ya se había encargado.

— Entiendo… ven amor… dejemos que Hermi que duerma… mañana regresamos.- Le decía la mujer a su esposo.

Draco se despidió y salió rumbo a su casa. Afuera estaba la limosina que los había traído, sin embargo le pidió al chófer que regresara solo a casa, pues él se desaparecería.

Así llegó rápidamente a su casa. El error fue no haber aparecido directamente en su habitación. Si no que lo hizo en la sala, hoy iluminada por grandes lámparas de lágrimas blancas, y muebles en tonos pastel que daban un aire de tranquilidad, todo haciendo contraste con las cortinas en tono rosa pálido que lucía la estancia. Esa moderna ornamentación no se comparaba con la antigua y lúgubre mansión Malfoy. Se notaba la alegría de Narcisa de tener en casa a su hijo y por supuesto a su esposo, que había puesto su mejor talento en cambiar su hogar.

Allí estaba Lucius Malfoy, sentado en su silla de ruedas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y tomando un trago, (prohibido lo tenía) Draco esperaba que, por el color oscuro, fuera solo una gaseosa muggle.

Avanzó hasta él y le quitó el vaso. Lo olió y luego se lo devolvió.

— Tranquilo hijo… quiero tener vida para conocer a mi nieto…- Decía bebiendo otro sorbo de su bebida.

Draco se dejó caer en uno de los sofás. Soltando su corbata y buscando un cigarro.

— Si vas a fumar… vete al jardín.- Le dijo Lucius.

— Lo haré. Nunca fumo dentro de la casa.- Decía intentando ponerse de pie.

— Espera, antes que te vayas… cuéntame… ¿Es cierto eso que una muchacha va a tener un hijo tuyo? Astoria llegó en la mañana hecha una furia intentando ponerme en tu contra… ¡Jajaja no sabe la alegría que me dio! Sólo espero que sea un varón... así continúa nuestro apellido… y dime… ¿quién es?

— La conoces, padre.

— ¿Sí? ¿Es bruja, entonces la muchacha?

— Es Granger… y no es cualquier muchacha.

— ¿Granger? ¿Qué Gran..- Ahora recordaba… Hermione Granger… ella había atestiguado en su contra… junto a Weasley y Potter… La sonrisa del rostro de Malfoy se esfumó. Dejó el vaso en la mesa y movió su silla hacia su hijo.- Tanto mejor… sangre mágica… mejor que muggle…

— Pero pensé que…

— Draco, lo tengo todo planeado… deja que tenga a tu hijo y luego con un pequeño _imperius_ le ordenamos que se aleje para siempre y nos deje al niño.- Draco no podía creer la propuesta de su padre. Y él que pensaba que el antiguo Lucius había quedado en el olvido.

— ¿De qué demonios me hablas, padre? ¿Me crees capaz de hacer algo así?

— A menos que quieras casarte con ella y reivindicar para siempre nuestro nombre… Considero que eso sería lo más sensato.

— ¿Casarme? ¡Tú sabes que no estoy hecho para el matrimonio! Además tengo una relación Astoria…

— Eso no te importó a la hora de acostarte con Granger… que por cierto… es bella… con dinero… famosa, ¿qué más quieres? Astoria… bueno lo siento por ella… debió ser más astuta y amarrarte con un hijo hace rato ¿no?

— Astoria ha jugado limpio todo este tiempo… He sido yo quien le fue infiel….

— Si la amaras de verdad no habrías actuado así… dime, ¿tienes alguna relación con Granger?

— Ella me odia.- Lucius rio burlescamente.

— ¡Te usó! ¡Esa mujer es digna de llevar el apellido Malfoy!

— Padre, no te hagas ilusiones. Ella te odia… te hundió en la cárcel… ¿crees que estará dispuesta a tenerte de suegro?

— Bueno, en realidad ella no me importa... lo que importa es mi nieto. Y por él soy capaz de todo… incluso de obligarla a casarse contigo y a ti a sentar cabeza de una vez. ¡Y ahora vete a fumar tu cigarro y déjame solo!

Draco salió de la sala, dejando a su padre con la mirada pegada en la nada. Quizá qué idiotez estaba maquinando la mente retorcida de Lucius. Sí, era su padre, pero sabía perfectamente de lo que era capaz con tal de conseguir sus fines.

Buscó en el jardín un lugar donde sentarse. Era una noche cálida y el cielo estaba completamente despejado.

Buscó el encendedor... rió… un mago con un artefacto muggle… y recordó aquella noche en que ella le había encendido su cigarro con su encendedor… ese contacto… ese gesto… eso fue el inicio de todo.

Y ahora estaba cerca de él… con algo que los uniría para siempre: un hijo. Una pequeña vida que se gestaba en el vientre de aquella muchacha que tantas veces odió y admiró en su adolescencia. Y que ahora jamás podría a él excluirlo de su vida… él estaría para siempre en los pensamientos de ella…. Porque ella tenía algo que a él y solo a él le pertenecía: su hijo.

— Granger… ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Pensó en voz alta. Y luego rió dando una bocanada a su cigarro… el gran Draco Malfoy rendido a los pies de su "Querida sangre sucia" ¡Esta era una pesada broma del destino! Tantas veces que, siendo adolescente "soñó" con esa muchacha entre sus sábanas pero jamás se le cruzó por la mente verse casado con ella… menos teniendo una familia a su lado… y ahora la realidad era otra e incluso podría decirse que con los papeles invertidos: ella era la engreída, la testaruda, la que lo miraba menos que cualquier cosa… simplemente lo había usado… así de simple… tan simple que hasta el mismo Lucius se había mofado. Pero esa muchachita estaba muy equivocada si pensaba que él iba a rogar o suplicar por amor… ¡amor jamás! Él no se enamoraba y no lo haría nunca. Tan seguro estaba de eso que siempre se había negado a la idea de ser padre… evitando a toda costa que un descendiente Malfoy pudiera alguna vez experimentar todas las humillaciones por él vividas.

Pero ¿Qué haría ahora? Sin pensarlo ni planificarlo un heredero venía en camino… y nada más y nada menos que se gestaba en el vientre de la mujer que metió a su padre en la cárcel (pero eso no era culpa de ella, su padre tenía que pagar por todas sus malas elecciones, ella solamente hizo lo que debía hacer), la mujer que fue capaz de dejarlo relegado al segundo lugar, siempre, por más que quiso no podía igualar sus calificaciones…. Muchas nalgadas por parte de Lucius fueron debidas a ella… "-¿_Cómo es que una hija de muggles te gane siempre en las notas?_"… ¡Ridículo! Y ahora él, el muy infeliz estaba que daba saltos en su silla al saber que ella era la madre de su nieto… ¿Quién entiende a la gente? o más bien, ¿quién entendía a su padre?

Por lo pronto… tenía dos tareas que cumplir: traerse a vivir con él a Hermione… (Y cuidar que no hiciera estupideces con lo de su trabajo) y Astoria…tampoco se merecía la humillación que en estos momentos estaba sufriendo ante el mundo mágico… En ese momento se dio cuenta de que el día de mañana toda la comunidad mágica sabría del regreso de Hermione Granger… gestando dentro de sí, a un Malfoy… Debía prepararse entonces para seguir con su discurso y mantenerse fiel al él… evitando, por supuesto que Hermione metiera la pata y dijera que ambos no eran nada.

Sí, casarse con Hermione sería lo mejor que pudiera hacer para reivindicar su nombre. El problema era el amor… pero, ¿realmente existía el amor? No. Claro que no. El matrimonio era un contrato en donde dos personas se juraban estar juntos, unión que ambos beneficiaría… entonces… debía buscar en qué aspecto beneficiaría a Granger el contraer nupcias con él… debía ser muy cauteloso con eso, si no quería terminar convertido en un dragón de miniatura… Granger era de armas tomar.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

El subsecretario del Ministro, el Auror, Harry Potter Evans, ingresaba a su despacho en el Ministerio de Magia. Rodeado de un halo de suficiencia y autonomía, de poder y de credibilidad, que lo convertían en la persona que tenía la mayor probabilidad de asumir como el próximo Ministro de Magia…. Sin embargo, esas características no habían llegado solas, se habían gestado en base al esfuerzo puesto en su misión: el haberse mentalizado en su meta... el haber sacrificado muchas cosas, con lo cual hoy podía ver esos frutos.. Incluso el haber sacrificado sus propios sentimientos. Sin embargo, él se autodefinía como una persona plena y feliz… con una esposa y tres hijos: James, Albus y Lily, en realidad jamás pensó tener una familia tan grande… sobre todo si consideraba que antes de casarse quiso echar un pie atrás e irse con su amiga de toda la vida… ella tan decidida y tan firme, que él solo recordarla abría una herida no cicatrizada... Cicatriz que él mismo se encargaba de evitar que existiera, pues sabía que él había sido un cobarde... Que no fue capaz de sobreponer sus sentimientos por sobre el deber y su carrera profesional.

Al sentarse en su escritorio, advirtió que sobre éste se encontraban los periódicos muggles de mayor circulación así como los ejemplares de "El Profeta" y "Las verdades" (este último era un diario que apoyaba las ediciones de "El Quisquilloso", que era un periódico de circulación mensual). Tal diario era dirigido por su amiga de infancia Luna Lovegood, a quien, luego de la boda de Hermione con Ron, no la había vuelto a ver y de eso ya habían pasado… cuántos... ¿ocho años? ¿Nueve? ¡Tanto tiempo sin verla!

Antes de comenzar a responder uno que otro memorándum interno, tomó los diarios muggles, leyendo especialmente la parte de política… sin embargo una imagen en movimiento de "El Profeta" le llamó la atención, al tomarlo pudo ver en la portada a Draco Malfoy (años sin saber de ese mortífago caído en desgracia) junto a ¡Hermione! Y… ¿Embarazada? ¡No eso era una broma! ¡Una estúpida broma! ¡Hermione jamás se metería con Malfoy!

Leyó la noticia y efectivamente Malfoy decía que Hermione era su novia, que esperaban un hijo y que se iban a casar. Se puso de pie. Debía verla. Eso no podía ser cierto… ¿Pero qué esperaba con verla? ¿Qué quería corroborar? ¡Ella era libre de estar con quien quisiera! Antes, incluso debió buscarse una pareja. Fue él quien la dejó… fue él quien causó tanto daño a ella y a Ron… fue él quien destruyó ese matrimonio... Fue él quien empujó a Hermione a irse lejos. ¿Con qué cara ahora quería enfrentarla y pedirle explicaciones? Hermione era libre de rehacer su vida… _"-Sí, pero jamás al lado de ese mortífago." _Salió de su oficina buscando a su secretaria, una bruja mayor que lucía un moño apretado a tal punto que sus ojos se veían como orientales.

— Caroline, busca todos los archivos en relación caso Malfoy.

— ¿Malfoy Padre o Malfoy Hijo?

— Draco Malfoy.

— Sí, señor Potter, lo que usted diga, iré al archivo del área de justicia penal mágica.

— Antes…. Caroline, ¿me das un café de esos ricos que preparas con leche?

— De inmediato señor Potter. Se lo llevo en seguida. - Esa bruja adoraba a Harry, si lo veía como si fuese un niño pequeño, faltaba solo que le quisiera cambiar los pañales.

Harry regresó a su despacho. Estaba seguro que cuando fue el juicio en contra de los Malfoy, alguien no actuó bien… alguien debió ser sobornado.. ¿Cómo era posible que ambos ex mortífagos estuvieran libres en estos momentos? Ellos tenían experticia en las artes oscuras y más de algún artilugio debieron utilizar.

Mientras Caroline le servía su café acompañado de cuatro galletas de chocolate, echó su cabeza hacia atrás en su asiento… y recordó… la recordó a ella… aquella vez en que habían ido de día de campo… los cuatro… Ginny, Ronald, Harry y Hermione. Hacía unas semanas que Ron había vuelto de Rumania, y él llevaba solo dos semanas de casado. Habían planeado ir de picnic a un bello lugar alejado solo unos kilómetros de La Madriguera.

"_Estaban todos sentados en el suelo sobre una manta riendo, pero Ron estaba leyendo un libro de cuentas (el muy idiota había llevado trabajo al paseo) mientras Ginny y él reían, Hermione intentaba buscar conversación con Ron, pero él no respondía... O simplemente no encajaba en la conversación… En un momento Hermione se puso de pie enojada… le gritó un par de verdades a Ron y luego se marchó hacia el bosque._

_Así pasaron un par de horas hasta que comenzaba a entrarse el sol…_

— _Ron, ve a buscar a Hermione.- Le había dicho Ginny._

— _Ella conoce el camino. Yo me voy. Tengo cosas que hacer.- Decía mientras tomaba su mochila para desaparecer._

— _Harry… Por favor ve tú… yo me voy con Ron… yo no puedo ir porque me perdería en el bosque…. _

_Él solamente había aceptado. Sabía en dónde podría estar Hermione. Cuando tenían doce o trece años, habían ido los tres a pescar un día de primavera... y recordaba como si fuera ayer el lugar en donde habían jugado… En esa oportunidad Ginny no los había acompañado, con once años se sentía totalmente excluida del trío, así que muchas actividades de las que ellos hacían, Ginny no participaba._

_Avanzó por medio de los árboles unos diez minutos, hasta que dio con el riachuelo, pero Hermione no estaba allí. Cruzó por el pequeño puente de piedras mojadas hacia el frente. Avanzó otros tantos minutos y de repente la vio. Sentada en el pasto abrazando sus piernas. El se acomodó a su lado. Y le acarició el cabello…_

— _Anda Herms... vamos… es tarde… pronto comenzará a hacer frío… _

— _Nos desaparecemos y ya… todo es así de fácil no? – Tenía sus ojos hinchados.- Acá todo es fácil… aparecerse… irse de la casa…_

olvidar a sus amigos… a sus esposas… - Y seguía llorando. Él la había abrazado y en un movimiento hizo quedara frente a él.

— _Yo no debí casarme… sabiendo lo que siento por ti._

— _Yo no debí casarme sabiendo que dudaba._

_Él le había acariciado el cabello y el rostro, luego la besó. Pero no era un beso suave como el primero, aquella vez en el departamento. Sino que era con furia… con deseo… tanto fue así que logró recostarla en la pasto y él logró posicionarse sobre ella, mientras sus manos habían comenzado a quitarle la blusa, su boca besaba su cuello… sus pechos… y ella deseosa de sentirse amada, lo ayudo a bajar el cierre de su pantalón._

_Mientras él deseoso apretaba con pasión esos pechos, que tantas veces deseó tener en sus manos._

_Suavemente la había recostado en el pasto mientras sus manos habían logrado soltar el brassier, mientras su boca comenzaba a devorarlos con desenfreno. Mordía, lamía y besaba esa piel que por tantas noches deseó…_

_Luego de que, torpemente lograra colocarse el preservativo, corrió la braga de Hermione hacia un lado y logró poseerla… entrar y salir una y otra vez del cuerpo de su amada y deseada amiga._

_En ese momento se dio cuenta de todo el tiempo perdido… podría haberla tenido desde hacía años y él, el muy imbécil se la había entregado a Ron._

_Hicieron el amor aquel día… deseosos de placer… se besaron como nunca… y se amaron como lo querían. Sus cuerpos fueron uno… siendo el único testigo de esa entrega el pasto, el aire, los árboles…_

_Al regresar. Ninguno fue capaz de hablar. Sin embargo, Hermione no quiso ingresar a La Madriguera, pues no quería encontrarse con Ginny… sabía que en ese momento la vida de ambos había cambiado para siempre. Desapareció delante de él."_

— Señor, acá están los archivos.- Decía la mujer que traía levitando unos cincuenta pergaminos en relación al caso Malfoy.

— Comunícate con el departamento legal, necesito a los mejores abogados revisando estos archivos dentro de media hora.

— Sí, señor.- La mujer acomodó los pergaminos en la mesa de reuniones que estaba frente al escritorio de Harry y salió.

Harry volvió a acomodarse en su sillón: _"- Malfoy… te juro que encontraré algo… como sea no podrás estar con Hermione, así ella tenga un hijo tuyo o sea tu esposa… juntos no podrán estar_.-"


	4. Por ella

Ginevra Weasley ingresaba a la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley, luciendo su típica larga, lisa y bien cuidada cabellera color fuego de la mano con su hija menor, Lily de 4 años. La niña era una réplica exacta de ella a esa edad, con ojos vivaces, una niña muy activa y capaz de defenderse a como diera lugar de sus dos hermanos mayores: Albus y James. Por lo que Ginny se veía reflejada en su hija, no solo por la parte física, sino porque le recordaba a ella misma siendo la menor de los Weasley, un hogar en donde el poder masculino era mayoría. Pero ella, a base de esfuerzo y temple había logrado imponer su personalidad, evitando a toda costa, que sus hermanos la vieran como la indefensa de la casa y que intentaran cuidarla como si fuese de cristal.

Al contrario, Ginny Weasley era una mujer fuerte, inteligente, agradable y que a pesar de algunos sucesos en su matrimonio (dignos de ser obviados) éste había logrado vencer el tiempo y mantenerse indemne. Pero bien sabía que esa prolongación era fruto de su dedicación y por cierto, de callar ciertas cosas, ya que si de Harry dependiera, esa unión hacía rato se hubiese deshecho.

Aún así, no se quejaba de Harry… era un buen marido, a pesar de no ser apasionado ni expresarle abiertamente su amor, era preocupado por ella y por sus hijos. Trabajador y dedicado a su labor. Aunque siempre ella ha sabido que algo oculta… que en su vida existe un episodio sin terminar. Sin embargo, para Ginny Weasley, ese pasado tenía nombre y apellido, el cual estaba a punto de regresar. Ese pasado era Hermione Granger, la ex esposa de su hermano y, en un tiempo, también su mejor amiga y miembro del famoso trío dorado, el que fue fundamental al momento de defender al mundo mágico del mago desquiciado que quiso apoderarse de él.

En cuanto a su hermano y a Hermione, jamás se enteró de las razones del rompimiento de ese matrimonio… Ron jamás reveló lo ocurrido entre ambos, sin embargo, ella sabía que algo muy grave debió haber sucedido. Tan grave, al extremo de fracturar irremediablemente la relación entre Harry y Ron. Nunca volvieron a ser los mismos. Cada vez que la familia se reunía y ella llegaba junto a Harry, Ron se disculpaba y se iba. Harry, por su parte también procuraba no coincidir con Ron en otras actividades. Era evidente la separación… la lejanía… quizá la enemistad, la cual no expresaban a viva voz, pero para quienes los conocieron siendo amigos, era evidente que algo gravísimo había sucedido que los separó para siempre. Situación que ella no podía asegurar, puesto que jamás los vio pelearse, aunque de algo estaba segura: Hermione fue la causante.

Luego que se divorciara de su hermano, Hermione simplemente se fue. Solo una carta de agradecimiento había dejado a Molly y a Arthur por los años en que ella fue bien recibida en su hogar, y de ahí nunca más supo de ella.

A través de Ron siempre supo que Hermione estaba bien, no sabía si entre ambos siguió algún tipo de comunicación, pero cada vez que ella le preguntaba a su hermano por noticias acerca de Hermione, él decía: "- Sé que está bien y sé que es feliz". – Pero no entraba en detalles. Ron era tan distinto al joven que estudió en Hogwarts o que peleó en la guerra. Era retraído, introvertido e incluso podría asegurar que dentro de esa caparazón trabajólica que exhibía se escondía un ser totalmente triste y depresivo, tratando de encubrir un pasado amargo, y que hoy volvía de la mano de alguien que también juraban olvidado: Draco Malfoy.

Tomó a Lily en brazos para subir una escalera que guiaba hasta el despacho de su hermano. Al llegar, en la entrada estaba al fiel secretaria de Ron: una señora de edad avanzada que se encontraba detrás de unos pergaminos revisando algunas cuentas.

— Señora Potter, ¡qué gusto verla! – Le dijo la mujer regalando una mirada de cariño a la niña.

— ¡Abby! – Exclamó Lily, bajándose de los brazos de su madre para ir a abrazar a la secretaria. La Mujer la recibió contenta besando su frente.

— Si quiere, señora, llevo a la niña a la sección de juegos infantiles, para que usted pueda entrevistarse tranquilamente con su hermano.

— ¡Sí!- Exclamó Lily deseosa de ir a ese lugar lleno de sorpresas, juegos y los más diversos dulces, especialmente pensados para ellos por la familia Weasley.

— Sí, Abby, llévala. Está bien que se distraiga un poco. Yo misma la iré a buscar una vez que termine de hablar con mi hermano. Lily, sin hacer travesuras. Pórtate bien con la Señora Abigail.

— Sí, mami.

La mujer tomó de la mano a Lily y ambas avanzaron por el pasillo del segundo piso hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba una sala de juegos.

Ginny golpeó suavemente la puerta de su hermano y, sin esperar respuesta, ingresó a la oficina. Allí estaba Ron mirando por la ventana hacia la calle con un aire distraído, algo no muy habitual en él puesto que siempre estaba enfrascado debajo de una pila de pergaminos o en reuniones con clientes. En cambio ahora hasta podría asegurar que no había dormido y que estaba melancólico, tanto que, al parecer, no la había escuchado llegar.

— Ron, ¿te sientes bien? – Preguntó la recién llegada al advertir la extraña actitud de su hermano.

— Hola Ginny… Sí, claro que estoy bien.- Decía volteando hacia su hermana y simulando una sonrisa que Ginny notó que no verdadera.- ¿Viniste sola?- Decía acercándose a su cafetera y sacando dos tazas para servirle una a su hermana. – Siempre vienes con Lily… ¿la dejaste con Abby? - Ginny lo asió el brazo e hizo que la mirara, tomándole el rostro con sus manos.

— Estás así, por ella ¿no? Sabes que ha regresado, ¿es eso, hermano?

— ¿Qué? – Preguntó fingiendo no saber a quién se refería Ginny.

— No trates de esconderte, Ron. Es por Hermione… por todo lo que ha dicho la prensa…

Ginny miró hacia el escritorio de Ronald y allí, efectivamente, descansaba un ejemplar del diario mágico con varias fotos móviles. Ron dejó las tazas y buscó sentarse en su sillón detrás de su escritorio, tirándose de golpe y con desgano.

— No pensé que regresaría… bueno no así… de novia… y …

— Embarazada.- Continuó diciendo ella.

— No es el embarazo, Ginny… Tarde o temprano Hermione tendría que rehacer su vida… el problema es a quien ha elegido para rehacerla… ¿por qué tuvo que ser precisamente él? Sinceramente no entiendo. ¡Él la odiaba, le tenía repulsión por su origen muggle!

— Algo debió ocurrir entre ambos… además, por lo que dice la prensa, la Hermione de ahora, no es la misma que conocimos hace años... al parecer ahora es una mujer con mucho dinero y poder en el mundo muggle, quizá por eso Malfoy se fijó en ella. Al final él también es respetado y admirado por los muggles, no así en el mundo mágico.

— Quizá. Aunque como sea, creo que jamás la entenderé. Malfoy es un completo antagonista en la vida de Hermione… no me explico cómo fue capaz de relacionarse con él… - Decía mientras giraba en su sillón nuevamente hacia la ventana.

— Hermano… ¿Por qué te divorciaste de ella? ¿Por qué de un día para otro Hermione desapareció de nuestras vidas? - Ginny había hecho girar nuevamente el sillón en donde estaba Ronald, quedando éste otra vez frente a ella.

— No nos llevábamos bien.- Respondió sin mirarla.

— No es eso. Y ambos lo sabemos. Algo muy grave debió ocurrir para que el matrimonio de ustedes haya terminado… para que ella se fuera y lo peor… para que tú y Harry jamás volvieran a ser los mismos.

Ron se puso de pie al recordar los tristes momentos vividos en el pasado por lo que no pudo evitar sentir esa punzada de angustia en su corazón y un nudo en su garganta al recordar esos hechos que marcaron su existencia.

— Nada que debas saber, Ginny. Es mejor dejarlo así.

— Yo debo saber qué pasó. Podría ir donde ella y preguntárselo directamente, pero al parecer su estado de salud no es el de los mejores y no quiero ser la causante de que se agrave. Harry, jamás me dirá la verdad... y tú… hermano… ¡yo no estoy hecha de cristal! No me voy a romper al enterarme de lo que ocurrió… si no me lo dices… entonces creeré lo que siempre supuse…

— No te imagines nada.

— ¿Por qué los hombres son tan cobardes? ¿Hermione te sorprendió con otra mujer, no? Eso fue… por eso Harry no quiere saber nada de ti…

Ron inspiró fuerte. Sonrió tristemente y se soltó suavemente de las manos de su hermana.

— ¿Tú crees que fue eso? Pues bien… sí… así fue… y ahora… déjame… tengo cosas que hacer.

— ¿Cómo pudiste, Ron? ¡Ella te amaba!

— Sí, claro, me amaba… Ginny… déjame por favor… tengo…

— "Cosas que hacer…" ya se me sé el discurso… siempre tienes tiempo para otras personas… menos para tu familia…

Ginny había comprobado sus sospechas. Siempre temió que su hermano le hubiese sido infiel a su amiga. Pero ¿por qué Hermione no había confiado en ella y le dijo la verdad?

Se iría. Luego, buscaría la forma de poder tener algún contacto con su amiga. Si ella había decidido hacer su vida con Malfoy, no era quién para juzgarla.

Ron por su cuenta, tomo un pergamino que estaba en su escritorio y lo arrugó entre sus manos. Prefería que su hermana lo viera a él como el villano, como el infiel, como el traidor… a enfrentarla a verdad, esa que podía ser tan cruel como para poner en jaque su matrimonio.

Sin embargo el dolor estaba latente en su pecho… la angustia horrible de aquella fatídica tarde… jamás borraría la imagen de lo que vio… de lo que escuchó y de cómo encaró esa situación en el momento…

Se puso de pie y volvía a mirar hacia la nada… Sentía que algo no había funcionado bien… él lo tenía todo planeado… sólo quería saberla feliz… plena… realizada como mujer y como profesional… ¿qué falló entonces? Algo en el intrincado plan de cuidado hacia ella no había funcionado bien… ¿qué estaría haciendo ese estúpido que dejó que Hermione se metiera con Malfoy? Él debía encargarse de que el tiempo pasara… y que ella se enamorara de cualquiera ¡pero no de Malfoy! Pero claro, si lo pensaba con la mente fría, esa ínfima posibilidad nunca se les pasó por la mente. Y ahora resulta que Hermione y Draco eran novios… con planes y con un hijo en camino. ¡Idiota! ¡Ese estúpido debía rendirle cuentas y ahora mismo!

De inmediato comenzó a buscar una pluma en su escritorio… debía enviar una lechuza con carácter de urgente.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Draco Malfoy, por su parte, luego de darse una ducha y de desayunar, pensaba salir de su casa, pues debía hacer un par de cosas:

Primero debía ir al departamento de Astoria para conversar con ella respecto de la situación que estaba ocurriendo… aunque de verdad, no tenía ni idea qué le iba a decir… lo único claro que tenía es que debían (nuevamente) terminar… y para ello debía buscar la manera de hacerlo en forma civilizada… Lo lamentable es que esa relación con Astoria era de años…. y por más que quisiera creerse indemne a los sentimientos, debía ser sincero. Igual le dolía alejarse de ella. Debía ser franco y darse cuenta de que en realidad no tenía muy claro su futuro.

Si bien, por un lado, se encontraba totalmente entusiasmado con la idea de que Hermione esperara un hijo… por otro, sabía perfectamente que ella no sentía nada por él y eso, a pesar de los muros que pudo haber erigido en su adolescencia y de los prejuicios con que fue criado, en su corazón siempre hubo un espacio reservado para ella.

Por eso, aquella vez, hacía cinco meses, cuando ella se le presentó de esa manera tan provocativa y sensual, no dudó un minuto en tomarla y tenerla entre sus brazos, sin mediar las consecuencias. Jamás se imaginó que esa noche le traería todos estos problemas. Problemas que en ningún caso hacían no querer a su hijo. Al contrario, el motivo por el cual estaba dispuesto a dejar todo, incluso su amada soltería… a su querida Astoria… (Que aunque no fuera amor lo que sentía por la mujer, existía una conexión especial y un acostumbramiento el cual era difícil de cortar de un día para otro), era su hijo… ese pequeño ser que llevaba su sangre y que se gestaba en el vientre de esa insoportable mujer, llamada Hermione Granger.

Mientras aún estaba en el comedor terminando su jugo, un mayordomo le informó que la Astoria lo esperaba en la sala. Eso le extrañó ya que ella solía entrar como ama y señora de la casa. Se puso de pie y de inmediato se dirigió al salón en donde la encontró de pie. Su rostro demostraba tristeza, pero seguía luciendo bello. Estaba vestida con un traje verde de dos piezas, una blusa de seda semi - transparente y un collar de perlas cultivadas, que la hacían lucir elegante y distinguida. Así era Astoria, vestida siempre a la moda, en forma sobria, luciendo su femineidad y por sobre todo mostrando su figura: Espigada y esbelta.

— Astoria… - Dijo Draco con un toque de amargura en su saludo… sabía que el serle infiel (cosa que no era novedad en la relación) eran siempre golpes para esa mujer que había tratado de sobrellevar la relación, esa a la que él siempre le había puesto obstáculos.

— ¿Cómo estás Draco? ¿Cómo sigue tu noviecita?

— No es mi novia… ella simplemente espera un hijo de mi… eso es todo. Y está mejor… bueno hasta anoche…

— Y lo dices como quien habla de la lluvia… ¡Eres un sinvergüenza Draco Malfoy!- La mirada de Astoria era de dolor y reproche. Cosa que él no podía remediar, ni esconder. Él era el causante del dolor de ella.

— Por favor… no levantes la voz… Además tú ya me conoces… me cuesta ser fiel….

— La fidelidad se da cuando hay amor, y tú nunca me has amado.

— Yo no he dicho que no te amo…

— Pero tampoco que sí… y lo entiendo… llevamos tanto tiempo que consideras que serme infiel es de lo más normal… pero ¡sabes? Ya me cansé.

— Astoria, yo pensaba que…

— ¿Pensar? Ja! ¡Tú no piensas…! Tú solo actúas de acuerdo a la erección de tu pene…

— ¡Astoria por favor…!

— Es la pura verdad… te metes con quien se te da la gana, esté o no yo cerca… y como te dije… me cansé… Así que, bueno, en estos momentos voy viajando… Ya me conoces, y sabes que cada vez que me eres infiel tomo un avión y desaparezco por un tiempo para evitar a la prensa, que a estas horas otra vez se han de estar burlando de mí… aunque ahora no pienso volver contigo… ni loca que estuviera… Así que adelante con tu noviazgo con esta muggle que te encontraste.

— ¿Muggle?- Astoria comenzó a avanzar hacia la puerta. Draco aún estaba desconcertado. Desconocía esa faceta tan práctica de su novia… ahora ex – novia.

— No me dirás que tal Herms Grennett es una bruja.

— Te lo dije ayer… cuando llevaste la revista a mi oficina… es la mejor bruja que hayas conocido.

— La mejor bruja que haya conocido es mi madre… pero ¿sabes Draco? poco y nada me interesa quien sea… Además ya debo irme.

— Bueno tarde o temprano te enterarás quien es realmente Herms Grennett.

— Lo que sea… me da lo mismo.- Dijo intentando salir de la casa, sin embargo antes de abrir la puerta, Astoria giró y miró hacia las habitaciones del segundo piso, cosa que a Draco intrigó, luego lo miró a él y se acercó para hablar en tono bajo.

— Aleja a tu hijo de tu padre. - El tono de voz utilizado era muy suave y sutil, pero lo suficiente para ser audible por Draco… sin embargo, éste no logró entender el trasfondo de lo dicho y quiso corroborar lo escuchado.

— ¿Qué?

Pero Astoria volvió a mirar hacia el segundo piso, casi con temor por si alguien la escuchaba. Fijó un segundo sus ojos en Draco y estos mostraban una tristeza enorme… aún así bajó su cabeza y abandonó la casa.

Se iría, debía hacerlo. No tenía otro remedio. Sin embargo no estaba dispuesta a dar todo por terminado. Mal que mal ella amaba Draco, pero lo amaba a la buena, sin engaños ni intrigas. Y también se quería ella. Ya estaba cansada de ser siempre humillada y dejada en segundo plano por ese hombre al que tanto había idolatrado. No estaba dispuesta a seguir los pasos de su madre o de la misma Narcisa Malfoy que, de tanto amar a sus esposos ellas se vieron oscurecidas, rebajadas a la mínima expresión, pasando a ser insignificantes personas detrás de personas con poder y orgullo que se creían los dueños del mundo.

No, ella no seguiría esos pasos. Si algún día decidía volver… lucharía por Draco… por un amor verdadero y leal, no el que por tantos años mendigó. No sabía cuánto tiempo estaría lejos, quizá lo suficiente para que naciera ese niño… quizá lo suficiente para que fuera adulto… o quizá lo suficiente para que la tal Herms Grennett saliera del hospital. En realidad en su vida, nada estaba claro. Lo único claro que tenía eran las infidelidades de Draco, el dolor de su corazón y la rabia enorme por no ser ella quien llevara en su vientre al hijo del amor de su vida. Pero era mejor así. Sabía que así estaba todo bien. Un hijo de ella, era sinónimo de muerte. Que la tal Herms Grennett velara entonces por lo de ella, que ella velaría por lo suyo.

Al salir Astoria, cerrando tras ella la puerta, Draco miró hacia el segundo piso intentando quizá con ese gesto entender lo que Astoria acababa de decir: _"-Cuida a tu hijo de tu padre-_"… ¿Qué sabría Astoria, que él no? Sinceramente su padre, hacía rato que estaba fuera de las pistas, el viejo ya ni se paraba de su silla de ruedas y bien sabía que el hechizo de Bellatrix tenía fecha de cumplimiento y para eso solo restaban unos cinco meses más y su padre moriría… pensarlo tan fríamente le causaba hasta malestar estomacal, ¿Cómo podía pensar en algo tan sensible como la muerte de su padre en solo un hecho que tarde o temprano tenía que suceder? Simple. Su padre nunca fue un ejemplo a seguir. Al contrario por él, su nombre, su fortuna y hasta su vida se vieron comprometidas producto de las erróneas decisiones de Lucius,

Sin embargo, a pesar de lo frío que pudiese resultar la muerte de su padre y que, como fuera, era un peso menos en su vida, sentía tristeza. Total como fuera era su padre, y sí, lo amaba. Pero bien conocía los poderes mágicos y habían hechizos que no tenían solución. Sobre todo, todos aquellos realizados con cizaña y con magia oscura.

Pero en cuanto a lo dicho por Astoria, honestamente le causaba cuidado. Ella no acostumbraba a hablar por hablar o referirse mal hacia la gente… Ese sería un tema que debía tratar con sumo cuidado ya que en sus planes figuraban traer a Hermione (y por ende a su hijo) a esa casa. Si Lucius se traía algo entre manos, primero se las vería con él.

Y en cuanto a Astoria… acababa de cerrar la puerta y ya la extrañaba. Sabía que sus sentimientos hacia ella no eran de pasión ni de deseo, como los que estaba experimentando con la testaruda y engreída Hermione… sino que eran sentimientos de tranquilidad y armonía, sabía que con Astoria tenía seguridad y la costumbre de estar siempre juntos.

Sí, era la costumbre lo que había hecho estragos en esa relación. Si debía comparar bueno, Hermione, era altanera, insoportable, gritona… pero era una diosa en la cama… esa noche jamás la olvidaría. En cambio con Astoria, el sexo con el correr de los años, ya no tenía ese morbo que provocaba el deseo… simplemente era por cumplir.

En cambio, con sólo recordar a Hermione, sonreía para sí al remembrar las palabrotas que decía, el trago que tomaba, la forma en que se quitaba los zapatos… la tranquilidad con que se había puesto su camisa… era como si estuviese acostumbrada a estar con él… si no hubiese utilizado su varita sobre ella para saber si ese hijo era de él o no, hubiese pensado que ella estaba acostumbrada a tener a distintos compañeros en su pent-house. Sin embargo, sin proponérselo en su momento, vio que en la vida de ella, solo dos hombres estuvieron en su pasado… y que de ahí, saltaba a él… es decir, luego de años de soledad, sólo él figuraba como compañero en su cama…

Con eso podría sacar por descarte que uno de esos hombres, era Weasley, su ex esposo, pero el otro, ¿sería ese el causante de su divorcio? Aunque también ese tercer hombre podría haber existido antes de su matrimonio. Debió ser más listo y haber realizado otro conjuro… pero eso sería hurgar en un pasado que no le correspondía. Si tenía suerte ella misma se lo diría en alguna oportunidad.

Esperaba algún día lograr ese nivel de confianza con ella y poder hablar sin tapujos de sus respectivos pasados, de sus penas, alegrías, complejos y frustraciones… ¿sería así enamorarse y lograr tal nivel complementariedad con la pareja para llegar a tocar ese tipo de temas? Simplemente lo dudaba. Ese amor de novelas y de "vivieron felices para siempre" no existía… Sólo existía el aquí y el hoy… y por eso había que aprovechar cada momento en la vida…. y si ese momento era estar con Granger, pues bien, estaba dispuesto a estar con ella... Además, ella era un desafío… y con suerte, volvería a hacerla suya como tanto lo deseaba desde que la había visto nuevamente en el aeropuerto… Es que, con o sin panza, Granger era una mujer totalmente apetecible y eso lo excitaba de una manera que hacía años no lo hacía.

Decidió que ya era hora de ir al hospital. Debía ver como seguía esa mujer que, ni en sus mejores sueños imaginó que pudiera albergar en su ser a algo tan suyo, tan de su creación, como un hijo. Y esa era nada más y nada menos que Hermione Granger aquella chica a quien con tanta aversión trató y humilló hasta más no poder en el colegio, la cual ahora se dedicaba a usarlo a él y a mirarlo como basura, a él, al Gran Draco Malfoy… que de "gran" ya poco le quedaba, y eso era la obra maestra de su padre…


	5. Hagamos un trato

Al llegar al hospital, (esta vez iba en su vehículo conducido por él mismo), maldijo una y otra vez, ya que advirtió en la entrada, esta se encontraba abarrotada de periodistas de espectáculos y faranduleros a la casa de alguna noticia. No era común que la afamada diseñadora inglesa estuviera de visita en Londres, menos hospitalizada. Además que para todos era extraño que, viviendo en Londres (centro de la moda, tanto como París) su carrera la hubiese hecho en Australia, y desde allí había exportado al mundo sus diseños.

Cuando encontró un lugar para aparcar su vehículo pensó que no era prudente entrar él solo al hospital. Si bien en el mundo mágico su apellido era mal mirado producto de las andanzas mortífagas de su padre, en el mundo muggle era admirado y respetado por ser el empresario que era, por sus millones y por ser uno de los solteros más apetecidos del momento.

No, no podía ingresar así como así al hospital. Por lo que, sin dudarlo, tomó su varita, dirigiéndola hacia él, oscureció su cabello y, aprovechando que por la calle caminaba un médico con su delantal colgando de su maletín, realizó el hechizo convocador y al segundo esa bata estaba en su poder. Con esa apariencia era difícil ser reconocido por los reporteros.

Descendió del vehículo y con paso seguro se abrió espacio por medio de los periodistas y logró ingresar al hospital, ni siquiera el guardia afroamericano que estaba en la entrada pudo advertir que no era un médico, simplemente lo dejó ingresar sin mayor objeción.

Mientras avanzaba por el pasillo hacia la habitación en donde había dejado a Hermione la noche anterior, y luego de haber recobrado su apariencia, notó bastante movimiento de personas que iban y venían. Un par de ejecutivas con carpetas avanzabas presurosas seguidas por un hombre cargando un traje envuelto en polietileno transparente, cual si fuera un fino cristal… , luego un hombre corría con un arreglo foral hacia e ingresaba a la habitación a donde precisamente él se dirigiría.

— ¡Hermione! – Exclamó fuerte. Sabía que algo estaba ocurriendo en ese cuarto y no era precisamente el reposo que ella tenía ordenado.

Antes de ingresar al cuarto, se dio cuenta que afuera estaban los padres de Hermione. Al verlo, el padre de Hermione se acercó y le tendió la mano.

— Joven Malfoy… lamento lo ocurrido ayer… fue la sorpresa de saber a mi hija embarazada lo que primó en mi reacción. Espero me disculpe.- Decía el hombre mientras Draco lo saludaba.

— Está bien Señor Granger. Comprendo.- Le dijo entendiendo perfectamente lo que un padre pudiese sentir al enterarse de ciertos actos de sus hijos.

— Hijo, por favor… haz algo... .- Jane se había acercado y le tomaba el brazo a Draco para solicitar su ayuda.- Hermione no entiende razones… está obsesionada con su trabajo... expone a su hijo… ¡no quiere escucharnos! Necesitamos que por favor intercedas… quizá tú puedas ayudarla…

— Usted joven Draco, tome las riendas de este asunto. Hermi nunca tuvo ese carácter… algo le ocurre… usted utilice su autoridad para que ella sea responsable con ella y con su hijo.

— ¿Autoridad? ¿A qué se refiere?

— Hermione es terca… y trabajará pase lo que pase… así, ella no puede vivir sola… Usted debe estar a su lado.- Le decía el padre.

— Eso pretendo, Señor Granger.

— Haga lo que tenga que hacer joven Malfoy. Mi hija no puede quedar sola… será fuerte y todo lo que quiera, pero en ese estado peligra ella y el niño.- Le decía Jane.

— Le prometo que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance.

— Gracias joven. Ven Jane… dejemos que ellos hablen. En la noche llamaremos a Hermi para saber cómo sigue.

Draco de inmediato ingresó a la habitación de Hermione. En efecto, allí estaba ella en su cama, sentada, acomodada con varios almohadones, mientras una estilista le pintaba las uñas y otra la maquillaba. En tanto otra mujer tomaba apuntes en un notebook a una carta que ella estaba dictando. Frente a ella se encontraba Giovanni quien el mostraba un catálogo de fotos y una modelo estaba de frente a ella también luciendo un traje brillante y vaporoso.

Draco se tuvo que hacer hacia un costado para que el joven que hacía unos minutos vio en el pasillo cargando flores, pudiera salir del cuarto, luego de de dejar ese arreglo en un mueble, junto a otros tres que debieron llegar antes.

— ¡¿Qué significa todo esto, Hermione Granger?! –Draco casi gritó al verla trabajando en su habitación del hospital, obviando por completo su estado.

— Malfoy… por favor. Tengo que avanzar lo que más pueda… el desfile es la próxima semana junto a la con…

— ¡Me importa un carajo cuando sea tu famoso desfile! ¡Estás delicada de salud! Y tú…- Apuntó a Giovanni, con su dedo índice, mientras a éste le temblaba la barbilla al mirar los ojos furiosos de Draco.- Irresponsable… ¡Fuera todos de acá!

— ¡Draco Malfoy, tú no tienes autoridad para…- Pero Draco no la pensaba dejar hablar.

— ¡¿De qué autoridad me hablas Granger! Eres tú eres la irresponsable número uno… ¡Todos salgan de inmediato! ¡Fuera!

La mujer que pintaba las uñas temblaba mientras se ponía de pie guardando sus accesorias, al igual lo hacía la maquilladora. En tanto la que estaba con el notebook miraba a Hermione intentando preguntar qué hacer. Hermione inspiró profundo. Draco simplemente la descolocaba. Él no entendía qué significaba su trabajo y la importancia que éste revertía en el mundo de la nada muggle. Él era un mago y era obvio que poco y nada le importaba su trabajo.

— Herms… yo te dije debes descansar. Deja que yo me hago cargo.

— Al fin dices algo sensato, Jussepe.- Le dijo Draco a Giovanni en forma sarcástica. Sinceramente ese hombre no le daba confianza.

— Giovanni.- Le corrigió serio.- Vengan… salgamos. Herms… vendré más tarde.

— No te molestes. Yo me haré cargo desde ahora, Giovanka.

— ¡Malfoy, por favor!- Hermione le dio un grito, ya se había dado cuenta de que Draco no soportaba a su Asistente.

— ¡Silencio, Granger!

— ¿Pero qué mierda…? ¡Malfoy…!

— Salgan todos, ahora mismo.- Draco abrió la puerta para que todos salieran y mientras lo hacía, hizo una señal afirmativa a los padres de Hermione quienes felizmente se dieron cuenta de que Draco tenía la suficiente autoridad como para correr a toda esa gente que poco y nada se interesaban por Hermione, menos por el bebé que venía en camino.

Hermione con su cara de pocos amigos se cruzó de brazo, estaba hecha una furia. Luego Draco vio que hizo que gesto poco agradable con su rostro y se miró las uñas que acaba de pintarse pero que había rozado con su camisón de dormir.

— ¡Demonios!.- Draco rió con burla.

— Mi varita, dámela. Debo arreglar esto.

— No te la pienso entregar.

Hermione llena de rabia, giró en la cama y tomó un frasquito que estaba en la mesa y untó un algodón, y comenzó a limpiar sus uñas. Pero el aroma del quita esmalte era horrible. Draco se dio cuenta de que a Hermione le dieron ganas de vomitar por aquel olor.

— ¡Qué testadura y dura de cabeza eres!- Draco tomó su varita, e hizo desaparecer tanto el algodón como el frasco de quita esmalte eliminando a su vez el aroma que reinaba en la habitación.- ¿Con qué tienes conectada tu cabeza, Granger? … que piensas y la cagas de inmediato…

— ¡Sin insultos Draco Malfoy! Entiéndeme yo no estoy hecha para estar acostada sin hacer nada… debo trabajar. Mucha gente depende de mí… las modelos… los vestuaristas… maquilladores… ¡Yo debo estar presente! – Estornudó una… dos.., tres veces…-

Draco se acercó a ella y la miró detenidamente, advirtiendo que su nariz estaba roja. No tenía que adivinar que ahora estaba con alergia. Pero ella no se daba ni cuenta. Giró en la habitación en busca de la fuente alérgica y vio que había unos seis arreglos florares. Con su varita los hizo desaparecer.

— ¡¿Pero, qué demonios?! ¿Dónde los mandaste?

— A la basura.

— Son regalos…

— Me importan un pepino tus admiradores y sus regalos. - Luego se acercó a la ventana y la abrió para que entrara un poco de aire fresco.- Granger, ¿cuántos años tienes?

— ¿Qué te importa?

— Me imagino que uno o dos menos que y ¿no? ¡Demonios tienes casi treinta y te comportas como una niña mimada de quince! Estás embarazada… con un embarazo avanzado que requiere cuidados… hospitalizada… ¡con alergia…! ¿no tedas cuenta? Hermione, pones en riesgo a nuestro hijo. ¡No puedes ser tan irresponsable!- Ella reparó en que la llamó por su nombre, pero no le haría ninguna observación.

— Es mi hijo. Y yo sé que estoy haciendo lo correcto. No me he movido esta asquerosa cama y si te das cuentas estoy mejor. Ya no estoy como una condenada babosa… y la costilla no me duele.

Draco le dio la espalda y se tomó la cabeza, despeinándose un poco. ¿Qué podía hacer con ella? Su paciencia tenía un límite. Sinceramente comenzaba arrepentirse se de ser tan otorgador. La técnica del Draco paciente ya no estaba surtiendo resultados positivos. Tendría que ser a la antigua usanza… Quizá ese Draco le resultara más atrayente a la insoportable Herms Grennett o en el mejor de los casos, lograra intimidarla y romper ese hielo o esa coraza que tenía edificada a su alrededor.

— El doctor me dijo que hoy me daría el alta…- Le dijo al ver que Draco estaba silencioso.

Lo observaba de espalda mientras él estaba mirando la calle. Sin querer una sonrisa la envolvió. Era un deleite admirar la espalda de ese hombre que estaba cerca de sí. Sintió que su piel se enervaba al recordar el momento en que ella había recorrido cada parte de ese cuerpo, con su boca y con sus dedos. Se sorprendió al recordar ese momento… Giró su cabeza, no debía pensar en ello. Además Draco podía darse cuenta… y ¡qué diablos! Esas malditas hormonas hacían que se excitara constantemente. Se sentía húmeda… ¡Qué odio más grande! ¡Qué debilidad más horrible! Fue solo un segundo al recordar ese momento y ya estaba que tenía un orgasmo…

Draco sintió que Hermione estaba respirando más fuerte de lo normal. En realidad estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se percató de qué le ocurría a Hermione. Giró y ella estaba con una mano en su cuello, como haciéndose un masaje y su mejillas levemente rosadas.

— ¿Te sientes bien? – Le preguntó acercándose a ella.

— Ehhh sí… sí, estoy bien

Pero no lo miraba, al contrario, parecía querer estar lejos de él. Draco se acercó y adrede se sentó a la orilla de la cama, intentando que ésta lo mirara. Incluso intentó ver en su mente, pero simplemente no podía. ¿Habría ella realizado algún hechizo para evitarlo? O le había mentido y sí sabía utilizar la oclumancia.

— No sabes Legeremancia… pero se te da bien impedir que vea en ti.

— No… no sé a lo que te refieres.- Al fin lo miraba confusa.

— Intenté ver qué tenías, pero tu mente no me deja pasar.

— Yo… yo no he hecho nada.- Dijo seria. Efectivamente ella incluso temía que él viera sus pensamientos, pero al parecer aunque quisiera no podía.- En todo caso te prohíbo que lo vuelvas a intentar.

— He leído que ciertas brujas, en estado de gravidez le afloran poderes que no conocían, a otras se le afianzas algunos… - Le respondió no haciendo caso a lo dicho por ella.

— Es posible. De ser así, me evito tener que volver a pedírtelo.

— ¿Por qué, Granger? ¿Qué cosas quieres ocultar? ¿Qué es tan grave que no quieras contar? Desearía saber qué te pasó… ¿Por qué estabas con los muggles? ¿Por qué no estás con tus amigos…? y lo que es peor, ¿Por qué te casaste y luego te divorciaste?

— Eso no te incumbe, Malfoy. Solo te debe importar es nuestro hijo, nada más.

— ¡Hasta que por fin dices "nuestro hijo"!

— Eso jamás lo voy a rebatir… No soy de ese tipo de mujeres… Lo único que te pido es no indagues en mi pasado… no te gustaría saber… además creo que soy lo suficientemente adulta como para arreglármelas sola… no requiero de un chaperón que esté siempre a mi lado, diciéndome lo que puedo o no hacer.

— A ver Granger… - Draco se puso de pie y cerró la ventana, corría una brisa ya un poco fresca y por lo demás la habitación estaba lo suficientemente aireada, no había restos de polen en el ambiente.- No se trata de ser tu "chaperón"… pero le acabo de prometer a tus padres que yo me haré cargo de ti. Ni ellos, ni yo, queremos que le ocurra algo a nuestro hijo. Así que te vas conmigo ahora mismo a mi casa.

— ¡¿Estás de mente, Draco Malfoy?! ¡Yo no pienso irme contigo! ¡Y menos a tu casa!

— Te vas conmigo… o si no… yo mismo bajo y hablo con toda la prensa que está en el primer piso y les diré que estás hospitalizada porque intentaste hacerte un aborto… con eso toda tu maldita fama se va por el retrete y la firma South Free o también llamada "Casa Grennett" deja de existir..- Hermione lo miraba incrédula, ¿Cómo podía chantajearla de esa manera?

— Tú no puedes hacerme eso…

— Puedo... y lo haré, Hermione Granger… Te vas conmigo… te casas conmigo... vives conmigo… tú eliges.

— No… eso no… Mejor vete… yo… yo no me siento bien. Ándate.

— ¡Mientes! Estás en perfecto estado. – Draco se puso de pie, arregló su camisa y se acercó a la puerta.- Iré a buscar tu alta médica… luego de cual quiero la respuesta. Si es negativa. Bajaré de inmediato y tu fama se convertirá en rechazo popular… tú eliges, Hermione Granger. Conmigo no se juega. Y ya has jugado bastante conmigo. Desde me sedujiste esa noche… hasta ahora al llenar tu habitación con gente, poniendo en riesgo la vida de mi hijo. Y que te quede claro, que no es interés en ti… es solo en mi hijo. – Dicho esto y con un dolor en su pecho parecido a la angustia y la pena, salió de la habitación.

Hermione, vio que cerró la puerta y ya no se pudo contener. Sus lágrimas y un llanto sonoro la invadieron por completo. ¿Cómo podía tratarla de esa manera? ¿Cómo podía exigirle vivir juntos y más encima casarse? ¡El muy maldito se quería casar con ella! ¡Jamás! Antes muerta, de volver a pasar por lo mismo. Ella no se casaría… menos con él… ya tenía la experiencia de haber sido esposa y no quería recordar la horrible experiencia que marcó su vida… tanto por su propia infidelidad, como el poco cariño que le demostró Ronald en esos escasos dos años que duró esa unión.

Y por otra parte… conocía a Draco Malfoy desde la escuela y desde esos años que no lo había vuelto a ver, hasta hace cinco meses, por lo que no sabía cuánto había evolucionado. Aunque siempre se caracterizó por ser enérgico y fuerte; y que jamás escatimó en artimañas para lograr su objetivos, por tanto, era muy capaz de desprestigiarla ante la prensa. Decir que quería abortar era sinónimo de suicidio público. Sobre todo en el mundo en donde ella se movía, ya que su imagen de diseñadora afamada, siempre estuvo ligada a campañas publicitarias que abogaban por los niños, por sus derechos, por el no maltrato, por el no al trabajo infantil, y el no al comercio sexual, siendo ella la cara visible de todas esas campañas… sería absurdo verla ahora a ella asesinando a su propio hijo. No, eso sería la ruina… y por lo demás, un retroceso enorme en las campañas que publicitó a favor de la infancia.

Sencillamente estaba entre la espada y la pared, la única salida viable, era aceptar el ofrecimiento de Draco…. ¿pero casarse? ¡Eso sería una verdadera odisea!

Intentó moverse en la cama, pero otra vez el dolor en la costilla le recordaba que dentro de ella existía una vida gestándose… un niño… un Malfoy. Instintivamente se llevó una mano a la barriga y la acarició.

— Tranquilo hijito… no haré nada para que te sientas mal. Y si tú quieres estar con tu padre… pues bien… que así sea… aunque yo desee estar a kilómetros de él.

Hermione sentía que un imán la obligaba a estar unida a Malfoy. Si bien ella hubiese deseado que esa situación se hubiese dado años atrás, ahora no le veía sentido. Sabía perfectamente que él no la amaba y que el único interés era el bebé que venía en camino… eso se lo acababa de dejar claro.

Sabía que Malfoy era capaz de llevar a cabo su amenaza. Pues bien, si él quería jugar sucio… ella le respondería igual. ¿Qué se quería casar con ella? Ya vería. Nadie la ataba de un día para otro. Su hijo no sería impedimento para hacer su vida normal. Ya vería el famoso y deseado Draco Malfoy quién era realmente Herms Grennett y que no pensara que por el hecho de aceptar vivir en su casa (más no como su pareja) él podía hacer y deshacer con su vida. Ella también tenía sus reglas, sobre todo si iba a convivir con ese mortífago de Lucius Malfoy o con Narcisa, que muy elegante y distinguida sería, pero era una Malfoy al fin y al cabo.

Antes que regresara Draco, tomó un celular, el que Giovanni le había dejado anteriormente, revisó una llamada perdida que en especial le interesaba y la devolvió de inmediato.

— Soy yo. No, no digas nada. Anda esta tarde a la Mansión Malfoy… dile a Giovanni que te indique… debemos hablar. Me debes una y sola no me vas a dejar. Adiós.

Justo al momento de colgar, Draco ingresaba nuevamente a la habitación, junto a un médico y una enfermera, a quien Hermione le brindó una cínica sonrisa.

— Señora Grennett hoy se podrá ir junto a su prometido a su casa.- Hermione miró a Draco con unas ganas enormes de estrangularlo. Draco solo se limitó a sonreírle burlescamente.

— ¿Viste amor mío…? Te dije que estarías bien.

— Sí, amor… estabas en lo correcto.- Le respondió sin expresión.

Mientras la enfermera llenaba una ficha y luego que el doctor la firmara, ambos salieron de la habitación, no sin antes dejarle la alta médica, algunas recomendaciones y una receta.

— ¿Mis padres siguen afuera?

— No, se acaban de ir. Les dije que estarías conmigo y se fueron felices.- Mintió, ellos hacía rato que habían abandonado el hospital.

Hermione negó con su cabeza. ¿Cómo era posible que sus padres se dejaran dominar por este hombre? Pero era cosa de verla a ella, totalmente rendida ante un vil chantaje y era de esperarse que sus padres reaccionaran de igual forma.

— Y bien ¿Qué has decidido? ¿Bajo a dar mi versión de los hechos a los reporteros? ¡Oh…! Veo que ya son el doble de lo que habían al principio.- Dijo mirando por la ventana hacia el primer piso.- O nos escabullimos por otra salida y nos vamos rumbo a "nuestra casa", futura señora Malfoy – Hermione lo miró con rabia… no podía decir que con odio, porque sinceramente no lo odiaba, es más, sentía que, a pesar de lo altanero y manipulador que podía llegar a ser, ese físico, esos ojos y esa voz, la estaban volviendo loca, eso sin mencionar su avasalladora personalidad (insoportable como siempre) pero la embriagaba y sí, era media masoquista, le gustaba.

— No tengo más remedio que aceptar irme contigo… pero…

— Sin peros…

— Pero… no me pienso casar contigo.

— Claro que sí… nos casaremos y seremos felices para siempre.

— ¿Estás loco Draco Malfoy? ¿Qué sacas casándote conmigo, con esta sangre sucia a la que tantas veces humillaste? Y lo más importante, ¿Qué saco yo siendo tu esposa? Explícame eso… que hasta ahora no entiendo tu lógica… Lo nuestro no fue real... y ni siquiera sé si puedo decir "lo nuestro"… estuvimos juntos solo una noche… nada más.

— Todo esto que nos ocurre fue por "esa noche…" y sí, creo que sí podemos decir "lo nuestro" porque entre usted y yo, señora dueña del mundo, existe un hijo… Mi hijo… al cual no pienso, ni quiero dejar solo…

Hermione, suspiró. Con Draco no se podía hablar. Tenía respuestas para todo y estaba segura que a cada instante le restregaría en la cara aquella noche que ambos se dejaron llevar por sus instintos…

— Y si me preguntas sobre de qué nos sirve a ambos estar juntos… pues bien, te aclararé la idea… - Decía acomodándose en la silla al lado de la cama.- A ver… primero.. ¿Qué obtengo yo casándome contigo? Pues bien… podría ser que con eso, en parte… limpiaría mi nombre.- Hermione no podía creer lo que escuchaba y negaba con su cabeza.- Claro, el ex mortífago casado con la heroína del trío dorado (cursi, si lo quieres llamar) pero así podría limpiar mi nombre y de paso, ayudamos a nuestro hijo a aprender a sobrellevar la carga de ser un Malfoy… Sí, Granger una carga.- Draco se puso de pie.- Esa ha sido una de las causas por las cuales no había querido ser padre. Un Malfoy lleva el peso de las malas decisiones… de la oscuridad de la "mala Fe", si así lo quieres llamar… Yo no quería que un hijo mío sufriera por ser un Malfoy…

— Entonces… deja que sea Granger… no te molestes…

— ¡Jamás eludiré mi responsabilidad! Es mi hijo… y claro, mejor si es contigo… tu hermoso apellido muggle, que con tanto orgullo luces, servirá para que nuestro hijo pueda andar tranquilo en el mundo mágico sin temor a ser llamado traidor o mortífago como su padre…

— Mi hijo podría evitarse todo eso... si tan solo me dejaras ir.- Su voz sonaba casi suplicante.

— ¡Jamás, Granger! Tú te quedas conmigo… serás mi mujer… ¿entendido?- A esta altura estaba sentado en la cama y a Hermione le tenía tomado los brazos.

— ¿Y yo qué gano…? Draco, para mi será un suplicio vivir contigo… con tu padres… entiéndeme… soy mitad muggle... ellos me odian.

— ¿No te basta con que nuestro hijo no sea tachado por los demás?

— Vuelvo a preguntarte, Draco Malfoy, ¿Qué gano yo? Mi hijo puede vivir tranquilamente como muggle sin saber que tú eres su padre... respóndeme, por favor… ¿De qué me sirve a mí estar casada contigo?

Draco se puso de pie volvió a mirar por la ventana, era como si la luz del día le diera las fuerzas necesarias para enfrentar a esa difícil mujer.

— Bien… primero: que nuestro hijo viva con ambos padres. Segundo: Que yo no te hunda ante la prensa… porque sabes que soy capaz de hacerlo y tercero… y sé que esto te va a gustar… – Decía mientras la miraba con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.- Tenerme a mí en tu cama… para devorarte noche a noche... así como a ti te gusta.

— ¡Imbécil!

— ¿Imbécil?- Decía nuevamente acercándose a ella.- Sé que te gusta el buen sexo, Granger… y ambos nos complementamos muy bien, ¿O tú opinas lo contrario?

— Óyeme bien, Draco Malfoy… Nunca… nunca más tú y yo volveremos a estar juntos... si quieres que viva en tu casa, bien. Acepto… pero de ahí a tener vida en pareja... primero tendría que Voldemort volver a Nacer… ¡jamás!

— No digas eso… pequeña bruja del demonio. Yo te gusto… y me deseas… y estoy dispuesto a satisfacer todos tus deseos… y por último, juntos podemos hacer el negocio de nuestra vida.

— Así que al final es un negocio.

— ¡Pero, claro que es un negocio! O tú creías que lo hacía por amor… ¿amor a ti? Ja. No me hagas reír, Granger… Es por mi hijo solamente.

Draco reconoció en ese mismo instante, que debió morderse la lengua antes de haber dicho eso... Notó que a Hermione se le pusieron acuosos los ojos, pero se notaba que no quería llorar. Quiso ingresar en su mente pero ya le era imposible. Simplemente no podía. No obstante, entendía perfectamente que sus palabras la habían herido. Pero era obvio que más lo hería ella a él con su negativa a querer hacerlo partícipe de la crianza de su hijo y sobre todo a su negativa de querer iniciar una relación con él. Relación que por años él añoró y guardó en secreto.

— Entonces…- Dijo con voz ronca intentando ahogar el nudo de su garganta.- Necesito mis cosas para poder vestirme… e irme contigo.

— En un rato viene tu asistente… Giorgio con tu ropa.

— Giovanni… Giovanni se llama…

— ¿Y dónde te encontraste a ese espécimen?- Decía con un dejo de celos... si bien Giovanni no poseía un rostro angelical ni facciones que podrían definirse como "adorables", era un hombre alto, de hombros anchos, cuerpo atlético, de labios gruesos, sonrisa encantadora y de barba. Para cualquier mujer podría resultar interesante, sumado a todo, estaba por su porte y su elegancia tan masculina. Eso hacía flaquear un poco a Draco, además que recordaba que él vivió con Hermione en Australia.

— No seas grosero. El es una excelente persona. Llegó alguna vez por recomendaciones de otro diseñador… y ha trabajado conmigo todo este tiempo.

— ¿Te acostaste con él?- Él sabía perfectamente que Hermione no había tenido sexo con nadie más, aparte de él en los últimos años, pero le fascinaba hacerla sacar chispas de rabia.

— Sí, miles de veces… y me he acostado con todos mis secretarios, ayudantes y modelos ¿conforme?

— Me lo imaginé… así como te portaste conmigo… como toda una ninfómana... supongo que tienes práctica en eso ¿no?

Hermione echó su cabeza hacia atrás en la almohada… Draco tenía tan mala imagen de ella. Pero claro, ella misma se la había hecho, al portarse como una cualquiera deseosa de sexo aquella noche, así que no tenía cómo rebatirle o hacerle entender que luego de Harry, ningún hombre la había vuelto a tocar.

Draco la miró con tristeza. Sabía que la estaba haciendo sufrir… Pero debía ser fuerte. Era la única forma de luchar contra Hermione. Ella era una mujer fuerte y no cualquier mujer. Era a quien por tantos años deseó y que ahora estaba dispuesta a compartir su vida con él. Como fuera, aunque no lo amara... Ni él a ella… el hecho de verla rodeada de tipos como Giovanni lo hacían sentir que un dragón (en honor a su nombre también) se gestaba a punto de incinerar a cualquiera de esos babosos deseosos de poder, estatus o fama.

En el instante en que imaginaba la mejor forma de deshacerse de ese hombre, Giovanni ingresaba a la habitación con un bolso y un neceser para Hermione.

Ingresó con tal soltura que solo un gesto con su cabeza le hizo a Draco en señal de saludo, mientras que a Hermione la abrazó con tanta familiaridad que Draco lo hubiera lanzado por la ventana. Hermione se dio cuenta del rostro de Draco y se soltó de inmediato de Giovanni. Tampoco ella quería ser la causante de una confrontación.

— Lamento que se hayan conocido en estas circunstancias. Pero Malf…. Draco, él es Giovanni Clereci, mi secretario y asistente personal… también es diseñador .

— Bien lo que sea... mientras no te llene de trabajo. Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy, el futuro esposo de la Señora Grennett, además del padre del bebé.

— Lo sé señor Malfoy.

— Entonces si estás tan enterado de todo, comprenderás que ahora tú asumirás la mayoría de las obligaciones de Hermi… mi prometida.

— Draco…

— Porque ella debe estar en reposo.

— Señor Malfoy, pierda cuidado yo sé lo que hay que hacer.

— Giovanni… déjanos… no te preocupes… Yo te llamo más tarde ¿sí?

— ¿Habló con…- Intentó preguntar Giovanni pero Hermione lo interrumpió.

— Sí. Luego te explico.

— Bien. Me llama si necesita algo... Mientras tanto estaré en las oficinas viendo los detalles de la agencia y le aviso si Gisselle confirma su asistencia…

— Y sus honorarios, por favor… esas modelos son carísimas… pero al final todo se retribuye.

— Así es Herms… bien… nos vemos, con su permiso.

— Adelante Giovanni,

— Señor Malfoy.- Y el hombre salió.

— Para habértelo tirado se ve bastante formalito contigo ¿no?.- Dijo Draco una vez cuando el hombre se había retirado de la habitación.

Hermione solo negó con su cabeza. No iba a entramarse en una discusión con Malfoy… ya bastante tenía con ver su cara de burla y poder sobre ella.

— Malfoy… si ya tengo el alta, entonces vámonos de una vez. Pero antes quiero darme una ducha y cambiarme ropa… así que por favor déjame sola.- Decía levantándose la cama y colgando su piernas en la orilla de la cama.

— Por mi te puedes bañar... y si quieres te ayudo …

— ¿Estás de mente? Déjame sola… - Intentó bajarse de la cama, pero esta era bastante elevada, por lo que casi pierde el equilibrio.

— ¡Eres tan testaruda, como torpe!

— Malfoy, sal de mi cuarto. Cuando esté lista… te avisaré ¿sí? No me hagas sentir más mal de lo que ya me siento.

— ¿Mal por aceptar vivir conmigo? Otra en tu lugar cantaría de alegría.

— Entonces… ¿Qué esperas? Ve a buscarla…

— Oh, Granger… gracias! ¡Me diste una idea! Tú serás mi esposa y Astoria m amante…. – Dijo tomando su celular y saliendo de la habitación.

Hermione tomó el almohadón y se lo aventó por la espalda… pero este ya había cerrado la puerta tras él. ¿Sería capaz de tener a dos mujeres? Bueno, ella cuando estuvo casada hizo algo similar. Lo malo es que ahora ella se moriría si otra dormía con Draco… ¿Sería entonces ella capaz de compartir su cama, por algún tiempo, con él? ¿Y si este tiempo no tenía fecha tope? ¿Y si terminaba enamorada de Malfoy? ¿Y si ya lo estaba? ¡Estúpida mil veces estúpida…! ¿Y Harry? ¿Qué sería de Harry…? A estas alturas, ya poco le interesaba, debía estar buscando el cuarto hijo con su esposa, pues por cómo iba esa empresa, pronto Harry Potter tendría su propio equipo de básquetbol integrado solo por sus hijos…


	6. Reglas cardinales

Draco acababa de subir al portamaletas de su vehículo el único bolso que llevaba Hermione. Según le había dicho el resto de sus cosas se las haría llegar, Giovanni, su asistente, durante horas de la tarde.

Estaba nervioso, pues sabía a lo que se enfrentaba. Si bien por un lado, su corazón saltaba de alegría al saber que a la testaruda Herms Grennett, podría llegar a dominar de alguna forma, sabía perfectamente que esos ojos color miel en cualquier momento lo harían decaer. Sentía que esa pasión adolescente aún estaba viva en su ser. Sabía que no en vano la admiró por tantos años en Hogwarts y que no era menor el haberla martirizado por tanto tiempo solo por el hecho de querer ser mejor que ella o simplemente para darse por satisfecho al saber que ella sabía de su existencia (para bien o para mal)…

Jamás… en ninguno de sus mejores sueños (o incluso pesadillas) pudo siquiera imaginar que cargaría un bolso dentro de un vehículo muggle, conduciendo a la futura señora Malfoy (embarazada) hasta su nueva mansión. Jamás se imaginó que esa "Señora Malfoy" fuera Hermione Granger… Ya estaba hecho a la idea de cerrar su ciclo de vida al lado de Astoria Greengrass… su aristócrata novia de años, que, por más que intentó llegar a amar, jamás lo hizo.

"¿Amar?" Mejor lo pensaba bien… Es cierto, jamás lo intentó. Si lo hubiera hecho, Astoria jamás habría sufrido el dolor de saber de sus infidelidades… pero ella era una mujer inteligente por tanto no se explicaba por qué lo soportó por tanto tiempo… o por qué, a sabiendas de que Lucius Malfoy ansiaba un nieto… ella no se lo dio… tuvo la oportunidad… miles de oportunidades, y no lo hizo. ¿Tendría algún problema biológico de infertilidad? Imposible. Astoria no era de esas que se escondía los temas médicos. Es más, le contaba todo… nunca sintió que se guardara algo. Aunque si bien lo pensaba… ella no era asidua a hablar de hijos… ¿Sería entonces que no quería tener uno con él? Bueno, no tenía que ser adivino para ello. Él sin tapujo alguno, gritaba a los cuatro vientos, su negación absoluta a la paternidad. Era por ello que Astoria posiblemente se hubiese cerrado a la idea de ser madre, todo para no ir contra de su voluntad y por mantenerse a su lado, guardando las apariencias.

Eran tantas interrogantes que tenía en su cabeza, que casi como autómata ayudó a Hermione a subirse al auto. Debió mover el asiento del copiloto hacia atrás para darle mayor espacio a ella para que se pudiera sentar cómodamente.

Hermione se sentía una "-inmensa vaca-" ya que jamás le habían tenido dar espacio para que cupiera, siempre fue menuda y ahora… sentía que su cuerpo ocupaba todo el espacio y aún así… le seguía faltando... además sentía que la panza estaba creciendo con alevosía y mala intensión, por lo que no descartaba encerrarse bajo siete llaves para que nadie la viera. Mientras sus ojos estaban pegados en la nada, y su rostro reflejaba un total descontento, advirtió que Draco le colocaba el cinturón de seguridad dando el máximo a la cinta para poder cruzarla por su cuerpo.

— Deja yo puedo hacer eso.- Le dijo en un intento vano por realizarlo ella, pero Draco no la tomó en cuenta. Sinceramente no era porque Draco trabajara o hiciera algún esfuerzo demás. Era simplemente porque el aroma de él… ese aroma tan especial a sándalo y ámbar, con un toque de tabaco… hacían que sus sentidos se activaran exponencialmente y que su corazón comenzara a latir con fuerza.

— Tranquila Granger, sé que tienes las hormonas revolucionadas… pero no te haré el amor acá en el vehículo… además… no sabría por dónde empezar.- Le decía realizando un movimiento de cejas. A lo cual ella respondió con su típica cara de pocos amigos. Ya sabía que estaba gorda, no necesitaba que Draco se lo restregara de frentón.

— Sé que estoy… "grande"… - Dijo con un hilo de voz, casi triste. Haciendo caso omiso de lo dicho por Draco, en cuanto a hacer el amor…. Tal tono fue percibido de inmediato por él.

— Pero es poco… - Dijo uniendo las cintas del cinturón y tratando de no mirarla. Sabía que las mujeres embarazadas eran por demás sensibles, eso sumado al carácter de Hermione, era como tener una olla a presión repleta de chiles picantes a punto de explotar.- Listo… ¿no te aprieta?

— No, ha quedado bien. Gracias.

Draco se irguió, sintiendo ella el aroma varonil que expelía ese hombre y que parecía que se había quedado impregnado en sus fosas nasales, tal como había ocurrido meses atrás… aquella noche... Aquella única y "cálida" noche…

En tanto Draco había vuelto a sentir el roce de aquella piel suave que había acariciado y hecho suya hacía tiempo atrás. Sabía que ella se había sentido mal por haberle insinuado que por su estado no podría hacerle el amor. Si supiera que con o sin panza era extremadamente femenina, sensual y bella que estaba seguro que en la cama buscaría la posición exacta y la haría sentir plena y deseada, tanto o más como aquella vez en Australia.

Mientras él se acomodaba al volante, Hermione aprovechó para seguir anotando algunas cosas en una libreta, en donde Draco pudo observar que ya tenía un listado bastante largo.

— ¿Qué escribes? Digo, si se puede saber.

Echaba a correr el vehículo girando el volante para tomar por una de las salidas alternativas que tenía el hospital en el estacionamiento subterráneo, puesto que antes que Hermione estuviese lista para salir del hospital, Draco había bajado y trasladado él mismo su vehículo hasta ese lugar a fin de evitar el acoso de los periodistas que aún se encontraban apostados en el acceso principal a la caza de la noticia.

— Es un listado de las cosas que debo tratar contigo… aún no lo termino.

— ¿Una especie de contrato prenupcial?

— ¿Contrato prenupcial? Pues... no lo había incluido… pero tienes razón… ese es otro tema…- Y volvió a anotar…- Contrato pre—nupcial… - Escribió. A Draco le extrañó que tuviera que hacerse una lista de temas que tratar, según parecía atrás había quedado la sabelotodo que nada olvidaba.

— Puedo deducir entonces que si lo que escribes son entonces las normas de convivencia.

— Exacto. Serán nuestras Reglas Cardinales… - Draco arqueó una ceja al escuchar esas palabras.

— Bueno, por si no lo sabes una regla cardinal es aquella que regula un comportamiento y por la cual se disciplina a una persona hasta crear una cultura…

— Por si no te has dado cuenta…. "sabelotodo"… yo también soy empresario y sé de qué estamos hablando…

— Pensé que en tu mundo de magia sólo trabajabas con elfos.- Le dijo seria y sin mirarlo.

— Gran deducción, Granger... pero sabrás que hace mucho tiempo que me dedico a los negocios muggles… y que los elfos (los pocos que quedaron) luego de que a "cierta heroína" se le ocurriera mencionarle al Ministro de Magia la liberación total de los ellos o en su defecto hacerles contrato de trabajo… Pues trabajan remunerados y vestidos decentemente. Claro, aún hay algunos Elfos arraigados a sus costumbres que se niegan a dejar a sus amos… y se les ha respetado su opción.

— Jamás pensé que me considerarían... - Decía con el lápiz en la boca. Draco reparó en esa pequeña y sensual acción que mejor no seguía viendo sino el vehículo quedaría incrustado en el primer árbol que encontrara.

— Bien Granger, tengo que conducir unos veinte minutos hasta la casa, empieza a decirme cuáles son tus exigencias…y ahí veré si las acato o no…- Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios ya que estaba a punto de volver a hacer rabear a Hermione. Se veía por lo demás hermosa cuando echaba chispas de enojo y sus ojos tomaban un brillo especial y sus labios se movían acompasados por palabras tan bien pronunciadas… sobre todo cuando habían palabras con la letra "s"… era como si esa letra acentuara la feminidad de su voz y del tono que era una verdadera melodía.

— Está bien. Empecemos. Uno: necesito una habitación especial para ser utilizada como estudio.- Draco asintió dando a entender que no habría problemas con ello.- Con internet, computadores, impresoras, material de oficina.- Y Draco siguió asintiendo.- Dos: Requiero acceso libre de mis empleados, ya sea mi secretaria, mi asistente, diseñadores externos, modelos…

— Te dije que no podías trabajar.- Le recordó, pues el Médico tratante le había ordenado descansar, orden que él mismo habría impuesto sin mediar instrucción médica.

— "_Amor Mío_".- Le dijo con sarcasmo, a lo cual Draco respondió con una risotada.- Debo tener mi espacio en la eventualidad de que requiera hacer alguna modificación, necesito tener acceso a todo esto… prometo que no será trabajo pesado.- Draco asintió nuevamente, mientras viraba el volante y cambiaba la marcha para detenerse frente a un semáforo, pero seguía riendo…

— Te resultaba mejor decirme "_amorcito_" como decías aquella noche.- Hermione se puso seria.

— La calentura da para mucho.- Ahora era Draco quien se ponía serio.

— Continúa.- Prefirió no seguir con el temita… al final terminarían peleando y eso era precisamente lo que no quería.

— Tres: No deseo tener contacto con tu padre.

— Este… bueno... sí, tienes razón... sigue.- Eso ya lo suponía.

— Cuatro: Ni con tus ex.- Draco rió. ¡Eso sí que era noticia! Hermione estaba celosa. Sabía que había surtido efecto esa llamada fantasma que simuló en la habitación del hospital en donde supuestamente le proponía a Astoria ser su amante…

— Está bien, le diré a Astoria que no sea visible para ti.

— Quinto: Cualquier insulto de tu parte, te agradeceré hacerlo a solas. No delante de mis empleados. Entiéndase por insultos: "Sabelotodo", "Sangre Sucia", "Ratón de biblioteca"…

— Corrección Granger, es "Insufrible sabelotodo".- Hermione hizo una mueca de niña pequeña. Draco rio.- Ahora te consulto yo… ¿Por qué en vez de prohibir que te insulte delante de tus empleados, no me pides que te deje de insultar y ya?

— Te dijo que no lo hagas delante de mi gente porque ellos no son magos... no saben nada acerca del mundo mágico… de Hogwarts o menos que estudiamos juntos… Y por último… Si te prohíbo que no me trates de esa forma, pues… no serías tú… ¿me explico? – Draco negó con una sonrisa en sus labios. Al parecer a Granger no le molestaba los adjetivos utilizados por él… y él que pensaba que la hacía de oro usando esas palabras. Vaya… a las mujeres no hay cómo entenderlas.

— Continúa Granger… que queda poco trayecto.

— Sexto: Debo hacer trámites personales, por lo tanto requiero de mi vehículo.

— Te daré uno.

— No, no es necesario, pues yo tengo mis vehículos, no requiero de los tuyos... por lo mismo preciso de un aparcamiento especial…

— Lo tendrás... ¿Sabes que eres bruja no?- Pienso que puedes hacer cualquier hechizo y tener tu auto donde te plazca… pero si no… bueno… ya veo que el vivir con muggles se te han contagiado sus malas costumbres.- Hermione lo miró con ira… - ¿Algo más, "Futura Señora Malfoy"?

— Lo del contrato pre-nupcial lo veré con mi abogado…. Eso si me decido a casarme…

— ¡Eso ya está hablado! – La sonrisa se borró del rostro de Draco. El tema del matrimonio ya lo había dado por zanjado. Hermione sería su mujer. Pero ella no le dio importancia y continuó.

— Bueno, y lo último: Dormitorio y baño separados.- Dijo cerrando la libreta. Draco no hizo ningún gesto. Tenía una mano en la palanca de cambios y otra en el volante. Debía buscar las palabras necesarias y justas para decirle que eso no tenía por qué conversarse. Al fin y al cabo se conocían bien… ya había compartido una cama por lo que no veía inconvenientes en dormir juntos… total, en medio de sus pensamientos, ya había planeado la posición exacta para hacerle el amor, sin que fuera molestia a la panza de Hermione.

— Eso… lo veremos.- Dijo con voz ronca, pero segura.

— Malfoy, yo no puedo dormir contigo…

— ¡¿Y qué tiene de malo?! Esperas un hijo mío… nos conocemos bien… no veo el inconveniente de que compartamos mi cama… y bueno… algo más.- Dijo mirándola y regalándole su habitual e insinuante movimiento de cejas. Hermione lo miró con rabia.

— ¿Qué no me ves como estoy? Gorda… horrible… además duermo mal… me levanto muchas veces… voy al baño cien veces por noche… no me acomodo en la cama… y por último Draco Malfoy… no quiero dormir contigo… Ni menos quiero tener… sexo contigo.

— Llegamos.- Le dijo como si no hubiese escuchado lo último.

— Draco, ¿tus padres saben que me traes a vivir acá? Sinceramente lo que menos quiero es pasar malos ratos.

— Les he avisado. Mi padre está feliz con la idea de que estés con nosotros.

— ¿Tu padre? ¡Eso habría que verlo! Lucius Malfoy me odia. Aunque si bien yo no lo odio, sinceramente no me atrae la idea de tener que cruzar palabras con él.

— Granger, yo no creo que te odie… lo que pasa es que está feliz con la idea de tener un nieto, por lo que no le importa si eres tú quien lo haga abuelo.

— Vaya… ¿y tu madre?

— Bien…. Ella está bien.

— Yo no… ¡Bah! Olvídalo– Había visto la sonrisa de Draco burlándose de ella ante la pregunta tan poco directa realizada.

— Granger, No preguntes tanto… esta casa es grande... hay espacio para todos…. Incluso para que tú y yo tengamos dormitorios separados… si así lo quieres. Por lo demás mejor así, ya que no tendrías que salir de mi cuarto cuando me visite Astoria en las noches…

— Está bien. Solo te pido no hagas mucho ruido, mira que tengo el sueño liviano.- Decía soltando el cinturón de seguridad cuando Draco se había detenido en un gran mansión tipo colonial de tres pisos color blanco. No era la mansión Malfoy en que ella había sido torturada, esa era una casona, también tipo mansión, muy muggle para su gusto.

— Esta es otra casa ¿no?

— ¡_Touché_! la otra fue confiscada junto a otros tantos inmuebles.

— Lo lamento.

— Malas compañías, más malas decisiones, elevado a ideales estúpidos, es igual a banca rota…

— Pero a ti no te ha ido mal.- Draco le daba la mano para ayudarla a bajar del vehículo.

— No, voy a ser padre… eso es lo importante.

Eso la dejó muda. No podía negar el brillo que se formaba en esos ojos grises al referirse a su hijo. No podía negar que Draco estaba ilusionado con la llegada de su hijo. Prefirió guardar silencio. Su estado (para Draco) lejos de importunarle, lo tomaba como algo bueno en su vida… tanto como a ella. Si bien no era muy expresiva, desde que se enteró de que iba a ser madre, su vida giraba en torno a ese bebé que amaba como toda su alma. Más de alguna vez lo había soñado siendo una foto de su padre… a veces lo veía con su cabello de color castaño… y otras… no quería recordarlo, pero lo veía de cabello negro…. ¡Harry! ¡Maldito Harry que aún no lograba quitarlo de su mente!

Avanzó en silencio hasta unas escaleras de piedra que daban el acceso a la puerta principal rodeada de grandes macetas con finas flores de diversos colores. Miró hacia los pisos superiores en donde de inmediato se dio cuenta que en una de las ventanas del segundo piso, específicamente en uno de los balcones, descansaban unos arreglos florales. Lo reconoció de inmediato. Eran los que sus admiradores habían hecho llegar hasta el hospital. Draco no los había tirado a la basura, como le había dicho. Allí estaban. Suponía entonces que ese era el balcón de, si no de la habitación de ella sería, la de Draco. Pero prefirió no decir nada. Ya se lo agradecería luego. Al final de cuentas, se daba cuenta de que ese "hurón oxigenado" no era de tan mal corazón como le intentaba demostrar.

Hermione, en forma instintiva, se colocó una mano en el pecho dando un fuerte respiro pensando que subir esos escalones, en su estado, era como escalar el Monte Everest. Draco se dio cuenta de la situación, en tanto un sirviente tomaba el bolso de Hermione del vehículo y lo subía rápidamente.

— Veo que se te hace difícil.- Decía acercándose a ella y mirando las diez escalas de piedra que ella debía subir.

— No quiero pensar cómo lo haré para subir y bajar las escaleras de la casa… me canso mucho… Y en mi estado, no puedes utilizar magia para levitarme si eso es lo que piensas. Todo le puede repercutir al bebé.

— Créeme que esa deducción la saqué yo solito… - Dijo sin mirarla, mientras ella negaba con su cabeza. Draco no desperdiciaba un segundo para molestarla. Pero ya le hacía gracia sus agresiones, que hasta podría calificarlas como pequeñas caricias…- Veré que instalen hoy mismo un elevador adosado a la escalera.- Continuó diciendo.- Por si te pasó por la mente irte a tu casa.

— Eso estaría bien…. Aunque mi casa igual tiene escaleras… no es tan grande como esta… pero igual… tendría que haber hecho lo mismo.

— Anda, dame tu mano, te ayudaré a subir.- Draco le tomó la mano y la rodeó con su otro brazo para sostenerla.

Para ambos, sin darse cuenta, era fascinante volver a estar abrazados. Sí, aunque no lo quisieran creer, sus cuerpos se acoplaban perfectamente, aunque esta vez solo fuera para subir unas escaleras, pero para ambos sentir sus aromas era como un elixir que los transportaba a otros mundos, en donde solamente estaban ellos….

Cuando llegaron al rellano, luego de haber avanzado lentamente, advirtieron que un elfo se había aparecido, vestido con traje de mayordomo, era gracioso verlo así, aseado y arreglado, quien majestuosamente les abría la puerta de acceso.

Se notaba que las cosas habían cambiado… la política y las leyes habían sucumbido a los nuevos tiempos… y eso era un ejemplo claro de que ningún esfuerzo era en vano. En especial cuando se pelea por causas nobles y por los derechos de las personas, en este caso de seres, que, por su condición, eran considerados inferiores por los magos… que lejos de creerse únicos, siempre miraron desprecio a quienes no habían nacido con el don de magia, esos eran los llamados Muggles… personas común y corrientes que, sin saberlo, ayudaban y entregaban materias primas a personas con dones inimaginables que lo único que hacían eran mofarse de su supuesta posición inferior.

— Buenas tardes a los señores. Madame Narcisa Malfoy los espera para almorzar dentro de media hora en el comedor principal.

— Ahí vamos… - Dijo Hermione dando un suspiro.


	7. Cuídala

Esas primeras horas en la residencia de los Malfoy (y no esperaba ser ella otra "Malfoy") habían resultado menos traumante de lo que esperaba o se podría haber imaginado, luego del historial que precedía a esa familia con ellos, es decir, con el famoso "Trío dorado". Al contrario… empezando por Draco… que lejos de mostrarse agresivo, engreído o humillante con ella, había resultado un perfecto anfitrión. Aunque reconocía que el padre de su hijo hacía un esfuerzo sobre humano para poder comportarse, aunque no podía dejar de lado uno que otro comentario sarcástico. Al fin y al cabo esa era su esencia. Sin ella, no sería el gran Draco Malfoy ¿no?

No se había hallado capaz de subir las escaleras que daban a los dormitorios, así que mientras un par de sirvientes instalaban el ascensor, según la orden de Draco, ella estuvo esperando en la biblioteca de la casa. Era tan grande comparable solo con la de Hogwarts, libros de cientos de años, así como otros nuevos. Si no tuviera la panza se habría dedicado a clasificarlos, se notaba que faltaba la mano de alguien que supiera de libros.

Mientras estuvo esperando allí, Draco la acompañó unos minutos, antes de ir a ver a su padre, que a esa hora estaba aún en su recámara. Generalmente Lucius no bajaba, a menos que lo hiciera por algo muy importante y para eso, el testarudo patriarca usaba la desaparición. Sabía que tenía prohibido hacer este tipo de esfuerzos, pero para Malfoy padre, nada era imposible. Sin embargo, a pesar de las ganas que tenía de saludar a Granger, no por sus proezas del pasado, claro está, si no por haber osado seducir a su hijo y más encima plantarle un hijo. Pero simplemente no podía. Su dolor de espalda y eso sumado al decaimiento que revestía el hechizo de Bellatrix, simplemente ese día en especial le había impedido bajar a hacer el teatro que tenía planeado con bombos y platillos para darle la bienvenida a Hermione. Ella, por su parte lo agradecía, lo que menos quería era ver la cara cínica de Lucius Malfoy diciéndole que estaba feliz de que ella ingresara a la familia.

Hermione no era tonta, por algo estaba donde estaba y conocía muy bien a los de su calaña. No era una niña que se dejara embaucar a la primera. Sabía que esa "extraña devoción" de Malfoy debía tener una etiología más profunda… más que las simples ganas de ser abuelo… Ya tendría tiempo para indagar más. Si bien su tiempo de campaña en contra de un mago oscuro había pasado hacía mucho rato, las mañas no se olvidaban de un día para otro y su sexto sentido, con los años, se había agudizado al máximo. Tanto que podría asegurar que Lucius planeaba algo… Tanto así que también podía asegurar que Draco sentía algo por ella… pero no se quería ilusionar. Si bien su mundo era firme y giraba a su alrededor, solo una persona podía provocar el descalabro y ese era nada más y nada menos que el padre de la criatura que llevaba en su vientre.

Cuando llegó a su dormitorio, una vez que hubo almorzad y que el ascensor estuvo instalado, se encontró con que, para ingresar a él, debía obligatoriamente pasar por la habitación de Draco…. Eso no era privacidad y, sin embargo, prefirió guardar silencio, porque era obvio que él lo había hecho para hacerla enfurecer, cosa que intentó disimular.

En el cuarto de Draco se encontraban dos puertas, un a cada lado, y lejos de pensar que una fuera el closet o un armario para ropa, era simplemente una puerta que daba al dormitorio de ella.

— Espero que no te moleste. Pensaba que querrías compartir mi habitación. Pero no te voy a obligar… de todas formas prefiero guardar las apariencias. Ante los ojos de mi madre nos hemos enamorado perdidamente y por eso debo justificar que estarás conmigo. Para los ojos de cualquier persona esta puerta es un simple armario… sin embargo es la entrada a tu habitación.

Ahora entendía por qué Narcisa había sido tan amable con ella. Eso explicaba las sonrisas que le daba a su hijo y la complicidad con que la miraba a ella. Draco había engañado a su madre. Se sintió mal por esa situación. Narcisa no se merecía que ambos le mintieran de esa manera. ¿Qué pasaría si un día ella llegara y entrara al dormitorio y lo viera a él solo en la cama?

— Puedo imaginar que tienes muchas preguntas Granger… pero estoy seguro que en algún momento te las podré responder.

— Haré un listado.- Dijo recordando su famosa libretita.

— ¿Y dónde has dejado a tu mente brillante?

— Con esto del embarazo pierdo con facilidad la concentración.-Decía abriendo la puerta y enfrentándose a su cuarto.

Este era muy similar al de Draco, muy elegante y casi ostentosamente adornado, con la diferencia, que ella tenía una cama con un mullido cobertor en color rosa pálido y unos cojines en forma de caramelos de un rosa más oscuro. Las paredes eran amarillo claro, adornado con algunos muebles blancos. Un bureau con espejo y una silla con un cojín.

En realidad era una habitación muy femenina. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención era un mueble que no guardaba ninguna relación con el resto de la ornamentación de la habitación. Era una cómoda de seis cajones en color celeste. Hermione se acercó, mientras que Draco se quedó unos pasos más atrás.

Ella la abrió y dentro encontró ropa de bebé…. de algodón… de lana… ositos completos tejidos a mano, gorritos, capas…

— Esa era mi ropa de bebé… mi madre la ha conservado con un hechizo perenne... está como nueva, siempre la guardó esperando que su nieto la pudiera utilizar algún día… pero claro, si tú deseas… no sé… diseñar algo nuevo... lo sacamos y listo.- Decía un dejo de vergüenza…

— Es precioso…

Hermione había tomado un chalequito tejido con lana suave en tono verde claro con un cuellito de género bordado a mano.- Es perfecto… me encanta… Aunque de igual forma creo compraré algunas otras cosas… pero esta ropa es…- Decía poniendo la ropa contra su cara y oliendo el suave perfume de bebé que estaba impregnado entre las fibras.- Hermosa…

— Bueno… entonces… te dejo para que te instales. Allí está tu bolso. En un rato más, cuando venga Giacomo con tus cosas, haré que las suban.

— ¡Giovanni!-

Hermione rió mientras guardaba en la gaveta el chalequito de bebé. Cuando descansara un poco, se dedicaría revisar cada prenda. Tenía curiosidad de ver la ropa que Draco utilizaba de bebé.

— En mi cuarto… bueno… tengo más ropa... por si quieres seguir viendo… y oliendo…- Decía con una risa que estaba a punto de explotar.

— ¿Más ropa? ¿En serio?

— Sí… te invito a oler mis calzoncillos, mis camisas… mis pantalones…. calcetines usados…- Hermione rió, ya las bromas e ironías de Draco solo le provocaban risa.

Él se acercó a ella y puso sus manos sombre sus hombros. Hermione, en un movimiento reflejo, respondió con ambas manos en las caderas de él. Hacía rato que deseaba se diera por fin ese contacto tan ansiado… para ambos.

— Quiero que estés bien, Hermione… quiero que tú y mi hijo estén bien… no estás presa ni nada por estilo… eres libre de hacer lo que quieras… de salir… de recibir a tus amigos… a tu gente… claro, siempre que te cuides y no hagas nada que pudiera ponerte en peligro a ti o al niño. Esa es la verdadera razón por la que estás acá.

— Draco, no inventes… me tienes acá porque acepté tu famoso trato… si no, es hora que toda Europa sabría que atenté contra mi hijo… Cosa que no es verdad…

— Con algo debo de apoyarme, Hermione. Y mantengo mi palabra de hacerlo, si haces cosas de niña pequeña.- Hermione negó con su cabeza y dejó de mirarlo. Pero él le levantó la barbilla y acercó su rostro al de ella. Estaban tan cerca… sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente, no exaltados… no dilatados con deseo como lo habían hecho anteriormente. Simplemente se miraban… ella con tristeza por sentirse atrapada y él con una felicidad reprimida, por tenerla al fin a su lado.

— Dios… eres bella…- Decía admirando ese rostro de niña que se negaba a abandonarla. Sus pequeñas pecas en la nariz lo hacían recordar a sus tiempos del colegio.

— ¿Más bella que un trol? Creo que así me ves… ¿no?

— Un poco más bella que un trol podría decir… - Debía besarla… sus labios brillaban… era ese color rosado y sensual… la fineza de los mismos, esa suavidad que lo instaban a tocarlos con los de él. Ambos sintieron ese imán que los volvía a unir… ambos otra vez recordaron esos besos salvajes y cargados de fuego que se habían entregado… sus lenguas jugando en la boca del otro, buscando y explorándose… aquella noche…aquella vez…

Draco quería saborear nuevamente esa mujer que tenía delante de él... y ella solo quería volver a sentir los deliciosos y masculinos labios de él posados en su boca… Cerró sus ojos sintiendo que Draco se acercaba suavemente a su boca…

Pero la emoción del placer y del deseo dura poco…y sobretodo aquella que no sabes aprovechar en el momento o la dilatas por demasiado tiempo…. Alguien golpeaba a la puerta de la habitación. Situación que impidió que ese beso se concretara… cortando de inmediato ese hilo invisible que iba poco a poco disminuyendo la distancia entre ambos.

Draco carraspeó y la miró… ella solamente le regaló una sonrisa… a pesar de que su rostro evidenciaba un leve tono rosa en sus pómulos, devolviéndole él una suave sonrisa mezclada con frustración.

— ¡Diantres…! Más tarde no te me escapas.- Le dijo Draco avanzando hasta su dormitorio.

Hermione en tanto, admiró su cuarto, en realidad que era hermoso, se acercó hasta la ventana, la cual daba a un pequeño balcón en donde estaban sus arreglos florales. También había una silla mecedora con un cojín y una pequeña mesita. Era el lugar ideal para pasar una tarde leyendo, sumado a que daba justo la sombra de un pino que estaba a unos metros de la casa. Estaba cansada. Quería dormir un rato… el almuerzo había sido abundante, pero ella no había comido mucho… su estómago rechazaba ciertos alimentos en especial las carnes, así que entre el tomate, el apio y la lechuga poco era lo que había ingerido. Sabía que Narcisa se había dado cuenta de ello, y le había dicho que debía tomar leche, la cual ya se encontraba dispuesta en una mesa redonda al interior de la habitación, así como también advirtió un pequeño refrigerador (otro detalle muggle de esa casa) que suponía debía contener algunos _snacks _saludables de los que le había hablado su "futura suegra".

Hizo un movimiento de cabeza y se acarició los brazos, tratando de borrar la piel de gallina que se le formó al decir esas dos palabras…. "futura suegra"… ¡No! ¡Menos "Futura Yerna!" eso no estaba internalizado ni en su consciente ni en su léxico… menos su pragmático vocabulario.

— Granger, alguien te busca en el primer piso.- Le dijo Draco. Estaba serio, al parecer esa visita tampoco él la esperaba. Pero el rostro de Hermione se iluminó y una sonrisa apareció en él.

— ¡Vino! ¡Debo verlo de inmediato! - Dijo avanzando hasta la salida en busca de la escalera, y por ende del elevador. Se sentó con sumo cuidado, y presionó una tecla y este comenzó a descender suavemente.

Draco salió detrás de ella. Su rostro irradiaba preocupación. Ese hombre, que jamás fue su amigo, estaba seguro que tenía algo que ver en el divorcio de Hermione. Sí, era Harry Potter quien estaba en la planta baja esperando a Hermione, la que al llegar al primer piso, de inmediato lo reconoció y su rostro se tensó en rápidamente.

Ella, instintivamente llevó una mano a su vientre. Debido a que Harry, apuesto y elegante, tenía su mirada fija en esa prominente y redonda barriga. Draco que se dio cuenta de lo tensa de la situación, se detuvo detrás de Hermione poniendo una mano en la panza de Hermione. Era la primera vez que lo hacía, y de inmediato pudo advertir que algo se movió dentro de ella y una especie de calor recorrió su mano. No era algo que le molestara, al contrario sintió una especie de satisfacción enorme, no por el contacto con la mujer que despertaba sus deseos, si no por el hecho de que quien había reaccionado a su tacto, era su hijo.

Hermione sintió que su corazón se detenía. Estaba en medio de dos hombres con los cuales sus sentimientos siempre habían estado ligados. Al frente estaba a quien por tantos y tantos años amó: Harry, el hombre que había destrozado su corazón… ese hombre a quien le confió su amor y que no fue capaz de decidirse por ella y por un futuro para ambos. Al contrario, se encargó de destruir sus anhelos y sus sueños con solo unas cuantas palabras.

A su lado, Draco, el padre de la criatura que se gestaba en su vientre. Ese hombre que tanto la humilló de adolescente y que ahora se mostraba preocupado, casi cariñoso con ella. Incluso hacía lo indecible para procurar su bienestar. No sabía si lo amaba, no sabía qué la había llevado a entregarse como lo hizo. Pero de lo sí estaba segura, era de no le era indiferente y que su cuerpo reaccionaba según sus instintos sólo con su presencia.

— Harry… ¿qué haces acá?- Le dijo Hermione. A lo que Draco de inmediato notó lo tensa de la situación. Ni siquiera lo había saludado.

— Debemos hablar, Hermione. – Mientras hablaba no le quitaba la mirada a la barriga de ella. Entonces sintió una punzada en su pecho y un nudo en su garganta. Ese hijo podría haber sido de ambos… "¿Y qué habría ocurrido con….?" Estaba dispuesto a hacer la pregunta, pero no sabía si hacerla delante del que ahora era su pareja.

— ¿Qué les ocurre a los héroes de guerra? ¿Ya no son tan amigos como antes?

Hermione seguía con la mano en su barriga, mientras que la otra la posicionó en su costilla, puesto que otra vez volvía ese maldito malestar, así como sintió que su boca se llenaba nuevamente de saliva… y pensaba que eso ya se había acabado. Giró dándole la espalda a ambos y de entre sus ropas extrajo un pañuelo desechable para limpiar su boca.

Draco volteó junto a ella porque se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

— ¿Te sientes bien?- Ella le negó.

— Potter.- Dijo girando hacia Harry.- Gran… mi prometida no se siente bien… justo hoy ha salido del hospital… prefiero que se vaya a descansar…

— Hermione, debemos hablar… ¿Le has dicho a tu futuro esposo por qué te fuiste y nos dejaste? ¿Le has dicho por qué todo este tiempo no hemos sabido nada de ti?

— Potter, lo que mi futura esposa tenga que decirme, me lo dirá cuando lo crea conveniente. Así que, si no te molesta, te agradeceré que te vayas por donde mismo llegaste.- Pero Harry estaba desesperado, debía decirle a Hermione lo que había descubierto y preguntarle lo que por tantos años fue una daga en su corazón. Sin embargo, no podía hablar, veía que ella se sentía mal.

— Está bien, me iré. Pero Hermione, escúchame.- Ella se había volteado nuevamente para ver a Harry y su semblante ya no era el mismo radiante de hace unos segundos y Harry se dio cuenta de ello, sintiéndose inmensamente culpable por ser el causante de su malestar.- Cuando te sientas bien, búscame.- Continuó diciendo.- Es necesario hablar. Debes saber algunas cosas y…. me debes aclarar otras… Y tú Malfoy, cuídala… cuídala mucho…- Dijo saliendo a prisa de la casa.

Hermione sintió que todo le daba vueltas. Su boca volvía a llenarse de saliva así como la punzada en su costado se hizo más fuerte. Draco recordó en ese instante lo dicho por el médico, que estos síntomas se hacían más fuertes frente a situaciones estresantes, así como desaparecían si la paciente estaba tranquila. Durante todo el rato que Hermione estuvo a su lado, la vio bien sin molestias. Sin embargo el solo hecho de enfrentarse a su amigo (no sabía si definirlo así en estos momentos) es que los malestares otra vez se hicieron presentes. La ayudó a acomodarse en el sofá, mientras que en ese momento ingresaba Narcisa la que había escuchado todo desde la biblioteca, pero no quiso interrumpir.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Quién lo dejó entrar?

— Los amigos y familiares de Hermione tienen autorización para venir a verla cuando lo requieran.-Le respondió Draco.

— Pero al parecer, el famoso Harry Potter lejos de agradar a Hermione la ha indispuesto. ¿Te sientes bien, linda?- Hermione solo asintió mientras que Narcisa movió su varita para convocar un vaso con agua, el cual Hermione recibió agradecida.

— Draco, llévala a descansar.

— Sí madre. Ven, Hermione… - A estas alturas ella se sentía en las nubes por cuanto Draco no la llamaba por su apellido.- Debes descansar. Gracias madre.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Harry Potter subía a su vehículo en las afueras de la nueva mansión Malfoy. Sudaba por completo y temblaba. Era tan extraño verla nuevamente luego de tantos años y en esas condiciones. ¡Dios era adorable con esa barriga! Con su rostro hermoso y su cabello tomado de esa manera. No, no era la Hermione que él conoció y que tanto amó y que por su cobardía y estupidez la había perdido. Ahora entendía que era para siempre.

El solo hecho de verla al lado de Malfoy y este erguido orgulloso de tenerla con él, cual trofeo ganado en una competencia, lo hacía odiarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Aunque bien sabía que, por sus propias convicciones, no podía ir en contra de los sentimientos, aún a costa de su propio dolor.

— Por lo visto no pudiste decirle nada.- Una voz femenina fue la que habló quien estaba en el asiento de copiloto. Harry se giró y se encontró con esos ojos verdes y esa cabellera rubia altanera y aristocrática de Astoria Greengrass.

— No. Estaba Malfoy con ella.

— Es peligroso que siga allí. No, con Lucius cerca.

— Confío en lo que me has dicho… de que Draco siente algo por ella y que la protegerá… de igual forma antes de que ellos bajaran dirigí un encantamiento a la habitación que es de Draco… según tus indicaciones. Es una especie de repelente para evitar que Lucius u otro mago oscuro ingrese… pero aún así no me fío…

— Como sea, Potter… antes debes ver la forma de hablar con ella.- Harry comenzaba a echar a andar el vehículo mientras Astoria movía su varita para deshacer el hechizo evanescente que utilizó para evitar que descubrieran su presencia.- No será fácil estando Draco cerca… aunque yo creo que sería conveniente que él se entere de lo que hemos descubierto.

— En la tarde le enviaré una lechuza para invitarla a mi oficina… sino… bueno, tendré que citarlos en mi calidad de Subcretario…

— Como sea… solo espero que nada malo ocurra.


	8. Verdaderas intensiones

Astoria guardó silencio, mientras Harry conducía su vehículo hacia el departamento de ella ubicado en el centro de Londres.

Recordaba que durante el día anterior le había dicho a Draco que ella no conocía a la mujer que esperaba al hijo de él. Pero sin embargo, mentía. Sí, sabía quién era… el mismo Lucius Malfoy se había encargado de restregárselo en la cara… así como también la había vuelto a amenazar. Pero ella no se iba a dejar seguir manipulando por ese hombre que con un vil y estúpido chantaje la tenía en la palma de la mano.

El muy desgraciado se había enterado de que, durante los primeros años de noviazgo que Astoria mantuvo con Draco, esta lo había estado engañando con otro hombre, específicamente con un muggle que era deportista y con el cual llegó a mantener un idilio fuerte y con el cual estuvo a punto de mandar todo por la borda. Sin embargo, pasado un tiempo, y luego de que ella se negase a dejarlo, Lucius la amenazó con atacar a su familia o a ella misma si se le ocurría abandonar a Draco. A su vez, y por extraño que resultara, le decía también que tenía prohibido embarazarse de Draco y claro, tampoco era un deseo de ella, por cuanto estaba decidida a dejarlo, apenas pudiera, pues se había enamorado de Sebastián Craig, aquel jugador de futbol soccer de la selección Inglesa.

Sin embargo, ella no entendía por qué le prohibía el derecho a tener un hijo, a pesar de no ser su prioridad, pero de todas maneras le llamaba la atención esta orden expresa de Lucius, quien jamás le revelaba el por qué de dicha orden.

Decidida y cansada de los constantes recordatorios de Lucius así como de las infidelidades de Draco, que, si bien la trataba como su novia, con suma delicadeza y deferencia, un amante como nadie en la cama, en su corazón ella no mandaba. Sabía perfectamente que Draco Malfoy no estaba enamorado de ella, que no se casaría jamás y por otra parte, a ella poco y nada le importaba.

Un día, luego de haber ella terminado con Draco, debido a una de sus tantas infidelidades, se dispuso a irse definitivamente con Sebastián, quien venía de una gira por Europa. Pero este tuvo un accidente en el avión en donde viajaba él junto. Murió ese día dejándola sumida en la más terrible de las tristezas.

El dolor era tanto que intentó acabar con su vida, pero ahí estaba otra vez Lucius, obligándola a estar con Draco… no entendía por qué ese afán de que ella estuviera al lado de su hijo, a sabiendas de que ella no lo amaba y que tampoco se podía casar con él, menos ser madre.

Con el tiempo y gracias, a la gran bruja que era su madre, y con la cual tenía la mayor de las confianzas habían investigado respecto del famoso y extraño hechizo del cual Lucius había sido víctima y por el que se encontraba fuera de la cárcel. Emily Greengrass, tenía la hipótesis de que Lucius estaba buscando un antídoto para revertir los terribles efectos de este maleficio y estaba segura que eso lo estaba realizando mediante magia oscura o ayudado por alguien. Nadie le quitaba de la cabeza de que el embarazo de Hermione, no era casual, de que algo había en él. Todo coincidía:

- La negativa de Lucius porque Astoria tuviera un hijo.

-El deseo de él de tenerla como novia oficial de Draco, a sabiendas que tanto él como ella no se amaban.

- La obligatoriedad con que Lucius le ordenó llevar a Draco a Australia, específicamente donde estaba Hermione (ella, claro sin saber de quién se trataba).

Y el embarazo.

Todo era demasiado coincidente. Todos los caminos la llevaban a la misma conclusión: Lucius Malfoy, de alguna forma, había allanado el camino para mantener soltero a Draco, sin hijos, guiándolo directamente donde estaba la heroína de guerra, Hermione Granger.

Con la seguridad de una bruja de su categoría, Astoria, optó por mentirle a Draco diciéndole que se iría del país como tantas veces lo había hecho en el pasado, pero en conocimiento de quien era la mujer que esperaba un hijo de su novio, optó, esperando que fuera la mejor opción, ir donde el mejor amigo de Granger, el famoso Harry Potter. Este, al verla en su despacho y, conocedor del tórrido romance de ella y Draco Malfoy, supuso que estaba allí para intermediar en esa relación.

Grande sería su sorpresa al ver que Astoria Greengrass, lejos de ser una mujer calculadora y egocentrista, era una bruja que había sufrido mucho en la vida, por verse siempre opacada por un novio que no la amaba y que cada vez que podía la engañaba, eso sumado a un suegro manipulador y oscuro que solo veía en ella una herramienta para poder lograr sus objetivos.

Cuando ella le explicó la verdadera razón de su visita y del temor fundado que sentía, y de que se sabía condenada a muerte si Lucius se enteraba de aquella visita, supo entonces que debía escucharla. Astoria estaba preocupada por su situación, pero más lo estaba de lo que le podía ocurrir al pequeño hijo de Draco.

Pobre Astoria, pensaba Harry, ahora, aparte de ser la mofa de Draco, lo era de toda la comunidad mágica, pues verían en ella a la cornuda del año, y al ex mortífago luciendo su nueva relación (y nueva vida) al lado de Hermione Granger, lo cual obviamente impactaría negativamente en la poca autoestima que suponía le quedaba a Greengrass.

Por otra parte Astoria, suponía también que Draco, no siendo él de los trigos más limpios, si bien no amaba a Hermione (eso, porque estaba segura que Draco Malfoy jamás amaría a una mujer, menos a alguien con la historia de Hermione Granger), estaba segura de que la estaba usando. Era obvio que, al generar una unión entre ex mortífago y la fugada (y divorciada) miembro femenina del trío de oro, esto podría acercar a Draco (y a sus empresas) nuevamente al mundo mágico, cosa que hasta ese momento, se había dado por descartada.

Al oír estos argumentos, Harry solo tuvo que atar cabos… puesto que ese mismo día, un par de abogados del Ministerio, a quienes durante la tarde del día anterior los había puesto a revisar el caso Malfoy, le habían informado respecto de ciertas irregularidades en el origen de la conmutación de la pena a Lucius Malfoy. Eso también sumado al maleficio que le estaba restando vida al mortífago rezagado de Malfoy, podría asegurar que éste se encontraba en la búsqueda de un contrahechizo para revertir los efectos de ése que lo llevaba irremediablemente a una muerte segura.

Según Astoria y, de acuerdo a lo dicho por su madre, Medimaga y experta en revertir hechizos oscuros, Emily Greengrass, el hijo de un sangre pura concebido con una impura provocaba la unión de dos tipos de sangres que lograban la limpieza hasta de las peores hechizos. Sin embargo, este elixir que resultaba ser la sangre del infante, tenía consecuencias nefastas: la muerte de quien diera su sangre y la vida eterna de quien la bebiera.

De ahí que el horror de lo que Malfoy estaría planeando y que ponía en grave riesgo la integridad del hijo de Hermione y de Draco. Ambos sin saber que habían procreado un ser que por el solo hecho de tener una sangre combinada entre pura e impura, se convertía en salvación para un brujo oscuro y el término de su propia vida. Eso claro… si estaban en lo correcto. Esperaban por cierto, estar errados y que todo fuera una falsa alarma. Sin embargo, las pruebas y las conclusiones eran muy exactas para no ser reales.

— Sería horrible si lo que pensamos fuera cierto.- Dijo Astoria al cabo de unos minutos. Se había mantenido en silencio por largo rato analizando la situación.

— Lo que no me explico aún, es cómo tú, siendo... bueno… la más perjudicada de todo esto, no hablaste antes… sino que esperaste hasta el último momento.

— Yo te lo he dicho Harry… mi padre es poco lo que se preocupa por sus hijas y mi madre, a pesar de ser una bruja muy habilosa, su salud está cada día más deteriorada, por lo que solo me resta cumplir con mis obligaciones pactadas… mi deber era estar al lado de Draco… sin amarlo… si bien, ahora veo que él está … no sé si enamorado… lo dudo… pero puedo decir que es feliz, yo no tengo entonces nada que ver… y por qué no hablé antes… miedo.. esa es la palabra… hasta que vi la posibilidad de pedir apoyo... un apoyo formal... por eso acudí a ti.

— Tienes mi apoyo, Greengrass… y nuestra protección. Malfoy no te podrá tocar, a ti ni a tu familia. Hemos dispuesto Aurores en tu casa, así como varios hechizos infalibles… así que puedes estar tranquila que Malfoy no se te acercará… Y en cuento a Hermione… debemos estar calmados, si lo que Lucius requiere es al bebé… este aún no nace y para ello debe esperar… tiempo que nosotros podremos ocupar para ayudarla a ella y a Draco, si fuese necesario… aunque sinceramente por mí que Draco se pudra… la prefiero a ella sola con su hijo, que al hurón de su lado…

— Estoy segura que Draco no sabe nada de lo que ocurre.

— No, yo tampoco lo creo. Sin embargo, creo que Draco Malfoy también se trae algo entre manos. No me explico cómo de un día para otro está con Hermione… ¡Si la odiaba! Y ahora resulta que van a tener un hijo y más encima se van casar…. eso es extraño…

— He pensado en ello… y estoy segura que ese encuentro que ellos tuvieron, aparte de no ser casual, debió ocurrir algo mas… no sé qué… pero estoy segura que todo esto fue armado…. un escenario perfecto para hacer caer a Hermione en las redes de los Malfoy.

— Pronto sabremos si Draco está involucrado o no.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Hermione se había recostado en su cama. Estaba de lado con la barriga apoyada en una almohada. Estaba cansada. Jamás pensó que Harry se presentaría en la casa de Draco… debía estar desesperado si no, no se explicaba cómo había hecho tal acción.

No quería mirar a Draco, el que estaba de espaldas a la habitación mirando por la ventana hacia el pequeño balcón. Sabía que estaba enojado. Ya conocía hasta la forma de respirar pausada y sus manos en los bolsillos cuando una situación no le parecía bien. Debía decirle la verdad. Él se lo merecía. Era el padre de la criatura que venía en camino. No podía seguir guardando ese secreto que tanto la atormentaba.

En cuanto a Draco, mientras miraba lo bello que estaba el día y que la sombra del árbol llegaba serena al balcón de Hermione, impregnándolo de un suave aroma a pino, pensaba en lo que acaba de ver. Siempre había sido testigo de la gran amistad que unía a Hermione con Potter y sin embargo, en esa escena de hacía unos minutos, ella ni siquiera lo saludó y el rostro de él podría asegurar que estaba embargado por el arrepentimiento y la culpa. Si hubiese sabido que esos dos no se hablaban o que tenían temas pendientes, hubiese sido más cauteloso y habría activado su Legeremancia. Aunque bien sabía que si Potter se daba cuenta de ello y, siendo este Subsecretario del Ministro, era muy posible que en estos momentos estuviese calentando un colchón en Azkaban.

Por otro lado, pudo haber visto qué se le pasaba por la mente a Hermione… pero ya en el día había comprobado que le era prácticamente imposible adentrarse en esos territorios. La fuerza mental de su "futura esposa" no se comparaba con nadie que haya conocido.

— Malfoy.- Escuchó una voz suave desde la cama. Al fin se dignaba a hablar, pero no pensaba presionarla. Entendía que ella no la estaba pasando bien. Primero por sentirse obligada a compartir con él su vida, sabiendo que no le quería y luego por enfrentarse al que supuestamente era su mejor amigo.

— ¿Estás mejor?- Se giró para verla, mientras ésta se había sentado en la orilla de la cama.

— Mejor… sí…

— Si quieres cuando llegue "_Topo-Gigio"_ con tus cosas que lo atienda la servidumbre, así no te cansas.

— Gracias.- Respondió sabiendo a quién se refería Draco.- Creo que es lo mejor. Además estoy esperando a alguien y ruego sentirme mejor cuando lo vea.

— No me digas que quieres ver a Weasley.- Hermione frunció el seño.

— Oh, no, no es él… Es alguien de mi empresa…

Draco volvió a girar hacia la ventana, tenía unas ganas enormes de encender un cigarrillo, pero sabía que eso le podía hacer daño al bebé. Sintió unos pasos suaves que caminaron hasta él. Hermione estaba caminando solo con calcetines, su cabello estaba un poco revuelto y se le veía cansada, avanzó y se sentó en la mecedora del balcón.

— ¿Quieres estar sola?

— La verdad es que no. Debemos hablar.

— ¿De nuestro matrimonio?

— No. Es por lo que acabas de ver.

— Si no te sientes con ganas de hablar, lo dejamos para otro día. Además, Granger, poco y nada me interesa lo que entre tú y Potter haya ocurrido en el pasado… lo que importa es que ahora tú estás conmigo y vamos a tener un hijo…

— Yo me divorcié de Ronald porque estaba enamorada de Harry Potter.- Le dijo seria, tranquila y mirándolo a la cara. Era ahora. Más tarde quizá no tendría valor para hablar.

Draco guardó silencio, volvió a meter sus manos en los bolsillos y avanzó hasta quedar cerca de la baranda del balcón. Luego se apoyó en ella y estuvo en silencio un par de segundos antes de girarse y cruzar sus brazos.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Quieres que te felicite por eso?

— Me imagino que no. Pero no solo estaba enamorada de él… bueno… él y yo…

— ¿Fueron amantes?

Hermione sintió que su bebé se movió en su interior mientras un nudo se formaba en su garganta y un lágrima estaba a punto de resbalar por su mejilla.

— Ya veo… así que la Santa Hermione Granger, a quien muchos le prenden velitas… era una zorra que engañaba a su esposo con su mejor amigo. - Dijo soltando su veneno y para qué negarlo… sus celos.

— Teníamos planes de irnos juntos…. pero… pero Ginny se embarazó… y…

— El muy canalla tenía dos mujeres… ¿quién lo iba a decir, no? - Draco volvió a darle la espalda a Hermione. Algo intuyó en esa mirada cómplice de ambos, pero jamás imaginó lo que su mente retorcida por sus tórridos romances del pasado, le habrían iluminado y entregado la respuesta correcta.- ¿Sabes, Granger?...

_"-Otra vez, Granger… se escuchaba tan lindo cuando me decías "Hermione_"- Pensó, pero no se lo pensaba decir.

— Cuando estábamos en el colegio, siempre creí que tú terminarías casada con Potter… y cuando supe que te habías casado con el pobretón bueno para nada de Weasley, pensé que estabas loca o algo muy complicado había ocurrido para que eso ocurriera.

— Yo… en ese tiempo estaba sola…y Ron me ofrecía un matrimonio tranquilo… Ron no es mala persona… fui yo la que me porté como …

— Como una vil cualquiera ¿cierto?

— Si me sigues insultando….

— Granger… vas a ser mi esposa… creo que me merezco saber la verdad ¿no? Y está bien… no seré grosero. Los insultos te los diré todos una vez que estés mejor.

— Gracias por el detalle.- Le respondió con ironía. Hermione se puso de pie, quedando frente a Draco. Quería mirarlo a los ojos cuando le dijera lo que pasó después.

— Ron se enteró de lo nuestro… de la peor manera… - Draco no preguntó cuál era esa, pero ya se imaginaba.- Sí, nos encontró juntos. Fue horrible. Luego de ello, él me pidió el divorcio y de inmediato lo tramitamos. En ese tiempo Harry me había dicho que pediría un traslado a otro país en donde pudiera ejercer como Auror, pero esa decisión se retrasaba más y más y yo no podía seguir así. Sin trabajo… sin un título con el cual defenderme, por lo que decidí que debía volver al mundo muggle… fue cuando le dije a Harry que me iría… pero no contaba con que… - Guardó silencio y otra vez una lágrima resbaló por su rostro.- Le dije a Harry que posiblemente estuviese esperando un hijo de él… y él lo negó. Me dijo que no había posibilidad de que ese niño fuera de él... que él tomaba todas las precauciones… y que si estaba embarazada lo mejor era abortar.

Draco la miró extrañado ¿Cómo era posible que el famoso héroe de la guerra mágica respondiera de esa manera? Eso no estaba pauteado en ninguna parte… con razón Hermione lo odiaba… a ella nadie le creería lo que el famoso Potter le había propuesto.

— ¿Qué pasó con ese niño, Hermione?

— Nunca se lo dije a él… pero en realidad no estaba embarazada… tuve un problema hormonal en esos años… nada más… pero Harry jamás volvió a hablarme… nunca más me dio la cara… hasta hace rato.

— Por eso te fuiste y te olvidaste de ellos.

— Me fui… pero jamás me olvidé de ellos… eran parte de mi familia…y yo dañé tanto a Ron… y creo que lo sigo haciendo…

— ¿Lo dices por estar conmigo?

— Creo que esto ha sido un golpe bajo… si no, no explico por qué Harry vendría hasta tu casa.

Draco giró para verle el rostro empapado por las lágrimas.

— Dime, Granger, en el colegio, ¿por qué nunca tú y Potter fueron pareja? ¿Te gustaba en ese entonces?

— Creo que siempre lo amé… pero tuve la mala ocurrencia… no sé si en cuarto o en quinto año… de contárselo a Ginny Weasley… y cuando lo supo, ella terminó metiéndose en la cama de Harry… El cuento se hace corto entonces ¿no? hasta ahí me llegó cualquier ilusión con Harry Potter.

— Así que la pequeña harapienta también resultó ser una pequeña zorrita… ¡Uf! Granger ustedes son dignos de un reality show muggle.- Hermione sonrió con pena.- ¿Sabes? Para hoy tenía planes contigo… no sé… cenar juntos… pero ya veo que es mejor dejarte sola… además debo pensar los pasos a seguir.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

— Que si fuiste capaz de engañar a tu marido con otro, ¿quién me asegura que a mí no? - Hermione palideció, eso no se lo esperaba.-Creo que yo también debo ver mi contrato prenupcial. Si me permites… nos vemos luego.

Draco salió dejándola sola y con un montón de dudas…. ¿Había sido prudente contarle todo a él? o ¿Simplemente debió quedarse callada y seguir guardando ese secreto que tanto la atormentaba?


	9. Son errores del pasado

Cuando Draco abandonó la habitación, ella se quedó un rato más en el balcón. Necesitaba descansar y desahogarse. Sabía que con llorar nada lograría… pero era imposible controlar esas lágrimas… Sabía que jamás borraría los errores cometidos en el pasado y que, pasara lo que pasara, el sentimiento de profundo amor que llegó a sentir por Harry Potter, ya había quedo atrás… lo acababa de comprobar…

Si en algún momento pensó que quedaban brasas de ese fuego hoy solo comprobaba que de ese amor ya nada había. El dolor causado por la decepción había sido tan grande que borró cualquier posibilidad de reavivar ese amor. Al verlo, había comprobado que solo dolor le causaba su presencia. Harry, simplemente la había dejado a su suerte. Olvidándose por completo de las promesas de amor y de un futuro juntos.

Y a pesar del inmenso dolor que ella experimentó… lo entendía… no era la forma correcta de actuar pero, al fin y al cabo, lo entendía. Ella no era nada en la vida de Harry… él era un hombre casado y con una esposa embarazada. No había por dónde perderse. Harry solo había actuado de acuerdo a su convicción y esa era estar al lado de la mujer que le iba a dar un hijo. Ella, Hermione, era quien debía hacerse a un lado. Y lo había hecho. Yéndose lejos de todos… para olvidar y para que la olvidaran…

El hecho de verlo nuevamente solo le provocó una enorme decepción al tener en frente al hombre que fue capaz de herirla de esa manera. Una herida que había provocado en su corazón una especie de valla impenetrable, la cual había mantenido alejada de cualquier relación amorosa. Negada al amor verdadero… dedicada única y exclusivamente a su trabajo… A su pasión que era la moda, esa era la nueva Hermione… o como todos la conocían, la gran Herms Grennett.

Pero… nada dura en esta vida… tenía que llegar ese memorable día de febrero en donde había vuelto a ver a otro hombre que, si no hubiese estado Harry antes que él, posiblemente su corazón estuviese teñido de gris plateado. Ese era Draco Malfoy. Engreído, posesivo, humillante, pedante… pero tan endemoniadamente varonil y atractivo. Práctico en sus decisiones, directo en sus palabras y, como fuera, él jamás escondía su pasado y se mostraba tal y como era. Quien lo aceptara así, tendría su confianza y el que no, pues él se lo perdía. Así era Draco Malfoy y… si lo pensaba bien… así también era ella…

Reía para sus adentros y negaba con su cabeza, como si ese pequeño e involuntario movimiento borrara cualquier atisbo de su realidad. No podía seguir fingiendo que no sentía nada por Draco, porque no era así. Nunca le fue indiferente, siempre lo vio como alguien inalcanzable, y quizá por eso no fue capaz de buscar un acercamiento. Bueno, para qué negarlo a estas alturas… en medio de la guerra, las descalificaciones y el dolor vivido, poco y nada eran los momentos en que podrían haber cruzado palabras. Y cuando se daba ese momento, era única y exclusivamente para que él la hiriera, con eso y a pesar de que se le pudiera calificar de cruel, esas palabras daban vueltas y vueltas en su cabeza, con lo cual él siempre estaba presente en su diario vivir.

Y ahora… con el correr de los años, estaban tan ligados… ligados de por vida… un hijo los unía… un pequeño niño que vendría a dar un giro a sus vidas. Rió con cariño, mientras sus manos acariciaban su barriga. Se encaminó hacia la cama. Debía descansar. Eran muchas las emociones para un solo día. Además a eso de las siete de la tarde tendría una visita. Eran las cinco, dormiría una hora y se levantaría a recibirlo. Lo bueno era que Draco había dicho que si llegaba antes Giovanni, éste sería atendido por alguien de la servidumbre. Total, él solo le llevaba algunas pertenencias, por lo tanto no era primordial que ella lo recibiera. Ya más tarde se contactaría con él o mañana cuando estuviera más descansada.

Se acomodó en la cama, con un cojín entre las piernas y con otro apoyaba su panza en la posición de costado para evitar que ésta se fuera de golpe hacia la cama… También esa posición le evitaba que se le provocaran calambres o adormecimiento de alguna extremidad.

En realidad había sufrido tantos cambios en su cuerpo, que no se explicaba cómo aún se mantenía en pie y con ganas de trabajar… pero la tranquilidad para una embarazada es efímera… ya tenía que ir nuevamente al baño por octava o novena vez desde que almorzó.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Mientras tanto Draco había bajado al recibidor. Su genio estaba de los mil demonios. No se explicaba por qué tanta rabia… él no era así… nunca fue celoso… le importaba un maní que sus conquistas tuvieran o no en otros en qué pensar. Pero con Granger era distinto. El solo hecho de imaginársela en brazos de otro, honestamente le daban ganas de asirla y meterla en un armario en donde nadie la pudiera sacar. Porque ella le pertenecía. Más si ese "otro" era el estúpido aprovechador de ocasiones, de Harry Potter.

Se encaminó hasta el pequeño bar y se sirvió un trago. Un buen whisky aplacaba un poco la rabia. Se sentó y de inmediato se comunicó vía celular con su abogado muggle, si Granger quería hacer un contrato prenupcial el suyo la dejaría nulo cualquier cláusula que ella quisiera imponerle. Si quería jugar sucio, él tenía experiencia en ello. Reía, sentía que ese era solamente un jueguito del tira y afloja de dos polos que lo único que querían eran unirse. Sí, era un juego de niños, pero había comprobado que esas pequeñas insinuaciones y esas indirectas divertían a Granger, no la incomodaban. Se había dado cuenta que a su lado ella estaba bien, tranquila, sin sufrir malestares físicos, en cambio con solo ver a Potter, ella se había indispuesto de inmediato y eso no lo iba a permitir. Para cualquier encuentro futuro entre ambos, él debería estaría presente. Total, si ella había tenido la suficiente gallardía para contarle lo ocurrido en su pasado ¿quién era él para juzgarla?

Sabía que en su haber también tenía mucho de qué avergonzarse… con Astoria jamás fue fiel… ni con ninguna de las mujeres que tuvo a su lado antes de Astoria, fue fiel… fue pedante y humillante con Granger en sus tiempos de colegio, y ella le había dicho que eso era pasado, ¿lo había perdonado por ello, entonces? De ser así, sólo faltaba que él mismo se perdonara… Si bien la Granger que ahora conocía era fuerte de carácter, profesional y una mujer realizada, no distaba mucho de chica ingenua que conoció en Hogwarts, sus sentimientos puros eran los mismos. Fue capaz de abrir su corazón y confiarle sus secretos, expresándole entre lágrimas el motivo de su alejamiento…

Los errores de juventud debían quedar en el pasado. Todos los seres humanos estamos expuestos a cometer errores pero no podemos vivir llorando por ellos. Hay que aprender a vivir con éstos, pero también hay que aprender a superarlos y a sacar aprendizajes. Nadie está inmune a los errores. Quizá Granger pecó de ingenua, al creer que su matrimonio con Ron era la salvación a su soledad, que con ello lograría encubrir el amor hacia Potter, sin embargo, lo único que logró fue enamorarse más de él… transformándolo en una pasión obsesiva que terminó con muchos heridos…

Era evidente que él jamás perdonaría a Harry Potter por haber dejado a Granger de esa manera… siendo tan poco hombre e hiriéndola de esa forma. Aunque si lo pensaba detenidamente, también debería agradecerle…. Esa acción había allanado el camino para que, años más tarde, él tuviera la oportunidad de tener a Granger con a su lado… y esa oportunidad no la dejaría pasar. Como fuera, a base de un chantaje o de tenerla bajo siete llaves, Hermione Granger terminaría siendo su esposa. Y, si ahora no lo amaba… ni él tampoco a ella… (El amor no estaba en el vocabulario Malfoy) la complicidad y la convivencia diaria podrían dar buenos resultados en una relación que se inició en base al sexo…. Al buen sexo, como él le llamaba. Ellos se complementaban bien en solo un lugar… y ese era la cama. Jamás con nadie se sintió pleno como con ella… ¿Qué tenía esa castaña que tan bien le resultaba hacerle el amor? ¿Qué le ocurría a él cuando ella vibraba y gemía en sus brazos?

_"-Obvio que no era amor…-"_ Pensó con una extraña sonrisa en sus labios.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

A las siete de la tarde Hermione bajaba de su cuarto, ya que un sirviente le había informado que alguien la buscaba en el salón. Ella lo esperaba con ansias. Así que se apresuró a bajar, no sin antes advertirle al sirviente que mantuviera al margen a los elfos de la casa, ya que sus asistentes eran todos muggles y que jamás habían visto a un elfo.

El hombre le informó que esta instrucción ya se las había dado el Amo Draco, a lo que Hermione respondió con una sonrisa. "-Otra vez… él, pensando por mi"-. Sin embargo, rió de buena gana. Esos pequeños detalles le iluminaban el día, a pesar de que sabía que Draco estaba molesto y que se desquitaría con lo que a ella más le doliera…. Debía estar preparada entonces, para el contraataque.

En el piso inferior se encontraba un hombre alto, de contextura gruesa, que vestía un terno color lila, no usaba corbata, sin embargo del bolsillo superior del saco asomaba un pañuelo de seda color rosa. Bruno Bassi tenía unos treinta y cinco años, sus facciones regordetas eran agradables, de labios finos y ojos celestes, lo hacían lucir como un bebé gigante, en medio de su incipiente calvicie rubia.

El hombre estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados en su espalda, esperando a que bajara Herms Grennett. No demostraba nervios. Debía ser convincente en sus argumentos, al fin y al cabo él no había hecho nada de lo que pudiera avergonzarse. Miró a hacia las habitaciones del segundo piso, posando su mirada en cada puerta…. Hasta que se detuvo en una especial, era la de Draco… "-Potter, ya estuviste aquí-" Dijo entre dientes.

— ¡Pensé que no tendrías los cojones para venir, maldito bueno para nada! – Le espetó Hermione al verlo cuando había descendido del elevador.

Bruno, al verla, abrió sus brazos y su rostro se iluminó.

— ¿Tengo cojones? ¡Ay chiquilla! Si los tengo… han de estar bien guardaditos en mis pantaletas.- Hermione sonrió y lo abrazó con cariño.- Y te sigues "comiendo" al "_guerito_" ese? – Preguntó haciendo alusión al rubio cabello de Draco.

— Ya te he dicho que dejes de ser ordinario… Ahora antes de seguir, quiero la verdad. ¿Por qué demonios le dijiste a la prensa que…

— Yo hablé con la prensa solo porque tú querido Giovanni te envenenó en mi contra… yo… bueno sí, efectivamente les di a la Casa Ferrás información acerca de tu nueva colección.- Hermione le hizo un además para que se sentara, haciendo ella lo mismo.- …Pero les entregué información falsa… de eso ya te habrás dado cuenta… Lo hice para despistarlos… pero tú tan endiablada que eres, no me quisiste escuchar y mandaste a tu perrito faldero de Clereci para echarme… y por lo de las declaraciones… jamás dije que querías abortar… eso se les ocurrió a ellos… ya sabes cómo es la prensa, Herms… La de farándula… esa que es amarillista y es capaz de casar a la Virgen María con un demonio con tal de vender…

Hermione se acercó hasta Bruno, mirándolo a los ojos… esos hermosos ojos azules en medio de un regordete y bonachón rostro. Ella había desconfiado tanto de Bruno que incluso lo desvinculó de su empresa. Pero con el correr de los días y de haber analizado la situación, decidió que debía darle una oportunidad. Sumado a que Giovanni había conversado con ella diciéndole que él también se había apresurado en sus decisiones. Además debían ser prácticos en su actuar. Bruno Bassi era perito en la organización de desfiles de moda, y él tenía prácticamente armado el de la firma Herms Grennett, alejarlo de éste, era un suicidio público. Giovanni no podría solo con toda esa responsabilidad.

— Perdóname Bruno, por haber dudado de ti.- Le dijo Hermione tomando el rostro de su asesor.

— Y tú a mi por no haberte contado lo que pretendía Ferrás… ven acá… gorda bella… déjame abrazarte… te he echado tanto de menos.- Y abrazó a Hermione.

— ¿Gorda? ¡Bruno… soy una combinación entre morsa y vaca!- Hermione rió.

— Tengo una buena idea para eso… y para levantar tu autoestima y levantar algo más en tu hombrecito… - Decía con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

— ¿Sí?- Preguntó interesada. Sabía que Bruno se encargaba de levantarle el ánimo… y ahora lo necesitaba tanto… los episodios del día, sumados al de sentirse gorda, la tenían con la moral por el suelo.

— Algo que dejará "marcando ocupado" a tu rubiecito… pero… - Decía mirando a su alrededor.- Me imagino que no puedes trabajar… o tú ¿pretendes trabajar de esta casa…? Si es así… bueno, pues necesitamos un estudio… Porque me imagino que no pretenderás ir a las oficinas centrales de Londres… ¿o sí? – Ese hombre hablaba como una metralleta… pero Hermione estaba acostumbrada a su jerga y a su acelerado ritmo vocal.

— Giovanni trajo mis cosas… - Dijo apuntando algunas cajas que estaban al pie de la escalera...- Los elfos…- Carraspeó cuando se dio cuenta de que eso no lo debía decir.

— ¿Elfos?

— ¡Ja! Así le dicen a la servidumbre… costumbre de estos ricos ingleses… ya sabes…- Fingió una sonrisa la cual Bruno ignoró.- Bueno… algún sirviente llevará mis cosas a mi cuarto… y otras serán llevadas a nuestro estudio… Además debo informarte que Giovanni estará a cargo de la oficinas centrales, mientras que tú trabajarás conmigo acá… tengo un espacio para montar nuestro taller… aunque aún no lo he visto, pero estoy segura que Mal… que Draco, ha pensado en un lugar lo suficientemente grande y grato para poder realizar nuestras labores… además tú te dedicarás al evento… así que estimo que será poco el tiempo para vernos… pues te quiero en el hotel en donde se realizará el lanzamiento de la colección….

Y Así estuvo hablando con Bruno… a eso de las ocho de la noche, un empleado de la casa le informó que la cena estaba servida y que Madame Narcisa la estaba esperando. Hermione invitó a Bruno a que las acompañara, pero éste no se quiso quedar, diciendo que tenía una cita muy importante.

_"-Otro amor de este promiscuo_" pensó Hermione.

Durante la cena conversó con Narcisa, respecto de la ropa que ella había guardado de Draco cuando era bebé y si a ella le había gustado (Hermione no la había visto toda). También recibió uno que otro consejo en relación a su alimentación y a no trabajar. Lo típico de una futura abuela, preocupada por su nieto.

Eran cerca de las diez de la noche, cuando, producto de una náusea horrible, Hermione subió a su cuarto.

Todo lo poco y nada que había comido lo había devuelto. Y todo se debió a que en medio de la conversación que tenía con Narcisa, ésta había recibido un llamado Draco diciendo que estaba con su abogado y que llegaría tarde. Pero al ver el rostro de Narcisa, pudo inferir que ella no le había creído, pensando obviamente que estaba con otra. Típico en él. Ya sabía que Draco Malfoy nunca fue fiel a ninguna de sus conquistas.

Luego de vaciar su estómago y de tomar mucha agua, para recuperar toda la saliva, de dio una buena ducha con agua tibia, eso la relajaría y provocaría que el sueño no tardara en llegar.

Estuvo más de media hora, bajo el chorro de agua, sentía que el bebé se movía dentro de su vientre cuando ella hacía recorrer el agua por toda la barriga. Suponía que él estaba feliz, era como si estuviera jugando con su pequeño… ¿pequeño? Así le decía "Mi pequeño" pero aún no había pensado en un nombre para él.

Recordaba con tristeza que con Ron, al principio de su matrimonio, habían planeado ponerle Fred a su primer hijo, hijo que jamás llegó. Pero ahora con Draco era distinto… Debía pensar muy bien los pasos a seguir. Obvio que iba a evitar por todos los medios que el niño se llamase "Lucius"… Draco… Bueno, Draco, no estaría mal… pero por qué tenían que ser nombres tan de…. ¿magos? ¿Qué tal si pensaban en un nombre normal, algo así como Andrew, Patrick, Samuel, Gregory, Albert o Michael? Debía estar loca si Draco Malfoy permitía un nombre así. ¡Quizá con qué nombre le iba a salir…! ¡Capaz que le pusiera Centaurus, Scorpius o Pegasus…! Pero debía ser valiente y pelear por un nombre digno para su hijo. Ella no iba a permitir cualquier nombre para él. Como fuera, ella se refería a él como… el pequeño Andrew… así se llamaría su hijo y esa era su última palabra.

Luego de secar su cabello, se acostó a pesar de que aún se sentía mal… su estómago seguía con problemas y tenía ese maldito dolor en la costilla. Sabía que eran contracciones, pero eran las llamadas contracciones de Braxton Hicks, es decir, su cuerpo se estaba preparando para el parto, por lo tanto sólo debía acostumbrarse a ellas y buscar la mejor posición para estar, una vez cómoda, el dolor cedía.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Draco llegó a su casa a eso de las doce de la noche. Cansado y con un poco de dolor de cabeza. Hacer entender a su abogado muggle la importancia de su Contrato Prenupcial, sin que pensara que éste era un broma, le llevó más tiempo de lo pensado.

Se sentó en el sofá luego de servirse un vaso con hielo y un poco de agua gasificada. Su madre asomó por la escalera anudándose el lazo de su bata. Narcisa Malfoy, a pesar de estar con comisión de dormir, era capaz de lucir la prenda cual vestido de gala. Su madre poseía la elegancia innata que solo las niñas de alta sociedad tenían y esa era Narcisa.

— ¿Dónde has estado Draco? – El tono de su madre auguraba una reprimenda. Ella aún no entendía que su hijo era bastante mayor como para estar rindiendo cuenta de sus actos.

— Ya te lo dije. Con mi abogado.- Dejó su vaso en la mesita mientras soltaba el nudo de su corbata.

— Tu novia… ¿por qué la dejas sola?

— No ha estado sola. Tú estás en casa… los elfos... la servidumbre…

— Sabes a qué me refiero. No la hagas pasar malos ratos… si te vas ir a revolcar con esas… sé más discreto… viene recién saliendo del hospital y te juro que si le pasa algo al bebé por tu culpa…

— ¡Madre, basta! No te he mentido… estaba con mi abogado... estaba viendo lo del contrato prenupcial.

— ¿Qué? Eso una broma…

— No madre, creo que, contrariamente a lo piensa mucha gente, los contratos prenupciales marcan el terreno claramente antes de casarse… así cada uno sabe a lo va… y que debe cumplir con sus obligaciones… y no pongas esa cara… la idea fue de Granger.

— ¿Granger? ¿Llamas por su apellido a tu novia…? Draco ¿qué ocurre?

— Nada madre… no ocurre nada. Granger… Hermione... es lo mismo… no veas fantasmas... ¿sí?

— Como sea hijo, veo que ustedes no están bien. Ella cenó conmigo, volvió a comer poco… habló de sentirse fea y gorda… ¿le has dicho alguna de tus pesadeces por estar así?

— No madre… jamás… -"Incluso la encuentro totalmente sexy" pero eso no le iba a decir eso a su madre.

— Además sus ojos estaban rojos.. pensé que había llorado… - En ese momento Draco recordó lo ocurrido luego de la visita de Potter.

— Fue por lo de Potter.- Respondió Draco, obviando la conversación posterior que él sostuvo con Hermione.

— No me explico cómo ellos, si fueron tan amigos, ahora no se puedan ni ver.

— Cosas de la vida, madre… Bueno.. te dejo, quiero verla…

— Debe estar dormida… no la molestes… ¡Ah! Además recibió otra visita en la tarde…

— ¿Sí?- Si era Weasley…

— Un muggle… un tal Bruno…

— ¿Y qué vino a hacer acá ese estúpido?

— Draco, cuida tu vocabulario…

— El fue el que dio la famosa entrevista a la prensa, madre.

— Mira, por lo que me dijo Hermione, él no habría sido quien habló… aunque sí habría dado la entrevista, pero la idea era limpiar su nombre ya que él no hizo espionaje, pero al parecer los periodistas habrían inventado esa noticia para vender.

Draco guardó silencio. Entonces si era así, en ningún momento Hermione pensó atentar contra la vida de su hijo… bueno, él en realidad nunca lo creyó… pero ahora… ¿con qué chantajearía a Granger? ¡Ya lo tenía! Le diría que Bruno mintió para intentar limpiar su nombre pero que los hechos hablaban por sí solos. No dejaría por nada del mundo que Granger se le escapara de las manos.

— ¿Por qué te has quedado callado, hijo? Sé que te parece mal que ese tal Bruno…

— No madre, no es eso… Hermione tiene todo el derecho a recibir a su gente… lo que sucede es que creo debo tener más cuidado… creo que en cualquier momento se va a poner a trabajar.

— Bueno, ese estudio que está construido cerca de la piscina, es un lugar para trabajar ¿no?

— Sí, trabajar… pero acá en casa… jamás en su oficina… Bueno madre no que quito más tiempo… quiero ir a ver a mi futura esposa.

— ¡Eh, Draco…! Hay que empezar a ver los preparativos de la boda.. para ¿cuándo lo tienen planeado?

— No tenemos aún fecha.

— ¡Hijo! Debe ser antes de que ella tenga al bebé…

— Lo sé, madre…

— Y Astoria... ¿qué ha pasado con ella?

— De viaje…

— Cuando vuelva y te vea casado…

— No se va a suicidar si eso es lo que te preocupa… creo que tarde o temprano asimilará que me he enamorado perdidamente de mi querida sabelotodo…

— Sé más cuidadoso en las cosas que le dices a Hermione… en su estado…

— En su estado ella es feliz con todas mis palabras de amor… Buenas noches madre.

Draco subió a su habitación, se daría una ducha y se acostaría, pero mientras tiraba la corbata en la cama, observó que la puerta que daba hacia el cuarto de Hermione estaba entornada y una tenue luz se filtraba por la abertura.

Avanzó y con sumo cuidado, para no despertarla, la abrió. Vio que Hermione estaba quieta, con los ojos cerrados y en una posición un tanto extraña. Con un par de almohadones en la espalda que la hacían quedar semisentada, pero ella se encontraba de costado, con otra almohada apoyaba la barriga, y otra la tenía entre las piernas.

Se acercó y observó que sus párpados estaban hinchados y su nariz un poco roja. Había llorado o había estado con muchos malestares. En su mano había un pañuelo desechable. Entonces reparó que en el piso reposaba un papelero lleno de pañuelos usados y en la mesa de noche una botella de agua mineral y un vaso a medio tomar. Giró su mirada hacia el baño y este estaba con la luz encendida. Luego, vio que en la mesa había también un vaso con leche vacío.

Sintió una pesadez tan grande. Hermione había pasado una noche horrible con esos malestares y él se había ido dejándola sola, a sabiendas que con él cerca, esos malestares no la invadían.

Ella gimió y se movió un poco en la cama. Draco se acercó y se acomodó a su lado. Quería abrazarla… olvidarse de todo lo ocurrido… veía que ella lo necesitaba aunque no lo quisiera reconocer. Tan altanera que era y ahora la veía tan desvalida… le recordaba a la Hermione de Hogwarts... su pelo cogido en una trenza, sin maquillaje... ¿quién diría que esa mujer era toda pasión entre sus brazos y que podía despertar en él sus más salvajes deseos?

Como lo había hecho durante la tarde colocó su mano sobre el vientre de ella. Solo al contacto el bebé dentro se movió…. otra vez… era como si su hijo supiera que su padre lo estaba saludando.

— Malfoy… ¿Qué haces?- Ella despertó, pero aún estaba somnolienta. Draco hubiese imaginado que lo iba a echar de la habitación, pero ella puso su mano sobre la de Draco y lo guió un poco más hacia el ombligo…

— Siente.- Justo en ese momento el bebé volvía a dar otra patadita.- De noche se activa más… y me despierta.

Draco se quedó en silencio unos segundos esperando sentir nuevamente el movimiento de su hijo, pero este al parecer también se había rendido al sueño.

— ¿Cómo te has sentido?- Le dijo en voz baja, pero no quitando su mano del vientre de Hermione.

— Bien.- Respondió ella con un hilo de voz.- ¿Por qué hablamos tan bajito? No vamos a despertarlo.- Draco rió.- Él está dentro de burbuja de agua… protegido… descansado…

— Sé que no… pero yo me imagino que está fuera ti…- Hermione lo miró a los ojos y de inmediato advirtió un brillo diferente. Era alegría…- y que lo tenemos en medio de nosotros.- Ella solo sonrió.- Sé que has estado con todos los malestares.- Le apuntó el velador, el papelero y el baño. Ella asintió.

— Sí, no ha sido la mejor de las noches. Pero ahora no me duele la costilla… y no tengo acidez… menos salivación.- Draco sonrió. Sabía qué había pasado.

— Pues qué bien… - Decía subiendo los pies a la cama y acomodándose en la espalda de Hermione. Esta giró con mucho cuidado quedando frente a él.

— ¿Se puede haber qué haces?

— Intento dormir.

— Vete a tu cama.- Le dijo en un tono para nada convincente.

— Estoy en mi cama. Duérmete tú… quiero estar al lado de mi hijo… y como él aún está dentro de ti… te aguantas conmigo a tu lado.- Hermione lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió.

— Gracias Draco por haberme escuchado.

— Nada que agradecer, Gran… Hermione… Has confiado en mí y no soy quién para juzgarte por tus actos del pasado… yo también he cometido errores y no por eso me he metido mi cabeza en un hoyo… tú eres fuerte… Nada te debe afectar, Granger… el pasado es pasado… ahora debes velar por él.- Y puso su mano nuevamente en el vientre de ella.- Tanto como yo lo haré.

— Jamás imaginé que tú fueras así…

— Hermione… soy bastante mayorcito para saber qué es la responsabilidad y tanto tú como mi hijo son mi responsabilidad. Y ahora te duermes… descansa, mira que mañana vamos a hablar de la visita de Bassi.

— Sí, claro. Mañana te cuento.- Hermione intentó girarse nuevamente en la cama, pero Draco la detuvo, mientras que con ese mismo brazo había evitado que ella girara, le tomó el rostro.

— Hoy dejé algo inconcluso contigo... que no pienso desperdiciar ahora.- Sin pensarlo ni esperar una respuesta de ella, juntó sus labios con los de Hermione.

Hermione no esperaba volver a sentir los labios de Draco en los de ella, en especial debido a que durante la tarde, él se había retirado enojado de su lado…. Pero… Se sentía tan bien aquel suave beso.

— He esperado muchos meses para volver a besarte.- Le dijo a solo un centímetro de tu rostro.- Ella solo sonrió. Draco no espero otra respuesta y nuevamente buscó sus labios, esta vez ingresando lentamente en la boca de ella… era una miel exquisita volver a saborear esa boca, que besaba como ninguna… su mano, que estaba en el vientre de ella subió hasta su cuello, acariciándola… y bajando poco a poco hasta su busto. Hermione tomó la mano de él impidiendo que siguiera con el jueguito.

— Draco no…

— Sé que no podemos… pero mis movimientos son involuntarios…- Decía mirándola y entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.- No soy ningún maniático Granger… sé que no estás bien… sin embargo, besarte ha sido necesario.

— ¿Necesario?

— Sí… necesario... lo he deseado desde que te vi en el aeropuerto.

— Draco… yo también he deseado besarte… sería mentirosa si lo negara.- La miro sonriente y nuevamente posó su boca sobre la de ella, esta vez ambos entregados a un beso profundo y deseado…

Cuando debieron separarse para evitar caer en una mayor tentación, ambos estaban con sus mejillas encendidas y sonrientes.

— Sé que no me amas… y posiblemente jamás nos amaremos... pero ¿Sabes algo Granger? Tú eres mi medicina y yo la tuya…

— "Mala medicina", querrás decir… - El sonrió.- A tu lado me siento bien, Draco… y siento que nuestro hijito sabe que juntos estamos bien. Se calma…

— Y tú no tienes malestares…. ¿te habías dado cuenta de ese detalle?- Hermione asintió. Efectivamente al lado de Draco, sus males desaparecían.- Así que… bueno… lo siento pero esta noche… y las que siguen, usted señora, deberá compartir su cama o directamente cambiarse de habitación, ya que esta debemos ambientarla para nuestro hijo.

— Por el momento… te puedes quedar… ¡Pero sin tocar! – Le dijo viendo el rostro de triunfo de Draco.

— Prometo no hacerte el amor… esta noche… pero no puedo prometer no tocar.- Dijo sentándose en la cama y sacándose los zapatos. Luego se quitó el pantalón y la camisa, quedando solo con bóxer. Hermione intentó no mirar más, sino la regla de no hacer el amor esa noche sería tirada por la borda. Se dio vuelta en la cama acomodándose entre los brazos desnudos de él

Los planes de darse una ducha se habían cancelado para Draco, pero considerando la fuerte erección que estaba sufriendo en ese instante lo hicieron ponerse de pie y decidir ir al baño.

— ¿A dónde vas?

— Al baño por una ducha… mira.- Hermione vio que Draco estaba totalmente excitado pero ella lamentaba no poder responderle porque, aunque su cuerpo le pedía a gritos estar con Draco, su mente le decía que no… Eso, sumado a que físicamente no estaba en las mejores condiciones. Durante el día había sufrido un desgaste enorme y estaba cansada. Ya tendría la oportunidad más adelante. Sabía que había perdido. Sabía que dejando que Draco durmiera una vez a su lado, no lo podría sacar más… esa cama (o la del dormitorio de Draco) estaban condenadas a tener dos huéspedes…

— Lo siento pero…

— No soy inconsciente, Granger… sé que no puedes moverte… así que tranquila. Ya vuelvo.- Y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Vio que Draco se dirigió a su habitación. Respiró profundo y se acomodó, arreglando las almohadas del sector en donde dormiría el padre de su hijo. Pero el cansancio era muy grande. No sintió cuando un cuerpo fresco y recién bañado se acomodaba a su lado.

Draco la miró con ternura y se acomodó en la espalda de ella, logrando rodear su cuerpo con sus brazos.

— Hasta mañana sangre sucia.- Le dijo al oído.

— Descansa, hurón petulante.- Le respondió mientras sentía que una mano masculina la abrazaba y ella entrelazaba sus dedos con los de él.

No se dieron cuenta cuando ambos cayeron dormidos profundamente abrazados.


	10. Dos brujas

Mientras Draco y Hermione se rendían abrazados al sueño, en otra habitación de la casa, solo un par de puertas más allá de la de ellos, se encontraba Lucius Malfoy, también dormido. Él no compartía dormitorio con su esposa, Narcisa. Si bien ella lo amaba y no le reprochaba ninguno de sus actos, él había preferido separar cuartos porque no quería molestarla durante la noche, ya que constantemente tenía malos sueños y se despertaba. A veces leía hasta tarde, evitaba por sobre todas las cosas quedarse dormido, pero el sueño era inevitable… más bien… la pesadilla era inevitable…

En ese mal sueño estaba ella… su otra parte… Bellatrix (o lo que quedaba de esa mujer) estaba dentro de sí… y noche a noche lo torturaba con sus palabras, con los recuerdos… las instrucciones… el plan… el odio…

— ¡No! ¡Vete…! ¡Déjame en paz! - Le gritaba. Pero su grito quedaba silenciado por la imponente voz de ella.

— Sabes que no, querido cuñado. ¿Creías que solo mi amo Voldemort podía dividir su alma para asegurarse un regreso? ¡No! Yo también lo he hecho… y tú has sido mi refugio todo este tiempo.

— Pero para qué quieres al niño… ¡Es mi nieto…! - Le gritaba desesperado.

— Ni siquiera deberías preguntarlo… ya has hecho todo lo que te he pedido… ahora solo debes esperar… tú mismo sabrás qué hacer cuando llegue la hora… En tu mente actuaré yo.

Despertó sudado hasta el cabello. Su corazón latía con fuerza. Allí estaba nuevamente esa voz chillona y desquiciada que retumbaba en su mente. Sabía que el hechizo de esa bruja mal nacida tarde o temprano se haría efectivo. A su vez, reconocía que había hecho cosas que para él no tenían sentido alguno… y todo era por obedecer a esa voz interna que lo obligaba a actuar de una manera determinada sin dejar espacio a la reflexión. Había hecho cosas como obligar a Astoria a estar con Draco, con tal que su hijo no buscara otra mujer (claro que Draco jamás había puesto en práctica la palabra "fidelidad", cada vez que podía se arrancaba o contra mujer); Prohibirle a la misma Astoria, al punto de llegar a amenazas de muerte, que tuviera un hijo de Draco; buscarle entre tantas mujeres una mestiza o una sangre sucia para que Draco se enamorara, pero nunca le dio resultado positivo.

Todo se inició estando aún preso en Azkaban…

_Una tarde se había enterado por el medimago que atendía a los presos de la cárcel, que todos los síntomas presentados por él, a saber: decaimiento generalizado, vómitos compulsivos, trastornos digestivos, dolor abdominal, cefalea, mareo, enrojecimiento de la piel y algunas pústulas en partes íntimas, se debían a un maleficio. Lucius recordó una noche en donde Voldemort había sido tajante en decirle que la familia Malfoy debía apoyar ciegamente su causa, sino las consecuencias serían graves. Aquella vez estaba presente su cuñada quien, delante del "Que-no-debe-ser-nombrado", juró que jamás permitiría un error que pusiera en riesgo los objetivos de su Amo._

_Cuando Draco no fue capaz de llevar a cabo lo ordenado por Voldemort en orden a asesinar a Dumbledore, Bellatrix Lestrange le confirmó a Lucius que ese agravio ella misma lo vengaría, tal como se lo advirtió con antelación._

_Así las cosas, cuando restaban solo unas horas para la gran batalla de Hogwarts (Draco en ese momento se encontraba ahí), y él en su casa, Bellatrix aprovechó esa situación para utilizar su varita y amenazarlo de muerte. Si bien Lucius no vio ninguna luz salir de ésta, un calor enorme lo envolvió, el cual no le causó ningún dolor, por lo que pensó que su cuñada se había arrepentido a última hora de atentar contra él o bien el hechizo se le había truncado._

_Desde ese día hasta que le dieron la noticia en Azkaban, ese extraño episodio lo tuvo guardado, incluso casi olvidado, pero cuando el medimago le dio la lamentable noticia, todos estos recuerdos se activaron. El hombre le dijo que él tenía muchas dudas respecto de las consecuencias de ese hechizo o cómo iba a evolucionar en el tiempo, por lo que había llamado a una junta de medimagos para analizarlo en detalle, concluyendo, en desfavor de Lucius Malfoy, que estaba condenado a muerte lenta y dolorosa. Su cuerpo se iría deteriorando de apoco, pero su corazón y su cerebro se mantendrían intactos viendo como el cuerpo se corrompía y desintegraba frente a él_

_Sabía lo que tenía que hacer: acabar él mismo con su vida. Sería imposible vivir de esa forma siendo testigo de cómo su cuerpo se iría decayendo con los días… muriendo un poco a cada momento… sabiendo que su corazón y su cerebro tendrían sus funciones normales, mientras que el resto del cuerpo simplemente era carne muerta._

_Ya lo tenía decidido. No le diría a su familia lo que ocurría. No quería que ellos sufrieran la agonía de su decadencia y tuvieran que soportar el horrendo espectáculo que él les brindaría. Cuando nadie se diese cuenta, se colgaría de las barras de su celda. Sería rápido y certero, no dando espacio a errores._

_Lamentablemente no contaba con que los medimagos, sin consultarle, (obvio su derecho a voz estaba vedado debido a su condición de reo), se lo harían saber en forma inmediata tanto a Draco como a Narcisa._

_Cuando su familia se enteró del maleficio, utilizaron las pocas influencias que les quedaban y algo de dinero de sus arcas, para ver la forma de que Lucius pasara sus últimos años en su casa. Así pues, aludiendo "temas humanitarios", la sentencia fue revocada de cadena perpetua a "prisión domiciliaria"._

_Si bien Lucius Malfoy actuó muchas veces por miedo a que su familia fuera víctima de Voldemort, su odio a hacia los muggles e hijos de ellos que fuesen acreedores de poderes mágicos, era evidente y lo demostraba a cada instante, pero jamás habría matado o torturado a alguno. No obstante, las amenazas de Voldemort eran serias así que no tuvo más opción que acatar las órdenes de su amo, puesto ante todo estaba la vida de su hijo y de su mujer._

_Fue así que el Wizengamot no tuvo piedad con él a la hora de sentenciarlo a cadena perpetua. Si los Dementores hubiesen todavía trabajado para el Ministerio de Magia, sin duda alguna, habría "beneficiario" del famoso beso. Pero como estos seres formaron parte de las filas de Voldemort, el Ministerio no dudó un segundo en erradicarlos definitivamente de Azkaban, enviándolos a vivir a una isla solitaria en donde no tendrían de qué alimentarse pues estarían ellos solos, supuestamente condenados a su extinción._

_Lucius tenía conocimiento de ese hecho, no obstante en alguna oportunidad vio un Dementor cerca de él, tanto rondándolo en Azkaban como en los cielos circundantes de su nueva casa… Pero luego de analizarlo, lo asoció a un estado paranoico que pudiese padecer…._

_No obstante lo anterior, bien sabía que muchos magos comentaban de que algunos Dementores, en algún momento, también fueron personas y que se habrían convertido en estos seres producto de que algún Dementor los habría torturado tanto, al extremo convertirlo en otro de ellos… tan perversos y desalmados, capaces de quitar la alegría y la paz a otras personas._

_A veces creía que había uno por ahí cerca de él, en busca de venganza… su pasado oscuro daba para muchas conjeturas y recordaba claramente cuando, al lado de su Amo, podía ver cómo estas bestias secaban a sus víctimas quitándole sus alegrías, sus vivencias, sus recuerdos, al extremo de dejarlos casi muertos… No quería pensar mucho en ello, pero a veces, creía que ese Dementor que vio en Azkaban y en las cercanías de su casa, era el mismo. Y podría asegurar que era una de esas personas…. Más, prefería asociar esta creencia a una leyenda urbana o a un extraño mito, con tal de no sumar preocupaciones a las que ya tenía._

_Cuando regresó a su casa, la voz de su cuñada comenzó a retumbar noche a noche en su cerebro, supo que debía comenzar a actuar. Fue allí cuando, teniendo controlada a Astoria, comenzó a buscar la mejor forma de encontrar alguna mujer que reuniera las características que le exigía esa voz: mujer mestiza o hija de muggles. Un día, mientras revisaba algunas cosas en el desván de la casa, (en ese tiempo aun podía desplazarse por sí solo, sin silla de ruedas) encontró un álbum de fotos de Draco. Pero no era cualquier álbum. Era, al parecer, algo muy especial para su hijo que, por algún extraño motivo se encontraba olvidado (o guardado) en uno de los baúles en medio de otras cosas, pues tenía algunas fotos de alguien que, conociendo a su hijo, era muy diferente a todas las chicas con quien él acostumbraba a codearse. Se trataba de Hermione Granger. Sí, la misma chica que había testificado en su contra luego de la guerra y que había logrado hundirlo en la cárcel. Solo tres fotos tenía ese álbum, el resto eran unas cuantas cartas jamás enviadas a la muchacha escritas por puño y letra de su hijo. Al revisarlas pudo darse cuenta que Draco estaba interesado en esa Sangre Sucia desde cuarto año. Era evidente que su hijo había guardado ese secreto por temor a él y a Voldemort… y quizá, posiblemente, temor hacia la misma Granger._

_Estaba decidido. Se dedicó a indagar el paradero de esa muchacha. Bastante tiempo le llevó, puesto que luego de divorciarse del traidor a la sangre de Weasley, nadie en el mundo mágico sabía su paradero. Tuvo que mover un par de influencias entre los muggles hasta que por fin había dado con ella... Hacía solo unos meses. Con esa información logró que su hijo fuera a su encuentro._

_El resto se dio gracias a la ayuda recibida de su infiltrado. No obstante, no podía mediar magia en esa unión. Al parecer entre Draco y Granger la atracción era mutua. No podía inducir el acercamiento, puesto que la concepción de su nieto debía ser natural. Y eso se había logrado más rápido de lo que había presupuestado._

_Se sentó en la cama y una punzada en el pecho lo hizo reaccionar. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué no era capaz de hablar y de explicar a otros magos o a su familia lo que le estaba pasando? Alguien podría ayudarlo. Pero el maleficio era tan eficaz que le impedía incluso hablar… Es más, a veces no lograba entender qué pretendía esa voz… otras, sabía perfectamente qué hacer…_

_Esa voz jugaba con su mente y con sus actos… sentía que se estaba trastornando…_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Un rayo de luz se colaba por la ventana señal de que era un nuevo día. Se sentía bien… no tenía malestares, ni náuseas matutinas. Su boca estaba seca, sin la molestosa salivación. Respiró profundo, para ambientarse al lugar en donde había amanecido ¿Había soñado o todo fue real? ¿Draco había dormido con ella… o ella con Draco? Sabía que él estaba a su lado puesto que una pierna fuerte y con algunos vellos estaba íntimamente entrelazada con las ella… Además una mano de él reposaba "casualmente" en uno de sus pechos… (Por debajo de la camisola…) ¡Draco era imposible! Bueno, en la noche él había sido honesto en decirle que no prometía "no tocar"… Y, en efecto, ahí estaba tocándola como si fueran pareja… "-Si fueran-" Es que sí eran pareja… ¡Claro que lo eran…! Ella era la novia oficial de Draco Malfoy… Y por más extraño que resultara, pues, simplemente le agradaba.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro… entonces ya era hora de comportarse como tal… y dejarse de estar viviendo en un infierno. Si no le hubiera interesado estar con Draco, simplemente habría mandado todo lo por la borda y habría enfrentado a la prensa, tarde o temprano terminarían creyendo en su versión… Pero no, había aceptado ese trato poco equitativo que la dejaba a ella como la futura señora Malfoy… y eso, en este momento, sinceramente no le incomodaba. Al contrario, había que seguir el jueguito… jueguito que sabía que tanto a ella como a Draco les gustaba y los motivaba a estar juntos.

— Buenos días, dormilona.- Decía acariciando son suavidad el pecho de Hermione y besando su cuello.

— Buenos días… Pero… ¿Podrías sacar tu mano de mi busto? - Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

— No. Ahora menos que nunca. Están más grandes...- Decía dando un pequeño apretoncito.

— ¿Más grandes? ¡No! Si yo estoy inmensa de gorda… todo en mí engorda...- Le tomo la mano a Draco para quitarla de su busto pero Draco, en un movimiento rápido atrapó esa mano y la elevó a la altura su cabeza, posándola en la almohada.

— Sí, Granger… Estás barrigona… pero es porque dentro de ti, está nuestro hijo… No te sientas fea ni gorda por ello… y por lo demás, estás más deliciosa que nunca.- Decía con su rostro encendido por la excitación matutina… - ¿Cómo te sientes ahora? ¿Podríamos…?

— Ni lo sueñes Draco Malfoy… es que… No me he lavado los dientes… ni tú… además…. ¡Tengo hambre! Más que hambre ¡Ataque de hambre! - Gritó.

Draco negó sonriente y se resignó a que ese mañana tampoco tendría sexo con su futura esposa… así que la soltó y exclamó fuerte: -¡Giovanni!

— ¿Qué? ¿Para qué llamas a Giovanni? ¿Está acá?- Hermione se extrañó que estuviese llamando a su asistente… y lo que era más extraño, que Draco al fin lo llamara por su nombre.

— Así le he puesto a nuestro Elfo…- Hermione le arrojó una almohada por la cabeza.

Al instante apareció un elfo con el desayuno para ambos.

— No te acuerdas del nombre de mi asistente, pero perfectamente te acuerdas para ponérselo un elfo…. no hay quien te entienda, Malfoy.

— Así es mi memoria, Sabelotodo. No es tan privilegiada como la tuya. Pero sí, hay alguien que me entiende…

— ¿Sí? ¿Quién?

— Tú…. - Hermione lo miró seria, sin embargo, no quiso hacer comentarios.- Anda come algo… mientras yo sigo durmiendo.

La bandeja se posó en las piernas de Hermione, mientras que otra, que era para Draco, el Elfo la dejó en la mesa.

El hombrecito pequeño desapareció mientras Hermione decidía si comer pan con queso o galletas o comenzar por el vaso de leche. En ese momento sintió que la respiración de Draco se hacía más fuerte, transformándola casi en un leve ronquido. Miró hacia un lado, y él tenía su cara pegada en el costado de ella, durmiendo profundamente o eso era lo que él pretendía que ella creyera y, nuevamente, su mano, "de forma casual" estaba metida en medio de sus piernas.

Dejó la bandeja, a un lado, luego de ducharse tomaría el desayuno con tranquilidad. Aún era temprano, así que había tiempo para "aprovechar la mañana" junto a ese Hurón que ahora hurgaba con su mano, por debajo de su bikini.

— ¿Se te ocurre cómo hacerlo, sin que apretemos al bebé?

Draco se irguió de inmediato y su rostro se iluminó en forma automática. Al parecer sus caricias por esa parte baja habían dado los resultados esperados.

— ¡Claro que sí, gordita!

— ¿Gordita? - Y pensó… "-_Eso es mejor que Granger…o Sangre Sucia_-"

— Y exquisita.- _"-Mejor aún…-"_

Buscó su boca y la besó con desesperación ingresando con toda su lengua dentro de ella. Era demasiada la espera. Hermione comenzó a quitarse la camisola, mientras que Draco besaba y lamía su cuello hasta llegar al busto… Mordía esos pezones que, producto del embarazo, estaban un poco más oscuros y más pronunciados. Eran una delicia… mientras sus dedos hábiles acariciaban e ingresaban suavemente en su húmeda cavidad…

Pero…

¡Plaff! Se escuchó ese típico sonido de aparición.

— Me informan que hay algunas personas esperando…

— ¡Ahhh!- Gritó Hermione, mientras Draco soltaba a Hermione como si lo que estuviese haciendo fuese un pecado mortal.

Ambos dieron un salto al darse cuenta que el Elfo (llamado Giovanni) había vuelto a aparecer en la habitación. Hermione se cubrió con la sábana y Draco, con su rostro rojo por la rabia y despeinado, producto de su "ardua labor" lo miró enfurecido…

— ¡Idiota! ¡¿Por qué te apareces sin que te llamen?!

— Lo siento amo Malfoy… pero las personas hace rato esperan a su novia….

— ¡Ándate!1 ¡Fuera de aquí! No quiero que te aparezcas sin que te llamen. ¡Es una orden…!- Le gritó Draco, sumamente irritado.

El Elfo desapreció y Draco tenía el pulso acelerado por la rabia que había pasado. Respiró profundo y se echó atrás en el respaldar de la cama.

— No castigues al Elfo ¿sí? Él pensó que podía aparecerse… como hacía poco rato lo habías llamado…

— No lo defiendas, Granger….

(-"_Prefiero que me digas "gordita"-)_ - Pero eso no se lo iba a decir.

— Pero tranquila… no soy un torturador de Elfos… creo que debo ser más explícito con mis órdenes.

— Bueno… entonces… ¿Lo dejamos para después?- Le propuso Hermione con algo de tristeza.

— Sí… claro… con el susto y la rabia… se me pasó todo…- Decía levantando las cobijas y mirando a su cabizbajo aliado… - Además debo ir a la oficina…

— Y yo debo atender a esas personas. Ha de ser Giovanni con alguien del Hotel en donde haremos el desfile… Bruno vendrá a las diez… - Draco solo asintió. Hermione no sabía si la había escuchado. El rostro de él denotaba frustración máxima. El de ella también… pero prefería disimular.

— Entiendo…. Bueno, me voy a bañar.- Hermione se puso la camisola, e intentó levantarse, pero Draco le tomó la muñeca.

— En la noche… Sangre…. caliente…- (Ya no era Sangre Sucia)- No te voy a dejar respirar. Lo juro.

— Eso espero.- Le respondió son una sonrisa sensual.

("-_Voy a matar a ese Elfo_-") Pensó Draco, aunque sabía que eso no lo haría…y era obvio que el Elfo en ese instante se estaba golpeándose él mismo con algún artefacto por el error cometido.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

A esa misma hora, pero por el callejón Diagon una muchacha de casi veinte años se dirigía presurosa a su primer día de trabajo. Hacía tiempo que estaba esperando esa oportunidad. Ser asistente ejecutiva en el mundo mágico era casi imposible. Las secretarias tanto del Ministerio como de otras reparticiones estaban "apernadas" a sus cargos, que solo su contrato se terminaba cuando morían o directamente ya estaban seniles. El hecho de que Abigail Marsden hubiese optado por jubilar era extraño. De seguro había sufrido presiones por parte de su familia para que dejara de trabajar. Así que aprovechando ese pequeño cupo, dio la entrevista en la oficina de empleos y, gracias a su experticia en mercadotecnia y su habilidad con los números, fue que George Weasley la había contratado como la nueva secretaria del Gerente de Sortilegios Weasley, el Señor Ronald Billius Weasley.

Ronald Weasley tenía la reputación de ser exigente con su gente y extremadamente dedicado al trabajo. Otros decían que era un ogro ciertos días del mes… otros, que mejor se olvidara de trabajar con ese hombre. Si Abby lo había soportado por tanto años, era única y exclusivamente, porque era una bruja que había criado muchos hijos y que lo veía como a uno más…

Pero para Tanya era un trabajo como cualquier otro. Además, tenía ganas de conocer al famoso Ronald Weasley y ver qué tan cierto eran esos comentarios y si efectivamente era tan valiente y buen amigo como le habían enseñado de pequeña mientras estudiaba en Hogwarts.

Cuando se enfrentó a la puerta de acceso de la tienda, pasó su mano por la falda, para intentar borrar algún pliegue o restos de ceniza por haber usado la red Flu desde su casa a la cafetería de dos calles atrás, la cual era administrada por un familiar. También intentó alisar su rebelde cabello castaño enmarañado y avanzó segura aunque algo nerviosa.

Uno de los empleados le indicó por dónde avanzar, en medio de las estanterías y chucherías que se ofertaban, hasta encontrarse con una escalera. Subió despacio, pero al llegar al segundo piso, se encontró con un escritorio lleno de pergaminos, suspendidos en viejos estantes y otros desparramados por el piso. Hacía solo un par de días que la vieja secretaria había trabajado por última vez, pero parecía que esa oficina no se aseaba en años, incluso podría asegurar que tenía olor a…

— Señorita Hall… Buenos días. Adelante.

Ronald había abierto la puerta de su oficina para recibir a la recién llegada. De inmediato él se dio cuenta de la vestimenta de la joven. Una falda sobre la rodilla color celeste, una blusa de seda blanca y una chaqueta del mismo color que la falda; zapatos de tacón… ¿Era una bruja o una muggle? Pero debía ser sincero. Esa ropa la hacían ver muy elegante y femenina. Era que estaba ya acostumbrados a las largas y raídas túnicas de su fiel secretaria, Abby.

— Buenos días, señor Weasley.

Ron le hizo una señal con su mano para que ingresara a su despacho. Mientras Tanya cruzó por su lado, pudo oler un exquisito perfume… debía ser muggle, era envolvente y sensual. ¡Qué demonios estaba pensando! Pestañeó, tratando de olvidar ese pequeño lapsus en donde se vio volando en medio de las nubes con cara de estúpido.

La joven avanzó y se sentó frente al escritorio de Ronald, quien la escudriñaba con la mirada… cabello castaño, ojos amielados pequeñas pecas en la nariz… ¡Demonios! era una doble de Hermione Granger… ¿Sería pariente?

— ¿Eres muggle?

— Mis padres lo son. Yo soy bruja. Estudié en Hogwarts.

— No recuerdo haberte visto allí.- La joven sonrió. Era evidente que ella era por lo menos unos diez años menor que Ron.- Perdón… no quise decir que… bueno… Debiste haber egresado hace poco ¿no?

— Egresé de Hogwarts hace tres años, señor Weasley, pero hice mis estudios de Asistente Ejecutiva con los muggles.

Ron no dijo nada mientras analizaba el currículum vitae de la muchacha. Al cabo de un eterno minuto, habló.

— Así que solo has trabajado como secretaria de los muggles… dime entonces, ¿por qué quieres trabajar con nosotros?.- Sabía que no debía hacer preguntas. La chica ya estaba contratada, puesto que George había sido quien había dado el visto bueno final.

— Porque según sé… tienen un desorden tremendo en la parte administrativa y sé que puedo ordenar, clasificar y lograr tener sus cuentas al día, Señor Weasley.

— ¿Y crees que serás capaz de ordenar esa pila de pergaminos?

— Ordenarlos y clasificarlos… Y, por lo demás, señor Weasley, considero que es hora que su empresa se modernice. Yo sé que en el mundo de la magia es mal visto que se utilicen artefactos muggles… pero le sugiero… que si quiere progresar, comience a utilizar esto.- Y le mostró una cosa pequeña metálica de más de un centímetro. Ron lo miró sin entender, pero la dejó proseguir.- Es un chip de memoria… sumado a un buen computador y una planilla Excel… sus cuentas estarán ordenadas y fáciles de acceder.

Ese tono tan seguro y los ademanes tan femeninos hicieron que Ron sonriera… sonriera en mucho tiempo. Se echó atrás en su sofá y le hizo un movimiento con su mano.

— Como quieras… haz lo que tengas que hacer… ¿necesitas que compre alguna de esas cosas muggles?

— No señor Weasley, yo traeré mis cosas… le aseguro que no se arrepentirá.- La chica se puso de pie y se volvió a estirar la falda, que tendía a subirse un poco, eso porque sus caderas eran bastante pronunciadas, cosa que Ron de inmediato reparó. – Este… señor Weasley… ¿Tiene gatos?

— ¿Qué? ¿Gatos? No… ¿por qué lo preguntas?

— La oficina que voy a usar está con olor a…- _"-¿Le decía que tenía olor a orina de gatos?-"_

— ¡Oh! Bueno… Era la ropa de Abby… lo siento… dile a los chicos de mantenimiento que te ayuden con algo para limpiar…- Ron estaba tan acostumbrado a ese extraño aroma que ya hasta lo había internalizado.

— Lo haré señor Weasley, gracias. Con su permiso.

— Adelante.

La muchacha salió de la oficina dejando un suave aroma a rosas. Y Ron con los ojos pegados en la puerta por donde acaba de salir.

¡Qué extraño! Hacía tiempo que no sentía admiración especial por alguien y no era porque la chica fuera castaña y con el mismo color de ojos que su ex mujer. Si no porque quizá era menor que él… porque era decidida… porque miraba directamente a los ojos y se expresaba con tal claridad que podía dejar a boquiabierto a cualquier ejecutivo. Estaba seguro que Tanya era más que una secretaria. Y eso lo comprobaría en el corto plazo.

En ese instante escuchó un pequeño golpe en la puerta. Era ella que se había devuelto.

— ¿Ocurre algo, Tanya?

— Señor Weasley, el señor… Bassi lo espera.

— Que pase.

En ese momento Bruno Bassi, el ayudante de Hermione, ingresaba a la oficina de Ronald Weasley.


	11. Volver en el tiempo

Bruno miró a Tanya mientras ésta cerraba la puerta tras de sí e hizo un gesto de aprobación con su rostro al admirar las perfectas caderas de la nueva secretaria de Ronald.

— Está buena la chica.- Decía con una voz que no era la acostumbrada. Era ronca y fuerte. Sacó su varita y desinfló su pansa, quedando alto, erguido y atlético.- ¡Ah! ¡Por fin… ¡Odio esa barriga!- Por otra parte, sus dientes se hacían derechos y blancos, así como su velluda cara, comenzaba a transformarse en una piel suave y tersa, con facciones varoniles totalmente agradables.

A Ron simplemente no le gustó el comentario que hizo Bruno respecto de su secretaria. Era una niña al lado de ese par de vegetes treintones y solteros. Eso, también sumado a que al lado de Bruno, él tenía mucho qué perder. El hombre que, tras un disfraz escondía su verdadero físico, el cual era alto, de hombros anchos y con rostro agradable y masculino, era una verdadera competencia para cualquiera … y él no pensaba competir con Bassi… Tanya era su secretaria y por tanto totalmente vedada para las sucias intensiones de Bassi. Y por cierto, Bruno no era para nada gay. Por otra parte, en un par de segundos, pensó que Tanya era de él. Y que nadie más tenía derecho a mirar sus partes femeninas. Rió sin querer, ahora el vegete interesado en menores era él…

Bruno, por su parte, extrajo del bolsillo de su saco un paquete del cual sacó un cigarrillo algo extraño y lo encendió mientras se sentaba en el sofá de la oficina, acercando el cenicero de vidrio del escritorio de Ron, con su varita.

Ronald dio un suspiro de resignación, ese hombre era demasiado confianzudo, pero de todas formas le caía bien… se sentó frente a Bruno, porque debían aclarar unos cuantos puntos pendientes, sin embargo, lo primero era frenar los comentarios hacia su recién llegada secretaria.

— Deja de mirar así a Tanya. Es una niña comparada con nosotros… ¡Te comportas como un viejo depravado! – Ron también encendió un cigarrillo de los de Bruno, que eran de color café con aroma a chocolate.- ¿No crees que estos cigarros son muy femeninos para ti?- Le dijo mirando el largo, flaco y extraño cigarro que acaba de encender.

— Es digno de Bruno Bassi. Y por lo de tu sensual secretaria, deja que diga, que no siendo menor de edad está todo bajo regla… Además, mi querido amigo, ya estoy cansado de hacerme pasar por homosexual en medio de tanta mujer hermosa. Tu ex… antes de que conociera a ese Malfoy, casi se bañaba delante de mí…

— Te agradeceré que no me cuentes esas intimidades…- No quería recordar la belleza y perfección del cuerpo de Hermione, sabiendo cómo desperdició tantos momentos al lado de la hermosa mujer que tuvo por esposa, y que por su estupidez en el trabajo, había dejado partir.- Te llamé porque quiero saber por qué mierda te descuidaste tanto y la dejaste con Malfoy. Por algo te pago… ¡Debías tenerla protegida! ¡Esa era tu obligación! No el andar por ahí dando entrevistas y desprestigiándola, parece que el papel de poco hombre te ha quedado de las mil maravillas… sin ofender claro, a los homosexuales, que podría jurar son más legales y fieles que tú…

Bruno lo escuchaba como si nada, mientras daba una fuerte bocanada a su cigarro con forma de barra de chocolate y lo miraba con cara divertida, al darse cuenta de todo lo que había pasado por haberse decidido a trabajar para Ronald Weasley, y este ni siquiera le agradecía nada…

Todo se debió a que cuando Ron, por esas casualidades de la vida, escuchó una conversación un tanto extraña entre dos tipo sospechosos, una vez en que se fue a embriagar al Caldero Chorreante. En tal conversación esos tipos hablaban descaradamente sobre una recompensa que estaba dispuesto a pagar Lucius Malfoy por el paradero de Hermione Granger. Fue ahí en que, primero se enteró de la libertad del mortífago producto de que éste era víctima de un extraño y mortal hechizo, y segundo que decidió contactarse con un investigador privado del mundo mágico… Y, por recomendaciones, llegó donde Bruno Bassi. El que, a cambio del pago de sus onerosos honorarios, aceptó el trabajo que consistía en primera instancia, en encontrar a Hermione Granger. Tal tarea no le fue difícil ya que la familia de Bassi, muggle en su mayoría, estaba involucrada con el mundo de la moda y por lo tanto al mostrarles una fotografía de quien buscaba, de inmediato fue reconocida como la afamada Herms Grennett.

Luego de que sabía su paradero, su segunda tarea era lograr entrar en el círculo de Hermione, cosa que con un poco de magia y uno que otro imperius a los asesores de Hermione, logró llegar hasta ella. Evidentemente escondiendo su conocimiento del mundo mágico, puesto que para Hermione era simplemente un diseñador más que se quería abrir paso en el mundo de la moda.

Sin embargo, desde que fue desvinculado de South Free (nombre real de la casa Grennett), Bruno no había tenido contacto con Ron, debido a que no tenía novedades qué transferirle, además sabía que había errado en su labor dejando a Granger a expensas del Malfoy menor… tarde supo que el padre del hijo que esperaba Hermione, era nieto del mismo hombre del cual Ron quería proteger a su ex esposa. Con eso, se sentía totalmente inoperante, por lo tanto había pensado en desertar de su trabajo como investigador en este caso.

— Ronald… tú me conoces bien… He sido lo suficientemente transparente contigo… fallé y te lo reconocí, por eso me alejé de Herms… jamás me imaginé que en un día ella se iba a terminar metiendo con el hijo del tipo del cual tú la querías alejar…

— Estoy seguro que todo fue planeado… no fue casual que "justo" ese día tuvieras otras cosas que hacer… Y "justo" ese día ella se encontró con ese mortífago… y "justo" quedara embarazada. Acá hay gato encerrado…

— Sí, en la oficina de tu secretaria…- Decía recordando el exótico aroma de la mujer.

— ¡Hablo en serio! además ese olor lo dejó mi otra secretaria… - Bruno se encogió de hombros pensando que el olor a gato era lo de menos comparado con el trasero de la secretaria.- Draco y su padre tenían todo planeado… de seguro la hechizaron de alguna forma para lograr que ella se enamorara del hurón.

— Si piensas eso entonces estás hablando de Amortencia, ¿no?

— No. No de Amortencia. Si mis cálculos no están mal, supongo que Lucius quería a Hermione para Draco… para que ambos le dieran un nieto…. pero un nieto concebido normalmente, no bajo los efectos de una poción. ¿Sabes por qué lo digo? Porque estoy seguro que todo se relaciona… la libertad de Lucius, el hechizo y el hijo de Draco con Hermione… Así que no creo que ese tipo de hechizos… como la Amortencia… haya utilizado. Más bien creo que la situación creada fue hecha con magia… procurando de tal manera que ella cayera en las redes de Malfoy.

— ¡Vaya, Weasley! Y así decían que eras lento... veo que has aprendido mucho. Los años al lado de Granger te hicieron desarrollar tu capacidad deductiva.

Ron se puso de pie no iba a entrar en discusiones con Bruno de que si era lento o no. Además lo conocía, y sabía que era un socarrón de primera, sarcástico y burlón. Ron lo asociaba a que vivía solo. A Bassi efectivamente le faltaba una mujer que le pusiera frenos a su bocota.

En cuanto al tema de Malfoy… Ron daba vueltas y vueltas en su cabeza el motivo por el cual Malfoy tenía la necesidad de encontrar a Hermione. Ahora que ella estaba embarazada, podría asegurar que ese era el motivo principal… que ella le diera un nieto… pero ¿para qué? ¿Con qué motivo Lucius Malfoy quisiera mezclar su tan preciada "sangre pura", con una bruja nacida de muggles?

— Sé lo que estás pensando… no, tranquilo… no sé Legeremancia… simplemente supongo que piensas que el niño de Herms con el hijo de Lucius, fue premeditado.- Ronald asintió.- Yo, sinceramente, creo que el viejo Malfoy se trae algo entre manos… algo muy feo con ese niño que viene en camino. Y Hermione ni se lo imagina… incluso creo que el rubio albino sabe más de la cuenta, o que directamente la ha engañado. Tú me decías que él la odiaba cuando estudiaban, entonces ¿cómo demonios ahora quiere casarse con ella? Eso es extraño.

— Extraño es poco… Draco y Hermione son totalmente diferentes. Y no me malinterpretes, Bruno… a estas alturas ya deseo que ella rehaga su vida con un hombre que realmente la ame…. pero jamás con ese malnacido de Malfoy.

— Si es así Ron, Herms está en peligro… ¿has pensado llevar tu teoría al Ministerio de Magia? Creo que ellos te escucharían. Al fin y al cabo eres un héroe de guerra.

Ron bufó. Lo que menos le importaba era figurar entre las celebridades del mundo mágico. Para eso estaba Potter que tanto le gustaba aparecer en las páginas sociales de "El Profeta".

— Tendría que hablar con Harry Potter… y sabes que con "ese" no hablo desde hace años. - Decía recordando en los malos términos en que había concluido esa amistad.

— Ron… si tu mujer se metió con otro fue por algo ¿no? Deja de culparla por su infidelidad… Del tiempo que conozco a Herms puedo dar fe que es una dama… y del único que he sabido que ha tenido algo que ver con ella, es de ese tal Malfoy… que más encima es el padre de su hijo y con el cual se piensa casar…

— Yo no la culpo por lo que ocurrió… Bueno… En su momento la llegué a odiar con toda mi alma… pero luego uno recapacita… los años te enseñan a ser persona… y los errores también. Creo que nunca la amé como debí. Porque si la hubiese amado como ella se merecía, jamás se habría fijado en Potter… Por lo demás también he pensado que ella siempre lo amó a él… bueno… ya son cosas que han quedado en el pasado…

— Sí amigo… también he pensado en eso… tal vez ella siempre lo amó. Pero como sea Ronald, considero que es de vital importancia que veas a Potter, quizá sea necesario volver en el tiempo y unirse por un fin común como lo hacían de adolescente ¿no? …. Además, creo que Potter te lleva la delantera, puesto que él ya estuvo en la casa de los Malfoy… ayer.

Eso Ron no lo esperaba. El sinvergüenza de Harry Potter, ahora se la quería quitar a Malfoy. ¿No la dejaría nunca tranquila? Y si al final de cuentas Draco y Hermione realmente se amaban, ¿pensaría Harry separarlos y verla a ella nuevamente sola?

— Pero no pienses mal… creo que Potter fue para allá no con las intensiones que tu mente retorcida está imaginando… creo que teme algo, al igual que nosotros. Te lo digo así, ya que me di cuenta de que puso un hechizo protector en el dormitorio de ella... supongo que teme algo… ese hechizo es una especie de barrera contra magos oscuros. Potter sabe algo. Quizá amigo, es hora de que comiencen a trabajar juntos nuevamente. Por lo demás, yo seguiré en mi papel del "Afeminado Bruno", deleitándome con las piernas de las modelos y, a veces, hasta tocando… En todo caso… creo que necesitaré ayuda… ya sé quién puede apoyarnos… conozco a cierta rubia que…

Pero Ronald no escuchaba lo que Bruno decía, porque en su mente daba vueltas y vueltas el hecho de que Harry sabía algo que él no. Y por tanto era imperioso volver a verlo. La idea era totalmente fuera de contexto… pero por Hermione, por la amistad que un día los unió, debía volver a hablar a su ex amigo.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Por otro lado Harry Potter avanzaba presuroso por un pasillo del Ministerio, mientras acomodaba su capa. El mismo Ministro de Magia lo había citado a su oficina, y ya iba con algo de retraso.

Kingsley Shacklebolt lo esperaba sentado en su cómodo sillón detrás de su escritorio. Al verlo, el hombre de piel oscura y de casi dos metros de altura, se puso de pie y con una sonrisa bonachona lo saludó.

— Mi estimado subsecretario… ¡Como ha estado? ¿Cómo va la oficina?

— Bien, señor Ministro… todo muy bien.- Decía dándole un apretón de manos a su jefatura.

El hombre le apuntó un sofá para que el recién llegado se sentara frente a él, luego se giró y fue hasta una repisa en donde se encontraba una larga botella de vidrio con diversas figuras en color azul. La abrió y vertió un poco del líquido color rojizo en unas copas.

— Vino… de las mejores cosechas muggles de Sudamérica.

Harry no entendía para qué lo había citado. Era imposible que lo llamara para beber juntos un vino muggle.

El Ministro se sentó frente a Harry, mientras éste probaba el dulzor del vino, así como sus fosas nasales se cubrieron con el intenso aroma del líquido.

— _Carménère_… el mejor… disfrútalo.

— Gracias señor.

— Bueno te preguntarás por qué te he llamado… - Harry asintió, era obvio que no era para beber juntos en horarios de oficina.- Por dos cosas… primero, me he enterado que ha regresado Hermione Granger a Londres …

— Así es señor. Llegó hace unos días.

— Quisiera que le dieras mis saludos… me gustaría verla… luego de tantos años…

— No hablo mucho con ella, pero veré qué hago… además, está complicada de salud… Su embarazo está con problemas y dudo que su… pareja…- Al decir esta última palabra no pudo evitar hacer una mueca al recordar a Malfoy.- esté de acuerdo en que ella salga de su casa.

— Oh, lo entiendo. Entonces no te preocupes, yo mismo le enviaré una lechuza saludándola. Bueno, y lo segundo… - decía mientras se giraba hacia su escritorio, buscando algo en un cajón. De este extrajo una caja de cristal en donde se podía ver un objeto de color dorado.

Lo acercó a Harry, y este inmediatamente lo reconoció, era un giratiempo, imposible era no reconocer el pequeño reloj de arena en medio de una argolla de oro. Pensaba que esos artefactos habían sido destruidos cuando ocurrió el ataque al Ministerio durante la guerra y que, por lo demás, esos artilugios estaban totalmente prohibidos.

— Sí, señor Potter…. Un giratiempo.- Decía haciendo pausas largas en cada palabra.- Este es el último que queda… todos los demás fueron destruidos, como ya lo sabrá… - Estiró su mano y se lo entregó a Harry.- Se lo daré a usted señor Potter, estoy seguro que usted, más que nadie merece tener un objeto como este. Sé que si lo llega a usar será en forma sabia y en algo muy… muy especial… ya sabe… Hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar, como la muerte por ejemplo, que llega de cualquier forma, si se impide una, llegará irremediablemente en otra forma... eso lo sabe… tampoco puede encontrarse con su otro "yo" pues si eso ocurre, hay solo tres opciones: se vuelven locos los dos; uno mata al otro por creer que el otro es un impostor; o los dos se convierten en uno, pero con los conocimientos del más viejo… yo creo que esta última opción es la más aceptable… bueno, nadie que conozca ha hecho algo así…

— No, señor Ministro… tener este objeto es mucha responsabilidad.- Harry miraba el aparatito sabiendo que en las manos equivocadas podría traer graves problemas. Debió ser destruido junto con los demás.

— Por lo mismo, Señor Potter… yo no me atrevo a tenerlo conmigo y tampoco he aceptado que sea puesto en un museo… ya sabe… por temor a que sea robado y mal usado… Por eso he decidido entregárselo a usted… y usted verá si lo guarda o lo destruye definitivamente. Sé perfectamente que usted es una de las pocas personas que no querría volver en el tiempo… ha tenido una vida excepcional… destruyó a Voldemort… se casó con la mujer que amaba… tiene una linda familia... así que estoy seguro que no ha caído en mejores manos que en las de usted, mi estimado Subsecretario.

Harry miró el objeto incrédulo… tenía en sus manos la posible solución a su tristeza… con eso podría volver en el tiempo y cambiar el futuro… pero… no sabía si tendría la suficiente fuerza para llevarlo a cabo… Esa era solo era una descabellada idea, que de seguro jamás llevaría a la práctica…

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Hermione salía de la ducha, luego de darse un reparador baño matinal, debía estar lista y arreglada temprano, puesto que ese día debía finiquitar algunos temas respecto del desfile que sería la próxima semana, y entre el hospital, Draco y su nueva vida de "prometida" había dejado de lado ese tema. Sabía que Giovanni era competente y que no dejaba nada al azar… menos ahora que Bruno se había reincorporado a sus funciones, sabía que no tenía de qué preocuparse. Pero como siempre había dicho "-Prefiero estar yo al tanto de todo, así si algo falla, será solo mi culpa-", y visto así desde ese punto de vista, lo único que le quedaba era revisar todo y ponerse al tanto.

Mientras secaba su cabello y avanzaba en la habitación para buscar en su clóset una ropa cómoda, reparó que sobre la cama estaba su varita y una nota. Draco debió dejarla, antes de salir. Él se había duchado en el baño de su dormitorio y desde allí debió irse temprano, puesto que le había dicho que tenía una reunión importante en su empresa, a raíz de la pronta certificación en normas de calidad.

Se acercó y tomó de inmediato la nota, escrita con una letra pulcra y estilizada: - "_Esta noche, SI o SI_"- Hermione rió y no pudo evitar que "las mariposas adolescentes" que parecían dormidas, revolotearan nuevamente en su estómago, haciéndola sentir viva y deseada… y lo mejor… deseada por el padre de su hijo, quien a pesar de verla con esa barriga, le había dicho que le parecía totalmente sensual y que así la deseaba.

— Sí o sí esta noche, Draco.

Respondió en voz alta, como si él estuviera allí. Con una alegría enorme, se acercó al pequeño refrigerador, tomó una caja de leche, vertiendo uno poco en un vaso, el cual se lo bebió rápido. Al parecer el hecho de saber que en la noche volvería a estar con… ¿Su amado? "_-¡No... eso no… Malfoy no es mi amor… no, no lo es…!_-" Pero era imposible borrar de su cara la sonrisa boba y lograr control sobre los nervios de su barbilla, que temblaba por la ansiedad. Saber que en la noche él la volvería a tocar, a besar, a estar dentro de ella y ella a su vez respondiendo a esas caricias, como sólo a él le gustaba, la hacía sentirse totalmente excitada… a tal punto que sentía que nuevamente su humedad femenina estaba flor de piel. Debía controlarse y olvidarse de lo que ocurriría esa noche en el dormitorio, sino estaba segura, que al primer beso explotaría su primer orgasmo.

Reía mientras sacaba una prenda de vestir, el hecho de sentirse tan mujer y con ganas de estar con … Draco… no se permitiría jamás decir "mi amado", la hacían recordar algunas conversaciones de algunas modelos que conoció anteriormente y que ya habían sido madres. Algunas decían que dentro de los primeros seis meses del embarazo el deseo sexual se intensificaba, pero dependía de cada caso. En el suyo sentía que efectivamente eso le estaba ocurriendo.

Vestida, con un pantalón de algodón y una blusa de mangas anchas, unas zapatillas doradas sin taco y su cabello tomado en una desordenada coleta, algunos accesorios: un collar largo y unos aretes también largos, pensó que era hora de volver a su trabajo (eso no se lo diría a Draco para que no pusiera el grito en el cielo), tomó su bolso con sus artefactos personales, teniendo especial cuidado de meter en él su varita. No sin antes, agitarla y ordenar el dormitorio. Odiaba que los pobres elfos hicieran el aseo. Aunque bien sabía que para ellos, eso formaba parte de su idiosincrasia y sus valores propios.

En la sala se encontró con Narcisa a quien le dijo que no iba a tomar desayuno, a pesar de que ésta la esperaba… ya que Draco igual había salido sin probar bocado. Resignada aceptó lo dicho por Hermione, de igual forma entendía el estado en que se encontraba su futura nuera, a veces las embarazadas se levantaban sin ganas de comer y otras querían devorárselo todo… sin embargo se encargaría de que Hermione comiera algo más tarde, así que se aseguraría de que dentro de media hora, se le llevara una bandeja con un desayuno como correspondía.

Una sirvienta de la casa guió a Hermione a su estudio. Ella creyó que su lugar de trabajo sería dentro de las habitaciones de la casa, en un lugar pequeño, con espacio justo para instalar un pequeño taller, pero se extrañó cuando la mujer, gordita y de baja estatura, la condujo por el jardín, pasando la piscina llegando hasta un sector en donde se erigía una imponente construcción… era un edificio sólido de dos pisos, con grandes ventanales de vidrio polarizado (estilo muggle) con un letrero luminoso sobrio y elegante que decía: "South Free - Casa Grennett", con las letras (marca registrada, incluida) utilizadas por su empresa. En el vidrio pudo visualizar que se encontraban unos adhesivos con imágenes de sus figurines (era obvio que alguien estuvo humeando en sus cosas) porque si no, no se explicaba cómo algo tan de su empresa, podía estar dispuesto en una construcción que hasta ayer no existía… ¿Draco? Sabía cómo era él, y esos detalles eran muy específicos… para que fueran de él. Además, conociéndolo, primero se habría burlado de lo cursi del tipo de letra utilizada y segundo, sinceramente, eso no tenía la marca Malfoy.

La mujer se alejó mientras ella empujaba la mampara para ingresar. En el primer piso estaba un gran espacio totalmente alfombrado de color beige y las paredes eran de un verde muy claro, allí se veían algunos estantes, maniquíes, algunas finas plantas de interior, espejos y por lo demás algunas creaciones de su colección. En las paredes colgaban algunos cuadros con fotografías de sus más galardonadas ceraciones y otras de algunos desfiles famosos en donde ella participó.

Visualizó que estaban las nuevas creaciones listas para su revisión dispuestas cuidadosamente en un largo colgador de ropas con ruedas.

Por otro lado, concluía que en el segundo piso estaría su oficina, reparando que al lado de la rebuscada escalera de caracol elaborada de acero con peldaños de vidrio templado con un acabado satinado, con un suave color verde, similar a la de las paredes, estaba el ascensor. Una amplia puerta de dos cuerpos en tono plateado oscuro hacía suponer que era un elevador amplio, considerando el traslado de materiales.

Mientras avanzaba mirando los detalles sintió la campanilla del ascensor que se abría. Era Bruno que venía rebosante de alegría, al parecer el segundo piso era mejor que el primero.

— Oh! Herms esto es fantástico… Tu futuro marido tiene gran gusto…

— ¿Él hizo todo esto? – Preguntó incrédula… ¿tanto detalle? ¿lo haría él solo? O ¡Narcisa! Eh ahí el interés de ella por que saliera a ver las nuevas dependencias.

— ¡No linda…! Mmm a ver… El letrero y los implementos los traje yo… me imagino que él ha puesto los cuadros y las plantas, supongo… son bellos ¿no te parece?

Hermione asintió, mientras seguía maravillada por la calidad de su "taller" (por llamarlo de alguna forma… porque si eso estuviera en pleno centro de Londres, sería la envidia de muchos).

— Las oficinas están maravillosamente.- Continuó hablando Bruno.- Llegué temprano, traje las cosas… algunos materiales… bueno ya tengo todo ordenado. Pero insisto… esto es mejor que las oficinas de Sídney… sinceramente te podría decir que parece verdadera magia.

— ¿Magia? ¡Bruno, por favor!- Decía riendo incrédula, aunque bien sabía que en eso había mucha magia. Pero estaba feliz. Esos gestos poco interesados y tan creativos de Draco, la sorprendían cada día más.

Sin embargo solo Bruno sabía cuánta magia había utilizado para dejar todo en orden, aunque igual agradecía el gesto de Draco (que aún no conocía) de haberles entregado ese espacio tan elegante y de buen gusto. Bueno, todos sabían que los Malfoy eran de la más alta aristocracia mágica existente, hasta claro, la metida de patas del patriarca, al aliarse con el peor brujo de la historia.

— Bien… comencemos…- Decía avanzando hacia el ascensor.- Debo revisar esos trajes…- Apuntó el colgador.- Además del listado de las modelos confirmadas… y quiero ya comenzar con los figurines de la próxima estación… he pensado en comenzar a trabajar con tallas… ¿qué te parece? Expandir aún más la Casa Grennett…

— ¿_Prêt-à-porter_? ¡Debes estar loca! Y luego terminas vendiendo tu ropa en un supermercado... ¡Ni lo sueñes!

— Jajaja Ives Saint Laurent trabaja la serie… ¿por qué no nosotros? Siendo exclusivos, claro.

— Debes convencerme, Herms. No me imagino en nuestra pasarela, en donde está todo el glamur y la élite ¡viendo vestidos por talla! Ya me imagino a la _crème_ de la _crème_ en el _front row_ horrorizados por tus vestidos en serie… Y ni quiero imaginar lo que diría la "_Vogue_"… ¡No Herms! Eso no lo permitiré.

— Vamos a trabajar, será mejor. Ya tendré tiempo para convencerte.- Tomó a Bruno para avanzar con él, pero éste se detuvo.- Sube tú mientras tanto. La oficina del medio es la tuya… es la más grande. Tu secretaria también está arriba, esperándote. Tuve que contratar a una, mira que la otra la dejé en la casa central. Es una chica un poco extraña, pero dice que te conoce...

— ¿Sí? ¿Quién será?

— Sube. Es una sorpresa.- La voz de Bruno sonó extraña lo cual hizo que Hermione arqueara un ceja… era… ¿varonil…? Luego éste carraspeó dándose cuenta de que si seguía así sería descubierto, rió.- ¡Ja! A veces me sale el macho escondido…- Dijo riendo y Hermione también. – Yo te llevaré este colgador. Además deben llegar algunas personas más. Hay que ver el tema de un recepcionista, que pondré en este lugar. Llamaré a la casa central. ¡Ah! También viene un fotógrafo… recuerda lo que te dije de "levantarle" el ánimo a tu rubiecito…

Hermione negó con su cabeza. Tanta información ya la estaba mareando y dándole hambre.

Al llegar al piso superior se enfrentó a un escenario aún más fascinante que el primero. Una amplia recepción y tres oficinas de puertas de vidrio, totalmente moderna. Sin embargo algo le llamó la atención. Avanzó unos pasos y una melena rubia sobresalía de la central de trabajo de la secretaria. Era… ¿Luna Lovegood? ¿Pero qué demonios hacía allí? Y… desde cuándo era secretaria?


	12. SÍ o SÍ

Hermione pensó que estaba soñando. Hacía años que no veía a Luna, quizá desde su matrimonio con Ronald Weasley. En un momento creyó que se casaría con Neville o que se iría lejos en busca de algún animal inverosímil… pero tenerla en frente nuevamente, eso jamás lo hubiese imaginado.

— ¡Luna Lovegood! – Exclamó Hermione. A lo que la muchacha levantó su mirada, pues estaba totalmente enfrascada leyendo algunos documentos.

— ¡Hermione! – También gritó la muchacha, quien de inmediato se puso de pie y avanzó casi corriendo donde su amiga del colegio.

Hermione pudo ver que el tiempo había hecho maravillas con esa ingenua chica. Era esbelta, de cintura diminuta y de caderas y pechos prominentes (ella siempre viendo una modelo en una mujer) y su cabello, caía libre por sus hombros hasta llegarle hasta la cadera. Lo llevaba totalmente lacio y un simpático flequillo hacía que sus extraordinarios y grandes ojos azules resaltaran tras unas enormes pestañas.

Se abrazaron por unos segundos. Luna, que siempre fue un poco más baja que Hermione, ahora lucia hasta más alta, eso considerando los tacos en que estaba subida y de que Hermione solo llevaba unas zapatillas bajas por su embarazo.

— Es un gusto verte, Luna…. pero cómo… ¿trabajas con muggles? ¿Cómo lo has hecho? No entiendo.

— Deja que te cuente… pues bueno, he trabajado en el Quisquilloso con mi padre durante años, pero últimamente las cosas no están bien… las ventas han disminuido mucho… creo que no nos hemos renovado… así que decidí que debía trabajar en otra cosas, mientras pienso cómo ayudar a mi padre…

Hermione le tomó la mano y se sentaron en unos sofás que estaban en la recepción. Luna siguió con su relato:

— Tengo un amigo muggle que a su vez es amigo de Bruno Bassi… tu ayudante…y a través de él me conseguí este trabajo. Sólo me atreví porque sabía que sería tú mi jefa…- Dijo con algo de tristeza.

— ¡Luna, esto es fantástico! Tú no te preocupes por nada, en lo que pueda yo te iré enseñando… pero debes ser cuidosa… nadie sabe que somos brujas… - Luna sonrió, pero ella sabía quién más era mago…

— No te preocupes, Hermione. Guardaré nuestro secreto. Además debes estar tranquila en cuanto a mi trabajo como secretaria recepcionista… con los años aprendí a ocupar muchos artefactos muggles… mi padre dice que han sido los _blibbers maravillosos_ que me han ayudado… aunque yo no estoy muy convencida de eso… creo que ha sido solamente la necesidad.

A pesar de la sonrisa de Luna, Hermione se podía dar cuenta de que esos ojos tenían una tristeza enorme. Luego averiguaría qué le ocurría. Quizá no eran solo los problemas económicos.

— Quiero que sepas que estoy muy feliz de que estés conmigo… creo que podríamos almorzar juntas… ¿te parece?- La chica asintió feliz.- Pediré que nos traigan el almuerzo…. – Pero Hermione se quedó callada, pensando en Narcisa y en Draco que seguro vendría a almorzar. Odiaba tener otras obligaciones.

— Hermione, tranquila… yo traje mi almuerzo… para no ir a casa, sé que acá estamos un poco alejadas de todo… y no tengo intensión de andarme desapareciendo a cada rato. Así que no te preocupes por nada, almuerza con tu nueva familia…- Su amiga siempre tan comprensiva y conciliadora.- Y dime ¿vas a tener a un Malfoy? ¡Eso sí que es raro!- Decía cambiando de tema conversación.

— ¡Sí! ¡Rarísimo! Pero así es la vida… Malfoy y yo… quién lo diría ¿no? y Dime tú ¿estás casada?

— Sí, estoy casada, y tengo dos niños de cinco años, Lorcan y Lysander. Mi marido está trabajando en Grecia, viene a fin de mes. Pero solo se quedará una semana y luego debe volver. Es investigador de criaturas mágicas… muchas que la gente jamás ha visto.

Hermione entendía ahora por qué la situación de su amiga era precaria. Investigando animales que no existen, era obvio que le presupuesto familiar se iba a pique, sumado a una familia numerosa y con periódico casi en la banca rota. Pero lo bueno era que su amiga ya contaba con trabajo. Se preocuparía que su sueldo fuese el doble de lo que Bruno le hubiese prometido.

— Felicitaciones, por tus hijos y por tu matrimonio. Ahora debo realizar algunos pendientes. Conversamos más tarde.

— Sí, Jefa. - Le dijo sonriente.- En tu escritorio te dejé el listado de los invitados confirmados al evento y para que definas junto a Giovanni quienes quedarán en el _front row_. Además podrás encontrar el catálogo tentativo para los invitados… o como ustedes le llaman el_ look book_, que de ser aprobado hoy por ti, Giovanni lo enviará a la imprenta para que puedan estar listos para mañana.

— Veo que te has familiarizada muchos de los términos de la moda.

— Así es mi querida Diseñadora… lista para trabajar junto a la futura señora Malfoy.- La risa se le fue del rostro a Hermione. Ni siquiera había pensado en que aún debía preparar una boda.- Si quieres Hermione, contacto a una "Experta en Bodas" para que se haga cargo de todo.-

— Hazlo.- Esa idea de Luna le gustó bastante a Hermione, pero mientras se encaminaba a la oficina principal recordó una película que hacía algunos años había visto en el cine en donde la Experta en Bodas, terminaba casándose con el novio… ¡no! eso no le podía pasar a ella.- Luna… procura que la empresa que contactes, sea dirigida por una señora mayor... no quiero jovencitas intentando…

— ¡Seducir al novio! ya entiendo.- Decía Luna sonriente para luego fijar su mirada en el monitor de su computador

La mañana se pasó volando entre discusiones con Bruno por la idea de comenzar con una nueva propuesta de diversificación de la marca Grennett, hasta si la música que había elegido para usar en la pasarela era adecuada… Hablaron también sobre qué vestimenta a usar. Hermione tenía listo su traje, faltaba el de Draco, porque se imaginaba que él iría con ella, pero no se lo había solicitado. Esperaba que aceptara. Sería la primera vez que saldrían juntos y que se dejarían ver ante la prensa. Era una tema que debía conversarlo con el ahora, su futuro esposo.

A eso del medio día, hizo un espacio para ir a almorzar. La sirvienta de la casa había avisado a Luna que Narcisa esperaba a Hermione en el comedor. Bruno y el resto de quienes estaban trabajando en el "Taller", almorzarían allí, pues en medio de tantas oficinas (tres en el segundo piso, más una sala de reuniones) y la recepción, en el primer piso, en donde estaba la sala de modelaje y pasarela, también había una amplia cocina con comedor y baños. Esa construcción era perfecta. Mejor que las que tenían en el centro de Londres.

El almuerzo no fue el que Hermione esperaba. Draco no se presentó, se había disculpado con Narcisa (ni siquiera con ella) indicando que estaba con visitas en la oficina y que luego tendría otra reunión con algunos inversionistas. Así que mejor que no lo esperaban.

A pesar de que le molestó que Draco no estuviera presente, aprovechó bien el tiempo para acompañar a Narcisa, quien no paraba de hablar de la boda… así que Hermione le informó que pensaba dejar todo en manos de una _weeding planning_ a lo que Narcisa le fascinó la idea, pues sería ella la encargada supervisar dicho trabajo. Hermione no se quería sumar otra preocupación más, ya bastante tenía con lo de su desfile y de llevar bien su embarazo, como para estar planeando un evento de tal magnitud, como lo era una boda.

Está bien, lo reconocía, se trataba de su matrimonio, pero debía pensar en el estado en que se encontraba y en qué condiciones había aceptado ese enlace, eso sin considerar que aún no tenía fecha para el dichoso matrimonio. Ni menos haber tocado el tema del contrato prenupcial con Draco. Sin embargo, a pesar de casarse bajo todas esas extrañas condiciones las que, en ningún caso, hablaban de amor, ella igual supervisaría los detalles, y haría partícipe a Draco de ellos. Suponía que él ni siquiera había visto siquiera la fecha o un mísero anillo de compromisos. Malfoy era frío y sabía que esos detalles jamás se le vendrían a la mente. Pero ella era planificada, por algo estaba donde estaba y por ende sus ayudantes, por muy impersonal que resultara, sabrían dar con todo lo que necesitaba.

Así que, con un peso menos para la diseñadora que ahora se disponía a iniciar una segunda jornada en la tarde. Bruno le había prometido una sorpresa. Esperaba que no fuera un Cd con música de Locomía, como lo había hecho unos meses atrás….

Al llegar a las dependencias de la planta baja, en donde se había instalado una especie biombo, -entre la puerta de entrada y el resto de la habitación-, advirtió que estaba el fotógrafo, llamado Amaru Dos Santos, un tipo moreno alto, que acostumbraba a trabajar para las más celebres diseñadoras. Sus honorarios eran elevadísimos, la pregunta era qué hacía allí, ella no lo había llamado. Ella no trabajaba con ese tipo de catálogos, sus modelos eran de pasarela… ¿qué querría entonces?

Muy amablemente lo saludó, mientras éste instalaba dos trípodes en donde colocaría las respectivas cámaras fotográficas. Se había dispuesto también un telón con fondo de mar, un ventilador de aspas en frente y un banquillo. Era obvio que eso sería una sesión fotográfica, pero ella no había citado a ninguna modelo.

En un costado de la sala estaban dos mujeres, que Hermione conocía bien, ambas estilistas. Entonces, por más que pensara, no se le ocurría qué se traía en mente su ayudante.

En ese instante, tanto Bruno como Giovanni la esperaban. El segundo había ido un rato en la mañana a la oficina solo para que Hermione firmara algunos contratos y luego se había retirado, pues con esos documentos finiquitaba la participación de un par de supermodelos para el desfile.

Luego de informarle a Hermione de los adelantos en el lugar en donde se llevaría a cabo el evento, procedería a retirarse para continuar con lo suyo en la Oficina Central.

— Bien. Me Parece genial, Giovanni. Creo que mañana me daré una vuelta por allí, quiero verificar la acústica y ver el escenario.- Le decía a Giovanni antes de retirarse.

Luego se dirigió a Bruno que hablaba entretenidamente con el moreno Dos Santos.

— Bruno… Ven.- Llevó a Bruno hacia un lado. No podía preguntarle frente al fotógrafo.- No entiendo qué hace acá… ¿citaste a alguna modelo?

Bruno pensaba que le encantaría fotografiar a la modelo que estaba en el segundo piso, pensando en Luna, pero las fotos que le quería sacar, no eran aptas para menores.

— No Herms… es para ti.- Confesó. Hermione frunció el seño, ¿para ella? ¿y para qué? - ¿Recuerdas que te dije que te ayudaría a levantar tu autoestima? ¿Y que con ello levantaría "algo más" en tu noviecito?- Hermione entrecerró sus ojos, ¿qué planeaba la mente de alcantarilla de su ayudante?- ¡Una sesión de fotos para él!... Mira tengo lo necesario. Te sacará fotos digitales… que la podremos imprimir acá mismo… será un regalo para tu "_guerito_" y para que tú veas, que a pesar de estar panzona sigues siendo hermosa… - Y eso se lo decía en forma seria, tanto que Hermione hasta creyó escuchar otra vez otro timbre de voz.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

A eso de las seis de tarde Draco ingresaba a su casa, saludó rápidamente a su madre. No entendía la urgencia, pero deseaba llegar pronto para ver a Hermione. Sentía que le ardía la pierna en donde, en un bolsillo de su pantalón reposaba una significativa cajita, que marcaría el futuro de ambos. Era por eso, sumado a las ganas de estar con esa barrigona insoportable que lo hacían apresurar su paso.

A grandes zancadas llegó hasta el edificio que, antiguamente era un gimnasio, el cual, por arte de magia, había acondicionado para hacer el taller de Hermione. Al abrir la puerta, pudo advertir de inmediato, que los ayudantes de su novia eran totalmente eficientes porque ya se encontraba instalado el letrero, los cuadros colgaban en las paredes. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue un biombo que dividía parte de la entrada con el resto de la sala. En silencio avanzó, pues escuchaba unas voces y los flashes de alguna cámara se reflejaban en el techo.

— Ven... mírame… ahora quiero un beso… Sí. Herms, me amas, dime que amas… yo soy tuyo, ahora dime que me perteneces... si, una vez más… de nuevo… mírame acá… eres linda… ríete de mí… dame otro beso... sí así, de nuevo…

Esas palabras definitivamente no fueron del gusto de Draco Malfoy, sobre todo si al asomarse por una esquina del biombo pudo a ver a Hermione sentada en un banco, con una prenda de vestir, que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación: una bata blanca, casi transparente, con un solo botón entre ambos pechos, un pantalón también blanco, ancho pero que era hasta la cadera, dejando al descubierto su panza… una panza perfectamente blanca y con el ombligo al descubierto… A su vez, ella se veía maravillosa. Su cabello suelto, totalmente lacio. Llevaba un suave maquillaje en color pastel y sus labios rosa brillante daban la imagen de que fuera una verdadera ninfa de los bosques, eso sumado al hermoso paisaje marino del fondo hacían el escenario especial para hacerla ver… ¡sensual!

Ella se vería hermosa, sensual y completamente femenina, pero ese par de lobos la miraban con deseo, pensaba mientras miraba a Bruno y a Amaru. Nunca en su vida sintió que la sangre se le subía de ese modo a la cara. El fotógrafo estaba muy cerca de ella y la tocaba…

— Vamos, dame un beso… - Le decía y Hermione esbozaba un beso con sus labios, mientras Amaru sacaba fotos, se ponía a un lado y al otro, mirándole las piernas a Hermione. Tenía el lente de la cámara en medio de los pechos de ella…

No soportó y se acercó, sin saludar ni pedir permiso, solamente se dirigió al hombre, tomándolo fuertemente de la solapa y lo azotó contra la pared. Luego lo soltó y se giró totalmente iracundo hacia Hermione, quien se había puesto de pie y con su mano cerraba la blusa que anteriormente dejaba al descubierto su barriga.

— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¿por qué mierdas te fotografías así? ¡Tú no eres modelo! y más encima estás embarazada… ¿¡Qué pretendes, Granger!?

Hermione quería perderse. Draco le estaba haciendo una tierna escena de celos delante de esos dos. Bruno entendió lo que ocurría, así que apagó el ventilador, y ayudó a Amaru a ponerse de pie. Luego lo sacó del lugar para que Hermione y Draco hablaran… o gritaran…

— ¡Eres un energúmeno, Draco Malfoy! ¡Se nota que poco me conoces! ¡También estudié modelaje! Y esta es solo una sesión de fotos.

— ¿Y qué quieres? ¿Qué te felicite? A la próxima harás un catálogo en ropa interior… ¡Debería darte vergüenza!- Habla tan cerca de ella, que podía advertir el brillo en los ojos de ella. Eran lágrimas que se negaban a escurrir por su mejilla. Tal era su rabia que, si no hubiese estado embarazada, la habría arrastrado hasta la casa.

— Esas fotos eran para…

— ¡Me importa una mierda para qué eran esas fotos! ¡Te vas a casar conmigo y lo que menos te pediría es un poco de respeto, Granger! ¿Crees que voy a permitir que andes por ahí fotografiándote para que los babosos te miren? ¡Te comportas como una cualqui….!- Pero no alcanzó a terminar la palabra, ya que Hermione lo dejó mudo con una certera y fuerte bofetada que fue a parar en el rostro de Draco.

— ¡No soy una cualquiera, Malfoy!.- Se limpió las lágrimas que ya no se sostenían y avanzó hasta la salida. Pero antes de traspasar el biombo agregó.- Esas fotos eran para ti... era un regalo que te pensaba entregar esta noche. Yo no hago sesiones fotográficas… ni menos para ninguna revista… Yo... fui una tonta…

Al escuchar eso último, Draco sintió una tristeza enorme. Era para él…era un regalo que Hermione le estaba preparando y él se imaginó lo peor. ¡¿Por qué demonios no aprendía a controlar sus impulsos?!

— ¡Demonios!- Dijo y salió corriendo tras ella. La encontró cuando esta avanzaba por el jardín rumbo a la casa. Pudo darse cuenta en ese momento que llevaba su mano en el costado. ¡Otra vez le dolía la costilla y ahora era por su culpa!- ¡Granger, espera!- Le tomó el brazo e hizo que esta girara, al verla se dio cuenta que lloraba.- Yo… no me comporté bien… pensé… bueno…- Intentaba hablar… a pesar de que aún le ardía la cara, sabía que se lo merecía.

— Ya me dijiste lo que pensabas de mí… ya van más dos veces que me has dicho que soy una cualquiera… primero por haberme acostado contigo, luego por haberte confesado lo de Harry y ahora… Draco, ¿qué pretendes? Yo puedo soportar que digas "inmunda sangre sucia", "sabelotodo", incluso, "rata de biblioteca"… pero no una cualqu…

— Shhh…- Le puso un dedo en su boca para impedir que siguiera hablando.- Fui un estúpido… a veces digo cosas sin pensar…- ¿por qué no le decía que tenía celos de esos dos que la miraban como gatos al atún? ¿Por qué no se armaba de valor y por fin reconocía que odiaba que otros hombres miraran lo que era de él? ¿Que otros ansiaran tocar, lo que él tocaba…? Hermione…. la sangre sucia… era "Su sangre sucia" y solo él podía besar, admirar y tocar esa piel… nadie más.

— Pero eso no es lo que quiero escuchar. Voy a la habitación. Estoy cansada.

— Granger… Granger espera…- Él ya sabía qué quería escuchar.- Yo… lo siento.- Ella esbozó una especie de sonrisa, porque no sabía si él lo decía en serio. Aun así giro y lo dejó solo, avanzando despacio hasta la mansión. Draco quiso ir detrás de ella, porque se sentía culpable de su complicado andar, al ver como hacía un esfuerzo sobre mayor para avanzar. Al parecer ese dolor se había intensificado.

— Buenas. No nos han presentado… pero yo soy Bruno Bassi.- Draco lo saludó dándole la mano. No quería ponerse a conversar con ese muggle gordo y poco agraciado, que había sido quien había hablado pestes de Hermione en una revista, pero al parecer el famoso ayudante de su futura esposa, tenía otros planes.

— Buenas tardes.

— Draco Malfoy… escuché lo que le dijiste a Herms.

— Supongo. Ambos hablábamos fuerte.

— Así es. Bueno, yo no soy de muchas palabras. Así que ten, esto te pertenece.- Decía entregándole un sobre blanco de tamaño oficio.- Allí hay diez fotografías de Herms… el resto está en un pendrive que va ahí dentro. Con eso puedes quedar tranquilo que no hay riesgo de que se filtren las fotografías que Herms se sacó para ti. Amaru es un fotógrafo profesional y vació su memoria digital en mi presencia.- Si Draco no tuviera una empresa que dependía de los muggles para su funcionamiento, simplemente no habría entendido nada. Lo bueno era que a lo largo del tiempo y muy a pesar suyo, había aprendido a dominar esos términos y a utilizar muchos artefactos muggles.

— Bien. - Decía mirando el sobre.- Pero eso no borra lo que el hombre escuchó.

— Tranquilo. Ya lo ha olvidado.- Decía sabiendo que un suave "_Obliviate_" no dañaba a nadie.- Bien, Malfoy, lo dejo. Espero que pueda conversar con Herms… ella no se merece que usted piense mal de ella. Es más, fui yo quien le sugirió a ella una sesión de fotos, sobre todo para levantar su autoestima, ya que con eso de estar con más peso y su barriga, me doy cuenta de que no está cómoda… me imagino que usted no se ha preocupado de decirle lo bella que ve con la maternidad.

— ¡Pero cómo…!

— Buenas tardes, señor Malfoy. Con su permiso.

¿Qué se había creído ese estúpido muggle que era capaz de venir y decirle lo que él ya sabía? Pero bueno, a pesar de todo, sentía que ese Bruno admiraba a Hermione y que realmente la apreciaba. Respiró profundo mientras abría el sobre y extraía una fotografía… sonrió… la otra… y así… Todas eran bellas. Hermione era una verdadera diosa. Bella, sensual, atrayente. Un cuerpo perfecto, coronado con una hermosa barriga. Debía sentirse orgullosa de lucir esa maternidad.

Pero claro, como mujer se debía sentir mal por no poder ponerse su ropa habitual ni poder hacer las cosas de antes. Y él más encima insultándola. ¡Idiota! se dijo, saliendo de inmediato hacia el cuarto. Pensaba encerrarse con ella lo que quedaba del día (incluso cenar allí) hasta el otro día. Esa noche la volvería a hacer suya. Ya se lo había propuesto y no pensaba claudicar.

Luego de cenar con su madre, a quien no le participó de su discusión con Hermione, aunque esta ya intuía que algo pasaba, fue a saludar a su padre, que hacía un par de días que no lo veía. Sin embargo, no habló nada con Lucius, pues estaba semi sentado en la cama, durmiendo. Al parecer estaba tranquilo durmiendo. Otras veces él lo había visto sobresaltado, incluso gritando cuando dormía… estaba seguro en esas ocasiones recordaba la guerra, las muertes y el maleficio de Bellatrix.

Le quitó el libro que tenía en las manos y lo dejó en el velador. Luego corrió la cortina para oscurecer un poco la habitación y salió. Ya tendría tiempo al otro día para hablar con él.

Llegó a su cuarto y vio que la puerta que daba hacia la habitación de Hermione estaba cerrada, giró la perilla, luego de llamarla un par de veces, sin respuesta, e ingresó ya que la puerta no se podía cerrar con magia (situación a la que se había antepuesto) e ingresó. Escuchó el sonido de la ducha… por eso no le había contestado.

Retrocedió sobre sus pasos y se fue a su cuarto. También necesitaba asearse luego de haber estado todo el día en el trabajo. Pero no se pensaba bañar solo….

Se quitó la ropa y se puso una bata de seda color morado oscuro, y avanzó hasta el cuarto de baño de Hermione. Al ingresar, sintió el vaho del vapor inundando sus sentidos, envuelto en un suave a aroma a jazmines y violetas. Ahí, frente a él, estaba la mampara de vidrio en donde se lograba ver la silueta de la mujer de sus pesadillas (porque era obvio que jamás sería de "sus sueños"…) pero a la cual deseaba con todo su ser.

Haciendo uso de su experiencia profesional, sin inhibiciones ni reservas, se quitó la bata, la cual dejó sobre un mueble que tenía toallas y avanzó descalzo hasta la ducha. Suavemente abrió la puerta. Hermione estaba de espalda, sacando el jabón de sus piernas, mientras el chorro de agua escurría por esa perfecta espalda que antes había besado cada milímetro.

— ¿Te ayudo?

— ¡Ahhh! - Un grito hizo que Hermione perdiera el equilibrio a lo que Draco reaccionó sosteniéndola, con un brazo, mientras que con la otra, la otra disminuyó la intensidad del agua.- ¡¿Qué demonios haces acá?! ¡Ahora eres un mirón?! ¡Sal inmediatamente…

Pero Draco no la escuchaba, tomó su cabeza y juntó de inmediato su boca con la de ella, en un beso profundo y devorador…. Hermione quiso no responder, pero su cuerpo le pedía a gritos volver a sentir dentro de ella a ese hombre que hacía que sus neuronas no hicieran sinapsis y que sus hormonas se disparan por cualquier parte…

Draco bajó su mano hasta su busto y comenzó a acariciarlos… a pellizcar suavemente el pezón, mientras su lengua se encargaba de hurgar en la boca de ella. Ella solo respondía haciendo que su propia lengua explorara cada espacio de la boca de Draco, mientras que instintivamente su mano bajaba hasta la entrepierna de él, encontrándose con su virilidad totalmente erecta. Amaba cuando Draco estaba así de encendido… porque sabía que ella sería la única beneficiaria de ese don… de ese "gran don"…

De pronto él comenzó a besar su cuello, mientras sus manos, comenzaban a acariciar cada parte de su húmeda cavidad… su boca fue descendiendo…. Hermione sabía a dónde se dirigía… simplemente, apoyó su espalda en la pared mientras Draco se había puesto de rodillas (ignorando por completo lo duro de los azulejos) y levantado una pierna haciendo que se apoyara en una ranura de la pared mientras comenzaba a saborear cada espacio de ella…

Hermione no pudo evitar apretar los puños mientras daba un par de gemidos de placer mientras sentía cómo la boca de él jugaba y probaba cada parte de su femineidad… odiaba ser escandalosa y gemir a gritos, pero ese látigo de placer al cual estaba siendo sometida era extremadamente sensual…. debía controlarse, y disfrutar un poco más…

Lo ayudó a ponerse pie… sabía que ella no se podía acuclillar para hacer la misma labor (porque después no se podría poner de pie), Draco rio, adivinando sus pensamientos…

— Eres exquisita… - Le dijo ayudándola a darle la espalda, mientras ella se apoyó con sus palmas en pared y Draco le separó levemente las piernas antes de entrar suavemente en ella… hubiese querido entrar con toda la fuerza, pero sabía que debía ser cuidadoso… el cuerpo de ella tenía algo muy preciado dentro… algo que era de ambos… y no por una excitación iba a ponerlo en riesgo…

Para Hermione era imposible seguir aguantando y conteniéndose… las embestidas de Draco, ese atrevido juego de entrar y salir…. sumado a las caricias y los besos… el agua más que tibia cayendo por sus cuerpos… los dedos de él jugando con su intimidad… lograron que un orgasmo intenso, placentero, invadiera por completo sus sentidos… al extremo de hacerla gritar el nombre de él…

— ¡Draco…!

— ¡Amor… amor mío!.- Dijo él mientras Hermione sintió algo caliente ingresando y saliendo de su cuerpo, acompañado de un gemido ronco de él…


	13. Después de

Se encontraba de pie frente al empañado espejo del baño envuelta solo con una gran toalla blanca. Deslizó su mano por el húmedo vidrio, a objeto de limpiar el vaho del vapor y lo que vio fue su propio reflejo, con el cabello que caía por sus hombros, aún mojado y a Draco de pie detrás de ella, completamente desnudo y besándole el cuello. Sonrió. El hombre con quien estaba la había hecho suya de una manera que ni en sus mejores deseos íntimos podría haber concebido: en la ducha y de pie… Eso, realmente había sido magnífico y por lo demás erótico y sensual. Si pudiera ponerle una nota a lo ocurrido hacía solo unos minutos, definitivamente le pondría la máxima… Aunque todavía no lograba explicarse cómo esa chica apagada y poco popular entre la población masculina de su colegio, podría haber llegado a ese nivel de erotismo con uno de los hombres más atractivos que haya conocido… Considerando incluso su actual estado y en la forma en que se dieron las cosas.

— ¿De qué te ríes? Le preguntó Draco mientras cruzaba los brazos por sus caderas y le acariciaba la barriga, sin dejar de mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja.

— De lo que acabamos de hacer…

Aunque en realidad reía de emoción al recordar que hacía sólo unos instantes Draco le había dicho "-_Mi amor_-", en medio de los gemidos y caricias de la labor sexual en sí… Pero ¿sería tan real? ¿Era que Draco, en un momento dado, habría logrado dejar atrás sus prejuicios y su tan arraigada y esquiva muestra de sentimientos, para dejarse llevar por lo que realmente sentía? No. Sabía que no era así y que las palabras pronunciadas por él eran solo una respuesta al momento de deseo vivido. Aunque, sinceramente, esas palabras la habían hecho sentir en la gloria, sabía que no debía dejarse hechizar por ellas, pues entendía perfectamente que eran solo producto de la excitación del momento. Por otra parte, no sería ella quien le preguntara a Draco por sus palabras. Debía ser él quien, en alguna oportunidad (si es que los milagros existían), le dijera qué tan ciertas eran…

— ¿Tan mal estuve? Hermione se giró y colocó sus manos en el torso desnudo de él.

— Más o menos… Draco rió. Sabía que estaba mintiendo, así que buscó nuevamente su boca e ingresó sin piedad en ella, mientras sus manos habían quitado el estorbo que le significaba la toalla, cayendo ésta al piso.

Instintivamente con su mano abrió la puerta del baño y sin dejar de besarse ambos avanzaron por el dormitorio hasta la cama. En donde él suavemente la ayudó a acomodarse en ésta mientras se ponía en frente. Así, besándola y acariciándola nuevamente y, debido a que su erección estaba a flor de piel, en medio de besos y caricias, intentó ingresar nuevamente en ella. Pero… era complicado…

— Creo que así no se podrá… Le dijo Hermione con una pícara sonrisa de frustración. Draco entonces, con un movimiento suave, besó su hombro y su cuello, lográndola girar, quedando ella de espaldas. Así como dos cucharas pegadas, volvieron a sentirse plenos, unidos como arena y mar… Fundidos en un solo cuerpo.

Sin embargo, el éxtasis para Hermione cada vez duraba menos, al cabo solo de un par de minutos, ya había alcanzado el orgasmo, lo cual Draco entendía perfectamente y, por ilógico que lo hubiese pensado en sus años de adolescente e incluso unos meses atrás, esa situación, por lo demás extraña para él (en consideración a que era la primera vez en su vida que hacía el amor con un embarazada) se sentía completamente pleno al lado de Hermione… ella era una mujer que sabía cómo y dónde tocarlo… qué palabras utilizar y cómo captar toda su atención. Sus gemidos, sus ojos cerrados, su boca dispuesta a recibirlo y las manos de ella que parecían tener alas en su cuerpo, lo hacían sentir completo y único… Un verdadero hombre que se entregaba en cuerpo e incluso en alma, con aquella castaña que era una verdadera pesadilla, pero que al compás de sus caricias parecía haber estado diseñada para él desde el inicio de los tiempos.

Luego de que ella escuchara el gemido de placer de él, acompañado de un par de movimientos un poco más violentos, y cuando su respiración estaba un poco más calmada, encontrándose silente con su boca pegada en uno de sus hombros, decidió hablar.

— Quizá yo no soy la amante perfecta… lo siento. Habló con un poco de tristeza, porque sabía que a Draco le encantaba estar en el juego erótico por bastante rato… pero dada su condición sabía que era poco lo que ella podía hacer.

— Eres la amante perfecta, preciosa… Y todavía nos falta la Luna de Miel. Le dijo besándole el hombro.

— ¿Luna de miel? – Hermione frunció el seño. Jamás se imaginó a Draco hablando de algo tan cursi y tradicional como lo era una Luna de Miel.

— La tendremos luego que nazca Scorpius. ¡Listo! ¡Mucho había durado la alegría! El rostro de Hermione como por arte de magia se transformó en una extraña mueca.

— ¿Scorpius es el nombre que le tienes a nuestro hijo? – Eso era una broma. Y por cierto, de muy mal gusto. Ella ya adivinaba con antelación que Draco aparecería con un nombre extraño… y no había errado.

— Sí… suena perfecto. "Scorpius Malfoy Granger"…. ¿Qué dices? Hermione se volteó en la cama y miró a Draco a los ojos, éste de inmediato notó el poco amigable semblante de su pareja. Ya sabía lo que le venía…

— Nuestro hijo se llama Andrew. Le dijo arqueando una ceja y muy segura de lo que decía.

- ¿A ... Andrew ...?

— Así es, Draco. Se llama Andrew Malfoy Granger.

— Nada de eso…

- En ...

— Cuando yo no tenga sueño y ni tú estés tan cansada volveremos a tocar el tema… Hasta ahora nuestro hijo se llama Scorpius.

— Como digas. Pero por mi parte, yo soñaré con mi hijito, Andrew. Buenas noches.

Hermione se acomodó en el pecho de Draco mientras él la rodeaba con sus brazos y con su mano libre tomó la varita de su velador y logró que un par de frazadas los cubrieran. Una leve sonrisa esbozó en su rostro. Era imposible terminar el día sin discutir con esa mujer… lo bueno era que este día simplemente había sido especial. Al fin había vuelto a tocarla… a hacerla suya… y con cada palabra, con cada caricia, incluso con cada gemido o beso, corroboraba que ella sentía algo por él. Y él, a pesar de aquello, sentía un pavor enorme al enfrentarse a un sentimiento totalmente nuevo que se negaba a llamarlo por su nombre. Pero como fuera, lo que importaba era el aquí y el ahora…

— Por cierto… las fotos estaban hermosas. Gracias.

— Son tuyas. Respondió dándole un suave beso en el pecho.

Hermione cerró sus ojos y al cabo de un par de minutos Draco advirtió que dormía profundamente. La rodeó fuerte con sus dos brazos y le besó la frente: _"__Las fotos son mías… y tú también, amor mío__"_ Le dijo cerrando sus ojos y rindiéndose al sueño.

A eso de las tres de la mañana Hermione despertó con un hambre horrible. Sentía que el bebé se revolvía en su vientre, eso sin mencionar que sus intestinos tenían un concierto como de cañerías sin agua. Giró en la cama, y se dio cuenta de que Draco no la había soltado, aún ella tenía un brazo de él como almohada. Al mirarlo le daba la impresión de tener a un ángel a su lado. Tenía una hermosa sonrisa dibujada en sus labios y su rostro denotaba tranquilidad.

No se pudo contener y con sus dedos, en forma sutil, acarició ese rostro.

— Siempre te encontré hermoso, Draco Malfoy… Le dijo en un susurro.

— Tú tampoco me eras indiferente, Hermione Granger. Ella sonrió. No pensó que Draco tuviera tan ligero su sueño. Fue entonces que ella en un impulso y sin pedir permiso (a estas alturas dudaba que lo necesitara) besó los labios de él. Luego se sentó en la cama, sacó la bata que estaba en los pies de la cama y se vistió con ella.

— ¿Vas a algún lado? ¿Paseos nocturnos luego de una desenfrenada noche de sexo?

— Voy al baño… y luego a comer algo… tengo un ataque de hambre…

— ¡Son las tres de la mañana, Granger…!

— Al bebé no le interesa… "Futuro papá".

Se dirigió rápidamente al baño y al cabo de un par de minutos, regresó a la habitación, dándose cuenta que Draco había hecho aparecer la cena para ella. Él sabía que ella no había comido nada desde el almuerzo, ya que no bajó a cenar con Narcisa y eso era por culpa de él, debido a la escenita que le montó en el taller. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces, optó por traer de la cocina algo para que Hermione comiera. Y como no sabía qué le apetecía, trajo de todo un poco.

En la mesa, había un plato de arroz con una carne con algún tipo de salsa apetitosa, unas ensaladas con pollo asado, jugos, frutas y panes. También leche y unos postres.

— ¿Y qué ejército se va a comer toda esta comida? ― Decía Hermione mirando con ganas de devorar todo lo que había en la mesa.

— Para ti y para mi hijo. Aunque también para mí. Creo que esta tarde he quemado una doble dosis de calorías. ― Draco se acomodaba su bata y se sentaba en una silla. Hermione lo miró sonriente.

Mientras comían en silencio, Draco pensó en entregarle el regalo que le tenía, y que secretamente reposaba aún en el bolsillo de su saco en la habitación contigua, pero luego pensó que no era el momento, en realidad nunca se le cruzó por la mente llegar a esa situación que consideraba por lo demás hipócrita y retrógrada, en donde dos personas se juraban amor eterno y lo sellaban con unos anillos… Pero, sin embargo, ese era unos de los momentos en que deseaba no ser quien era y dejarse llevar por las emociones que lo invadían. Olvidarse de su frío apellido, darle el anillo a Hermione y decirle que fuera su esposa… así, formalmente y a la antigua.

Sin embargo, aún no estaba preparado para ello… No, todavía…

Mientras avanzaba la cena de apoco comenzaron a hablar de algunos temas, primero abordaron la fecha del próximo desfile de modas, acordando ir juntos al evento; también de algunos planes que Hermione tenía para expandir su línea de vestuario y, lo más reciente y que gatilló todos los eventos de la tarde… fue el tema de la famosa sesión de fotos, en donde Draco le aseguró que una de esas fotos iba directo a su escritorio (enmarcada y todo) y otra la pondría en la habitación de ambos. Porque ese día sería la última vez que Hermione dormiría allí, desde el día siguiente se cambiaría definitivamente a la habitación de Draco (ahora de ellos) para comenzar con la ornamentación de la alcoba de Andrew… o Scorpius…

— Hermione… Debemos pensar en lo de nuestro matrimonio. – Le dijo luego de hablar sobre el cambio de habitación.

— Pues… le dije a Luna Lovegood, mi secretaria, ¿Te acuerdas de ella? Draco frunció el seño. Claro que se acordaba de Lunática, lo raro era que estuviera ejerciendo en el mundo muggle. ― Veo que sí… bueno ella contactará a una _weeding planning_ quien a su vez verá todo con tu madre… creo que Narcisa está más ilusionada con lo del matrimonio que nosotros mismos. ― Decía mientras ordenaba la mesa con su varita, con ello evitaba trabajo extra a los elfos.

Pero esas palabras para Draco no cayeron nada de bien. Primero porque no veía en Hermione a una novia ilusionada que se preocupaba directamente de los detalles de su matrimonio y segundo, porque se notaba que ella veía ese enlace como un trámite más. Pero ¿qué le tenía que reprochar? Si él mismo le había dicho que todo era un negocio. Ahora solo debía conformarse con recibir los frutos de su propia cosecha. Si quería cambiar el discurso práctico y poco emotivo de Hermione, debía ser cauteloso. Aunque también debía trabajar mucho en sus propias emociones porque si seguía así, terminaría como un enamorado tonto en busca de alguien que simplemente no lo quería. Además ¿de qué se preocupaba? Él no estaba enamorado de Hermione y nunca lo estaría. Ella era bonita, sensual, inteligente, una excelente compañera en la cama… pero jamás sería el amor de su vida. Un Malfoy jamás se enamora… ella solo era la mujer con quien mejor se había sentido y con quien… ¡Demonios! Era con quien estaba dispuesto a compartir su vida para siempre y con quien iba a formar una familia, si eso no era amor, ¿Cómo definirlo entonces? ¡Listo, ya tenía la palabra adecuada! Su relación con Hermione Granger era simplemente "Una relación de conveniencia mutua"… pero claro, ese título no convencía a nadie… menos a él.

Luego de percatarse que Hermione aún ordenaba la habitación y verla que iba directo al baño con la varita, obvio para reparar el desorden que debía haber allí con las toallas y uno otro frasco tirado en el piso, acercó a ella y se la arrebató de las manos. La colocó en la mesa y a ella le tomó ambas manos entre las suyas.

— Deja de trabajar. Es hora de dormir. Además mañana quiero que descanses. Supongo que el gasto de energético de hoy va a limitar tus fuerzas y no quiero ponerte en riesgo a ti, ni al niño.

— Yo me siento bien… no te preocupes tanto ¿sí?

— No seas irresponsable. Quédate en casa mañana. Llama a Luna y pregúntale u ordénale lo que necesites, pero no salgas a trabajar…

— Estaré en mi taller.

— ¡Por la mierda qué eres difícil! – Hermione sonrió. Amaba cuando Draco le hacía ese tipo de escenas. ― ¡Está bien! Solo en tu taller. No salgas. Confía en tus empleados, ellos harán un buen trabajo.

— ¡Uy que te pones lindo cuando gruñes! Anda… vamos a dormir tengo sueño… ― Decía quitándose la bata y colocándose un pijama. Por su parte, Draco se quitó la bata, quedando sin nada puesto. Así se acomodó en la espalda de Hermione, rodeándola con su brazo y acariciándole la barriga.

— El que despierte primero despierta al otro... ¿sí? – Le dijo al oído. Hermione solo sonrió. Ya sabía a qué se refería él…

Hermione estaba cansada y se durmió de inmediato. Draco le besó el hombro antes de cerrar sus ojos para intentar descansar. Debía reconocerlo. Dormir al lado de esa castaña era de lo mejor… y lo mejor era que solo era de él… y lo sería para siempre. Hermione sería su esposa y nada de lo que haya vivido en el pasado sería sombra en el futuro que pensaba tener con ella. Ni Ron, ni Harry, ni siquiera la misma Astoria podrían impedir que él se casara con esa exquisita Sangre Sucia que lo hacía sentir como nadie.

La claridad en la habitación la hacía deducir que ya eran más de las diez de la mañana. Giró en la cama, y se dio cuenta que estaba sola… lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue eso de " _El que despierte primero, despierta al otro__" _Pero al parecer Draco se había olvidado de aquello, o lo había hecho adrede para dejarla dormir hasta más tarde. Esos detalles la hacían sentir en las nubes. Draco tenía tantas aristas, era tan diferente a cómo ella lo imaginaba… tan hombre… tan responsable… tan sarcástico, petulante, insoportable y engreído… ¡pero por Dios…! ¡El mejor amante! y lo más importante… era solo de ella… Todo el pasado quedaba atrás, ahora solo debía enfocarse en su nueva vida. Y por más que Draco dijera que los ellos era un contrato o negocios, sabía perfectamente que algo más existía. Se lo había demostrado durante la noche… esas caricias, esos besos… esa entrega, no eran precisamente de negocios y Hermione sabía que eso era recíproco, aunque la terquedad les impidiera reconocer la mezcla de sentimientos que ambos se habían expresado entre caricia y caricia, sin decirlo directamente.

Se sentó en la cama y al bostezar y levantar sus brazos, de inmediato advirtió un leve peso en su dedo anular de la mano izquierda… ahí reposaba un hermoso anillo de oro con un pequeño diamante. Sintió que su corazón latía con fuerza. ¡Draco le había dejado su anillo de compromiso! Y claro, como siempre tan altanero no había sido capaz de entregárselo directamente y esperó a que se durmiera. Pues bien, ella estaba feliz por el gesto pero aún así no le tocaría el tema y lo tomaría como lo más normal del mundo. Esperaría a que fuera Draco quien hablara primero. Total, ese gesto le pertenecía a él y estaba segura, como se llamaba Hermione, que no había querido entregárselo porque debía considerar ese acto como anticuado o algo parecido.

— ¡Hombres!

Y como no sentía ninguna náusea, sus ánimos estaban de los mejores (por la ardiente noche, la cena exquisita y el dormir pleno, abrazada por el padre de su hijo) decidió que era hora de darse una reparadora ducha y luego a trabajar con las mejores ganas. Debía revisar el estado de avance de sus dos últimas creaciones. Para eso había citado a dos modistas de la fábrica para que trabajaran en los dos últimos diseños que serían el broche de oro en el desfile de la próxima semana.

Desayunó en su habitación y luego se fue al taller, no sin antes saludar a Narcisa que se encontraba en el jardín con unos extraños guantes (típicos de brujas) cortando algunas rosas.

En su taller ya se encontraba Bruno y Giovanni esperándola para ir los tres al hotel, como habían quedado el día anterior. Hermione sabía que Draco no quería que saliera de la casa, pero ella debía ver con sus propios ojos cómo iba el avance de su desfile puesto que ya quedaba menos de una semana. Total no se demoraría mucho y estaba segura que antes de que Draco regresara de la oficina ella estaría de vuelta en su taller.

— Bruno, ¿Viste lo de la música que te pedí? - Le preguntó a su asistente, mientras iban los tres directo al centro de Londres. Giovanni iba al volante del vehículo que era de éste último, mientras que ella y Bruno iban en los asientos traseros.

— Bueno, como la propuesta es _Vintage_, yo pensaba utilizar música de _Boy George, Village People_ o _George Michael_. – Respondió serio, mientras limaba sus uñas. Hermione lo miró incrédula.

— Estás mintiendo ¿no?

— No, de ningún modo… tu línea tiene toques marcados ochenteros… por eso yo pensé que…

— ¡Ni se te ocurra, Bruno Bassi! ¡Yo te había dicho que quería la música de Madonna o Kylie Minogue! Tú solo debías elegir las canciones más adecuadas, eso era todo… Así que ándate olvidando de "los Georges" que nombraste. ― Ahí estaba la mandona Hermione de siempre. Giovanni miró por el retrovisor a Bruno con una burlesca y triunfante risita, como diciendo: " Yo te dije... "

- En ...

— Dije; _Madonna_ o _Minogue_... Y ahora ni siquiera te dejaré elegir las canciones… debes utilizar: "_Material Girl"; "Vogue" y "Can't get you out of my head"_ de _Kylie Minogue_… ¿entendido? Y, sobretodo "_Vogue_" la quiero escuchar mientras salen las diez primera modelos… ¿sí?

Bruno la miró con reproche y siguió limando su uña meñique, encogiéndose de hombros.

— Yo creo que Herms tiene razón, Bruno. Considero que la música de Madonna…

— ¡Cállate tú! ¡Nadie pidió tu opinión! Dedícate a lo legal, que yo veo la logística…

— Bueno… ― Giovanni también se encogió de hombros, ya conocía los ataques de histeria de Hermione por algo tan simple como lo era la música y la poca tolerancia a la frustración que tenía su compañero. ― Herms, ¿te hago una consulta?

— Dime Giovanni. ― Respondió Hermione revisando una revista de novias, tratando de calmarse.

— Esa nueva secretaria tuya… la rubia que está en el segundo piso del nuevo taller, Luna… ― Bruno detuvo su limado de uñas y lo miró serio. ― ¿Es soltera?

— No Giovanni… Luna Lovegood está casada, tiene dos hijos aunque su marido trabaja fuera… ¿por qué? ¿Te interesó acaso?

— Está bonita… ― Respondió sonriente.

— Sí, pero casada.― La voz de Bruno, sonó grave y bastante masculina. Tanto que Giovanni dio una brusca frenada y Hermione dejó la revista en sus piernas. ― ¡Sí, recontra casada! ¡Fíjate mejor, para la otra! ― Con estas dos últimas frases volvía a ser el mismo de siempre, con esa fingida voz chillona.

Era cerca de medio día cuando Draco se disponía a hacer un alto en sus reuniones para llamar a Hermione. Quería saber cómo había amanecido y preguntarle si le había gustado el anillo que le dejó puesto en su dedo, cuando la secretaria le informó que su amigo, Blaise Zabini lo esperaba. Así que lo hizo pasar de inmediato.

Draco salió de su escritorio para recibir a su amigo con un buen apretón de manos.

— ¡Así que de novio el muy desgraciado! – Le dijo Blaise mientras ambos compartían un whisky sentados en los sofás del despacho.

— Así es.

— Pero ¿qué cuajos te dio? ¡Es Granger!

— Así es… la misma.

— Pero está muy cambiada… yo vi unas fotos de ella una vez en una revista muggle y parece una verdadera modelo.

— ¡Es una modelo! Si la vieras está muy cambiada… - A Blaise se extrañó ese singular brillo en los ojos de su amigo. Mala señal entonces.

— ¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! Así que al final sí estás enamorado.

— ¿Enamorado? No, para nada. Nos casamos solo porque está embarazada y porque mi padre quiere un heredero. Respondió intentando evadir la mirada de su amigo.

— No me vengas con esas payasadas Draco Malfoy. Ambos sabemos que no es por eso. Tú no te hubieras casado con Astoria Greengrass aunque estuviera preñada de quintillizos…

— ¡Ya deja! Que en realidad Granger está muy guapa… y se ve hermosa con su embarazo… Es posible que quizá ya vaya siendo hora de sentar cabeza…

— Oye y a propósito de "sentar cabeza…" yo vengo a invitarte para el próximo jueves, Pansy y yo cumplimos 6 años de matrimonio y realizaremos un almuerzo familiar… si quieres llevas a tu novia…

— Gracias por la invitación. Pero dudo que ella quiera ir. Justo ese día tiene el lanzamiento de nueva colección…

— Pero eso me imagino que será en la noche… esto es a medio día.

— Le diré, pero dudo que quiera ir. Además dos eventos en un día y, en su estado, es complicado.

— Olvidaba que tienes tarea adelantada… ¿y qué tal? ¿eh? ¿Es buena? Ya sabes… Le hizo un movimiento de cejas, lo cual le recordó a Draco en sus tiempos escolares en donde le ponían notas a sus conquistas.

— La mejor nota, si es lo que quieres saber. Pero ya no le entro a esos juegos. Más respeto es que la futura Señora Malfoy.

— Tú no cambiarás nunca, Draco… Sé que no pasará mucho tiempo en que tengas a otra en tu cama... Bueno amigo, te dejo. Espero que puedas ir el jueves. Pan y yo te estaremos esperando.

— Trataré de ir.


	14. Vogue

Ginny Weasley golpeó varias veces la puerta del despacho de su esposo, pero nadie contestó. Se preocupó. Harry no había ido al Ministerio pues se había reportado enfermo durante la mañana. Ella pensó que tenía algunos pendientes que quería finalizar en casa o quizá compartir con sus hijos, pero no. Se había encerrado en su despacho y no le había explicado qué le ocurría. Era día viernes y podría en la oficina haber salido un poco antes, como acostumbraba y hacer algún trabajo que tuviese atrasado en su casa sin necesidad de faltar a sus labores.

Pero bueno, ese era su marido. Ya lo conocía, muy pocas veces daba explicaciones y otras ni siquiera justificaba su proceder.

Al ver que éste no respondía a su llamado, ingresó al despacho, pero allí no estaba, avanzó hasta su escritorio y encontró unos periódicos doblados, unas plumas sueltas, un poco de tinta derramada, y uno que otro pergamino, pero nada fuera de lo normal.

— ¿Qué haces, Gin? Harry estaba sentado en el sofá y acaba de guardar algo dorado en su bolsillo.

— Te vine a buscar porque ni siquiera saliste a almorzar ¿dónde estabas?

— He estado acá todo el rato.

— Te acabas de aparecer, no creas que no me di cuenta, ¿A dónde fuiste?

— A baño Ginny… ¿Qué te ocurre? Cada día estás más paranoica.

— No, la pregunta es qué te ocurre a ti… Ayer en la noche te acostaste cerca de las dos de la madrugada, estabas frío como un témpano, te pregunté si habías salido y me dijiste que estuviste encerrado acá… Bueno Harry, ¿qué me tienes que contar?

— Bruja preguntona. Estoy bien. Acá contigo... en nuestra casa, con nuestros niños… tú y yo juntos… Juntos… juntos siempre… ¡Siempre! ― Y dicho esto último, salió del despacho con las manos en alto. Ginny lo siguió. A ella no la iba a dejar en ascuas.

— Los niños están jugando en el jardín, así que Harry Potter, me dices de inmediato qué mierda te ocurre, o…

— O qué… ¿te vas a ir Ginny…? porque como sea tú y yo siempre estaremos juntos… ¿te complace escuchar eso?

— No sé qué te ocurre, Harry… ¿es por Hermione? ¿Es por ella que estás así?

— ¡Dale con lo mismo! No, no es por ella.

— Amor, yo sé que aún tienes pena por lo que Ron le hizo… pero eso es pasado.

— ¿Ron? ― Preguntó sin entender.

— Sí, él me dijo que la había engañado y que por eso ella se había ido. Yo lamento tanto lo que ocurrió, pero mi hermano fue un idiota que no cuidó a su mujer. Yo entiendo que, como la querías tanto, estés triste por eso… Más si ahora ella es la novia del platinado de Malfoy.

Harry negó con cabeza. Ahora resulta que el mártir era su ex amigo, echándose la culpa de los errores de él y justificando la infidelidad de su esposa.

— No fue por eso… fue otra cosa. No entiendo el afán de inventarse tragedias griegas…

— ¡Así que ahora sabes más tú que el propio Ronald…! Yo creo que debo ir a ver a Hermione y conversar con ella. Ella me dirá lo que realmente ocurrió.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra! A estas alturas ella ni se debe acordar de lo que ocurrió en esos años.

— Iré. No serás tú quien me lo impida, Señor Subsecretario. Ella y yo fuimos amigas y sé que me recibirá. No creo que los humos se le hayan subido a la cabeza como a cierta persona que tengo cerca.

— Está complicada de salud… por lo de su embarazo… ya sabes…

— ¡Claro que sé! ¡Yo he sido madre cuatro veces! Sé lo que se siente y quizá hasta la pueda ayudar. Voy de inmediato a enviarle una lechuza… y tú, por favor come algo ¿sí?

Cuando se disponía a subir a su habitación, el timbre de la casa sonó. Fue la misma Ginny quien se dirigió a abrir la puerta principal.

— ¡Ron! Exclamó fuerte al ver a su hermano con la intensión de que su esposo se enterara de quién era el que acababa de llegar. Ronald de inmediato la abrazó y la besó en la mejilla.

Harry, que tenía planes de ir al comedor, se quedó estático al escuchar a su esposa saludar a Ronald Weasley. Algo muy grave debía haber ocurrido para que, luego de tantos años, su ex amigo fuera hasta su casa.

Recordaba con tristeza aquel horrible día en donde la amistad de ambos quedó hecha trizas…

"_Había estado toda la mañana con Hermione. Llegó como siempre a eso de las ocho, luego de salir de su casa y, como su turno comenzaba al medio día, acostumbra pasar temprano donde Hermione quien siempre estaba sola. Justo aquel día ella aún dormía cuando se apareció por la casa, aprovechó que estaba en la cama y él se metió a su lado._

_La despertó y estuvieron acariciándose y diciéndose cuánto se querían. Ella le había dicho que no quería hacer el amor esa mañana porque no se sentía bien. Él había comprendido y no le iba a exigir algo que ella no quisiera hacer. Cuando eran cerca de las once, se levantaron. Ella se puso una bata de levantarse y él andaba descalzo y solo con sus pantalones. Se dispusieron a tomar desayuno. En un momento dado, él tomó a Hermione y la sentó en sus piernas. Estaban riendo, ya ni siquiera se acordaba de qué cuando se escuchó el típico sonido de la aparición. Y no era en otra habitación, había sido justo delante de ellos._

_Aún recordaba cómo el rostro de su amigo se había deformado por la situación y cómo sus ojos azules se transformaron en un mar de lágrimas contenidas al verlos a ellos dos. Hermione intentó calmarlo, para evitar que fuera golpes con él. Pero había sido imposible. Ronald la hizo a un lado y un par de certeros puñetazos, uno en el ojo y otro en la boca, se llevó de regalo aquella mañana. No quiso defenderse. Lo único que dijo fue, "― Hermione, vámonos ―" Pero ella, tan certera como siempre, no quiso. Dijo que debían calmarse y hablar como gente civilizada, que ella asumía toda la culpa de lo ocurrido y que, antes de tomar alguna determinación, debían pensar bien las cosas._

_Ron no la miraba, simplemente se había sentado en una silla limpiando sus lágrimas, mientras él veía que los puños apretados de Ronald en cualquier momento azotarían lo que tuviera más cerca, estaba seguro que sería nuevamente alguna parte de su cuerpo._

_Luego de unos minutos y de haberse terminado de vestir, Hermione le pidió que se fuera puesto que simplemente Ronald no quería hablar. Le dijo que se fuera tranquilo, que ella arreglaría esa situación, que todo saldría bien… ¡Qué tan bien iba a salir! Ron los había sorprendido… y por poco los hubiese pillado en la cama, si no fuera porque ese día Hermione no se encontraba bien…_

_Luego de ese " incidente" (por llamarlo de algún modo), sólo una vez más se encontró con Ron, y fue un par de días después, en donde este último lo había ido a visitar en su oficina al Ministerio, exigiéndole que lo ocurrido aquel día jamás lo supiera Ginny, quería mucho a su Hermana como para verla sufrir con una decepción de ese tipo._

_De ahí, su relación con Hermione comenzó a decaer. Le había prometido a Ron no hacer sufrir a Ginny, lo cual significaba no dejarla… pero él amaba a Hermione… Sin embargo, en el Ministerio le propusieron otras metas y Ginny se había vuelto a embarazar. Su relación con Hermione había terminado justo el día en que ella le dijo que estaba embarazada y él, estúpidamente, le sugirió que abortara… ¿Lo habría hecho al final? ¿Habría entregado a su hijo en adopción? o ¿Ese niño, estaría a su lado hoy, diciéndole "papá" al malcriado de Malfoy_?"

_Debía volver a ver a Hermione para que le explicara lo que había ocurrido con ese niño. Sin embargo, sabía que no tenía autoridad ni menos moral para pedirle cuentas. Al final, ella se había alejado de todos solamente por la cobardía de él. Hermione estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse al mundo mágico en nombre de su sincero amor, no obstante había sido él quien tuvo temor y tiró todo por la borda… su amistad con Ronald y el amor de Hermione_

— Harry… Harry, es Ron. Su ensimismamiento fue interrumpido por Ginny, quien tenía a su lado a Ronald. Harry la miró y asintió. No era un maleducado y entendía que algo fuera de lo común o grave había ocurrido para que Ron estuviese allí presente.

— Buenas tardes Harry. Debemos hablar.

— Ron… sí, buenas tardes. ― Le era imposible no titubear, al fin y al cabo había sido él quien le había causado tanto dolor a su amigo.

— Bien, yo los dejo. Iré a enviar una lechuza.

— Ginny, por favor… no lo hagas. ― Ya sabía para quién iba esa lechuza y temía que Hermione, con lo dolida que estaba, le contara toda la verdad a su amiga.

— Lo haré. Ya te dije.- Ginny giró rápidamente dejando a los ex amigos solos, frente a frente.

Harry se sentía nervioso y siendo quien era, que la presencia de Ronald lo intimidara daba mucho que decir sus aptitudes como subsecretario. En fin, debía demostrar quién era actualmente y actuar con mente fría.

— Bien… vamos a mi despacho.

Ronald lo siguió hasta la oficina, la cual era simplemente una extensión de la que tenía en el Ministerio. Ronald ya conocía los síntomas: trabajo 8 a 12 horas diarias, y seguir con lo mismo en la casa, olvidándose de su esposa y de vida social. Si Harry seguía así, su matrimonio iba en camino equivocado.

Harry le señaló uno de los sofás para que se acomodara, lo cual hizo de inmediato.

— ¿Quieres beber algo?

— Un café estaría bien. Gracias.

Para Ron también era difícil ese reencuentro. Luego de tantos años, las ganas de romperle la cara a Harry volvían a estar presentes a pesar del tiempo transcurrido y de que él mismo se había dicho que el único culpable de lo ocurrido había sido él, por no haber sabido cultivar ese amor con su esposa, por haberla abandonado y por no haberle dado el lugar que ella se merecía. Sin embargo, el volver a verlo y recordar que su amigo había tenido entre sus brazos a la que había sido su esposa, simplemente le daban ganas de borrarlo de la faz de la tierra. Con eso comprobaba que, a pesar del tiempo, y que las heridas de apoco sanaban, esa era rebelde y por lo tanto, jamás esa amistad volvería a ser la de antes.

Harry hizo un movimiento con su varita y al instante dos tazas con café aparecieron.

— Tú dirás. Aunque creo adivinar.

— Sí, es por ella. Por Hermione.

— Está con Malfoy. - Recalcó Harry entregando una taza a Ron y dándole un sorbo a la suya.

— Te preocupa que esté con otro hombre. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso pensabas que todo este tiempo te iba a estar rindiendo culto y que se iba a mantener célibe por ti? ¡Oh, Vamos!

— No, no es eso, Ron… son las circunstancias de cómo llegó a estar con él…

— No crees que fue casual.

— No Ron, no lo fue…

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

A eso de las cinco de la tarde, luego de un día plagado de reuniones, Draco Malfoy por fin llegaba a su casa, saludando de inmediato a su padre que estaba en la sala. Aquel día el hombre se sentía mejor de salud y había pedido bajar a la sala. El hecho de que la casa contara con esa cosa muggle que era una especie ascensor, le había facilitado mucho su desplazamiento. Ya que desaparecer y aparecer (en su estado) definitivamente lo dejaba más débil, situación que jamás la pensaba desvelar a la familia. Era un Malfoy y los Malfoy eran fuertes hasta para enfrentar la inevitable muerte.

— Hijo, tu novia lleva ya varios días viviendo con nosotros… creo que es hora de saludarla… ¿dónde está? ― Le preguntó mientras movía su silla de ruedas hacia el sector a donde Draco se disponía avanzar.

— Ha de estar en su taller… le diré que la quieres saludar pero por favor no le digas una pesadez. Y no me pongas esa cara, te conozco bien padre, sé que no desperdiciarás un momento para restregarle su origen o que fue la causante de "Quien tú Sabes" haya caído.

— Eso ya quedó atrás… me interesa conocer a la mujer que me hará abuelo… Anda, dile que quiero verla… Además ¿cómo podría herir a la mujer que mi hijo ama?

— ¿Ama? ¿Tendría, entonces, la palabra "enamorado" pegada en la frente que todo el mundo se lo decía? (pensó) Yo no estoy enamorado de ella, padre. Nuestra relación se basa en una especie de balanzas de conveniencias… mientras ella se mantenga al lado de mí como la fiel y enamorada esposa de este Malfoy, yo no la descubriré ante la prensa respecto de sus intensiones de abortar.

— Era cierto entonces lo del aborto.

— No, para nada. Yo estoy convencido que fue una mentira de la revista para vender. Pero eso me facilita el camino ¿no?

— Y de pasada sirve para limpiar nuestro nombre. Es hora que llames a una conferencia de prensa y des la fecha del matrimonio… Debes hacer dos conferencias uno para los muggles y otra para…

— Padre, tranquilo. Yo sé lo que hago… y sí, haremos esas conferencias. Anoche lo conversé con Granger y una vez que termine el condenado desfile de modas, podremos abocarnos a nuestro matrimonio. Así que tú tranquilo que todo saldrá bien. Pero por lo demás mi vida sigue igual… como siempre.

— Con eso puedo inferir que te sigues viendo con Astoria Greengrass.

— No, con ella no.

— Entonces con otras, sí… ¡Draco por una vez en tu vida aprende ser fiel! tienes a tu novia (casi esposa) embarazada de casa… ten más delicadeza…

— No he dicho que estoy con otras… ¡Ya! Me cansé… Odio dar explicaciones… Voy a ver a mi "amada futura esposa" a su taller. Con tu permiso, padre.

Se dirigió entonces con paso rápido hasta el taller de Hermione. Odiaba entrar en detalles con su padre. Ya era bastante mayorcito para estarle rindiendo cuenta de sus actos.

Al ingresar vio a un par de empleadas de la firma revisando unos pomposos vestidos, con telas brillantes y de color plateado. Al verlo lo saludaron haciendo una especie de extraña reverencia. De seguro estaban instruidas de quién era él. Avanzó hasta el ascensor para llegar al segundo piso. ¿Por qué no se desapareció y listo? Eso de estar por años trabajando con muggles que todas esas costumbres las estaba arraigando en su diario vivir.

Cuando llegó al segundo piso, fue como encontrarse en la oficina más sofisticada de Londres. El piso era prácticamente un reflejo de todo lo circundante. Unas cuantas plantas de interior y en el centro una estación de trabajo en donde se podía ver una mata de pelos rubios. Debía ser la secretaria, ya sabía de quién se trataba, Hermione, en medio, de tantos temas que habían conversado la noche anterior se lo había dicho.

— Lovegood.- Le dijo y en ese momento Luna levantó su mirada, advirtiendo de inmediato que la chica lloraba. Pero al verlo disimuló y se puso de pie.

— Draco Malfoy. ¡Qué gusto verte! ― Y le dio la mano para saludarlo. Draco se la tomó y la estrechó.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

— Sí, Malfoy… pero si buscas a Hermione, te debo informar que ella salió temprano con el Señor Bassi y el señor Clereci al Hotel en donde se realizará el lanzamiento de la nueva colección.

Esa noticia no había caído nada de bien en Draco. La noche anterior habían conversado claramente ese tema y ella se había comprometido a quedarse en su taller. ¡Pero qué mujer más testaruda era Hermione Granger! Ahora lo oiría… ¿Qué se había creído? Ya no estaba sola, ni era responsable solamente de sí. Lo tenía a él y más encima llevaba una vida dentro por la cual ambos estaban velando. Ahora la famosa diseñadora sabría con qué licor se estaba embriagando. Aun no lo había visto enojado.

— ¿Sabes en qué bendito hotel se llevará a cabo el famoso desfile? Preguntó intentando esconder su ira, pero lamentablemente el hablar entre dientes dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

— Será en el Hotel _Radisson Blu Edwardian Hampshire__, _¿Sabes dónde queda?

— Sí, lo sé. Gracias. Bien, iré para allá. Por favor no la llames ni le digas que iré por ella, ¿sí?

— Está bien… supongo que le quieres dar una linda sorpresa a tu novia.

— ¿Sorpresa? Claro que sí Dijo saliendo, pero antes de ingresar al ascensor, decidió que debía decirle algo a Luna. Así que retrocedió hasta el escritorio. Lovegood, si tienes problemas… convérsalo con Gran…. con Hermione… ella te puede ayudar.

— Gracias Malfoy, pero estoy bien. Sin embargo Draco, sin que Luna lo advirtiera vio en la mente de ella a un hombre que le gritaba y la amenazaba… a su vez advirtió a dos pequeños llorando a su lado. La casa era pobre y el hombre se iba a un escritorio lleno de papeles mientras le exigía Luna que le sirviera la cena.

Draco no quiso hurgar en mayores detalles, pero esa situación le llamaba mucho la atención. En otra circunstancia lo que menos le preocuparía sería la situación de personal de esa rubia extraña, pero ahora el escenario en donde se desenvolvía era totalmente diferente. Entendía que Luna estaba pasando por una situación compleja, y que, Hermione, como su amiga, podría ayudarla. De igual forma, muy engreído podría ser, pero desde que Voldemort fue derrotado odiaba el maltrato en cualquiera de sus formas. Menos que un estúpido gritara, insultara y amenazara con golpes a una mujer delante de sus hijos. Eso, simplemente, era de cobardes.

Se apresuró en salir de la casa para irse de inmediato al Hotel. Quiso desaparecerse, pero luego pensó en que debía traer a Hermione con él, y como estando en estado de gravidez no podía andar desapareciéndose así como así y por seguridad para su hijo… Scorpius Malfoy… (¡Qué le sonaba lindo ese nombre! ¡Jamás le pondría Andrew, como Granger pensaba!) Su abuelo Abraxas se volvería a morir si un nombre tan muggle fuera parte de familia….

Antes de ir por su vehículo al estacionamiento le informó a su padre, que aún esperaba en la sala para saludar a su futura nuera, que lo dejaran para otro día pues Hermione estaba en actividades fuera de la mansión.

A Lucius le extrañó esa situación. Supuso de inmediato que Granger había salido de la casa por su trabajo, pero era evidente que ese hecho molestaba a Draco ya que éste le había dicho "― Sale estando como está ―" en un tono no muy afable que digamos.

"― _Embarazada, pero no presa__ ―_" Pensó Lucius para sí, pero ya Draco se había esfumado de su lado. Sólo esperaba que el carácter impulsivo de su hijo no fuera un obstáculo en esa relación. Si estaba en sus manos, él podría ayudar. No podía dejar que Granger se escapara, menos si el hijo que ella esperaba era la respuesta a ese hechizo que tan a mal traer lo tenía. Sin embargo ahora esa voz no resonaba en su cabeza, debía entonces aprovechar el tiempo e investigar…

Sabía perfectamente que él no era un horrocrux. Bellatrix admiraba tanto a Voldemort (incluso él podría jurar que entre ellos hubo cierta atracción), que de seguro para Bellatrix sería una falta de respeto hacia su mentor copiar uno de sus hechizos. No, lo que él tenía era algo más simple… quizá una especie de vínculo o camino hacia la reencarnación y quizá por eso la maldita quería al niño de Draco. Además, conociendo a Bellatrix y lo nula que era en magia avanzada (lo poco que sabía eran solo artes oscuras que hacía como producto de una imitación más que de una capacidad inductiva y deductiva) era casi imposible pensar que ella hubiese querido hacer un horrocrux. Magia demasiado complicada para un cerebrito como el de su cuñada.

Direccionó su silla hacia la biblioteca de la casa. Hoy, tenía ánimos y la tranquilidad suficiente para indagar… volvería a retomar ese extraño libro que encontró guardado en uno de los estantes hacía ya un tiempo atrás y volvería a indagar. Mientras la voz estuviese inactiva, él era consciente de sus actos.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Mientras tanto Draco tomó su vehículo "todo terreno" de llantas altas y se fue directo al hotel en donde se realizaría el bullado desfile de modas. Era como si el hecho de hablar de ese temita le molestara… ¡Todo el mundo hablaba del famoso desfile! Si hasta sus empleados se referían a él y a la conocida Herms Grennett. No había diario o revista muggle que no dejara de mencionarlo en sus portadas y en más de alguna, aparecía su nombre ligado al de la famosa diseñadora. Eso no le molestaba... le molestaba que ella no descansara y que se pusiera en riesgo… ¡¿Entonces para qué diantres tenía tantos empleados?!

Siendo quien era, no le costó mucho dar con el salón de eventos dentro del hotel, en donde sería el lanzamiento de la nueva colección de su afamada novia, la reconocida y glamorosa, Herms Grennett.

Hizo un hechizo evanescente para hacerse invisible y poder ver en terreno qué hacía Hermione y por qué tanto le urgía salir de casa, obviando un acuerdo con él.

En efecto, ahí estaba ella, con su mano en la costilla y apoyada en una mesa. Era obvio que esa mano era muestra inequívoca que ahí tenía una punzada… "― ¡_Bruja testaruda!_ ―", avanzó hasta una distancia prudente. Estaría invisible, pero Hermione Granger era la mejor bruja que hubiese conocido, podría descubrirlo.

— ¡Te dije Bruno que quería a Madonna en la música! ¡Quita ya eso! Le gritaba a su ayudante, pues en ese momento se escuchaba de fondo la canción "_Take a chance on me_" interpretada por el grupo Erasure.

— Linda Herms… este es un conjunto que…

— ¡Me importa un cuesco quienes sean! ¡Yo te dije bien claro: "Vogue", de Madonna!

El hombre, resignado, le hizo un movimiento con su mano a un joven que estaba en el segundo piso, detrás de unos equipos musicales y al instante se comenzó a escuchar los acordes de la canción que Hermione había exigido.

Draco sonrió satisfecho. ¡Esa era la Hermione que le gustaba! Segura, líder innata y por sobretodo, hermosa. ¡Demonios que se veía atractiva con ese vestido! Llevaba un traje tipo maternal color lila, en gaza delicada… entallado en el busto y por sobre sus rodillas. Dejando al descubierto sus suaves y torneadas piernas. Que él, la noche anterior, había besado cada centímetro.

— ¡Ves? ¿Ves que suena distinto? ― Bruno no estaba muy convencido de la canción, pues se le notaba una mueca de su rostro. ― Anda ven, ayúdame a subir a la pasarela y te lo demostraré.

Eso a Draco no le gustó. Su futura esposa con un embarazo avanzado, subiendo por esa escalera quedando a casi dos metros de altura… No, eso definitivamente no era bueno. Hermione subió con bastante cuidado y ayudada por Bruno. Sin embargo a Draco le llamó la atención que cuando llegó finalmente al escenario, el tal Bruno, sin disimulo alguno se deleitó con el paisaje que tenía en frente: los muslos de Hermione. Entonces, si tan gay era, ¿Por qué admiraba de esa manera la belleza del cuerpo de la mujer de otro? Y ese otro era él, Draco Malfoy. Simplemente no le gustó. Se contendría un par de segundos más y luego actuaría. Si ya antes dudaba de Giovanni, ahora se sumaba a la lista de los peores sospechosos, el rechoncho de Bassi.

A estas alturas no sabía si estar enojado o no con Hermione… el hecho de verla modelando, dando órdenes y corrigiendo cada detalle, le daban la razón en su empecinamiento de querer estar ella presente. Entendía perfectamente que ese evento era de vital importancia en la vida profesional de ella, y no quería ser él quien truncara ese deseo.

Luego de comprobar que Bruno seguía pegado en las piernas de su mujer, intentó ver en la mente del asistente de su novia, pero se encontró con algo muy fuera de lo común: una especie de escudo que evitaba el ingreso a sus pensamientos. Si ya era sospechoso por su supuesta homosexualidad ahora se sumaba el tema de la Oclumancia… ahora se hacía imperativo abordar ese tema con Hermione. Si Bruno no era brujo, ni tampoco gay, ¿qué se traía entonces entre manos?

Por su parte Bruno advirtió la presencia de Draco cerca, supuso de inmediato que estaba utilizando un hechizo evanescente y que por lo mismo había intentado indagar en su mente. ¡Estúpido! Draco debió darse cuenta de que había mirado más de lo normal a Hermione…. Debía tener más cuidado si no quería salir descubierto. Aunque a estas alturas era obvio que Malfoy sospechaba de él.

Draco al advertir el nerviosismo de Bruno y que para disimularlo, había fijado su mirada solamente en Hermione, giró él también su mirada hacia ella y la vio avanzar por la pasarela, haciendo alarde de sus conocimientos en modelaje, caminando con paso firme, elegante y sensual y, a vez, realizando algunos movimientos al compás de la música. Era perfecta. Sobre todo con esa ropa lila que dejaba ver lo hermosa que era esa panza que él adoraba.

— ¿Ves, Bruno? ¿Qué tal?

— ¡Divino! Eres perfecta, Herms Grennett.

— Creo que no deberías estar arriesgándote y andar paseándote por ahí… ― Le dijo Draco, que en un momento había deshecho el hechizo, aprovechando que todos miraban cómo la diseñadora daba clases de modelaje.

— ¡Draco! – A Hermione le dio un brinco el corazón. El tiempo había transcurrido tan rápido que no se dio cuenta la hora que era y que había faltado a su promesa de quedarse en casa. Sin embargo el rostro de Draco no era de enojo. Más bien, la observaba contento, a diferencia de las miradas de odio que tiernamente su rubio novio le regalaba a Bruno.

Hermione intentó avanzar por la escalera y descender. No obstante Draco llegó antes y le dio una mano, para ayudarla a bajar. Fue en ese instante en que reparó en un sutil por sugerente movimiento de piernas que hizo ella… ya se imaginaba qué le ocurría… cada día la conocía más.

Cuando bajó dos escalones, Draco la rodeó con su brazo, proporcionándole un mayor soporte, pero de paso dándole un suave pellizco en el costado. Hermione respondió con un saltito y con una suave sonrisa asesina…

— Hora de irse, futura señora Malfoy. ― Hermione se dio cuenta entonces que su novio no aceptaría una negativa por respuesta. Temblaba, a pesar de que Draco no tenía ningún derecho de llamarle la atención, el solo hecho de estar frente a frente a esos ojos grises, sus piernas la comenzaban a traicionar. Aunque igual debía reconocer que necesitaba un baño con urgencia.

— Draco, viniste por mí.

— Así es… veo que te encanta faltar a tus acuerdos, Hermione Malfoy ― Le decía al oído mientras le besaba el cuello y haciendo énfasis en el que sería su nuevo apellido. Además con ese pequeño gesto le demostraba al ambiguo de Bruno, de quién era esa mujer.

El Asistente de Hermione hacía una mueca de desagrado y se cruzaba de brazos viendo cómo Hermione recibía esas muestras de cariño de su futuro esposo. Si era así de demostrativo en público, no quería ni pensar en cómo sería en la intimidad. "― _Esa mente pervertida, Bruno_ ―" Se decía él mismo, mientras se acercaba a él, Giovanni, ya que al ver que estaba cerca Malfoy, era obvio que la jefa de todos se retiraría de unos segundos y por ende, conociéndola, de seguro querría dar las últimas instrucciones.

— Bien chicos…― Habló Hermione, soltándose un poco del agarre de Draco, y tratando de disimular su sonrojo. ― Veo que todo va bien, aunque aún faltan algunas cosas… Giovanni, mañana me llevas la nómina oficial de las modelos, y sus fotos, para yo designar los cuatro trajes que cada una modelará…. y también para dar el orden de precedencia a las mismas… además quiero dejar el traje de gala para el final y eso lo debe modelar Giselle... ¿está confirmada, no es cierto? ¿firmó?

— Herms... tranquila… todo está bien… ― Giovanni estaba incómodo por las órdenes de Hermione, y además nervioso.

— Vamos Hermione. Hora de descansar.

— Draco, por favor, esto es importante.

— Lo sé, pero hace rato que estás con la mano ahí. ― Decía apuntándole la costilla. ― Y eso es reflejo que estás con contracciones. ― Ella guardó silencio y sus ayudantes se miraron extrañados. ― Sí señores, mi novia está con un embarazo complicado… así que para otra vez que les quiera imponer que la traigan a trabajar, primero piensen en el niño que lleva dentro…

Bruno y Giovanni se miraron nuevamente entre sí. Y ambos denotaban un cierto grado de culpabilidad. Hermione solo quería hacer aparecer un hoyo negro para perderse y estirarse infinitamente en él, pero claro, llevándose delante a ese hurón entrometido.

— Draco basta…

— ¡Además, por tu forma de moverte, llego a la conclusión de que ya te meas…! – Le dijo serio.

— ¡Draco por favor! ― A estas alturas el color de la cara pasó de rojo a morado… pero de rabia… ¡Ese Hurón, aparte de entrometido, la estaba dejando en evidencia delante de los suyos! Y lo peor… tenía razón…

Tanto Bruno como Giovanni, no aguantaron la risa y se dieron vuelta para que Hermione no los viera burlarse.

— ¡Ustedes dos, déjense de reír! ¡Eres imposible Draco Malfoy!

— Pero así te gusto, Hermione Granger.

— ¡Aggg! ¡Vámonos! Chicos, nos vemos luego.

Hermione echaba humos cuando tomó su bolso y salió hecha una furia con su mano en el costado y la otra apoyando la parte baja de su panza, pero rumbo a otra sala.

— ¿Y a dónde va ahora? ― Le preguntó Draco a Giovanni.

— Al baño, supongo. Queda en esa dirección.

Draco negó y suspiró de rabia. Aunque a decir verdad, no era todo rabia… eran varias emociones combinadas: algo así como 80% de ternura con un 20% de ira y un 10% de… ¿amor? ¡Ja! ¡Jamás Draco Malfoy se enamoraría de Hermione Granger…! _"― __Aunque al paso que voy… tengo en mis manos la receta exacta para el desastre…__―"_ Pensó rascándose la cabeza y saliendo tras ella.

— ¿Viste, Giov…? ¡Está bien bueno el novio de Herms…! ― Decía Bruno con cara de maniático sexual, mirándole el trasero a Draco mientras éste salía detrás de Hermione.

Giovanni rodó los ojos, dejando solo a Bruno. Odiaba las salidas de libreto de su compañero y sobretodo lo irreverente que podría llegar a ser.

Al cabo de unos cinco minutos, Hermione salió del baño con su rostro maquillado, pero sus ojos y su nariz estaban rojos. Muestra inequívoca que había, otra vez, vomitado.

— ¿Estás bien? ― No respondió. Solo hizo un movimiento afirmativo con su cabeza y avanzó delante de él. ― ¿Estás enojada conmigo? ¿Qué hice ahora? ― Hermione se detuvo y lo miró triste.

— No estoy enojada contigo, Draco. Al contrario estoy feliz de que te preocupes por tu hijo… pero yo puedo sola con esto, es mi trabajo, es lo que me llena… no tienes por qué aparecerte para buscarme y déjame en vergüenza delante de todos… no soy una niñita que dependa…

— A ver, Granger. Me preocupé porque tu deber no es estar acá… debes confiar en tus empleados, ellos hacen un buen trabajo… ¿Te imaginas que yo tuviera que estar en cada sucursal de mi empresa para supervisarlo todo? No, debes confiar en tu gente, si no, no se justifica que los tengas contratados.

— Es distinto.

— Es lo mismo. Aprende a delegar funciones.

— Le delegué a Bruno una función tan simple como la de elegir la música y ya viste lo que pensaba utilizar.

— Es que la delegación de funciones va acorde con las características de cada persona. Era obvio que Bruno te sorprendería con algo similar ¿no? Me imagino que no es la primera vez que hace parecido.

— Tienes razón.

— Anda, Granger... vamos a casa. ― Hermione ahora lo miró triste. ― ¿Y ahora qué?

— "Granger", otra vez.- Y sin querer ella estaba mirando su anillo de compromiso. Draco sonrió al ver la cara niña pequeña que tenía su novia.

— "Gorda exquisita" ― Draco se había acercado a su oído y le había susurrado la frase. Ella sonrió y él la besó suavemente en los labios. — Anda vayamos a casa. Debes comer y descansar. ― Le tomó la mano para salir con ella del edificio.


	15. El tigre y el dragón

Hermione se encontraba en su habitación luego de cenar junto a Narcisa, Draco y Lucius, a quien luego de varios días en la casa, recién lo había vuelto a ver luego de tantos años. No fue tan traumante como imaginó. Al contrario, el ex - Mortífago parecía embelesado con lo de su embarazo y en que Draco por fin "sentara cabeza". Aunque por el tono de voz que había utilizado para dirigirse a su hijo, podría asegurar que no confiaba en el "supuesto amor" que Draco decía tenerle y por lo tanto, podría también asegurar que Lucius dudaba que a Draco le durara la fidelidad. Duda, que sin proponérselo, se la había transmitido a ella.

Draco estaba acostumbrado a tener mujeres… muchas… todas bellas y sofisticadas… nunca le fue fiel a Astoria, y de seguro, a ninguna novia que pudiese ser medianamente legal, tampoco. No había que ser adivina para suponerlo, ya que él mismo se lo había reconocido. ¿Cómo entonces con ella iba a serlo? En todo ella no tendría cara tendría de exigirle nada. Al fin y al cabo, fue ella quien se metió en la relación de él con Astoria. Aunque bien sabía que nada le había robado a la rubia de ojos verdes. Entre ellos hacía tiempo que el amor se había extinto… claro, en el supuesto de que alguna vez existió. Y, si se quería autoconsolar, cuando estuvo con Draco la primera vez, ellos habían terminado. Así que desde ningún punto de vista, se lo había quitado a Astoria. Es más, fue el mismo Draco quien la buscó cuando regresó a Londres. En sus planes jamás estuvo planificado buscarlo y menos ser su novia. Así que por ese lado, podría pensar que Draco estaba solo preocupado por ella. Sin embargo, la duda ya había sido plantada.

Mientras pensaba en la posible "futura infidelidad" de Draco, a la cual Lucius tanto temía, escuchaba cómo éste hablaba con algún empleado de su empresa desde su celular en la habitación de al lado. Le había prometido a él que cambiaría definitivamente sus cosas a su alcoba, para dejar el que tenía para Andrew (o Scorpius), pero aún no se atrevía. Temía iniciar una vida de casada porque ya tenía la experiencia de haberse casado antes con Ronald, a quien conocía desde pequeña y quería muchísimo, por lo que no se explicaba cómo iba a terminar la unión con Draco Malfoy, a quien desde pequeña la odió… o al menos eso le demostró. Pero con todos los sucesos vividos en las últimas horas… los besos, las caricias, y todo lo que venía de agregado, él le había demostrado que era verdad eso de que su supuesto odio eran solamente niñerías infantiles con la idea era tener algún tipo de contacto con ella. Y, como sonaba tan convincente, ella lo había aceptado y creído. No tenía por qué no creer, puesto que esos arrebatos de odio infantil y adolescente, por más extraño que resultara, a ella le gustaba… como fuera Draco le dedicaba un poco tiempo y con eso también sabía que no le era indiferente.

Dio un suspiro y siguió mirando por la ventana hacia el jardín de la casa y acariciaba su panza sintiendo cómo se movía su pequeño dentro de sí. No se dio cuenta cuando Draco había finalizado la conversación y estaba de pie tras ella. Besó su cuello y acarició su barriga con una mano, mientras que con la otra le entregaba una carta.

— Llegó esta tarde… La recibió mi madre. Se la tuvo que quitar a la lechuza, puesto que pensó que te la querría llevar hasta el Hotel muggle en dónde estabas.

— Gracias. Sí, hoy Narcisa me contó lo de la lechuza…― Hermione tomó la carta y la leyó.

Draco advirtió al instante que no era algo bueno, ya que el rostro de Hermione se tensó y de inmediato buscó una silla para sentarse.

— ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Quién te escribió? ― Si era Potter que estaba molestando a Hermione el mismo iría y le terminaría de marcar la cara.

— Bueno, es que la carta es de Ginny Weasley. Quiere verme… quiere que conversemos.

— ¡Vaya! Yo pensé que era otra carta del Ministerio, saludándote. ― No le iba a decir que estaba sintiendo celos de Harry Potter. Aunque a decir verdad, pudo haber sido una carta del Ministerio ya que solo el día de ayer Hermione había recibido dos cartas de ese lugar: una invitándola a una entrevista con el Ministro de Magia y otra, se trataba de un saludo protocolar.

— No, las del Ministerio traen el sello… Esta carta… bueno, es de Ginny.

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer? ― Draco le dio la espalda, ahora era él quien miraba por la ventana. De seguro la harapienta Weasley quería que Hermione le rindiera cuentas de lo ocurrido en el pasado y eso significaría para ella remover viejas heridas que a la larga podrían repercutir en su hijo… y en su relación. Sinceramente temía que Hermione recordara el gran amor que alguna vez sintió por Potter y que se olvidara de la relación que ahora ambos tenían.

— No lo sé… Estoy segura que ella quiere indagar por lo que pasó.

— Eso no te hace bien. El pasado, está pasado. Si no quieres contarle lo que ocurrió, no lo hagas. Aunque Hermione… con los años, estoy seguro de que ella sospecha o sabe lo que ocurrió entre tú y "Cararajada".

— Es posible. Creo que llegó la hora de enfrentarla y decirle lo que realmente ocurrió… Aunque, no ahora. Esperaré hasta después del desfile, no quiero que en mi mente distractores. ― Dio un suspiro y dejó la carta en una mesita. Draco sonrió. Esa respuesta le gustó, ya que le demostraba que lo que menos quería Hermione era recordar a quien tanto daño le había causado. Y lo mejor sería que él no le diera vueltas al asunto.

— ¿No estás cansada? Creo que te deberías acostar. Son casi las once de la noche. ― Se había acercado a ella dándole las manos para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

— Sí, es que…

— Además, veo que aún no te has llevado tus cosas… ¿No quieres estar conmigo? ― Hermione lo miró a los ojos. ¡Qué ojos más bellos tenía ese hombre!

— Sabes que sí, pero me cuesta acostumbrarme a esta relación… Draco, no sé qué hay entre nosotros…

— Tenemos un trato.

— Sí lo sé…. El famoso trato… ― Lo último lo dijo entre dientes, como un poco de rabia. Entendía que entre ellos no primaban los sentimientos, que sólo existía ese famoso trato (casi chantaje) que los unía. Bajó su mirada. No soportaba tenerlo tan cerca y no besarlo.

— Aunque me imagino que también sabes que es algo más que un simple trato. Nos vamos a casar, Hermione. Ni tú ni yo, creemos en el amor, porque ambos sabemos que eso no existe. ― Hermione bajó su mirada, si supiera que en su corazón había algo muy parecido al amor y que cada día que pasaba crecía a pasos agigantados. ― Pero hay un algo entre nosotros y no me refiero a Scorpius…

— A Andrew. ― Volvió a usar el tonito dental de hacía unos segundos.

— A nuestro hijo… es algo entre tú y yo, Hermione. Una conexión, o algo parecido… Sabes que no se me dan bien las palabras. ― Con su mano le había tomado la barbilla y obligado a mirarlo nuevamente.

— Es que yo siento que nos estábamos apresurando… tú ni yo habríamos pensado en el matrimonio si no fuera porque vamos a ser padres… ¿Qué tal si esto no funciona? ¿Qué pasará el día de mañana si tú te das cuenta de que aún amas a Astoria? Y…

— Lo mismo puedo decir yo… puede que aún recuerdes a Potter, ¿no?

Hermione giró y miró hacia la ventana (ese distractor estaba estratégicamente ubicado en la habitación, ya que a ambos les servía), como intentando buscar las palabras precisas. Draco sintió un pequeño dolor en el pecho. Si él decía que no la amaba, ¿por qué entonces sentía unos celos enormes al verla vacilar de esa manera para darle una respuesta?

— Sí, claro que recuerdo a Harry. Y si me lo hubieras preguntado hace unos meses atrás, te habría dicho que lo seguía amando… pero ahora….

Draco le tomó un brazo e hizo que girara hacia él. Eso se lo debía decir frente a frente.

— ¿Todavía amas a ese que te dejó?

— Existe un sentimiento muy grande… un cariño quizá… jamás odio o algo parecido. ― Draco la soltó y empuñó sus manos, pero Hermione de inmediato se las tomó para continuar hablando. ― Un cariño muy grande… pero no es amor. Desde que estoy contigo mi mundo está patas arriba… Draco, tú y tu sarcasmo y la forma de decirme las cosas, me hacen sentir viva. No sé si me explico, pero por lo mismo temo ir más allá. Ya estuve casada una vez y no fue la mejor experiencia. Tampoco soy una niñita recién salida del colegio que no sabe lo que busca… Yo solo quiero estar bien junto a mi hijo.

Esas palabras lo elevaban al cielo. Hermione no amaba a Potter y sin embargo, a pesar de todo lo mal que la pasó por su culpa, tampoco lo odiaba. Era el corazón de leona que traía incorporado en su ser.

— Nuestro hijo Hermione. Es de los dos. Y, para que estés tranquila, a mi me pasa lo mismo contigo. Tengo claro que nunca amé a Astoria… que fue una buena compañera y excelente amiga, pero contigo es distinto… me gusta hacerte enojar porque hasta con el seño fruncido eres bella.

Hermione sonrió mientras él le arreglaba un rebelde mechón de cabello que caía por su frente.

— Y si nuestra relación se inició por esa noche… ― Continuó hablando. ― … pues bien, Hermione, veamos hasta dónde llegamos. A mí tampoco se me dan las relaciones de pareja… nunca he sido fiel y te lo he dicho. Pero quiero que sepas que en nuestra relación, he puesto lo mejor de mí para mantenerme fiel y lo voy a seguir haciendo. No es un juego lo que se nos viene, aunque si bien se inició con un chantaje de mi parte, sé que si tú no lo hubieses querido, simplemente me mandas al Congo y te olvidas de mí. Pero sin embargo, acá estamos… de novios… Títeres de nuestras propias decisiones…

— Así es… Pero Draco, dime tú… si no me amas… ni yo te amo… Entonces ¿qué nos pasa?

— Ni idea… pero tenlo por seguro, Hermione… Siempre estaremos juntos en esto; Tú, yo y…

— Y Scorpius. ― Hermione terminó la frase por Draco y a este se le iluminó el rostro. Había analizado el nombre y definitivamente era digno de un Malfoy, llamarse Scorpius Malfoy Granger.

— ¿Segura? ¿Después no me vas a recriminar por el nombre?

— No. Creo que es digno nombre de un hijo tuyo ¿no? ― Draco rió. Cuando tuvieran a su segundo hijo, definitivamente dejaría que ella eligiera el nombre.

— Gracias por aceptar el nombre… y ahora, vamos a dormir.

— Draco… hoy sí quiero dormir… ― Le hizo un pequeño gesto de cansancio a Draco. En realidad quería acostarse, cerrar los ojos y dormir hasta que le salieran plumas. En su agenda no estaba tener otra noche de desenfrenado sexo lujurioso con su novio. No, hoy no.

— Entiendo… ― Respondió resignado, aunque ya se imaginaba que esa noche era de descanso… bueno, las noches estaban hechas para dormir…― Anda vamos. Yo llevaré tus cosas.

— Okey, me mudo contigo… este… antes de cambiarme… me podrías decir si… esa cama la usabas con ex? ― Draco la miró divertido. ¿Eran pequeños indicios de celos? A decir verdad, parecía que sí.

— No. Nunca durmió en esa cama. Así que tranquila…

A eso de las dos de la mañana, Hermione despertó. Era la quinta vez que iba al baño. Trató de hacer el menor ruido para no despertar a Draco que dormía profundamente.

Luego de salir del baño, sintió un hambre horrible, aunque más que hambre eran unas ganas enormes de tomarse un vaso de leche helada con un par de galletas de chocolate con vainilla. Así que con mucho cuidado, se colocó una bata, tomó su varita y salió al pasillo. Debía llegar a como diera lugar hasta la cocina.

Tomó el ascensor que estaba en la escalera y presionó el botón para descender. Ese artefacto emitió un pequeño sonido, esperaba que no alertara a nadie de la casa. No quería que alguien se preocupara.

¿Dónde quedaría la cocina? Si su instinto no le fallaba suponía que estaba al lado del comedor. Abrió una alta puerta que conocía bien y era la que daba al comedor. La luz estaba encendida, suponía que eso siempre se estilaba en la casa, porque siempre estaba completamente iluminada.

Cruzó por la parte posterior de la mesa y allí había otra puerta, al abrirla se encontró con un pequeño pasillo cuyas paredes eran blancas e iluminado con tubos dicroicos (demasiado muggle para una familia tan mágica). Aunque ya sabía que Draco trabajaba y vivía en medio de muggles, y era un hecho que al final muchas de las comodidades de los no-mágicos las podrían ellos adoptar. Además, no se imaginaba una casa como la de los Malfoy iluminada con antorchas o candelabros….

Rió por sus ocurrencias mientras advertía que al final del pasillo se encontraba una puerta blanca. Avanzó y efectivamente allí estaba la cocina. A esa hora de la noche, pasadas las dos, aún había allí un elfo domestico vestido con ropas de chef revisando la alacena. Al verla se sorprendió y le hizo una sobreactuada reverencia.

— Buenas, noches… tu eres…

— Giovanni, señorita, así me ha puesto el amo Draco…― Hermione negó con la cabeza, Draco y sus cosas. ― Para mí es un honor que el amo Draco me haya dado tan digno nombre a este, su servidor.

— Bien… Giovanni... ¿me puedes decir en dónde están los vasos? Quiero tomar un poco de leche.

Pero el elfo doméstico no dejó que Hermione buscara nada, la hizo sentar y al cabo de un par de segundos, tenía en su mesa leche, té, jugos, galletas, panes, bollos. Hermione solo se bebió con muchas ganas un vaso de leche y guardó algunas galletas en una servilleta para llevar al cuarto (por si acaso…)

— Gracias. Eres muy amable, pero esto es demasiado. Me llevaré estas galletitas para más tarde. Ahora por favor, tú también descansa ¿sí?

— Como diga la ama. Giovanni, terminará de ordenar y se irá a dormir.

— Bien… buenas noches y muchas gracias por todo.

Hermione se devolvió al cuarto, saliendo por el pasillo y luego por el comedor. Pero cuando salía a éste último, vio luz en la biblioteca. Hacía tanto tiempo que no leía un buen libro y sintiendo que no tenía sueño, pensó que sería interesante elegir algún tomo para apaciguar el insomnio. Mal que mal el hecho de dormir al lado de Draco tenía sus pros y sus contras:

Primero, a Draco le encantaba dormir tocándole cualquier parte de su cuerpo… un pecho o lisa y llanamente meter su mano entre sus piernas… Cada vez que lo hacía, la despertaba, además le ponía una pierna encima. Era como si al abrazarla la confundiera con un almohadón. En invierno no sería problema eso de dormir tan pegados, pero en verano… era imposible no sentir calor y sudar. Además ella dormía incómoda, con una almohada en la panza e iba al baño a cada rato… y temía despertarlo. Ambos debían aprender a dormir con el otro, sino, eso sería asfixiante.

Pero por lo demás le encantaba abrir los ojos y verlo a su lado, sentir su aroma, su respiración. Poder tocarlo y besarlo. Si ese sueño hubiese sido real cuando eran adolescentes, ¿se habrían enamorado finalmente?

Bueno, esas eran preguntas que no sabría nunca si tendrían respuesta o no. Lo claro era que ahora estaban juntos. Que se iban a casar, pronto… en menos de un mes… y que iban a ser padres en menos de cuatro meses. ¡En cuatro meses llegaría un hijito! A veces no lo pensaba a fondo. Pero le aterraba el parto… era un tema que aún no había analizado y que había postergado por culpa del desfile. Pero apenas finalizara todo, lo primero que haría sería tomar un curso de psicología del dolor para futuras madres. Esperaba que con ello pudiera minimizar ese terror…

Mientras avanzaba rumbo a la biblioteca, de pronto sintió frio. Extraño, en pleno verano sentir un frío tan grande como en invierno. ― "El calentamiento global…" ― Pensó con su mente tan práctica y hasta ahora, casi muggle.

Llegó hasta la biblioteca de la cual había quedado completamente enamorada desde el primer día que estuvo en esa casa. Pero temía que, por el desorden que observó aquella vez, le fuese imposible dar con algún libro así a la primera.

Le llamó la atención que la lámpara del escritorio estuviese a esa hora, aún encendida. Se acercó hasta allí, además porque vio un libro abierto. Era extraño que alguien estuviese leyendo a esa hora. Ya que Narcisa le había dicho que ella se acostaba temprano y que se ponía tejer o a bordar porque estaba trabajando en el ajuar del bebé;

Draco siempre tenía cosas que hacer, o trabajar desde su celular, o meterse a la ducha con ella en sesiones de sexo que le duraban toda la noche…;

Y luego estaba Lucius… según sabía en raras ocasiones salía del dormitorio, como lo había hecho justo ese día en que habían cenado los tres juntos. Bueno, quizá se quedó despierto un poco más y aprovechó de leer algo, ¿sería entonces que él leía ese extraño y vetusto libro?

Y como nunca se le quitó lo intrusa se acercó al libro, dejó a un lado la servilleta con las galletas que traía, y lo miró detenidamente. Se dio cuenta de inmediato que era un libro de magia antigua, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue su título _"La magia Capacocha: inmolar para revivir_". Al ver la ilustración que la página exhibía, sintió que se le helaba la sangre, ya que mostraba cómo un pueblo americano utilizaba el sacrificio infantil para aplacar la furia de los dioses.

Sin pensarlo lo cerró de golpe sintiendo leve dolor en su vientre, llevándose instintivamente, la mano a ese lugar, momento en el cual sintió aun más frío, a su vez le pareció ver una sombra en la ventana. Su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza, era como si los latidos de su corazón tuvieran su origen en sus tímpanos: Era tan fuerte ese latir que aparte de sentirlos, los escuchaba.

Miró otra vez la ventana y sí, efectivamente algo había allí afuera. Sacó su varita, que traía en el bolsillo de la bata y apuntó. Se había olvidado de lo que era sentir miedo en esas circunstancias y de que el mundo de la magia era así de peligroso. Con más de ocho años viviendo entre muggles, prácticamente había olvidado las andanzas de su adolescencia junto a Harry y Ronald.

Caminó despacio hasta la ventana y mientras caminaba el vaho de su propia respiración se podía advertir en el aire… luego una tristeza enorme embargó su alma… recordó el día en que le dijo a Harry que posiblemente estuviera embarazada…

— _"¿Qué me estás diciendo, Hermione? ¡Eso es imposible… yo he procurado cuidarme siempre…!_

— _Harry, es cierto, tengo todos los síntomas… necesito que me acompañes a ver un médico, juntos sabremos si vamos a ser padres o no._

— _No. Yo no iré. Ve tu sola. Esas son cosas de mujeres. Además… si estás embarazada debes ir pensando en la idea de que no nazca. Yo no puedo tener un hijo contigo… conozco un buen medimago que te puede ayudar._

_Recordó con desesperación el dolor y la decepción experimentada esa tarde, y como la furia se transformó en una buena aliada, otorgándole la fuerza física necesaria para asestar una fuerte bofetada en la cara del hombre que pensó que amaba con todas su fuerzas. Con tanta fuerza fue el golpe que sintió que tenía fuego en sus manos_."

Ese mismo ardor lo sentía ahora y una pena desesperantemente agónica la invadía. Reaccionó. Esa angustia repentina y ese recuerdo doloroso que parecía que la sucumbía en la más profunda depresión, tenía respuesta: ¡Dementores!

Nuevamente fijó su mirada hacia la ventana y, producto de la luz de la luna llena y de los faros del jardín, lograba distinguir la figura pseudo humana cubierta con una capa raída, oscura y sin rostro que pululaba por fuera de la casa.

No quería mirar a la criatura horrenda que estaba frente a ella, separándolos solo por el ventanal. Sabía que si lo hacía, sucumbiría ya que su hechizo patronus no era fuerte, menos ahora en la situación en que se encontraba. Retrocedió, levantó su varita… iba a pronunciar las palabras para repeler el ataque, pero enredó su pantufla con la alfombra y cayó sentada sobre el sofá de un cuerpo que estaba detrás de ella.

En cosa de un par de segundos la ventana se abrió y vio en su majestad al ser malévolo y decrépito que estaba frente a ella… sobre ella.

— ¡No… por favor…! Mi hijo… Draco… Draco ¿dónde estás…? Te necesito…

Sintió que caía en un precipicio, mientras su dolor retumbaba en su pecho y las palabras dichas por Harry: "D_ebes ir pensando en la idea de que no nazca. Yo no puedo tener un hijo contigo… conozco un buen medimago que te puede ayudar."_

De pronto a lo lejos sintió que la puerta se abría. Logró visualizar a Draco que entraba presuroso con su varita y apuntando a la criatura que estaba sobre ella.

— ¡Expecto patronum! ― Gritó fuerte y seguro. En ese mismo momento un hermoso tigre de bengala blanco se formó en medio de una bruma brillante y translúcida que logró alejar de inmediato a la bestia que intenta apoderarse de Hermione y de su hijo. Cerró con su misma varita la ventana y a su vez envió a su patronus donde su madre para darle aviso de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

— Hermione… Hermione... contéstame… ― Le tenía tomado el rostro con ambas manos, mientras veía cómo ésta perdía la conciencia.

Su madre apareció abrochándose su bata, al ver a Hermione desmayada también se acercó a ella.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

— Dementores.

— ¿Dementores acá? ¡Pero eso es imposible!

— Yo los repelí madre… En realidad vi a uno… pero esos nunca andan solo. Por favor, envía una lechuza de inmediato al Ministerio y da aviso. Yo iré con Hermione a San Mungo.

— Voy contigo.

— No madre, necesito que te quedes en casa. De seguro vendrán Aurores. Mañana te vas temprano al Hospital. No dejaré que le pase nada a Hermione ni a mi hijo… debo estar con ellos.

Hizo un movimiento de su varita y ya estaba cambiado de ropa, sin embargo a Hermione la cubrió con una manta y la tomó en brazos. Pesaba un poco más de lo que supuso. Obvio que eso sería así, si ya tenía unos ocho kilos de más.

Avanzó con ella hasta la chimenea de la casa, que, al solo acercarse, esta se ensanchó y abrió un espacio grande para que él pudiera ingresar.

Al cabo de unos segundos ya estaba en el pasillo de San Mungo. Al verlo llegar con Hermione en brazos, las enfermeras y los medimagos corrieron a ayudarlo.

Tomaron de inmediato a Hermione y la llevaron en una camilla hasta una sala, en donde él no pudo ingresar. Tuvo que quedarse afuera mientras la atendían.

— Puede pasar, señor Malfoy. ― Le dijo una enfermera, al cabo de unos minutos.

Al ingresar la vio semisentada en la cama, con su rostro pálido, pero le sonreía.

— ¿Estás mejor? ― Ella asintió.

Sin embargo, de inmediato cerró sus ojos y, al parecer, se había vuelto a dormir. Debía estar cansada.

— Señor Malfoy, me imagino que ya dio aviso al Ministerio del ataque sufrido. En todo caso, yo mismo haré un informe de inmediato y lo despacharé.

— Mi madre lo iba a hacer. Yo me limité a traerla al hospital. Dígame, ¿cómo están?

— Ambos están bien. Pero ella ha quedado muy cansada. Le aconsejo que esta noche la pase acá. La vigilaremos. Ocupó muchas energías tratando de evitar sus recuerdos tristes y eso la desgastó.

— Pero y mi hijo, ¿sufrió en el ataque?

— El amor de madre no tiene límites, señor Malfoy… ella estaba dispuesta a dar la vida por su hijo. Debe estar tranquilo pues ambos están en perfecto estado.

Draco se acercó a la cama, tomando la mano a Hermione, y luego sin pensarlo siquiera la besó y le acarició la frente. Se veía tan indefensa, tan pequeña… parecía que el tiempo no hubiese pasado, y que nuevamente estaba en su segundo curso en Hogwarts, cuando Hermione fue petrificada por el basilisco y él, cada vez que sus amigos la dejaban sola, iba a verla... a contemplarla, a admirar lo bella que era esa niña, la cual, delante de todos sus amigos, decía odiar y desearle la muerte. Sin embargo, cuando ella sufrió ese ataque, se sintió el ser más despreciable. Creía que sus estúpidas palabras habían sido escuchadas por el Heredero de Slytherin y por eso Hermione recibió el ataque.

Y ahora… años después, esa imagen otra vez volvía a su mente. Nunca nadie supo cuántas noches estuvo a su lado, cuántas noches pasó en vela rogando para que pronto sanara. A veces incluso escondido detrás de un mueble mientras Potter o Weasley la cuidaban. Era en esos momentos en que él le escribía cartas, poemas, dibujos… que jamás llegaron a su destinataria y que se perderían cuando los del Ministerio quemaron muebles y documentos de su antigua mansión. Allí fenecieron todas esos manifiestos de un amor que pensó había quedado en el pasado. Sin embargo, cada día que pasaba a su lado, se daba cuenta de que estaba total y perdidamente enamorado de Hermione Granger… Pero… Siempre hay un "pero", ella no lo estaba de él, y por eso no lo iba a reconocer, pues era sabido que quien suele decir que ama primero, es el que ama más… y por tanto, quien sufre más.

Pero ahora, en este momento, solo quería abrazarla y decirle cuánto la amaba, que no estaba sola y que si de él dependía, estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por ambos… Por ella y por su hijo.

— ¿Le han dado algo, es decir, alguna poción? ― Le preguntó luego de un par de segundos.

— No, ninguna. En su estado es complicado recetar pociones que pudieran atentar contra el bebé… A lo más se le dimos un Té de Melisa y un buen vaso de chocolate. El resto, corre por su cuenta, señor Malfoy. Debe decirle cuanto la ama, que no está sola… quizá eso fue lo que faltó a la hora de defenderse. Debió sentirse sola… ― El tono utilizado por el medimago no era muy afable y Draco lo notó de inmediato. ¿Lo estaba recriminando sin conocerlo?

— ¿Cómo se atreve? Ella es mi novia ¡por supuesto que la amo!

— Bueno, estando de novia y a punto de casarse debería estar llena de pensamientos positivos… no veo por qué no tuvo fuerzas para repeler el ataque.

— Mire, yo no soy médico, pero supongo que en su estado es imposible hacer un patronus como corresponde…

— Señor Malfoy, sé quién es ella… es una heroína… todo el mundo la conoce y creo que repeler a un Dementor no es nada comparado con todo lo que ella hizo junto al Señor Potter y al Señor Weasley para vencer a Voldemort, mientras otros lo apoyaban.

Ahora entendía todo. Ese médico estaba haciendo un juicio en contra de él, primero por dejar sola a su novia, luego por no amarla y por último por haber sido mortífago. ¿Qué se creía ese medicucho? Los más altos jueces del Wizengamot lo exculparon, ¿por qué tenía que él venir a juzgarlo en una situación que lo que menos ameritaba eran recriminaciones?

— Creo que no es el lugar ni el momento para tratar ese tipo de temas. Por lo demás limítese a hacer su trabajo, que para eso le estoy pagando. Además si mi presencia le molesta, pues puede irse. Médicos hay muchos. ― Era Malfoy y por tanto no se dejaría pisotear así como así. El hombre, de unos cuarenta años, alto y de cabello oscuro, lo miró con rabia, pero no quiso continuar discutiendo.

— Quiero que le diga a la Señorita Granger que para mí fue un honor atenderla. En horabuena señor Malfoy. Con su permiso.

El hombre se retiró calmado, pero se le notaba que las palabras de Draco habían minado su ataque. No era bueno enemistarse con los pacientes. Menos con quienes cancelaban grandes sumas de dinero por atenciones particulares.

Una vez que el desagradable médico abandonó la habitación, Draco se sentó al lado de Hermione. De inmediato colocó su mano en la barriga de ella y como ésta no se movió puso su cabeza suavemente para escuchar o sentir a su hijo.

— Acá está tu papá, hijo mío. Tu madre y yo te amamos.

— Draco…― Hermione abrió los ojos y lo vio a él abrazando su panza y eso le causó alegría. ― Gracias, por todo…

— Hermione… me preocupé mucho. Cuando vi a ese Dementor atacándote…

— Un Dementor… Draco ¿qué ocurre? Se suponía que ellos ya no estaban en el mundo mágico… que habían sido desterrados.

— No, no sé… no sé qué ocurrió. El médico dijo que enviaría un informe al Ministerio. Mi madre de seguro ya avisó. ― Hermione le tomó la mano a Draco y éste se acercó a ella.

— Draco, por favor, prométeme por sobre todas las cosas que si algo me pasara…

— No digas eso.

— Escúchame… si algo me ocurre… tú cuidarás a nuestro hijo ¿sí?

— Claro que sí…

— La vida de él por sobre la mía… siempre…― Hermione no pudo contener las lágrimas. El hecho de pensar en que algo o alguien atentara contra su hijo, simplemente la dejaba fuera de sí. Su hijo… y Draco… eran lo más importante para ella.

— Sí, siempre. ― La tenía tan cerca de él… tan triste… que no dudó un segundo y la besó, pues sintió la necesidad de hacerlo. No fue con pasión o deseo, era solo para expresarle que ella no estaba sola… que él era su pareja, el padre su hijo... el hombre con el que se iba a casar y que jamás permitiría que alguien otra vez le hiciera daño. No más. Era una Malfoy, era Hermione Malfoy. Su esposa, aunque aún faltara para eso, ya lo daba por hecho.

— Lamento interrumpir. ― Esa voz era conocida por ambos. Al escucharla nada agradable se les avecinaba. Era el subsecretario quien llegaba sin ser anunciado, y sin ni siquiera golpear la puerta.

Harry Potter sentía que le hervía la sangre al ver a Draco besando de esa manera a Hermione y lo que es peor, verla a ella llevando un hijo de él en su abultado vientre, y correspondiendo a ese beso… No lo podía negar… acababa de comprobar que lo de ellos era cierto, que no era un montaje como pensó al principio. El plan de Lucius, descubierto por Ronald, estaba funcionando de lo mejor. Hermione debía saberlo. Debía enterarse que todo era una treta para atraparla y darle un nieto a ese malnacido.

Hermione al verlo sintió unas ganas enormes mandarlo al mismísimo infierno. Si supiera que el dolor causado por él, fue lo que la tuvo a punto de sucumbir ante los Dementores. Esperaba que al contárselo a Draco este no creyera que era porque aún amaba a Harry, sino que era porque la desilusión era un dolor casi imposible de soportar.

Draco entendió. Draco ya la conocía, y ese suave pero sugerente apretón de manos que ella le dio, era la señal perfecta para actuar. Ya eran una pareja "casi" normal en donde a veces no había necesidad de palabras. A veces solo un pequeño gesto o una simple mirada, lograba reemplazar cualquier diálogo. Esas señales formaban ya parte de un sistema nemotécnico de comunicación que ambos conocían. Y ellos, si bien se entendían a la perfección en otros escenarios, al parecer la convivencia diaria les estaba enseñando a ser uno en todas partes, como piezas de un engranaje en donde ambas coincidían para dar movimiento al motor, en este caso, a sus vidas.

— Potter, mi novia no está bien. Y en su delicado estado, no estimo prudente que la interrogues. Lo que quieras saber yo te lo responderé.

Harry asintió, entendiendo que Hermione no quería hablar con él, pues había buscado su mirada pero ella se había refugiado en Malfoy. Al salir de la habitación, quiso devolverse para separarla de él. El hurón entrometido se había vuelto hacia Hermione y la había vuelto a besar. Sabía que lo hacía a propósito y lo que es peor, ella le había sonreído. ¡¿Qué hubiese dado para que esa sonrisa fuera dirigida a él?! Sin embargo, Hermione casi no lo hablaba, es más, en ese insignificante segundo en que sus ojos se posaron en él, solo logró ver resentimiento y decepción. Hermione jamás lo perdonaría y merecido se lo tenía.

— Vengo de inmediato. ― Le dijo Draco a Hermione para salir tras Harry.

Afuera de la habitación ya había bastante movimiento. Un par de Aurores custodiaban la puerta y vio a otro en el pasillo

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido, Malfoy? ¿Un ataque en tu casa? No te parece raro, que luego de tantos años…

— ¡Claro que me parece raro, Potter! ¡Yo no vivo con los malditos Dementores ni los tengo de mascotas! Algo ocurrió. Ustedes los del Ministerio deben tener un catastro de esas criaturas… ¿Cómo voy a saber yo qué andaban haciendo por mi casa? Yo no los llamé, si eso es lo que intentas insinuar.

— Estoy seguro que no los llamaste.

— ¿Entonces?

— Bueno, creemos que esa criatura no iba tras Hermione.

— ¿No?

— Creemos que iba tras tu padre. ― Al escuchar esto último Draco de inmediato cayó en la cuenta. En alguna oportunidad su padre le había dicho que le parecía haber visto un Dementor rondando la casa, cosa que él le restó importancia aludiendo que su padre estaba con delirios de persecución y por eso los veía. ― Te has quedado callado.

— Una vez mi padre dijo que había visto uno y no le creí. ― Le respondió Draco, disminuyendo el tono de su voz.

— Bueno, entenderás que tu padre, en sus andanzas con Voldemort torturó a mucha gente…

— En el juicio se probó que fue en contra de su voluntad.

— No he dicho lo contrario. El tema es que muchos de los Dementores en algún momento fueron humanos como nosotros y terminaron así producto de torturas. Es posible que alguno a quien tu padre haya torturado quiera cobrarse venganza. ― El tema se ponía delicado. Un Dementor de por sí era peligroso. Y un Dementor que piense por sí mismo y más encima quiera venganza… era realmente preocupante.

— De ser así, ¿existe alguna forma atraparlo?

— Claro que sí. Pero debemos dejar un par de Aurores en tu casa. Yo te aconsejo que saques a Hermione de allí… está embarazada y...

— ¡Sé que está embarazada, Potter! ¡Yo la embaracé! Y no la voy a sacar de su casa. Nos vamos casar dentro de un par de semanas. Así les corresponde a ustedes… al honorable Ministerio, ver la forma de cómo proteger a la heroína de guerra, porque este ex mortífago la protegerá con todo, si eso es lo que dudas. ― Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Harry mantuvo esa mirada solo par de segundos y luego bajó los ojos. Sentía rabia, pero no con Draco, sino con él mismo. Rabia con arrepentimiento, era una mala combinación. Porque cuando Hermione le dijo que posiblemente estuviese embarazada no quiso asumir, al contrario le sugirió que ese hijo no naciera… Recordaba con tristeza que, al apenas decírselo a Hermione, ya se había arrepentido. No sabía en qué pensaba en ese momento. Él no actuaba de esa manera. El siempre fue leal en todo, no entendía cómo en ese momento, actuó como un vil patán… alejándola para siempre de su lado. Debió ser firme, debió haber luchado… pero estaba Ginny, con ella tenía una familia.

Tristeza y vergüenza le daba ahora ver cómo el orgulloso Draco Malfoy, sangre pura por excelencia, gritaba que Hermione iba a tener un hijo de él y que pronto se casarían. Eso era de no creer, pero era cierto. Tan cierto como que Hermione jamás lo perdonaría por la estupidez que había cometido años atrás.

Y nuevamente la pregunta aparecía en su mente… _"__― __¿Qué habrá sido de mi hijo? Hermione ¿lo habrá entregado en adopción?_ ―"

— No Potter… ella nunca estuvo embarazada de ti. Sigues siendo tan predecible que no es necesario que use legeremancia contigo, tu rostro lo dice todo. Además debes saber que Hermione confía en mí y me ha contado lo que ocurrió entre ustedes, y lo poco hombre que resultó ser "El niño que vivió".

— ¿Qué? ¿nunca? ― Todos estos años pensando en ese niño y ahora, como si nada, ese hurón albino se la largaba de una…

— Como lo oyes… ella nunca estuvo embarazada de ti… Y no me pongas esa cara de decepción, porque no te queda ya que ni siquiera te preocupaste por saber de su salud o si había o no tenido a tu hijo… ¡Vaya! y cobarde me llamaban a mí…

— ¡Tú no la amas Malfoy! ¡Estás con ella porque con eso terminas de limpiar tu sucio nombre!

— Es muy posible. Pero ¿sabes? Yo al menos reconozco que tomé malas decisiones y que por eso mi familia terminó en la banca rota. Pero eso ahora no importa… a Hermione no le importa… Entre nosotros hay algo que nos une y no hablo solo de nuestro hijo. Que te quede claro, Potter. Ella y yo nos amamos. ¡Qué extraño! ¿No? El mortífago y la heroína, juntos. ¡Pues termina de creerlo, Potter! Hermione ahora está conmigo y para siempre.

— ¡Maldito cretino! ― Harry estaba dispuesto a tomarlo de la solapa, pero Draco fue más rápido y le puso una mano en su pecho, impidiendo su avance.

— Cálmese, Señor Subsecretario, ¿Qué dirán sus Aurores si lo ven "rebajarse" a pelear con este mortífago"?

— Nos veremos, Malfoy. Hermione debe saber con quién está. Y sabrá que lo de ustedes no fue casual. Tú y tu padre tenían todo planeado ― Draco lo miró sin entender. ― Así es… ella sabrá que ustedes dos algo se traen entre manos.

Harry arregló su túnica y salió por el pasillo secundado por uno de los Aurores. Draco, por su cuenta quedó preocupado. ¿Qué era eso de que su encuentro con Hermione no había sido casual? ¿Qué tenía que ver su padre en eso? ¿De dónde sacaba tanta basura ese Potter para largarla de esa manera?

Aunque de todas formas debía analizar ese tema, porque algo de extraño encontraba ya él en la actitud de su padre: primero no lo dejaba que terminara con Astoria… le pedía que se casaran y que le dieran un nieto. Pero luego, cuando se enteró de lo de Hermione, hizo como si Astoria nunca hubiese existido. Es más, ahora recordaba que había sido él mismo quien le había sugerido a su ex novia que fueran de viaje a Australia.

Por otra parte, Astoria también debía saber algo, ¿por qué lo dejó así de tranquila? Incluso la última vez que la vio, esta le dio a entender que Lucius se traía algo entre manos. Pues bien, si su padre se negaba a hablar, con Astoria tendría mejor suerte. A él no lo engañaba, y no iba a permitir que dañaran a Hermione ni a su hijo.

Respiró profundo, e ingresó nuevamente en la habitación. Ya iban a ser casi las cinco de la mañana, se acomodaría en el sofá del lado de la cama de Hermione e intentaría dormir un par de horas.

Pero ella estaba despierta, esperándolo. Al verlo le dio la mano para que él se la tomara.

— ¿Se fue?

— Sí… y está furioso. Cree que aún estamos en guerra y me ve como un mortífago.

— Lo que piense Harry, no me importa. Lo que me preocupa son los Dementores.

— Habrán Aurores en casa. Así que tranquila. Además por cualquier cosa, también estoy yo… y conozco ciertos hechizos protectores que activaré apenas llegue. Y para otra vez, cuando te levantes, debes avisarme… siempre…

— Tenía hambre.

— Con mayor razón.

— Está bien… te avisaré. además que te quiero volver a dar las gracias… ¡ah! y… te quería decir que me encantó tu patronus… nunca pensé que fuese un tigre.

— ¿Pensaste que sería un hurón? ― Le pregunto sonriente.

— ¡Ja! No... eso sería como de caricatura ¿No? En realidad creí que sería un Dragón… no sé me ocurrió.

— Era un dragón… durante la guerra fue así. Pero cuando Voldemort murió mi patronus mutó… y se convirtió en un tigre blanco…

— Eso es fascinante.

— Así es… Pero bueno, "Futura Señora Malfoy"… hay muchas cosas que usted no conoce de mi… así que para eso tendremos una vida para irnos conociendo.

— Suena atrayente. ¿A dónde vas? ― Le preguntó Hermione viendo que Draco se iba a sentar en el sofá.

— Me voy a sentar.

— Nada de eso… quiero mi tigre a mi lado. ― Hermione se hizo a un lado de la cama y Draco se acomodó, mientras ella se metía en el cuenco de sus brazos.

— Descansa… has tenido una noche para el olvido.

— Pero tú estabas allí para cuidarnos.

Él rió y le besó la frente. Mientras pensaba en lo dicho por Harry. No se iba a quedar con la duda así como así. Su padre le debía explicar qué estaba pasando.


	16. Sabueso

Draco se había quedado toda la noche junto a ella, dormitando a su lado. La conversación, casi en tono de discusión que había sostenido con Harry Potter lo había dejado de mal carácter. Lo bueno era que no se lo había transferido a Hermione y ésta al final había terminado interesada en su patronus más que en lo que él pudo haber conversado con Potter. Se notaba, entonces, el poco interés de su novia por su "ex" y eso lo dejaba tranquilo.

En la mañana, a eso de las nueve, otro medimago revisó a Hermione. Este era un hombre joven, de piel oscura y por lo demás se le notaba que trabajaba feliz, porque en ningún momento se le borró la sonrisa de la cara. Aunque Draco estaba seguro que estaba embelesado con la belleza de Hermione o con la fama de ésta. Pero eso era mejor que tener al resentido social del medimago que la atendió en primera instancia.

— Ambos están bien ― Le informó el hombre. ― Se puede llevar a la Señora Malfoy a su casa.

Draco sonrió, no le iba a corregir que Hermione era su novia, aún. Tampoco Hermione lo iba a hacer, sonaba lindo ser la "Señora Malfoy".

Una vez que el medimago se retiró de la habitación, Hermione intentó levantarse pero Draco de inmediato se lo impidió.

— ¿Qué ocurre? Me acaban de dar el alta.

— Lo que pasa es que ya viene mi madre con ropa para ti ¿o pensabas lucirte con tu pijama nuevamente? – Hermione sonrió y se volvió a acomodar en la cama.

— Draco, antes de irnos quiero pedirte que por favor no le digas a mis padres lo que ocurrió. Se preocuparían de más. Total, ya estoy bien.

— ¿Por qué? Ellos deben estar al tanto de lo que te ocurre.

— Si bien ellos aceptaron que yo era bruja… no significa que acepten todo lo que ello conlleva. Querrán encerrarme o algo parecido si se enteran de que sufrí ese ataque.

— O sea que nos ven como bichos raros.

— Fenómenos. Esa es la palabra. ¿Me entiendes ahora?

— Está bien. No les diré nada.

— Por otra parte hay otra cosa que quiero comentarte. ― Draco arqueó una ceja y se sentó en el sofá que estaba a un costado de la cama. ― Anoche, cuando estaba en la biblioteca, antes del ataque del Dementor, vi un libro que me llamó mucho la atención y que estaba abierto en el escritorio…

— ¿Sí? ¿Qué libro?

— No recuerdo bien el título, pero hablaba de un pueblo americano… los _Capacocha_… que mataban infantes para (según ellos) volver a la vida.

— ¡Qué extraño! No recuerdo haber visto un libro de este tipo. Bueno, hace mucho que no me acerco a esa biblioteca… y dices que estaba abierto… ¿Cómo si alguien lo estuviese estado leyendo?

— Así es. Me dio miedo… ¡Ese pueblo mataba a niños!

Draco se puso de pie, no quería asustar a Hermione, pero era muy extraño con un libro con esas características estuviese abierto como si alguien lo leyera. ¿Sabría de eso su padre?

— Draco ¿Y si alguien quiere dañar a nuestro bebé?

— Si alguien le quisiera hacernos daño, no dejaría pistas tan evidentes a tu alcance. Anda, no pienses más. Ha de ser una coincidencia. Hace unos días le solicité a una Elfa de la casa que ordenara la biblioteca, posiblemente dejó ese libro olvidado. ― No mentía con lo de la Elfa, ya que, conociendo a Hermione tarde o temprano quería buscar un libro en la biblioteca, pero estaba totalmente desordenada. Aunque de igual forma, el tema le daba vueltas en la cabeza. Quizá su padre tuviera que explicarle más de una cosa. ― Así que no le des más vueltas al asunto, y tranquila ¿sí?

— Como digas.

En ese instante alguien tocó la puerta y Draco de inmediato abrió. Era su madre que llegaba con par de bolsas de alguna tienda mágica, con ropa para Hermione.

— Hija, afuera hay dos amigas tuyas que te quieren ver. – Le dijo Narcisa mientras Hermione revisaba la ropa que su futura suegra le había traído. Era obvio que Narcisa no había ido hasta su clóset. Simplemente la ropa que traía venía hasta con etiqueta. Ropa nueva… ropa de bruja, no era ropa Grennett… pero no iba a ser desagradecida. El gesto de la gran Narcisa Malfoy la dejaba completamente anonadada… ¿era entonces que realmente le interesaba como nuera? Si seguía con esas muestras de afecto, terminaría creyendo que sí.

Draco miró a Hermione, pues sabía que no quería ver a Ginny o que rehuía a ese encuentro.

— Hermione, si no quieres verlas, yo les diré. Aunque por lo demás, estoy seguro que la Weasley no tocará ningún tema que te haga sentir mal.

— ¿Qué ocurre?… ellas son tus amigas ¿no?

— Hay problemas de antaño, Narcisa. ― Le explicó Hermione ― Y algunos errores que cuesta asumir. ― Esto último lo dijo con algo de tristeza.

— Si eso le hace mal… Draco, diles que tu novia no se encuentra en condiciones de recibirlas.

— Luna trabaja conmigo, Narcisa. Con ella no tendría problemas, pero es a Ginny Weasley a quien hace años no veo… y es a ella a quien le debo explicaciones…

— Tú decides, Hermione. Por mí, que no veas a ninguna. Pero tarde o temprano debes enfrentar a la Weasley. Ya te he dicho que el pasado, es pasado. Eso a mí no me importa. Lo importante es que tú y mi hijo estén bien. Lo demás queda en segundo plano.

Narcisa llegó a abrir la boca con las palabras de su hijo. ¿Hermione se lo habría cambiado? Era tan distinto. Tan maduro. Tan preocupado, que se sentía orgullosa en lo que se había convertido.

— Sí, Draco. Las veré…

Draco salió de la habitación y en el pasillo, en donde había un par de Aurores vigilando, estaba Ginny Potter y Luna Lovegood. La primera lo miró extrañada ya que para ella era totalmente fuera de este mundo ver a Draco cerca de Hermione o comprobando que efectivamente él era la pareja de ella y que entre ambos traerían un hijo al mundo.

En cambio Luna saludó a Draco con un leve beso en la mejilla y sonriente.

— Pueden pasar. Pero de antemano les digo que no quiero que Hermione se canse… su embarazo no ha estado exento de problemas ¿Me explico?

— Veo que lo simpático nunca se te va a pasar, ¿No, Malfoy? ― Si Malfoy era sarcástico, ella lo era el doble. Ginny Weasley sabía lidiar con hombres así, mal que mal, soportó 17 años a su hermano Percy que, por su endemoniado carácter, no tenía mucho que envidarle a Malfoy. ― No te preocupes. He sido mamá cuatro veces. Sé de qué se trata.

— Pero ese es problema tuyo. Yo solo me preocupo de lo mío. Cinco minutos. No más. Luna, tú sabes. ― Sabía que contaba con la alianza de Luna, pues la rubia secretaria de su novia tenía otra mentalidad y entendía, mejor que pelirroja Weasley, el grado de importancia que él ostentaba ahora en la vida de Hermione.

— Sí, Draco. No te preocupes. ― Draco avanzó por el pasillo, en busca de algo para desayunar. Sin embargo, estaría atento. Había dicho cinco minutos y no les pensaba regalar ni un segundo más.

— ¿Y ese? ¿Por qué te habló así? ― Le preguntó Ginny a Luna, un tanto extrañada.

— Ginny, ya te dije que trabajo con Hermione desde hace unos días… y ya he conversado con Malfoy.

— Pero esa no es forma de tratar.

— Estás muy sensible, Ginny… Draco es como es. Todos conocemos su carácter. A veces creo que a la gente hay que quererla solamente, sin intentar comprenderla… Además, si me habló en ese tono es porque está preocupado. O dime si tú no lo estarías, si un día atacan a tu marido unos Dementores, sin saber por qué. ― Ginny negó con su cabeza. Era casi imposible discutir con Luna. Siempre tenía respuesta para todo y era costumbre dejarla callada.

— Bien, mejor entremos. Se nos van a acabar los cinco minutos conversando entre nosotras.

Ambas ingresaron a la Habitación en donde Narcisa Malfoy acaba de ayudar a Hermione a ponerse una blusa blanca de encajes, algo totalmente al estilo de la madre de Draco. Aunque a decir verdad, en Hermione se veía totalmente adorable. Parecía una princesa salida de cuentos de hadas.

Al verla, Luna la abrazó y Ginny se quedó un par de pasos más atrás.

— Ginny… Luna… ¡qué gusto verlas! ― Le dijo Hermione con voz un poco temblorosa. Esperando haber sonado la bastante convincente.

Narcisa, por su lado, se acomodó en el sofá de enfrente, ya que solo con la mirada saludó a las recién llegadas. Soportaba e incluso podía decir que quería a Hermione, primero porque iba a darle un nieto, luego porque estaba segura que su hijo al fin se había enamorado, pero de ahí a aceptar a esa gentuza que eran los Weasley o lo extraño que podría resultar una hija Xenophilius Lovegood, pues había cientos kilómetros. Además entendía que Hermione no podía exaltarse demasiado y si su hijo había dicho cinco minutos pues ella se encargaría de que eso se cumpliera.

Ginny avanzó sonriente y abrazó a su amiga. Igual el volver a verla la hacía revivir sus recuerdos. Sabía que muchos de los dolores del pasado de Hermione, tenían su génesis en ella, pues estaba segura que cuando en quinto año su amiga le había confesado que amaba a Harry, ella adrede, sin siquiera querer a Harry, se le había insinuado y había terminado en la cama de éste. Ahora, con el paso del tiempo, comprendía que esa acción, tan egoísta y desleal, había sido el detonante que obligó a Hermione a casarse con su hermano y llevar, inevitablemente ese matrimonio al quiebre. Pero a pesar de ello, jamás perdonaría a Ron por haberle jugado sucio a su amiga…. ni ella se lo perdonaba aún.

— Hermi… ¿Qué te ha pasado? Harry me avisó apenas se enteró de lo ocurrido. ¿Un ataque de Dementores? ¿Y en un barrio muggle?

— Así es. Pero al parecer el ataque no estaba dirigido a mí. Posiblemente fueran tras Lucius. ― Ginny miró a Luna y ambas se sentaron en la cama, una a cada lado.

— Hermione… es necesario que me digas la verdad. ― Hermione la miró casi aterrada, ¿qué le iba a preguntar? ― ¿Estás por voluntad propia con Malfoy? ¿Seguro que no te ha hecho ningún imperius o algo parecido? ― Hermione sonrió, el alma le regresaba al cuerpo. Narcisa dio un pequeño carraspeo y miró con odio a Ginny.

— Perdón, señora Malfoy, pero queremos lo mejor para Hermione.

— Lo mejor es no molestarla. ― Le respondió Narcisa. Pero Ginny se encogió de hombros

— No, Ginny. ― Respondió sonriente. ― Él y yo estamos juntos en esto. Él es el padre de mi hijo. ― Y se tocó el vientre. ― Nos casamos pronto y nos amamos. ― Lo último lo dijo segura a lo que Narcisa respondió con una sonrisa triunfante.

— Eso es extraño… no explico cómo...

— La gente cambia, Ginny. Y Draco tuvo la oportunidad de cambiar. Incluso su trabajo es medio de los muggles. Muy poca relación tiene con el mundo de la magia.

— Veo que tienes un discurso muy bien armado, Hermione. Ha de ser porque estás vigilada por tu suegra. ― Sin tapujos ni anestesia Ginny había largado su veneno. Simplemente no soportaba nada que viniera de esa familia de magos oscuros y de tan "sangre pura".

— Mira niñita… soy una dama, y por lo mismo no te respondo con una grosería, que merecido te lo tienes. Hermione, te dejo tres minutos con tus amigas, para que vean que no te tenemos obligada y puedas hablar tranquila. ― Narcisa se puse pie furiosa y salió de la habitación.

Hermione no quiso retenerla ya que esa era una buena decisión de Narcisa, así sus amigas quedarían tranquilas de que su relación con Draco era real.

— Ginny, estoy bien. Feliz junto a Draco… No lo me tiene en contra de mi voluntad, ni estoy bajo un hechizo. Las cosas se dieron y ahora vamos a ser padres. Eso es todo.

— A mí me consta que Malfoy ha cambiado. Conmigo se ha portado muy bien. Incluso se ha preocupado por mí. ― Si bien Draco había visto en la mente de Luna, eso no significaba que ella no se hubiese dado cuenta y por eso afirmaba la preocupación de Malfoy con toda propiedad.

— Entonces están enamorados.

— ¡Pues, claro, Ginny! ¡Claro que estamos enamorados! – Sabía que por su parte era cierto, más por el lado de Draco, era solo un trato, pero eso no se lo iba a decir a sus amigas.

— Y muy enamorados, Weasley. ― Draco había entrado en la habitación, secundado por su madre, que traía mala cara. De seguro esta le había informado el interrogatorio al cual la chica Weasley tenía sometida a Hermione, quien al verlo de inmediato se puso de pie y se cruzó de brazo. Sus ojos denotaban un total rechazo hacia Malfoy aunque igual entendía que todo el mundo tenía derecho a una nueva oportunidad.

Draco se acercó a Hermione, le tomó la mano y la besó en los labios. Lo hizo adrede para que a sus amigas no les quedara dudas de que entre ellos había amor.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? ― Le preguntó.

— Sí.

— Entonces nos vamos a casa. No quiero que te esfuerces demasiado.

— Draco, eres tan preocupado por Hermione. Se nota que ustedes dos se aman…. y yo creo que se aman desde el colegio… por eso peleaban tanto.

Luna y sus breves pero certeros discursos hicieron que tanto Draco como Hermione quedaran boquiabiertos. A ambos esas palabras les daban vueltas en la cabeza. Tanto que en el pálido rostro de Draco apareció un pequeño y casi indetectable rubor. En cambio Hermione sentía que su cara ardía, cual si estuviese expuesta a rayos UV en un día de playa sin bloqueador solar.

— Bien, bueno… nosotros nos retiramos…

Ginny acababa de comprobar que su amiga estaba totalmente embobada por Malfoy. No sabía si había hechizo o no. Lo cierto era que el hurón albino le demostraba demasiado interés y a ambos les brillaban los ojos cuando se miraban. Definitivamente ambos estaban enamorados. Si Ron creía que Hermione estaba obligada al lado de Malfoy, pues estaba muy equivocado. Su "ex" simplemente había encontrado el amor verdadero. Y aunque, tanto Harry como Ron se dieran de golpes de pecho, Hermione Granger se iba a casar y… casar enamorada nada menos que con Draco Malfoy, su enemigo declarado (aunque a estas alturas, con los años transcurridos y con una guerra que solo ocupaba espacio en los libros de historia, resultaba ilógico llamarlo así).

— Ginny, antes que te vayas… sigue en pie nuestra conversación. Yo te avisaré cuando esté mejor para que podamos hablar, ¿sí? ― Le sonrió a su amiga y esta le devolvió la sonrisa.

— Espero tu lechuza, entonces ― Respondió mientras ambas abrazaban a Hermione.

— Felicidades por tu hijo. ― Le dijo al fin, Ginny.

— Gracias, Gin.

— Nos vemos luego. ― Luna se despidió de Draco y de Hermione, dándole otro beso en la mejilla al primero y este le sonrió. En cambio Ginny solo volteó y salió.― Hasta pronto señora Malfoy.

— Hasta pronto. ― Respondió Narcisa muy seria.

— Supongo que la esposa del subsecretario, sigue creyendo que te tengo obligada a mi lado.

— ¡Pero si obligada me tienes, Malfoy! ― Le dijo sonriendo. Draco se sentó en la cama y se puso casi sobre ella…

— Sí claro… muy a la fuerza. ― Y la besó en los labios. Hermione lo abrazó y enredó sus dedos en el cabello de él. Draco comenzaba a profundizar en el beso, hurgando con su boca cada espacio de esta. En un momento Narcisa dio un carraspeo, al ver que el beso parecía no tener fin.

— Niños, no se olviden que yo estoy acá. En unos minutos estaremos en casa y podrán hacer… bueno… podrán estar solos.

Hermione había olvidado a su suegra y se había dejado llevar por esas famosas hormonas que otra vez se habían revolucionado. Y sabía que a Draco le pasaba lo mismo. Narcisa se puso de pie, y miró la entrepierna de su hijo, negando con su cabeza.

— Los espero a fuera. Y tú Draco, relájate ¿sí? ― Y le apuntó la parte abultada de su entrepierna, a su hijo.

— ¡Mamá! ― Hermione rió sonoramente, mientras Narcisa salía de la habitación con nariz hacia el techo.

— Si no estuviéramos en la cama del hospital, te juro que te hago el amor de inmediato.

— Pues te tendrás que aguantar, acá no.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Por su lado Ginny Weasley y Luna Lovegood se dirigieron por un pasillo hasta una sala en donde estaba Harry, junto a Ronald y Bruno. Este último sin su disfraz, se veía como cualquier ejecutivo muggle: de terno oscuro, alto, afeitado, con sus facciones totalmente agradables y quien, al ver que Luna llegaba, sin disimulo alguno, le sonrió luciendo su perfecta y blanca dentadura.

— ¿Cómo estaba? ― Preguntó Ron de inmediato. Ginny miró tanto a su marido como a su hermano. Debía decirles lo que Luna les había adelantado.

— A ver chicos… Hermione está bien. Al parecer el ataque no iba contra ella, sino contra Lucius.

— Eso lo sabemos.

— ¡Déjame terminar, Harry! ― Le dio una de sus miradas aturdidoras a su marido y continuó: ― Bueno, como decía, y ha sido el mismo Draco quien la trajo al hospital. Pero lo más importante, y quiero que a ambos les quede claro, es que Hermione y Draco están enamorados. Se les nota… él está preocupado por ella y por su hijo. Y he notado en Hermione una alegría en su rostro que no veía desde el colegio. ― "_Cuando me dijo que te amaba, Harry"_― pensó con tristeza Ginny, pero eso no lo podía decir delante de todos.

— Yo insisto que algo extraño hay. Astoria habló de un hechizo que le hizo Bellatrix a Lucius y que para deshacerlo necesitaba al hijo de Draco. Entonces si el hurón ama a Hermione de verdad, es porque no sabe de ese hechizo.

— Ron, no seas ingenuo. Malfoy es… Malfoy… ambos fuimos testigos cuando estábamos en el colegio que él le deseaba la muerte a Hermione.

— ¡Eso fue cuando teníamos doce o trece años! Harry, todos maduramos… crecimos… ¡por dios, todos tenemos más de treinta! Yo creo que este plan fue urdido por Lucius y que tanto Hermione como Malfoy son víctimas… pero ni siquiera de Lucius, sino que de ese hechizo que hizo Bellatrix.

— ¿Y de dónde aprendiste a sacar tantas conclusiones, Ronald? ― Le preguntó Harry con un dejo de sarcasmo.

— Estuve casado dos años con la mejor bruja del mundo, hasta que mi mejor…― Y guardó silencio. ¡Demonios! ¡Se debía morder la lengua! Estaba Ginny frente suyo y él estuvo a punto de decir la verdad, producto de sus emociones. Ginny lo miró sin entender ¿por qué había quedado a medias lo que estaba diciendo? ¿Qué iba a decir su hermano que se contuvo?

La que captó todo fue Luna e inmediatamente cortó el ambiente silente que se formó en medio de los ex amigos. Porque por más que se hubiesen reunido para proteger a Hermione, la amistad no había regresado.

— Amigos, creo que nos estamos ahogando en un vaso de agua. Debemos seguir como hasta ahora cuidando a Hermione. Nosotros en el día y en la noche tiene a su novio, que probó que está dispuesto a todo por ella y por el bebé… a quien debemos vigilar es Lucius.

— Sí, Luna, tienes razón. Bruno, tú debes seguir protegiéndola más que nunca y cuidado que no te vayan a pillar… Malfoy es astuto y un excelente mago… - Le recordó Ronald.

— Yo creo que lo mejor sería hablar con la verdad, Bruno. Hermione debe saber que eres mago. Peor sería que se enterara por otros lados. Estoy segura que Draco duda de ti. ― Le dijo Luna.

— Duda… y mucho…. voy a ver qué hago. Creo que en el algún momento le diré la verdad. Claro que no diré que tú, Weasley, me contrataste

— No, eso no. Quizá más adelante yo mismo lo haga.

— ¿Crees que Hermione querrá hablar contigo? ― Otra vez el tono sarcástico de Harry que sorprendió a todos. Al parecer el poder y el cargo que detentaba en el Ministerio, le tenía el ego por las nubes.

— Yo creo que sí… además ella no me ha dicho porqué se fue lejos. ― Le respondió Ron sinceramente.

— ¡Porque tú la engañaste! ¡Por eso se fue! ― Su hermana odiaba que Ron se hiciera el desentendido. Ella sabía que Hermione se había ido porque su hermano le había sido infiel.

— ¿Si, Ginny? ¿Segura que se fue por eso? Bueno "amigos" me debo ir. Tengo cosas que hacer en la oficina…― Ahora era Ron quien hablaba con sentido doble, incluso sembrando la duda en su propia hermana, a quien tanto había protegido de esa verdad.

— Y ver a tu secretaria, supongo.

— Supones, bien. Bruno. Que tengan buen día.

Luna, luego de despedirse de sus amigos, se dirigió nuevamente por el pasillo hacia el sector de las chimeneas, para poder tomar una e irse a su casa. Aprovecharía ese día sábado para hacer algo de aseo y ordenar su patio, además quería ver las tareas escolares de sus hijos. Sabía de Rolf, su esposo poco y nada la ayudaba en esos quehaceres.

— Al fin te dignas a llegar. Te vine a buscar, pero no sabía en dónde te habías metido. Mi madre no puede seguir lidiando con esos diablillos que son tus hijos. ― Un hombre de unos treinta y cinco años, enjuto, alto de cabello ondeado y desordenado, de cara delgada y con una barba de días la esperaba. Ese era su marido. Su rostro denotaba la ira de siempre, el desapego constante y por sobretodo la recriminación hacia su esposa por haber dado a luz gemelos.

— ¡También son tus hijos, Rolf!

— Pero han heredado todo de ti. Son unas verdaderas bestias lunáticas. ― Dijo escupiendo su odio.

— ¡No insultes a mis niños! Si no los quieres, ya te dije, te puedes ir. Yo estoy trabajando bien y con lo que gano, me alcanza… No necesitamos que estés vegetando en casa, sin hacer nada. Dedicándote solo a maldecir, a insultarnos y a odiarnos.

— ¿Trabajando? ¿Vas seguir con eso? ¿Crees que me siento bien que todos me apunten porque mi mujer trabaja? ¡Te ordené que renunciaras a ese puto trabajo!

— Rolf, alguien debe trabajar… si no lo haces tú, pues yo lo haré. No podemos seguir viviendo de lo que nos den nuestros padres.

— Con lo que tiene mi madre y el negocio de tu padre, nos alcanza de sobra para vivir. Y anda, vámonos, que no quiero seguir hablando en este lugar.

Había tomado fuertemente del brazo a Luna, apretándolo de tal manera que ésta dio un gemido de dolor. Sin embargo, no se había percatado que un par de ojos oscuros lo miraban con unas ganas enormes de marcarle un buen puñetazo en ese rostro con forma de cucurucho. Ese era Bruno Bassi que también había llegado a ese lugar en busca de una chimenea para volver a su trabajo.

Odiaba a esos hombres que maltrataban a las mujeres, quienes eran los verdaderos "_maricones_" y eso no lo iba a aceptar. Sobre todo tratándose de Luna. Él la conocía desde hacía años y siempre la admiró. Pero cuando se casó con ese extraño "busca - plimpies" nunca más supo de ella, hasta hacía poco en donde ella lo había contactado para buscar trabajo.

No podía negarlo. Le gustaba la rubia de ojos saltones. Era simpática, transparente, leal, fiable y no se merecía a un zángano maltratador como esposo. Si estaba en sus manos, la iba a ayudar, sin ninguna otra intensión. Claro, que si las cosas se daban bien, estaba dispuesto a formar algo serio con Luna… y terminar de criar a esos diablillos con los cuales había jugado en un par de oportunidades.

— ¿No te han enseñado, pedazo de charqui humano, que a las mujeres no se les maltrata?

— ¿Y tú quien eres?

— Soy un amigo de Luna.

— Ya veo que sigues siendo un zorra…

Rolf no alcanzó a terminar la idea, cuando una sombra rápida y certera, con forma de puño aterrizó justo en su boca, haciendo que de inmediato se le soltaran un par de dientes y su boca estallara en sangre. A su vez, terminó sentado, humillantemente, en el piso.

— ¡Me las pagarás, lunática! En casa nos veremos. ― El hombre gateó y se tambaleó por el piso hasta llegar a una chimenea, desde donde desapareció.

Luna no aguantaba más. Ya eran muchos los malos tratos que recibía de parte de su marido que lo único que quería era que éste se fuera para siempre de su vida. El amor hacía años se había acabado. Ahora solo quedaba resentimiento y dolor. Más que el dolor físico, por los maltratos recibidos, era el dolor del alma. De ver que con la persona que se casó, no era con la misma con quien estuvo de novia y de la cual se enamoró.

Rolf Scamander era un hombre apagado y totalmente depresivo. Aquel que no soportaba una derrota y no toleraba la frustración. Todas esas características, típicas de un maniaco depresivo, se traducían en sesiones de maltrato tanto físico como psicológico, hacia ella. Pero ya no aguantaría más.

— Sé de un lugar en donde tú y tus hijos estarán bien. ― Le dijo Bruno tomándole ambos brazos y haciendo que lo mirara.

— No, Bruno… Gracias. No quiero molestar. Además si Rolf se entera…

— Estarás bien… tranquila…y Mi madre estará contenta de recibirte. Allí no podrá hacerte daño.

— ¿Quieres que me vaya a Italia?

— Luna Bella…― Le dijo sonriente. ― Mi familia vive en el callejón Diagon desde hace un par de años. Anda vamos… tú la conoces y sabes lo querendona que es…

— No sé… debo pensarlo.

— No hay nada que pensar, Luna Bella. Vamos a tu casa por tus hijos, antes que el neandertal de tu marido llegue. Y te quedas con mi madre… ¿sí? Es peligroso si llegas a tu casa sola. No es bueno que nos niños vean este tipo de escenas. Además con lo furioso que estaba el "cara de cucurucho" puede agredirte nuevamente.

— ¿Me acompañarás?

— Para eso somos los amigos… Soy un perro viejo y conozco a los de su calaña… así que tú debes estar tranquila. Esa cosa que era tu marido, no te volverá a tocar.


	17. De Armani y Grennett

Luego del ataque de los Dementores, la casa de Draco estaba rodeada por Aurores. Sabía que esos estaban allí, no para proteger a Lucius, menos a él. Sino que para proteger a Hermione. Quien, luego del ataque en la biblioteca, estuvo tres días en cama, mientras sus ayudantes Giovanni y Bruno se hacían cargo de los últimos detalles del desfile. Incluso hasta de las prendas de vestir, tanto de Hermione como de Draco, se había encargado Bruno.

Bueno, para Hermione era más fácil, pues ella misma hacía meses que había diseñado su propio vestido y este, ya se encontraba confeccionado y listo para ser lucido. Se trataba de un hermoso vestido de seda en color rojo, con escote en V y con un hermoso prendedor circular: Una joya confeccionada en oro y diamantes, la cual era la única que acompañaría a Hermione. No usaría ni collares ni anillos. La sola joya que iba bajo su busto, junto donde se iniciaba su barriga, era suficiente.

Para Narcisa, la misma Hermione eligió un vestido en color malva, de escote pronunciado y abierto en los costados. Entallado y con caída en gaza hasta el piso, para Narcisa, quien estaba radiante con el modelo original y único de Herms Grennett. Aunque también estaba feliz que iría a ese evento del brazo de su hijo y de su futura nuera.

En cambio para Draco, Bruno había traído unos diez modelos Armani para que este pudiera elegir el más adecuado.

Aquel día en la tarde, cuando solo faltaban dos para el desfile, estaban en el taller de Hermione, específicamente en la sala en donde se encontraba el escritorio de Luna. Quien, luego de haberse cambiado en forma temporal a la casa de la madre de Bassi, La Nona Bassi, lucía radiante, maquillada y totalmente feliz en su trabajo.

— No, con ese traje me parezco al conde Drácula. ― Le decía Draco a Bruno, mirando un traje negro y con una capa. Hermione lo miró y rió. Para ella, más se parecía a Lord Dath Vader, pero no dijo nada.

— Y este, su señoría. ― Bruno le mostraba otro modelo.

— Peor… ese es de proxeneta muggle.

— ¿Y este?

— Sin ofender, "_Brunildo_", pero con ese me parecería a ti. ― Bruno estaba que reventaba de rabia, mientras Draco miraba en forma cómplice a Hermione, la que se encontraba sentada en un sofá mirando entretenida cómo Bruno luchaba con Draco por vestirlo como muggle. Sabía que Draco movía un dedo y las mejores modistas mágicas le traerían un traje de fino casimir, pero ahí estaba soportando al hostigoso de Bruno.

— ¿Y este? ― Ya el tonito de Bruno sonaba con rabia y entredientes.

— Mmm menos, es muy ancho… parecería barril. Y con ese parecería novio de torta….― Le apuntaba los dos modelos que Bruno tenía cerca de él.

— ¿Y este… su alteza…?

— Mmm ¿Hermione, es una fiesta de disfraces? ― El traje que le mostraba ahora Bruno, era con chaqueta gris brillante y pantalones negros. Acompañados con un camisa ¡rosada!

Hermione rio y se puso de pie, avanzó despacio hasta los percheros. Miró los trajes, tomó un pantalón en color gris con suave líneas negras, un blazer de la misma tela pero gris casi plateado suave, una camisa de seda de con cuello wing y una pajarita al tono. Era el típico traje tipo tuxedo, elegante y refinado.

Draco sonrió. Ahí se notaba la clase de diseñadora que era Hermione. Le había elegido un traje a la perfección. Pero seguiría molestando a Bruno.

— Si no te gusta lo que eligió Herms. Entonces… no sé… tendrás que ir al supermercado y comprar algún pret á porter.

— Yo no me pondré eso. ― Y disimuladamente le cerró un ojo a Hermione. Esta sonrió.

— ¡Te lo pones o te lo pongo!

— ¡Ja! ¡Eso desearías…! ― Draco recibió la ropa que le entregó Hermione riendo de buena gana.

— ¡Ay, eres un cochino! ― Y tomó el resto de los percheros y bajando al primer piso.

Hermione también reía y Luna observaba feliz la escena…

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Hacía días que Tanya Hall era ama de la oficina de Ronald. El ambiente anticuado y desordenado que tenía ese lugar, su llegada, había desaparecido por completo. Ahora se veía todo impecable, sin el aroma a gatos que encontró al principio. La escalera de madera bruta que tenía la oficina, fue reemplazada por una moderna escalera de metal con baranda de policarbonato trasparente y en cada peldaño tenía una mullida alfombra en color escarlata.

Su oficina tenía un living en tono amarillo pálido y su escritorio tenía una cubierta de vidrio. La estantería llena de pergaminos que había, fue reemplazada por un mueble de madera con un par de archivadores y al otro extremo otro mueble con llave, en donde guardaba con un hechizo todos los archivos que manejaba Abby.

Un computador muggle estaba en su escritorio y al lado una impresora. Que Ron, a pesar de ser un mago, había aceptado que Tanya trajera. Pero por lo demás, la oficina se veía amplia, iluminada, moderna. Lo mismo había hecho con la oficina de Ronald. La luz entraba por los ventanales. Había cambiado las oscuras y raídas cortinas por unas hechas por ella misma, en tonos pastel y visillos blancos. Las plantas extrañas y esa que tenía pinta de querer comerse al primero que se le acercaba, las había cambiado por un par de gomeros, unos ficus y otras plantas con flores. Un estilo muggle, pero muy aceptable para los magos.

Ron estaba feliz… hacía años que no se sentía tan jovial. La chica conversaba con él constantemente, era alegre y culta, le había demostrado que esa cosa pequeña a lo que ella le llamaba pendrive, podría almacenar mucha información. Incluso le había pedido que cotizara un pc para él.

Para su hermano George, el hecho que Tanya Hall trabajara en la gerencia y que tuviera tan buenos resultados con las cuentas y con tema contable, rle daban la razón en la buena elección que había hecho. Además, el hecho que de Tania hubiese cambiado algo en su hermano, volviéndolo alegre, hacía que pensara que esa chica podría tener otro cargo… ya lo conversaría con Ronald.

Por su parte Ron ya no era apagado ni triste. Al contrario, se le veía preocupado por su apariencia, con una sonrisa en sus labios y siempre alegre. Hasta Molly en su casa le había dicho que quería conocer a esa secretaria que tan bien le había hecho a su hijo.

Sin embargo Ron era cauteloso. Tanya poco y nada contaba de su vida personal. Pero al parecer no tenía novio, aunque estaba seguro que a ella poco y nada le interesaba hablar de esos temas con él. Ron era mayor… diez años era mucho… pero a pesar de eso… Ron quisiera que fuera algo que su secretaria. El solo hecho de verla a diario y sentir su aroma suavemente frutal (como a manzanas, decía él) le alegraba el día. Además sentía que cada día que la veía le daban unas ganas enormes de invitarla a salir… pero se contenía simplemente el tema de edad podría resultara un obstáculo para ella.

Sin saberlo, Tanya sentía lo mismo por su jefe. Pero aún estaba poco clara en sus sentimientos. Desde niña que idolatró al pelirrojo del trío dorado. En un momento amó la cicatriz de Harry Potter, aunque tenía claro que las pecas de Ron era lo que la derretían por completo.

Pero ahora al trabajar con él y tenerlo cerca todos los días, esa fantasía se iba desvaneciendo. Ron era un hombre hecho y derecho, no el chico que acompañaba a Harry Potter en sus andanzas y que iba tras los pasos de Voldemort. El Ronald Weasley con quien ella se relacionaba era un verdadero ejecutivo, preocupado de las ventas, de los proveedores y sobretodo de los clientes. No sabía si en ese mundo lleno de deberes habría espacio para el amor. Sabía que antes él había estado casado con Hermione Granger, pero que ese matrimonio no había durado nada. Debía de haber sido por el trabajo de él. Pero si algo caracterizaba a Tanya Hall era su poder de decisión. Estaba segura que podría sacar a Ron de su "eterno rol de jefe" y transpórtalo a la vida. A que aprendiera que había que trabajar para vivir. Y no vivir trabajando. Y si de paso, eso le dejaba un espacio a ella en ese frío corazón, pues no lo desperdiciaría.

— ¿Tanya? ¡Hola! ¿Estás en la Tierra? ― Tanya tenía los ojos pegados en un cuadro que estaba frente a ella. Era una pintura en donde una pareja bailaba una especie de tango y reían. Pero en realidad ella divagaba en un mundo donde solo ella era dueña… y en donde solo había espacio para él… para Ron… quien ahora la llamaba a la Tierra.

— Perdón, señor Weasley… ¿Me decía algo? ― Ron rió y se acercó a Tanya.

— Sí, te decía que si quieres ir a cenar conmigo mañana… para celebrar el alza en nuestras ventas…

— ¿Mañana? ― Tanya quería morirse de tristeza. Había esperado tanto que su jefe la invitara a salir, pero justo tenía que ser mañana…

— ¿No puedes?

— Es que mañana es el desfile de modas de Herms Grennett y luché tanto por las invitaciones… que…

— ¿Herms? ― Ron frunció el seño. ¡Pero claro! Si el inoperante de Bruno le había dicho que ese día sería e incluso le había entregado un par de invitaciones.

— Sé que ella fue su esposa… pero no sé… quizá usted me quisiera acompañar, veré primero si me puedo conseguir otra invitación.

— Tanya, regala a quien quieras tu invitación. Vas conmigo, yo tengo dos invitaciones. ― El rostro de la muchacha se iluminó ¡Al fin saldría con Ronaldo!

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Era el famoso día del desfile y la casa de Draco estaba totalmente revolucionada. Narcisa con un maquilladora especial y Hermione por su cuenta, tenía una peinadora, haciendo malabares con su cabello, mientras otra mujer le pintaba las uñas.

Sin embargo, Hermione estaba nerviosa. Draco había salido a eso de las once de la mañana de la casa, luego de haber discutido con ella. Le había dicho que iría a almorzar con sus amigos, Blaise y Pansy quienes habían organizado una pequeña celebración por su aniversario de matrimonio. Sin embargo, a Hermione no le pareció, porque suponía que podría ocurrir cualquier imprevisto que al final derivara en que él no llegara a tiempo para salir juntos al desfile de modas que estaba planificado para las 7 siete de la tarde.

Pero Draco se había comprometido con su amigo, por lo que le prometió a Hermione que llegaría justo a la hora, aunque sabía que si no llegaba, ella igual iría con o sin él.

Y Hermione tenía razón. Estaba lista y arreglada junto a Narcisa, cuando ya faltaban solo algunos minutos para las siete de la tarde. Mientras Lucius se encontraba en su silla de ruedas mirando a la novia de su hijo, que era elegante, distinguida y la maternidad le sentaba bien. Pero en su interior sentía rabia por la irresponsabilidad de su hijo. Aunque él veía más allá y podría hasta jurar que estaba con otra mujer.

— Creo que Draco no llegará a tiempo, Hermione. Tú y Narcisa, deberían irse. Además tengo entendido que deben pasar por esa red carpet ¿no?

— Así es Lucius, debo ser una de las primeras en llegar. Pero bueno, llegaré del brazo de mi suegra… ¿Si Narcisa?

— Di mejor, del brazo tu mamá política…

Hermione rio con ternura. Cada día sentía que Narcisa Malfoy la apreciaba realmente. No podía decir lo mismo de Lucius, pero tampoco este se mostraba hostil con ella. Al contrario, desde el día del ataque del Dementor Lucius estaba más presente en casa. No se encerraba y procuraba dar vueltas en su silla por toda la planta baja. Vigilando por si veía algo extraño y por sobre todo si los Aurores apostados en el patio hicieran bien su tarea.

— Hermione, ¿y tus padres?

— Descuida, Narcisa. Ellos ya han de estar allá…. Conociendo a mi padre, es muy posible que a las cuatro de la tarde ya haya tenido mi madre sentada en el salón.

— Bueno, considero que no deben esperar más. La Limousine está esperándolas.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Zabini Parkinson, el famoso almuerzo… no era simplemente un almuerzo, era verdadera fiesta con cientos de invitados.

Y allí estaba una prima de Blaise, una chica de unos veinticinco años, de llamada, Joan Blaise, una bruja de cabello negro azabache y de piel blanca. Ojos azules y de pronunciadas curvas. Draco simplemente no había quedado inmune a sus encantos, a raíz de lo cual había conversado con ella toda la tarde. Aunque tenía claro su compromiso con Hermione, por lo que cada cierto tiempo miraba su reloj y pensaba _"-Todavía tengo tiempo-"_

Lo que no se dio cuenta fue que esa sensual bruja había hechizado su reloj y siempre marcaba una hora distinta… confundiendo a Draco.

Pero el sol se había entrado y la brisa indicaba que ya era tarde.

Pansy se acercó a él, pues le extrañaba que a esa hora aún Draco estuviera en la recepción, pues sabía perfectamente que era el día del desfile de modas de la novia de éste.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Todavía acá? ¿Y qué pasó con el desfile de modas de tu novia? ¡Son las nueve de la noche!

— ¿¡Las nueve!?

— ¿Tienes novia? ― El rostro de Joan se desfiguró y una mueca de rabia se dibujó en sus labios. Ella hasta había hecho planes con el rubio que acaba de conocer, los cuales incluían una cama, unas velas… y nada de ropa.

— Pues sí… claro que tengo novia. Es más, me voy a casar en un par de semanas. Pero con esto, capaz que firme el divorcio antes de la boda. Me voy. Adiós Pansy… un placer, Joan.

Draco tomó su saco, pero antes de salir, Joan se despidió de él a propósito transfiriéndole un poco de su perfume que acababa de poner en sus manos y, sutilmente con su lápiz labial había manchado la camisa de Draco. Con eso se daba por satisfecha. El rubio adulador debió decirle que tenía novia y no crearle falsas expectativas. Era bruja y una bruja muy vengativa. Total, ya no lo volvería ver más. Que él se las arreglara con su noviecita.

Llamó a su casa y le contestó su padre, quien le señaló que hacía más de una hora que Hermione se había ido al desfile de modas. Estacionó su carro en un centro comercial, acomodó su corbata (a estas alturas ya debía olvidarse del traje Armani) y desaparecería. No tenía otro camino más rápido.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

El desfile había sido todo un éxito. Hermione fue llenada de aplausos y de halagos. La creme de la creme estuvo presente y todos concordaban que la propuesta vintage de Herms Grennett quebraba todos los estilos imponiendo uno nuevo.

Luego de terminado el desfile, asistió junto a Narcisa a una recepción organizada en uno de los salones más lujosos del hotel. Aprovechando que Narcisa conversaba con un par de figuras del jet set, buscó una puerta para ir a un baño.

Mientras avanzaba en medio del gentío, sintió una mano conocida que la tomaba suavemente. Sin embargo al solo contacto de esa mano, su hijo le daba una fuerte patada en el útero que sin proponérselo llevó su mano al vientre.

— Te ves muy linda… te sienta bien la maternidad.

— Hola Harry… ¿Viniste solo? ¿Dónde está Ginny? ― Quería mostrarse segura y no titubear ante tan inesperado encuentro. Además que Draco no estaba a su lado. Con él se sentía segura. Sin él… todo le daba miedo.

— -En casa… y por lo visto tú también viniste sola. A Hurón Malfoy ¿aún le parece aberrante compartir con muggles?

— No digas eso, Harry. Tuvo otro compromiso.

— ¿Algo más importante que compartir con su novia?

— Al parecer sí. Creo que tengo debilidad por los hombres que sobreponen otros compromisos por sobre la relación.

Harry se puso serio, pero no quería discutir con ella. Eran las primeras palabras que cruzaban luego de tantos años, que no quería desperdiciar ese momento. Sin embargo, Hermione no se estaba sintiendo bien. Llevó una mano a su espalda. Una fuerte punzada comenzaba a gestarse.

— ¿Está bien?

— Mmm no mucho. Debo ir al baño.

— Vamos te acompaño.

— No es necesario, le diré a Narcisa que lo haga.

Pero al mirar por sobre las nucas de los presentes no logró verla. En ese momento, sus ojos se cruzaron con unos ojos azules que la miraban sonriente. Ella devolvió esa sonrisa. Era Ron que estaba a un extremo del salón. Harry se dio cuenta de la situación y se sintió un idiota. Sin embargo, no iba a dar su brazo a torcer.

- Vamos, yo te acompaño.

Salieron juntos al pasillo en donde estaba la puerta del baño. Hermione entró y al cabo de unos minutos salía. La punzada de su espalda se había calmado, sin embargo, sentía un leve malestar en la parte baja de su vientre.

— A pesar de todo, Harry, me siento feliz que tanto tú como Ron hayan venido a mi desfile.

— Ha sido lo mejor que hemos visto en años, Hermione. ¿No has pensado llevar esto al mundo mágico? a Madame Malkin le temblaría el piso.

En se momento Ron se acercó a donde se encontraba Hermione, había dejado a Tanya conversando con unas mujeres que revisaban el look book del desfile.

— ¡Hermione!

— ¡Ronald!

Y su ex marido la abrazó con tanto cariño, que sentía que no la quería soltar. Era en ese momento que se daba cuenta que la amaba, pero era un amor de verdadera amistad. No de pareja. No de hombre a mujer. Era como abrazar a su querida compañera de colegio.

Harry por su cuenta miró a cualquier parte. Si él no se hubiese interpuesto en el camino sus amigos estarían aún casados y el maldito Malfoy bien lejos de ellos.

— Vaya valla… me alejo un par segundos y encuentro a mi futura esposa en medio de sus dos ex ― El veneno de la serpiente era imposible evitar no arrojarlo. Draco Malfoy estaba parado frente a ellos con sus brazos cruzados.

Hermione estaba en medio de los tres hombres de su vida… sin embargo, no pudo articular palabra, ya que un agudo dolor la hizo caer de rodillas, desmayándose de inmediato….


	18. Nos vamos de celos

Sentía que flotaba y que se dejaba llevar en el aire mientras escuchaba un suave zumbido, pero sus ojos estaban cerrados por lo que no podía ver de dónde provenía ese sonido. Aunque suponía que debía ser el aire que rosaba su piel y le cantaba a los oídos, pero no sentía el aire, ni el frío que este le pudiera provocar. No obstante, estaba segura que volaba. Sí, era eso. Estaba volando pero a oscuras, no sabía a dónde iba, ni qué la había llevado a tomar esa determinación de desplazarse por el aire, pues ella odiaba volar. No soportaba las escobas. ¡Espera un momento! Ella no tenía escoba mágica, ni pensaba tenerla. Entonces… ¿dónde se encontraba?

De pronto ese zumbido dejó de serlo y se transformó en un ruido de motor secundado por una sirena pidiendo vía libre. Por fin tomaba conciencia de su cuerpo y se daba cuenta de que no volaba, si no que estaba acostada en una incómoda camilla; que en su nariz y boca había algo adherido y que alguien le sostenía la mano.

Intentó abrir los ojos pero sus párpados pesaban demasiado, aún así debía hacer el esfuerzo despertar. El movimiento del vehículo en que era trasladada la ayudó a reaccionar. Lentamente abrió los ojos y advirtió de inmediato que tenía una mascarilla de oxígeno en su rostro. Quiso quitársela, pero una mano conocida se lo impidió.

— Ya estarás bien. Vamos rumbo al hospital.

Era Draco quien le había tomado la mano, la cual ahora apretaba entre las suyas. ¿Qué le había ocurrido? ¿Por qué estaba acostada en esa camilla? ¿Iba en una ambulancia?

¡Por Merlín, ya recordaba todo! En el pasillo del hotel estaba junto a Harry Potter y luego había llegado Ronald Weasley saludándola muy efusivamente, aunque no era un abrazo cualquiera, era un abrazo fraternal, como cuando estudiaban juntos en Hogwarts. Y luego… Draco… ¡Draco como siempre con su sarcasmo que la sacaba de sus casillas!

Desde ese instante su mente estaba en blanco. No recordaba nada más.

Pero ahora que comenzaba a entender lo que le ocurría, suponía que algo no andaba bien con su embarazo. Aún tenía un dolor agudo en la parte baja de su vientre ¿Qué le había ocurrido? ¿Estaría bien su hijo?

La mirada aterrada que tenía fue advertida por Draco, quien de inmediato le preguntó al paramédico cuánto faltaba para llegar al hospital.

— Estamos llegando al sector de emergencias, señor Malfoy. ― Le respondió el paramédico quien iba revisando los signos vitales de Hermione.

— Tranquila Hermione… ya llegamos.

— Draco, prométeme que por sobre mi vida está nuestro hijo ¿sí? ― Hermione, testaruda como siempre logró mover la mascarilla, dejando su boca libre para poder hablar.

— Nada te pasará, estarás en buenas manos.

— Promételo, Draco, si me llega a ocurrir algo… me debes asegurar que nuestro hijo estará bien… ¡Ay!

— Te lo prometo, Hermione, pero no te quites nuevamente la mascarilla. ― Decía acomodando el oxígeno en la nariz y boca de ella.― ¡Vamos, más rápido! ¡Mi prometida está con contracciones! ¿no se da cuenta? ― Draco tampoco era muy paciente y estaba que sacaba su varita y hacía un hechizo, pero sabía que eso estaba totalmente prohibido: realizar encantamientos delante de muggles.

Sabía que estaban en una situación de riesgo, más debía mostrarse seguro ante su futura esposa. Se sentía tan mal porque en primera instancia creyó ser él quien le causaba ese malestar a Hermione poniendo en riesgo a su hijo. Pero luego se enteró, por el estúpido de Potter, que ya antes ella estaba con malestares

Bajaron rápidamente de la ambulancia y Hermione fue llevada a la unidad de emergencia desde donde, luego del examen preliminar, el médico de turno dio la orden para que fuese ingresada a Obstetricia, a la unidad de alto riesgo.

Draco estaba en el pasillo del hospital, junto a su madre que había llegado detrás de la ambulancia, acompañada de los asistentes de Hermione: Bruno Bassi y Giovanni Clereci.

Estos últimos se notaban preocupados pues sabían que su jefa había estado sometida a una alta presión y era obvio que eso le había causado un stress. A eso se sumaba su embarazo, poniendo en serio riesgo al niño. Ambos concordaban en que no era estúpido haber pensado cancelar el desfile o cambiarlo de fecha. Pero eso para Herms Grennett no tenía espacio a análisis ya que lo había estado planeando con un año de antelación y por tanto esas dos opciones eran imposibles de barajar.

Mientras Draco daba vueltas en el pasillo, con ganas de fumarse unos cuantos cigarros, Narcisa hablaba por celular con Lucius, informándole lo ocurrido. En ese instante, (cerca de las once de la noche), llegaba Luna Lovegood con cara de preocupación. Bruno se acercó y la abrazó. Luego de lo cual se acercó a Draco.

— ¿Aún no saben nada?

— No, Lovegood. El médico la está examinando.

— Oh. Espero que todo salga bien.

— ¿Cómo te fue con lo de la prensa? ¿Pudiste despacharla o te hicieron problemas? ― Le preguntó Draco. A pesar de que no era su negocio, igual le preocupaba lo que los diarios o medios televisivos pudieran decir del desastroso final del bullado desfile de modas de Hermione.

— Bruno lo hizo mientras yo despedía a los invitados. Como sea, Malfoy, mañana "El Profeta", los periódicos y televisión muggles tendrán tema de qué hablar. El desfile fue un éxito pero el hecho de ver a la ambulancia, a Hermione inconsciente y más encima a ti empujando a Ronald…― Hizo una pausa para luego continuar hablando ― …creo que nada bueno se nos avecina.

— No me importa lo que diga la prensa en estos momentos. Lo importante es que Hermione y mi hijo estén bien. Lo que inventen los medios me da lo mismo. Total, en el mundo mágico sigo siendo un mortífago a los ojos de muchos y ven a Hermione como una víctima por estar conmigo.

— Sabes que mucha gente no cree eso. Mañana veremos qué hacer. He instruido a los periodistas de South Free que declaren lo que les envié. Desde ese punto de vista no hay nada que ensucie la imagen de Hermione, ni la tuya.

— Se pude saber ¿de qué se trata el comunicado? ― Era obvio que en estos momentos todos los medios amarillistas de Londres estarían escribiendo quien sabe qué embustes para vender, ya que muchos lo alcanzaron a fotografiar a él discutiendo con Weasley. No era secreto para nadie que muchos querrían aprovecharse de esa situación parar armar un trío amoroso: Herms Grennett junto a su novio, el magnate Malfoy y a su otro lado, el ex marido Ronald Weasley, poco conocido en el mundo muggle, pero bastaba con que supieran que había sido el primer marido de Herms como para no dejarlo vivir en paz.

— Te lo acabo de enviar a tu correo, Draco. Pero en el fondo dice que el encuentro entre Ronald y Hermione fue casual; Que tú no llegaste a tiempo al desfile por tener una reunión con inversionistas extranjeros y que todo fue un mal entendido, por eso discutías con él en el pasillo.

— ¿Sabes, Lovegood? Eres una excelente ejecutiva… ¿No te interesaría trabajar para mí? ― Luna sonrió.

— En estos momentos, Draco, creo que estoy trabajando para ambos.

— Tienes razón.

Al cabo de una media hora, el médico tratante salió de la habitación de Hermione, por que Draco aprovechó de inmediato para acercarse a él.

— Buenas noches, doctor. Soy Draco Malfoy, el futuro esposo de la señora Grennett, dígame cómo esta ella y mi hijo.

— Mucho gusto Señor Malfoy, venga, conversemos en la habitación. Es necesario que ella también escuche lo que les debo decir.

Draco le hizo una señal a su madre y a los otros tres para que esperaran afuera. Él luego les informaría.

Al ingresar vio que ella estaba acostada, con suero y una maquina en su barriga que estaba monitoreando los latidos de su bebé.

Hermione le hizo una pequeña sonrisa y él se acercó y le tomó la mano, pero algo raro había en Hermione y él lo advirtió de inmediato: Ella se había llevado un dedo a la nariz como si algún olor le molestara. La conocía tan bien que esos pequeños y sutiles movimientos le indicaban que algo no andaba bien. Su pequeña nariz estaba un poco roja y no había flores cerca…

Mientras el doctor hablaba de lo que había sufrido durante la tarde, que no era más que cansancio y ejercicio extra, que en su estado no podía hacer, Hermione reparó en la ropa que Draco llevaba puesta, era la misma con que había salido al famoso almuerzo de los Zabini Parkinson… o sea, ¿prefirió estar con sus amigos que compartir con ella en su momento profesional más importante? Y ella que creyó que se le había presentado algo de último minuto en alguna de sus empresas. Ahí tenía la respuesta. Draco jamás cambiaría y estaba segura, que tanto ella como su hijo, siempre pasarían a segundo plano en la vida de Draco. Sabía que de él no debía esperar más de lo que ya sabía.

Mientras escuchaba al médico hablar de reposo estricto, dieta liviana, nada de trabajo, reparó en algo de color rosado y brillante que Draco tenía en el cuello de su camisa casi al nivel de su oreja… ¡Ahora lo entendía todo! eso que le hacía picar la nariz y que le estaba causando una pequeña alergia, era un perfume de flores, de aroma fuerte y poco común, que Draco, sin darse cuenta estaba esparciendo por todo el lugar. "― ¡_Perfume de mujer! _―"

Ella lo miró con rabia y con algo de decepción. Draco jamás cambiaría. Le había sido infiel a su novia de años, con ella, con Hermione… y ahora ella recibía la misma puñalada. No, la fidelidad, definitivamente no estaba en el diccionario de Draco Malfoy Black y, a pesar de haberlo conocido así, ella simplemente no estaba dispuesta a ser el hazme reír de Londres. No, ella era Herms Grennett la gran diseñadora, no la niña ingenua que se podría dejar embaucar de esa manera. Draco no la conocía del todo y no estaba dispuesta a estar a su lado para que la luciera como un trofeo. ¡Al demonio él y su famoso trato con gusto a chantaje!

— Así que por seguridad tanto de la madre como del bebé, les sugiero que restrinjan sus relaciones sexuales al mínimo.

En ese momento tanto Draco que estaba atento lo que el doctor decía, así como Hermione que, lejos de escuchar al médico estaba con su vista pegada en el cuello de la camisa de éste, miraron al médico con expresión interrogante.

— Bueno ustedes son jóvenes y pueden buscar posiciones alternativas para causarse placer sin llegar a la penetración. ¿Me explico?

Draco sonriente miró a Hermione pero al ver la cara de reproche de ella, su sonrisa se esfumó quedando intrigado ¿qué había hecho ahora aparte de no llegar al desfile, para que ella lo mirara tan enfadada?

— Sí, sí doctor… no penetración. Me quedó claro… digo, nos quedó claro. ― Respondió Draco.

— Bueno, los dejo. Su novia puede regresar a casa mañana en la mañana. Solo debe tener reposo absoluto por lo menos dos semanas. Nada de trabajo, nada de sobresaltos… el niño es fuerte, pero le ha quitado muchas fuerzas a ella.

Dicho esto el médico le dio la mano a Draco, se despidió de Hermione y salió de la habitación.

— Veo que te estás haciendo asidua a los hospitales, Granger.

— ¡Esto es por tu culpa!

— A ver… ¿Qué bicho te picó ahora? Debería ser yo el que estuviera enfadado. Me doy vuelta unos segundos y ¿qué? de inmediato estás coqueteando con el zángano de Weasley… Linda la postal ¿no? Los tres amigos que se compartían "todo" ― Hizo el movimiento de las cremillas en el aire, dando a entender el doble sentido de lo dicho.

— ¡Basta Malfoy! ¿No escuchaste lo que acaba de decir el médico? Nada de sobresaltos.

— Solo te digo la verdad, y la verdad no debería "sobresaltarte" ― Hermione miró hacia otro lado. Estaba cansada ya no quería seguir discutiendo. ― ¿Cómo crees que me sentí al verte en medio de esos dos?

— No creo que celoso…― Draco no le iba a responder que sí, solo empuñó sus manos y la dejó hablar. ― ¡Pues yo no los busqué! Harry se acercó a mí y me acompañó al baño. ― Rió con rabia, pues él era quien debía estar a su lado… ¡Maldita Joan! ― …Y luego llegó Ronald a saludarme. ¡Y deja de reírte así! ¡Nada de esto habría sucedido si tú me hubieses acompañado! Te fuiste a esa fiesta y veo que la pasaste muy bien, que ni tiempo tuviste para cambiarte de ropa, de seguro que andabas por ahí con alguna conquista, ¿o me equivoco?

Draco frunció el ceño ¿qué era todo aquello? ¿Hermione le estaba haciendo una tierna escenita de celos? ¡Cielos, Granger celosa! ¡Eso sí que estaba bueno! Al menos eso le dejaba en claro que la muy tozuda, autosuficiente y engreída de Hermione Granger algo sentía por él. Bueno, no debía hacerse muchas ilusiones: era obvio que el sentido de propiedad podría estar exacerbado por el hecho de estar embarazada, además debía considerar todo el tema mediático que significaban los medios de prensa: La pareja del momento, cada uno poniéndose los cuernos por su cuenta y se mostraban como si nada en encuentros sociales.

Sin embargo, el hecho de verla ahí semi acostada, de brazos cruzados, cara de pocos amigos y más encima reprochándole una supuesta infidelidad... No, eso era de antología y para ponerlo en un cuadro para la posteridad.

— ¿Y qué? ¿Te quedas callado? ¡Ya veo que tu padre tenía razón!

— Mi padre es el primero en no confiar en mi… dime ¿qué mierdas te ocurre? Todavía no me dices qué pasa ¿estás celosa, acaso? Lamento haber llegado tarde al desfile… me confundí en la hora… pero igual llegué…

Hermione se miró la ajuga con suero que tenía clavada en la ven de su brazo, en la cual le ingresaba el suero, con ello ganando tiempo para responder.

— Sabes que a las embarazadas se nos activan los sentidos más que a otras personas… uno de esos es el sentido del olfato y déjame decirte Draco Malfoy, que hueles a un perfume de mujer, que no es mío, ni de tu madre.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— ¡Y más encima tienes tu camisa manchada con un labial rojo infierno, que tampoco es mío! Si te ibas a revolcar con otra, por lo menos deberías haber tenido la decencia de haberte cambiado de ropa antes de ir a buscarme ¿no crees?

Draco se tocó la camisa, pero no veía nada, también olió la chaqueta de su terno y efectivamente, olía distintito y Hermione lo había notado. Ahora entendía.

— Bueno, todo tiene una explicación.

— A estas alturas Draco Malfoy, lo que menos quiero son explicaciones. Necesito que me dejes sola. Vete.

— Ni lo sueñes. Yo me quedo contigo esta noche.

— No es necesario. Ya escuchaste al médico. Estoy bien. Además Draco, debo decirte que he tomado una decisión. Me iré a mi casa, a descansar de ti…

— No puedes, nos casamos en tres semanas. Mi madre y la experta en bodas están trabajando arduamente.

— No deberían trabajar tanto ya que aún no decido si casarme o no, pero por lo pronto no pienso volver contigo, porque no quiero ser la estúpida gorda que tienes en casa, mientras tú te andas revolcando por ahí con quien sabe quién… Y por último Malfoy, si quieres me acusas de intento de aborto, si quieres me acusas de infidelidad… tienes el camino libre de hacer lo que se te plazca.

— Granger, yo no amenazo.

— ¡Yo tampoco amenazo Draco Malfoy! Así que no pienses que volveré contigo bajo algún amedrentamiento de tu parte. Yo hago lo que considero mejor. Y creo que esta vez, lo mejor es estar lejos de ti.

— Yo seguiré con lo del matrimonio, no lo voy a detener.

— Has lo quieras. Yo me cansé y no quiero que mi hijo sufra las consecuencias.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

En la mañana Draco se había levantado temprano para ir por Hermione. Independiente de lo que ella le había dicho la noche anterior, de la discusión y de los celos de ambos, igual iría por ella. Se la traería a casa a como diera lugar. Le había dejado encargado a Luna, quien la acompañó durante la noche, que la mantuviera en la habitación, a como diera lugar, dándole tiempo a él para venir a buscarla.

Cuando llegó al pasillo en donde estaba la habitación de Hermione, vio a Luna sentada en una de las sillas, su cara no era de mucha alegría.

— ¿Qué ocurrió?

— Pues que se ha ido. Me dijo que fuera a la cafetería por una leche descremada para ella y cuando regresé, ya no estaba. Según lo dicho por la enfermera se habría ido con sus padres. De seguro lo hizo para engañarme.

— ¡Demonios!

— Lo siento Malfoy.

— No te preocupes, Lovegood. Hermione es muy inteligente y debió prever que posiblemente yo te hubiese solicitado que la mantuvieras acá hasta que yo llegara.

— Es muy posible.

— Bueno. Es su decisión, ahora me corresponde a mí tomar las mías.

— Ustedes dos se están haciendo daño por el simple gusto de hacerlo. Se aman… ¿es que no lo quieren asumir? ― Draco solo sonrió. Luna era una mujer perspicaz y se había dado cuenta de que él estaba enamorado de Hermione. Lamentablemente había errado en esta última. Granger no sentía nada por él.

— Será mejor que vayas a descansar y a ver a tus hijos. Yo me hago cargo. Gracias por todo.

Luna asintió, tomando su cartera y, siendo cuidadosa de que no hubiera muggles cerca, desapareció delante de Draco. Este dio un respiro profundo, girando sobre sus zapatos, para poder retirarse del hospital. Sin embargo grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse cara a cara con el señor Subsecretario de Magia, Harry Potter quien lucía como cualquier muggle, tratando de pasar desapercibido: jeans y un chaleco de color marrón, un poco despeinado como siempre.

— Vaya, Vaya… señor Subsecretario, intentando quitarle la mujer a otros. ― Draco lo miró con su cara de asco y sonrisa de lado, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos.

— No es la mujer de nadie, Malfoy. Es mi amiga y tengo derecho a verla.

— ¡Tus derechos a la mierda, Potter! Hermione es mi novia. Nos vamos a casar dentro de poco. Así que te prohíbo… Óyeme bien, te prohíbo acercarte a ella.

— No tienes derecho a prohibirme nada. Y por lo visto eso de que "son novios", pues me parece que ya no… al parecer se fue sin ti ― Decía mirando por la puerta de la habitación en donde no había nadie.

— Eso es algo que a ti no te interesa. Además, señor Subsecretario, sé que dentro del Ministerio mucha gente no me acepta por mi pasado, pero estoy seguro que a tu jefatura no le gustará nada saber que andas intentando destruir un noviazgo. Es más, estoy seguro que eso tampoco le gustaría saberlo a tu esposa. Cuidado Potter, me conoces, sabes que lo que diga la gente me importa una mierda, así que mantente alejado de Hermione. Ella se va a casar conmigo. Lo que ocurrió entre ustedes es cosa del pasado. Tú a ella le causas daño, y en su estado no es recomendable que pase por malos ratos. Espero lo entiendas. Si no, pues ya me conoces. Soy de pocas palabras.

Y no dando espacio a réplica por parte de Harry, Draco se alejó por el pasillo.

Harry dio un suspiro y por primera vez, quizá en su vida, le daba la razón a Malfoy. Él era, irremediablemente, el pasado de Hermione y le estaba haciendo daño verlo. Mejor debía apartarse un poco, al menos hasta que tuviera al niño, no podía dejarla sola del todo. Entendía el peligro que corría…

Además sabía que debía informarle eso a Draco Malfoy, la pregunta era ¿cómo hacerlo sin que este pensara que era solo por hacerle daño o por intentar destruir su posible matrimonio?

Había solo una persona que podía ayudarlo: Astoria Greengrass.

Pero, a pesar de esa ayuda… estaba el otro camino… aquel que él temía usar… aquel que podía cambiarlo todo.


	19. Contrato pre-nupcial

Draco no lo podía creer. Dos semanas sin saber nada de Hermione. Ella había tomado la decisión de irse de su casa, sin ni siquiera escucharlo… sin ni siquiera darle espacio a que él le explicara que todo era una confusión, que esa prima de Blaise debió haber hecho todo con la intensión dejarlo mal ante los ojos de su novia, pero sabía que Hermione no lo escucharía, así que no mucho había insistido en tratar de explicarlo.

Y debía sentirse muy mal o estar muy enojada, ya que ni las lechuzas, ni las llamadas a su celular o los mensajes de textos le respondía. Solo sabía que estaba bien y que hacía reposo, pues se lo había informado la misma madre de Hermione, así como Luna Lovegood, que seguía yendo al taller de ésta, con lo cual él aprovechaba de saber sobre su estado.

Ya se había acostumbrado a dormir con esa castaña de cabello enmarañado en las mañanas y de manías extrañas antes de acostarse, como ponerse crema hasta en medio de los dedos de los pies, a cepillarse el pelo, no uno una ni dos veces, cien veces, decía que era para la suerte y luego se hacía una trenza. A abrazarla cuando dormía, a meter una pierna entre las de ella, a tocar cualquier parte de su cuerpo, a besar su espalda, a decirle en sueños cuánto la necesitaba, lo bien que estaba a su lado, y que lamentaba el tiempo perdido.

Pero ya no estaba con él. Lo del matrimonio seguía en pie, su madre hacía todos los preparativos junto a la weeding planning que habían contratado, pero de Hermione, nada. ¿Se presentaría a su matrimonio? ¿Se daría el gusto de dejarlo plantado? ¿O actuaría antes dando una conferencia de prensa? Según lo dicho por Bruno, a quien Draco había prácticamente interrogado, Hermione no iba a hacer nada pero que no tenía claro qué tenía planeado.

Ese Bruno tenía algo raro, y no se lo pudo decir a Hermione. Si no supiera que estaba prohibido contar a los muggles respecto de su naturaleza mágica, a no ser que fueran parientes directos, ya le habría preguntado a Bassi si él tenía antecedentes familiares con magia, o si era un Squib, ya que la Oclumancia era un don que no mucha gente tenía y él estaba seguro que Bassi algo de magia debía tener, si no, no se explicaba cómo podría haber llegado a ese nivel de técnica que ni siquiera el mago más avezado se podría jactar de ostentar.

En fin, estaba entre los pendientes a tratar con Hermione una vez que volviera a su lado. También en su cabeza daba vueltas la situación de Luna Lovegood, pues aquella vez en que vio en la mente de la muchacha se dio cuenta de que esta sufría en manos de su pareja. Pero al parecer la rubia de ojos saltones y expresivos, estaba más feliz que de costumbre, era posible que se hubiesen solucionado los problemas con su pareja… Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba bien, caía en la cuenta… ese Bruno miraba en forma extraña a Luna. ¡No, no era en forma extraña! ¡Era con deseo! Vale, seguía dudando de que fuera gay y de que fuera muggle. Debía existir la forma de conocer su verdadera identidad. Pero no tenía nadie en el Ministerio que lo pudiera ayudar pues todos allí pensaban que seguía siendo un mortífago. Sin embargo, no todo estaba perdido… Blaise Zabini era abogado y conocía a mucha gente, era posible que algo le pudiera aportar.

Mientras le enviaba el noveno mensaje de texto (solo de la mañana) a Hermione, una mujer de unos treinta años, alta y vestida con un traje de dos piezas en color azul ingresó al despacho. Era su secretaria.

— Señor Malfoy, su abogado lo espera.

— Hazlo pasar de inmediato.

— Sí, señor.

— Y por favor, que nadie nos interrumpa.

— Como diga, señor.

Si Hermione creía que él se había olvidado del Contrato Prenupcial pues estaba muy equivocada. Con ese contrato, tal como lo era el otro (el verbal… casi chantaje) la iba amarrar de por vida a su lado, incluso si no lo firmaba, quedaba totalmente a expensas de él porque como fuera él no se iba a perder la crianza de su hijo y no pensaba tampoco perder la tutela de éste.

Por otra parte tampoco pensaba dejarla sola pues estaba convencido de que después de esa indomable, tozuda y celosa castaña, no habría otra.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Hermione se encontraba sentada en la mecedora que estaba dispuesta cerca de la ventana de su habitación, en el segundo piso de su casa, revisando su celular y leyendo sus mensajes. Su madre se acababa de retirar y la había dejado al cuidado de Luna, quien estaría con Hermione hasta las nueve o diez de la noche, cuando Bruno terminara unos contratos y pasara por ella.

Por otra parte, no estaba sola. Es más, nunca lo estaba con esas enfermeras dando vueltas por su casa y revisándola cada cierto rato. Y claro, esa no era obra de ella. Eso tenía el apellido Malfoy de agregado. Draco, sin preguntarle, había contratado todo un servicio médico para que estuviera a su lado las 24 horas de día. Si hubiese sido por ella, simplemente lo rechazaba, pero el mensaje era bien claro _"― No es por ti, es por Scorpius. Piensa primero en nuestro hijo ―"_ Draco sabía cómo dejarla en jaque y esta vez no tuvo más remedio que aceptar.

Por otra parte, estaban los casi treinta a cincuenta mensajes de texto que recibía de Draco a diario. Los leía todos, cada palabra que él le mandaba, pero no pensaba responderle, ni hablar con él. ¡Pero por Merlín, lo extrañaba tanto! Sus besos, sus caricias en la noche... sus manos tocándola, su cuerpo pegado al de ella… Extrañaba sus manías, su sarcasmo, su voz, su sonrisa, su cuerpo haciéndola sentir plena.

Ahora se daba cuenta de que había hecho mal en tomar esa decisión y poner distancia entre ellos. Sin embargo, aún tenía marcada en su mente la imagen de esa camisa con labial y el aroma de ese perfume barato pegado en su nariz.

Pero, sin embargo, tenía tanta rabia con ella misma. No le había dado ni siquiera un espacio a la disculpa ni a una explicación. Pero bueno, Draco tampoco era de los que insistían. Solo le había recordado que su trato seguía en pie y que la iba a esperar hasta el día de la boda, si no que se atuviera a las consecuencias.

Para la boda solo faltaban dos semanas y aún no sabía si presentarse o no… De igual forma sabía que si no se presentaba debería enfrentar a la presa y explicar que nunca había pensado en abortar y decir que ese desmayo en el desfile obedecía a su debilidad más que a un triángulo amoroso, como fue el que los diarios muggles y mágicos habían insinuado. Pero al parecer Harry Potter, según lo informado por Luna, se había encargado de sancionar al "El Profeta", por intentar difamar la imagen de la Heroína de Guerra al decir que todavía sentía algo por Ronald Weasley y que aún así se iba a casar con Draco Malfoy, solo por estar embarazada.

En ese instante, mientras se mecía en la silla y Luna revisaba unas facturas, aprovechando de trabajar, una sirvienta llegó a la habitación informándole que el abogado de Draco la estaba esperando. Como ella estaba en reposo le pidió que fuera Luna quien lo atendiera.

Estaba nerviosa, sabía de qué se trataba, y por lo mismo cuando Luna regresó al cabo de unos minutos, de inmediato tomó la carpeta que ésta le entregaba.

— El abogado dice que lo leas, lo revises y que agregues tu cláusulas si estimas que no está completo. ― Le informó su amiga. Hermione sintió un hielo en su estómago de solo imaginarse qué cláusulas habría puesto Draco, esperaba que no fueran difíciles de cumplir. ― Hermi, me debo ir. Bruno acaba de llegar, está en la sala…

— Ve amiga, gracias por todo.

— Mañana voy en la mañana a la oficina y si hay algo para que firmes, me aparezco por estos lados. De igual forma a eso de las siete te paso a ver…

— Te quiero mucho, Luna.

— Y yo Hermi.

Su amiga se retiró, momento en el que ingresaba a la habitación una mujer de unos sesenta años, baja y un poco gordita, de cabello corto, crespo y castaño. Era la enfermera de Hermione.

— Señorita Grennett, no olvide de dejar el intercomunicador encendido durante la noche, yo estaré atenta a cualquier cosa.

El servicio de enfermeras tenía tres turnos diarios, cada uno de ocho horas. Hermione, más que tranquila por estar cuidada, se sentía invadida. Las mujeres hasta la esperaban en la puerta del baño. Draco debía estar pagando mucho dinero y no le había dejado espacio para decir que no.

— Está bien, Señora Olivier. ― Hermione le apuntó que su intercomunicador estaba con la luz verde encendida. La mujer asintió pero aún así verificó que el volumen estuviera en lo correcto.

— Ahora está bien. Si necesita algo, estaré afuera haciendo mi guardia y no cierre la puerta de su habitación con seguro.

— Está bien, sargento. ― Le respondió Hermione, acomodándose en la silla que estaba frente a una mesa para proceder a leer el documento que le había dejado el abogado de Draco.

Lo abrió con cuidado y de inmediato comenzó a leer:

_" __― __Doña Hermione Jane Granger Grennett y don Draco Lucius Malfoy Black ambos en su propio nombre y derecho… bla... bla… _(No iba a leer lo que era obvio y poco importante) ― "_Exponen: _

_Que pretenden contraer matrimonio el día 04 de septiembre bla… bla.. "A lo medular Hermione…" _― Se dijo ella misma, y continuó leyendo: ― _¡Acá! Que siendo el deseo de ambos de convenir conclusiones por las que se habrán de regir ante una eventual separación legal o de hecho o divorcio de su matrimonio, han decido hacerlo por el presente documento, el que…"_

Siguió leyendo y mientras lo hacía su voz fue bajando a medida que se iba enterando de cada acápite del contrato.

Lo que leía no podía ser real. ¡Draco le estaba tomando el pelo! Esas no eran cláusulas, eran verdaderas amarras para ella y su vida. Quería atraparla para siempre con él, y lo que es peor, tener la custodia total de su hijo.

Tomó su celular y de inmediato llamó a Giovanni, no sin antes tomarle una fotografía al contrato y enviársela a su asistente.

— En un rato más iré al computador a escribir mis cláusulas para agregarlas a este contrato, y dile al abogado que lo quiero mañana temprano aquí en mi casa con el escrito en donde incluya lo que le voy a enviar. ― Dijo antes de colgar. Sabía que no debía exaltarse pero aún así la rabia que tenía no la podía ocultar. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces llamó a Draco.

— ¡Hermione, hasta que por fin te dignas!

— Es broma lo del contrato ¿no? ― Le preguntó sin mayor preámbulo.

Draco al otro lado del teléfono reía triunfante. Sabía que su estrategia no iba a fallar. Por fin la escuchaba y ese era solo resultado de su plan para poder tener un contacto con ella, antes de la boda.

— No, no es broma. ― Decía mientras avanzaba hacia la ventana de su despacho con un vaso de whisky en su mano. A esa hora, cerca de las nueve de la noche aún no pensaba irse a casa. Es que claro, si no estaba Hermione en ella pocas ganas le daban de regresar a ese lugar.

— Draco, piénsalo bien. Con esto que dices acá, te amarras y me amarras a ti. ¿Qué crees que soy? ¿Tu muñeca inflable acaso? ― Draco reía sin disimulo. ― Mañana estaré temprano en tu oficina. Esto debemos hablarlo frente a frente.

— Tú no puedes salir de casa. Deja que venga tu abogado o yo iré a tu casa. Tú debes estar en reposo.

— ¡No me das órdenes, Draco Malfoy! ¡Yo hago lo que me da la gana!

— Eso era antes de que llevaras algo mío dentro de ti. Te quedarás en tu casa, que yo estaré allí a eso de las diez de la mañana. No te muevas, porque si intentas salir, te juro que le pongo un hechizo a tu casa.

— No te atreverías.

— Ponme a prueba Granger y verás. Esto no es solamente por mi hijo… es por ti… el doctor dijo muy claro que tenías que estar en reposo.

— ¡Era solo por dos semanas y ya van tres! El reposo acabó.

— Yo no escuché que fuera por dos semanas. Además no me interesa si tienes que estar los cuatro meses que restan encerrada con tal de que estés bien. Tú no te mueves de tu casa. ¿Está claro? Yo iré mañana.

— ¡Agg! ― Hermione colgó el celular, mientras Draco por su lado reía porque lo había logrado. La volvería a ver.

Por su parte Hermione, aunque ofuscada, igual reía. Al fin lo vería nuevamente, aunque fuera para discutir. Lo extrañaba tanto… debió haber estado pensando en los plimpies cuando decidió irse a su casa… ¡Si supiera cuánto deseaba acostarse y apoyar su cabeza en su pecho! Pero la risa de boba se le borraba de inmediato al recordar esa mancha de labial en la camisa y el olor a perfume floral de ese día. Más encima el muy descarado le había reconocido que había coqueteado con una mujer y que, según él lo había hecho solo para entretenerse, pues estaba pendiente de ella. ¡Muy pendiente, sí claro! llegando a la nueve de la noche a una cita programada para las siete. ¡Cínico! Eso era, un cínico mentiroso, mujeriego, altanero, engreído, pero tan varonil, tan sexy y… Y mejor no seguía pensando en los atributos de Draco, porque iba a terminar teniendo sexo con ella misma, otra vez…

Luego de escribirle un correo a su abogado y de enviarle la fotografía del contrato en borrador que Draco había redactado, se acostó. Verificó que la luz del intercomunicador estuviera encendida e intentaría dormir.

No pasó muy buena noche, cada vez dormía menos, el niño se activaba en el horario nocturno y comenzaba a moverse más de lo que hacía durante el día, y eso le impedía conciliar el sueño. Quiso leer un libro pero la posición de espaldas y semisentada la cansaba demasiado. Se colocó de lado con un almohadón debajo de la panza, pero así podía estar unos diez minutos y luego nuevamente regresaba el cansancio.

Hasta que, a eso de las dos de la mañana logró dormir, un par de horas antes de levantarse al baño. Así eran todas las noches. Desde que supo que estaba embarazada sus noches nunca más fueron dormirse a las diez y despertar a las ocho. A veces contaba diez levantadas en la noche, entre ir al baño, acomodarse, comer algo o tomar agua.

Al fin amanecía y con ello, volver a ver a Draco, aunque ya sabía que sería una discusión, pero ¡qué falta le hacían aquellas discusiones!

Sabía que tanto su abogado como el Draco eran puntuales, así que se apresuró en levantarse, a darse una reparadora ducha y arreglarse. Quería verse hermosa y que Draco pensara que no le hacía falta. _"__―__A quién quiero engañar. Draco se dará cuenta que lo único que quiero es verlo…__―__"_

Pero de todas maneras sonrió y buscó un vestido maternal que justo el día de ayer Luna lo había traído, era uno de sus nuevos diseños que consistía en una calza gris de lycra suave hasta un poco más abajo de la rodilla y sobre este un vestido corto, en tonos grises con pequeñas flores blancas elaborado en gaza y seda, con de mangas cortas, dejando al descubierto sus suaves brazos. Adornó su cuello con una cadena triple de plata y unos aros de argollas grandes también de plata. Sus zapatos eran de tacón mediano con cintas grises y pequeños brillos en cada una. Tales zapatos resaltaban los finos dedos de sus pies, con sus uñas pintadas con esmalte rosa.

Respiró profundo, pues una de las sirvientas le informó que ya la esperaba su novio, quiso bajar de inmediato pero la enfermera que tenía el turno de la mañana aún no terminaba de tomarle la presión y de medir su azúcar, tendría que esperar, total la idea había sido de Draco el tener un equipo médico todo el día.

Al cabo de quince minutos pudo bajar al primer piso y, tal como en la casa de Draco, ella había instalado un sistema para evitar utilizar los escalones, pero este era un elevador con puertas de vidrios y figuras en tonos celestes (haciendo alusión a su futuro hijo).

Draco que estaba abajo, acompañado por su abogado y el abogado de Granger, ya había reparado en la muy femenina plataforma de descenso que Hermione había instalado (obvio que a través de magia). Reía para sus adentros pues sus recomendaciones (vía mensaje de texto) surtían efecto, pues Hermione las había acatado. ¡Bien! ¡50 puntos para Slytherin! Gryffindor estaba en desventaja.

Al fin la vio bajar por ese ascensor tan poco común, la puerta de cristal fortificado se abría y la veía avanzar. Sí, su panza había crecido una enormidad, mal que mal estaba a punto de llegar a las 30 semanas, pero ella se veía tan linda, tan mujer, sus pechos eran más grandes (bellos), su rostro a la altura de la nariz estaba un poco más oscuro, sus pecas, producto de su estado eran más notorias, dándole un aspecto de niña que resultaba adorable, todo acompañado de un suave maquillaje en tonos suaves que resaltaban su innata belleza.

Y el vestido, un Grennett, sin dudar, daba la impresión de estar viendo a una verdadera diosa… bueno, "_odiosa_" para Draco, que intentó disimular las ganas de acercarse y devorarla a besos y de paso, darla vuelta, pegarla a la pared y hacerle el amor. ¡Debía alejar esos pensamientos! Porque si seguía así, terminaría con una erección y todos se darían cuenta. Carraspeó un poco y se acercó a Hermione.

— ¿Cómo estás… Granger? ― Hizo hincapié en el apellido mientras le rosaba la mejilla con su suave beso. Todo iba de sueños para Hermione, hasta que Draco la saludó con su apellido. Pero ella no se iba quedar callada.

— Muy bien "amorcito mío". Veo que traes a la caballería.

Draco respiró profundo, no esperaba que Hermione lo llamara así. En otro contexto le habría agradado pero ahora el tono utilizado era de total ironía. Era obvio que ella aún estaba dolida por esa supuesta infidelidad. Pero no iba a ser él quien la sacara de su error, el tema era confiar o no en su palabra y eso solo dependía de ella. Y si ella no lo hacía, pues bien, que no lo hiciera. No se pensaba gastar en explicaciones pues eso no estaba en su personalidad. Aunque sabía que por más que quisiera darlas, porque ya lo había intentado, ella no lo dejaría, ya que estaba convencida de que él había estado con otra mujer y que había cambiado su cita por meterse con esa.

Hermione saludó a ambos abogados y los hizo tomar asiento, momento en que una de las sirvientas dejaba una bandeja con café y té en medio de la mesa de centro. A ella le había entregado un vaso con leche, una vez que se sentó en una silla con apoya brazos.

— ¿Desayunaste?

Hermione levantó una ceja al escuchar lo dicho por Draco. ¿Por qué le hacía esas preguntas delante de los abogados? ¿Es que acaso, ya no iba a tener más privacidad? En todo caso, esperaba que esa pregunta se la hiciera a su celular como todos los días. Sinceramente era molesto, por eso no le respondía ningún mensaje.

— Sí, a las ocho.

El abogado de Hemrione, que era un hombre alto de cabello rubio y con gafas de marco negro, fue quien inició el diálogo.

— Mi representada ha agregado un par de cláusulas al contrato inicial. Sobre todo se ha limitado a eliminar el tema del dinero, dejando que ese punto sea únicamente abordado en caso de divorcio. ― A Draco eso no le sorprendía pues sabía que a Hermione lo que menos le interesaba era el Dinero. Además, sinceramente, en sus planes no estaba el divorcio. Claro, antes debía casarse…

— Eso quiere decir que estás de acuerdo con el resto de las cláusulas del contrato que te envié.

— No es que esté de acuerdo, Draco, pero sé que tú no darás el ancho a esa estúpida cláusula.

— ¿Estúpida, cláusula? ¿A qué cláusula te refieres?

— ¡Draco Malfoy… a esa en donde me estás exigiendo 31 sesiones sexuales al mes, cada una de 4 horas! ― Le espetó Hermione. Ambos abogados se miraron entre sí e intentaron no reír, mientras el novio, Draco se había puesto de pie, y Hermione se había cruzado de brazos.

— El tema no es que puedas o no, Malfoy… el tema es que ¡Son 31 al mes! no estás dando espacio al descanso.

— Dice bien claro, al mes…. podríamos estar todo un día haciendo el amor, por varias horas y así podríamos descansar al siguiente… no dice una sesión diaria… dice 31 al mes.

— No puedes poner una cláusula de ese tipo y menos si yo no puedo cumplir en ciertos días… lo argumentarás como causal de divorcio y te quedas con la custodia total de Scorpius. ¡Es totalmente injusto este contrato y machista, por decirlo de algún modo!

— ¡Pero claro que lo es! De alguna forma me debo asegurar que no te llevarás a mi hijo de regreso a Australia… o a Groenlandia… ― Decía sentándose más cerca de Hermione en el sofá de un cuerpo que estaba al lado del sitial en donde ella se encontraba.

— No he pensado en Groenlandia… pero ahora que lo dices…

— Granger… es mi hijo, y no te lo llevarás lejos.

— Eso, si me caso contigo.

Un carraspeo se escuchó y el abogado de Draco fue quien habló.

— Si no se casan o usted no firma el contrato, queda estipulado que, habiendo el señor Malfoy reconocido la paternidad de su hijo, usted no podrá sacarlo del país, sin la autorización de él.

— Eso lo sé. No soy estúpida, señor abogado. Y por lo mismo, esas 31 sesiones sexuales… ― Pero no alcanzó a terminar lo que iba a decir pues una pregunta se le vino a la mente. ― Este… ¿Por qué mierda son 31 sesiones, y no 30 o 29? Tú realmente estás cagado de la cabeza, Malfoy.

Draco rió con burla y la miró a los ojos.

— 31 me pareció un número simpático.

— Y los meses que traigan 30 o 29 días, serán menos, ¿no?

— No, te equivocas, son 31, independiente de la cantidad de días que traiga el mes.

— Draco… estás de mente… Estas cláusulas son estúpidas… debes cambiarlas.

— No lo pienso hacer Granger… o firmas el contrato, o lo firmas… tienes esas dos opciones. Así de simple.

— Mejor dicho, o las firmo o no me caso.

— Como quieras.

— Draco, con eso te vas amarrar… ¡31 veces al mes, analízalo bien!

— Y no te olvides… cada sesión sexual debe ser de 4 horas, no más, no menos.

Hermione rodó lo ojos, eran ganas de tirarle el vaso de leche por la cabeza o ponerse a reír.

Ahora el abogado de Draco, un hombre gordo y calvo, era quien nuevamente pedía la palabra.

— Señor Malfoy, la señorita Grennett también ha agregado sus cláusulas…

— ¿A ver Granger, también me estás exigiendo? Sorpréndeme.

— Léelos tú, Brian. ― Le dijo Hermione a su abogado, este tomó el papel y comenzó a leer.

— Cláusula 14, "Queda absolutamente prohibido al señor Malfoy, una vez que inicien una de sus sesiones de 4 horas sexuales, que su… su… ― El hombre carraspeó y su rostro se puso de color rojo y naranja.

— Continúe. ― Le dijo Hermione mirándose el tono rosado de su uñas.

— Este…"Queda absolutamente prohibido al señor Malfoy, una vez que inicien una de sus sesiones de 4 horas sexuales, que su… su pene deje de estar erecto. Es decir, queda prohibido que éste se torne flácido. Si esto ocurriera se da por terminada la sesión siendo el causante el señor Malfoy"

Pero Draco volvió a reír, pues sabía que eso no ocurriría.

— ¡Vamos Granger te dije que me sorprendieras!

— A ver Draco, si mal no recuerdo, aquella vez cuando tuvimos la interrupción de tu sirviente algo te pasó, ¿lo recuerdas? ― Y Hermione le mostró su dedo índice en forma corva. Los dos abogados bajaron sus cabezas e intentaron no reír. Draco creyó morir de vergüenza. En efecto, aquella vez no pudo seguir porque el elfo que le quitó "la inspiración".

— E… eso… tiene explicación.

— No hay explicación para "esto".― Hermione volvió a hacer el gesto con el dedo encorvado. ― Draco se arregló la corbata y con tono desafiante miró a Hermione.

— ¿Algo más futura señora Malfoy, que me deba exigir? Yo sé que no darás el porte para estar conmigo 31 veces al mes.

— Eso lo veremos, Draco Malfoy. Continúa, Brian.

— Bien, la cláusula siguiente, prohíbe al señor Malfoy orinar con la tapa del inodoro abajo. ― Draco negó con su cabeza e hizo que avanzara en la lectura. ― La siguiente le prohíbe al señor Malfoy abrazar a la Señorita Grennett durante las noches de verano, mientras ambos están acostados.― Draco la miró sin entender, ¿le daba calor? A él le encantaba.

— Granger… sigo sin sorprenderme. ― Se volvió a sentar en donde mismo. Si bien las reglas de Hermione eran nada comparadas con la que él había impuesto, no dejaban de incomodarlo.

— Y no te parece sorprendente que te prohíba que te pase "esto"… ― Otra vez el maldito dedo de Hermione.

— ¡Dale con lo mismo! ¡No me habías dicho te había afectado tanto!

— ¡Ah, por lo menos lo reconoces! Espero que con tus amiguitas te pase siempre lo mismo.

— ¡Granger!

— Bueno, continuando…― Agregó Brian ― …también queda estipulado que el señor Malfoy respetará el post natal de la señora Grennett, es decir, no la tocará sexualmente hasta que este periodo finalice.

Eso definitivamente a Draco pilló de sorpresa, ¿qué era eso de "post natal"? ¡¿Una semana o dos sin tocarla?! ¡No, eso era impensable! Él estaba esperando a que Hermione se desocupara de esa panza en donde estaba su hijo, para ponerla a gatas en la cama, hacerle el amor de pie, sentados, acostados, en la ducha, en el lavadero… ¿De dónde sacó ese estúpida condición?

El rostro de Draco palideció y Hermione se dio cuenta, mirándolo con su rostro a punto de reírse.

— ¿De cuánto tiempo estamos hablando? ― Le preguntó rascándose la cabeza. Eso lo hacía cada vez que se hastiaba.

— Cuarenta días para ser exactos, futuro esposo mío.

— ¿Quéee? ¡Cuarenta días! ¡Debe ser una broma!

— No, señor Malfoy. Está escrito acá. ― Le dijo Brian indicándole el acápite donde figuraba esa restricción.

Draco y no escondía su enfado, pasó su mano por el cuello y luego se giró hacia Hermione, apoyando ambos brazos en cada descanso del sitial en donde estaba sentada.

— ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta lo que piensas hacer? ¿Crees que me voy a retractar de lo dicho por culpa de tus estúpidas condiciones? Pues fíjate que no. Voy a firmar el puto contrato y espero que tú también lo hagas. Pero no creo que tengas las agallas necesarias para estar conmigo cuatro horas diarias… si no quieres que te quite a nuestro hijo.

— Dudo mucho que tú aguantes cuatro horas. Yo soy mujer y tengo la capacidad de poder fingir un orgasmo… ¡cientos si quiero en una noche! Pero tú… ¿puedes fingir una eyaculación? Pues no. ¡Soy yo la que te tengo amarrado, Draco Malfoy!

— ¡Eso lo veremos!

Draco extrajo de su saco un lápiz pluma, tomó el contrato y lo firmó, haciendo unos movimientos arabescos. Luego de lo cual la miró con rostro triunfal, aunque por dentro estaba hecho un mar de dudas.

— Listo. Solo espero que seas la leona que dices ser y te presentes en nuestro matrimonio, Granger. Dos semanas, más, el viernes 04 de septiembre.

— Lo tengo claro, Malfoy. Ya veremos si me presento o no.

Los abogados sin decir nada, simplemente se pusieron de pie y le dieron la mano a Hermione, para luego salir de la casa. En cambio Draco esperó a que se fueran para poder retirarse él.

Hermione creyó que le iba a decir algo, sin embargo se acercó a ella, entregándole en sus manos la carpeta con el contrato para que luego lo firmara.

— Cuídate y cuida a nuestro hijo.

— Draco… ¡Draco espera!

Pero él simplemente desapareció delante de ella. Debía estar muy enojado o muy triste, para que hiciera aquello. Hermione sabía que Draco odiaba la desaparición, tanto como ella, y a pesar de ello, lo había hecho de todas maneras.

Se dejó caer en el sillón de dos cuerpos que estaba allí. ¿Qué haría? ¿Se casaría con Malfoy? ¿Estaría dispuesta a perdonarlo? ¡Por Merlín… 31 sesiones! Eso la volvía loca… aunque… ¿para qué negarlo? También deseosa.


	20. Sortilegios para Weasley

Draco apareció en las afueras de la casa de Hermione. Había tenido suerte de no ser visto por algún muggle que transitase a esa hora por ese lugar, pues no se había detenido a pensar siquiera en aquello cuando por rabia se retiró ofuscado de la casa de ella. Aunque en algún momento quiso regresar al escuchar su voz llamándolo, pero su orgullo se lo impidió y no regresó.

Abrió la portezuela de su vehículo con el control a distancia y se sentó al volante. Respiró profundo para tranquilizarse. Tenía tantas dudas acerca de lo que acababa de ocurrir, aunque la duda más importante era: ¿Se casaría finalmente Hermione con él? ¡¿Cómo demonios iba a saberlo?! Dio un fuerte golpe al volante pues pensó que la había hecho de oro con ese famoso contrato prenupcial. Jamás imaginó la respuesta de Hermione… jamás pensó que iba a perder esa pequeña batalla lidiada hacía unos minutos.

Bueno, por algo fue la chica más inteligente del colegio… Debió suponer que no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados y que le iba a dar la pelea. ¡Y qué pelea le dio! ¡Post natal y nada de flacidez…! ¿Qué se habrá creído? ¿La mujer de hierro, acaso? Y más encima recordaba ese pequeño "problemita" que tuvo aquella mañana en donde perdió la "concentración"…

¡Mujeres! No perdonan ni una…

Pero su rabia estaba combinada con ternura. Esas extrañas emociones que solo esa mujer causaba en él. Jamás podría estar 100% feliz a su lado, pero tampoco podría estar 100% enojado con ella. ¿Así de estúpido era estar enamorado? ¡Diantres! Al parecer, sí.

Con todo, los planes de reconciliación que había hecho para ese día se le fueron por el retrete. Debía cancelar la reserva del hotel y la cena especial que había ordenado. Esa, era una de las tantas cosas que jamás pensaba decirle a Granger. De seguro en estos momentos ella se estaba riendo por haber ganado esa pequeña batalla. Pero él era un Malfoy y sabría cómo borrarle la sonrisa de la cara. Sí, cuando no se presentara a la boda y lejos de contarle a la prensa lo del supuesto aborto, diría que fue por infidelidad… que por eso no se había casado con él. Eso sería más creíble. Además, mucha gente la había visto el día del desfile de modas muy sonriente con su ex marido, al lado de Cara Rajada… ¡Par de babosos! Lo único que querían era alejarla de él. Además no tenía que ser adivino para suponer lo que ambos "héroes de guerra" veían en él: un mortífago. Estaba seguro que esos dos aún vivían en el pasado.

Pero, ¿qué tanto daño le podría causar a ella y al bebé si él actuaba de esa manera? Es decir, difamándola y dejando su nombre por el suelo... ¡Esa mujer definitivamente lo tenía atrapado!

Y Potter… El muy faldero había tenido la desfachatez de presentarse en el hospital. ¡Y para mala suerte, se lo tenía que encontrar justo ahí! ¿Qué había ido hacer él allá, si jamás se preocupó por Hermione luego de que la rechazara? Fueron años en que él no se había dignado a preguntar por ella o buscarla. ¿Qué habría pasado si efectivamente ella hubiese estado embarazada de él? Era obvio que ella habría estado sola todo ese tiempo.

El muy imbécil juraba que con aparecerse una vez en el hospital (estando embarazada de otro) iba a borrar todo el mal que le había hecho a Hermione. No, él la conocía y sabía perfectamente que no lo perdonaría así como así. Lo malo era que si en algún momento ella optaba por perdonarlo, ¿Volvería a los brazos de éste? ¿Cuánto amor le quedaba de aquella relación? Pues dudaba que algo quedara, así como también dudaba que Hermione lo amara a él… a Draco, y eso a final de cuentas era lo que realmente le importaba: Los sentimientos de ella hacia él.

Por otra parte estaba convencido de que si ella no le decía que estaba enamorada de él, él jamás lo reconocería, porque siempre había temido al rechazo y sentirse rechazado por la mujer amada, debía ser horrible, un sentimiento que no se imaginaba y por tanto no deseaba experimentar. ¡Por eso odiaba el amor! ¡Por eso odiaba enamorarse! ¡Por eso nunca se había enamorado! Hasta ahora…

Echó a correr su vehículo y partió en dirección de la casa de su amigo, Blaise Zabini, quería conversar con éste y tratar el tema de Bruno. Esperaba que no estuviera la exuberante prima de este, Joan, que gracias a su perfume y labial estrafalario, había tenido que lidiar con los celos de Hermione.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Mientras tanto Hermione había regresado a su habitación tirándose en la cama. Estaba triste pues tenía tantas ganas de estar con Draco pero todo se había ido por la borda. Debió haber aceptado ese famoso contrato y listo. Si total, sabía que era imposible de llevar a cabo las condiciones que Draco había impuesto, pero ¿por qué diantres le dio por discutir? Si se hubiese quedado callada y aceptado la propuesta, es hora que podría estar en esa cama con su novio. Aunque si se hubiese quedado callada acatando todo, pues esa no sería Hermione Granger. Ella sabía que debía defender sus derechos y por sobretodo, le encantaba darle dolores de cabeza a Draco. Aunque ahora lo extraña tanto…

La primera pregunta que venía a su mente era si se casaría o no, sabía que Draco podría llevar a cabo sus amenazas sin mediar consecuencias, y la segunda era si ella estaba dispuesta a afrontar lo que viniera. Si tenía la respuesta para la segunda, es decir, que estaba dispuesta a asumir las consecuencias, pues entonces, la respuesta a la primera era no casarse… y listo.

No se dejaría intimidar por Draco, más si este había estado con otra mujer durante el noviazgo, ¿Qué iba a pasar más adelante? ¿Se iba a acostar con otras mujeres delante de ella? No, ella no era juguete de nadie y no estaba dispuesta a ser el centro de atención de todos, ni el chisme del día. Ella era Herms Grennett y no había sido fácil obtener el prestigio que tenía, para venir a sucumbir ante los encantos de Draco Malfoy y sus embustes. No, ella se daría su lugar.

Se puso de pie y avanzó hasta el clóset, de allí sacó un vestido rosa pálido, largo de encaje y organza, con escote levemente pronunciado y un corte por debajo del busto para dar una caída sensual y armoniosa a la barriga. Ese era su vestido de novia, el cual ella misma había diseñado en tiempo récord. Era su momento de felicidad y no iba a comprar un vestido de escaparate o pedir a alguno de sus colegas que le diseñara algo. Ella podía hacerlo y lo había hecho con magia y con las mejores telas. Sin embargo, ahora lo miraba y lloraba. No se iba a casar. No se iba a presentar en su matrimonio. ¡Draco había estado con otra mujer y no le importaba para nada la fidelidad! Y más encima era capaz de celarla con Harry y con Ron; de armarle un escándalo en el hospital y más encima de exigirle 31 sesiones sexuales al mes… ¡Estaba loco! Loco, estúpido, insoportable… único… Draco era único… tan hombre… tan sensual… tan… Malfoy.

Por su lado, Draco acaba de explicarle a Blaise Zabini respecto de sus sospechas hacia el ayudante de Hermione, cosa que al, ahora abogado Zabini, también le llamó la atención.

Ambos se encontraban en el despacho que Blaise tenía en su casa, compartiendo unas bebidas heladas, mientras hablaban de las sospechas de Draco.

— Dices que es italiano y que tiene como nuestra edad.

— Yo creo que es un poco mayor. Pero ¿quién nos asegura que esa sea su verdadera apariencia?

— Sí, tienes razón. Voy a averiguar con mis contactos en el Ministerio de Magia para ver si alguien conoce a este Bruno Bassi, ¿no tienes mayor información?

— Diseñador de renombre, según Hermione, pero nada más. Y bueno, al parecer ahora tendría una relación con Luna Lovegood, o algo parecido. No sé si son amigos pero los he visto muy cercanos.

— ¿Luna Lovegood? ¿Lunática? ¿La rubia de ojos grandes que era de Ravenclaw?

— La misma. Ella es secretaria de Hermione.

— Por lo que sé, ella no es de tener amistades muggles, su familia es netamente mágica. De ser así, es decir, que tiene una amistad con Bassi… pues sí, ahí existe algo extraño. Apenas tenga información te la voy a hacer llegar, Draco. Yo me encargaré personalmente puesto que me has contagiado la curiosidad.

— Espero que sea pronto. Si ese tal Bruno esconde algo, no quiero que esté cerca de Granger, ni de mi hijo.

— Wau… tú y "la come libros" juntos, ¡quién lo diría!

— ¡No la llames así! Es una excelente mujer.― Dijo sonriendo dando un sorbo a su bebida para luego dar una bocanada a su cigarro y botar el humo por la ventana.

— ¡Ni tú te la crees, Malfoy! Yo aun no entiendo, ¿por qué mierdas te casas? ¿Qué pasó con Astoria? ¡Tu vida es un enredo! ¿Te lo han dicho?

— Muchas veces, amigo. Pero no es tan difícil de entender. Astoria es una buena mujer, pero no me enamoré de ella.

— ¿Y de Granger, sí estás enamorado?

— Me caso, ¿no?

— Esa no es respuesta. Te puedes casar solo porque está embarazada, te puedes casar porque al hacerlo reivindicas tu nombre en el mundo mágico y te puedes casar por estar enamorado.

— ¿Y si te dijera que las tres opciones son válidas…?

Blaise lo miró incrédulo y sonrió. ¡Draco no iba a cambiar nunca! Eso de que amaba y de que era responsable, nadie se lo creería.

— ¿Ella lo sabe?

— Las dos primeras razones, sí. No le he dicho que la amo, ni se lo pienso decir. Además se debe casar conmigo porque si no, yo mismo la voy a difamar ante la prensa.

— Si la amas de verdad, no lo harás.

— Lo haré.

En ese momento Pansy golpeó la puerta e ingresó cargando una bandeja con unos panecillos y otros jugos para su marido y para su amigo. El calor era agobiante y entendía que ambos querrían algo para refrescarse. Draco apagó su cigarro en el cenicero y se acercó a Pansy.

— Estás muy guapa, Pansy.

— Es el matrimonio, Draco.― Y le sonrió dándole un vaso con un jugo helado.

— Gracias.

— Blaise, tu prima Joan ha llamado diciendo que vendrá esta tarde a vernos.

— ¡Ah, entonces yo me voy! No pienso ver a esa muchachita, miren que por su culpa peligra mi matrimonio.

— ¿Es en serio entonces que Granger puede dejarte plantado?

— Es cierto. Tu prima, Blaise, ese día de vuestro aniversario, se encargó primero de cambiar la hora de los relojes y luego me dejó impregnado de su perfume y su labial en mi ropa. Hermione no quiere entender que no ocurrió nada y por eso se fue a su casa.

— Pero debiste habérselo explicado, Draco.― Le dijo Pansy.

— No me dio espacio y yo no insistí.

— ¿Sabes qué, amigo? ― Decía Pansy sentándose en uno de los sofás. ― Nos conocemos de hace años, desde el colegio para ser exactos, y nunca me dijiste que sintieras algo por Granger, es más, habría jurado que te ibas a casar con Astoria.

— Es una larga historia.

— Bueno, hay tiempo ¿no? ― Pansy se acomodó en uno de los sofás, ya que sinceramente quería escuchar la versión de Draco en cuanto a su relación con Granger. Si bien en el colegio eran enemigos declarados, a Pansy siempre le cabía espacio a la duda luego de haber leído, en más de alguna oportunidad (a escondidas de Draco) un par de escritos que la hacían dudar de esa "enemistad". En más de una oportunidad creyó que Draco y Granger eran amantes a escondidas…

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

No había dormido, puesto que nuevamente esas horribles pesadillas lo acompañaron durante casi toda la noche. Nuevamente la imagen de Bellatrix Lestrange estuvo presente en sus sueños y esta vez había sido totalmente desgastante.

Sintió que se levantaba, caminaba por sus propios medios y que bajaba a la biblioteca a leer ese maldito libro de magia histórica de la América Precolombina y que se veía a él realizando el sacrificio del infante. Y, al ejecutarlo, lograba sacar el maleficio de Bellatrix que llevaba en su cuerpo por más diez años. Era un proceso doloroso y sangriento, en donde lograba ver, desde un punto en el espacio, cómo su cuerpo era despedazado para que Bellatrix cobrara vida, bebiéndose la sangre que él había logrado hacer fluir mediante un corte en el cuello al bebé, el que ahora yacía inerte en una especie de cama de piedra.

Lloraba al ver cómo el niño había muerto y Bellatrix, con su cuerpo fantasmal comenzaba a tener fuerza y a volverse corpórea, mientras rezaba una letanía en una vetusta lengua inca ya extinta.

Ahora entendía todo. Sabía que en algún momento él tendría que sacrificar a ese niño que era sangre de su sangre. Al pequeño que era su nieto… un niño que venía al mundo, solo para dar vida a una bruja que pretendía seguir con la obra de Voldemort.

Se acomodó en la cama y vio la hora: casi las ocho de la mañana. Sus fuerzas cada día iban disminuyendo, pero al disminuir, extrañamente su mente se iba aclarando. Sentía que ese hechizo a ratos no existía y que podía hacer su vida completamente normal. Pero otras veces sabía que lo tenía a cuestas y la voz de la bruja resonaba en su mente. Sin embargo, ahora sabía que esa que le hablaba, no era la Bellatrix que hizo el hechizo, ni tampoco un pedazo del alma de ésta.

Siempre supuso que Bellatrix adoraba de tal manera a Voldemort a tal punto que habría considerado una ofensa hacia su mentor el haber creado un Horrocrux, hechizo con el que este dividió su alma para asegurarse el volver a la vida.

En cambio ella sabía que iba a morir, que en cualquier momento podría ser asesinada, si no era por el mismo Voldemort, sería por uno de sus seguidores, o los que se oponían al régimen de éste. Era por eso que, conocedora de que posiblemente no lograra sobrevivir, quiso asegurarse una vida alterna, no para ella, ni para su alma, si no para una gemela de ella: otra mujer idéntica, física y mentalmente desequilibrada y malvada como ella (un clon) pero a su vez mejorada, con mayor fuerza y decisión, que vinera de una vez a terminar lo iniciado por Voldemort, a reclutar a los que se negaban a la rendición y a formar una nueva era, en donde reinara para siempre la pureza de la sangre.

Ahora por fin entendía por el por qué esa voz le requería la sangre de un hijo nacido de una impura: Esa la forma de avivar el odio en la gemela de Bellatrix a fin de iniciar el exterminio final de todos éstos. Si bien no había hecho el mismo hechizo de Voldemort, en orden a crear un horrocrux, el motivo se mantenía: ese complejo de la pureza, no siendo ella pura, tal como lo era el Señor Tenebroso, dejaba de manifiesto su admiración irrestricta, sumisión total y vehemencia de esta mujer hacia el desquiciado de Voldemort.

Lucius ahora comprendía todo, su mente se aclaraba, y era como si esa bruja en su ser le estuviese paso a paso explicando lo que sucedía. Aunque Lucius tampoco era tonto, y entendía que lo que estaba ocurriendo era solamente para que él actuara en la forma indicada sabiendo con certeza qué iba a ocurrir luego.

Si tan solo pudiera volver el tiempo atrás para defenderse de ese ataque… nada estaría pasando… Estaría imbuido en los preparativos de la boda, junto a Narcisa, o comprando regalos para su nieto, ayudando a su hijo en las empresas o asesorando a su nuera en las inversiones. En cambio estaba allí postrado en esa silla a la espera de su muerte y a la espera de cometer el más horrendo de los asesinatos: matar a un inocente bebé.

Si pudiera hablar… si pudiera decir lo que ocurría… ¡Cada día de su vida odiaba con mayor fuerza a Voldemort y lo que él significaba! Y por sobre todo a sus erráticas decisiones. Debió ser fuerte y haber afrontado la realidad, por último, haber huido.

Pero nada de eso había hecho y hoy se encontraba frente a esta disyuntiva de la cual no tenía opción de escape: Asesinar y morir.

Hacía días que Tanya notaba extraño Ron. Desde el día del desfile de modas que acostumbraban a almorzar o a cenar juntos. Pero hacía ya una semana que Ron se saltaba los horarios o decía estar muy ocupado, dando una excusa para no estar con ella.

Tanya pensaba que algo que había dicho o hecho, había molestado a su jefe, o que éste definitivamente no tenía ningún interés en ella. Moría por dentro, ya que cada vez se sentía más atraída hacia ese pelirrojo. Adoraba la forma de cómo la trataba, la manera tan ejecutiva en cómo se desenvolvía en los negocios y en detalles pequeños como un saludo, una sonrisa o incluso en cómo se preocupaba por cada miembro de su familia.

Quizá era eso lo que a él no le gustaba de ella. Una chica que era hija única con dos padres muggles, quizá era eso lo que a Ronald Weasley le molestaba. En realidad, no sabía qué le pasaba.

Aprovechó que a esa hora, cerca de las siete de la tarde, para poder hablar con él. A esa hora la mayoría de los empleados del sector administrativo empezaba a retirarse de la tienda y solo quedaban los dependientes que atendían hasta las 8 de la noche para luego cerrar.

Ingresó a la oficina de su jefe, luego de tocar a la puerta en forma suave. No escuchó la respuesta pero aun así decidió ingresar. Vio que Ron estaba mirando por la ventana hacia el Callejón Diagon, con ambas manos en los bolsillos.

Se acercó a él y osadamente le tocó el hombro. Ron, como bajando de su nube se giró y le sonrió. Pero era una sonrisa triste y casi nerviosa.

— Ta… Tanya, pensé que ya te habrías ido.

— No, señor Weasley, aun no.

— ¿En qué quedamos?

— Lo siento… digo, "No, Ronald, aún no."― Dijo sonriendo al recordar una de sus conversaciones en donde habían acordado de dejar las formalidades y tratarse de "tú".― No me he ido, ya que quiero aprovechar que los empleados se han retirado para poder hablar contigo. Quiero saber qué te ocurre, por qué no me hablas como antes. Estás distante… ¿hice algo malo para que estés así conmigo? Hace días que te noto extraño, es que acaso, ¿soy una mala secretaria?

— ¡No Tanya! ¿Cómo puedes pensar en eso? Es solo que …

Ron intentó avanzar hasta el sector en donde tenía un pequeño bar para servirse un poco de agua. Sin embargo Tanya le tomó la mano e hizo que girara para verlo frente a frente.

— Ron, yo sé que me encuentras parecida a tu ex esposa, me lo has dicho un par de veces, incluso dices que soy igual de eficiente que ella y lejos de que eso me moleste, pues me halaga, porque yo a ella la admiro desde siempre. Sin embargo, yo soy Tanya Hall, tu secretaria. La chica que te quiere… te le he dicho.

— Y que tiene 10 años menos que yo.

Él sabía que tarde o temprano ella volvería a abordar ese tema que el día del desfile había dejado inconcluso. Ambos habían reconocido que existía un vínculo muy lindo entre ambos. Más, el tema de edad era lo que importunaba a Ronald. Para él 10 años era mucho, pero para ella, no eran nada. Era solo experiencia versus su inexperiencia

Ron se rascó la cabeza, sentía que su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que pronto lo tendría en sus manos. En efecto, hacía una semana que Tanya le había dicho que estaba interesada en él, y él le había dicho lo mismo, pero tanto el uno como el otro, temía iniciar una relación.

— Tanya, si supieras… tuve un matrimonio y por mi culpa…

— Calla, Ron. No me interesa lo que haya pasado antes en tu vida. Me interesa el ahora… acá… en este momento.― Era ella la que le tomaba la mano a Ronald y entrelazaba sus dedos con los de él.

Ron sentía como si miles de mariposas estuviesen a punto de echarse volar desde su nido: su propio estómago. ¿Por qué se sentía como un adolescente sin saber qué hacer o decir? Esa chica era inteligente, audaz y atrevida, todo lo contrario a lo que él era y sin embargo, sentía que sus hormonas masculinas estaban a punto de explotar y hacer evidente lo que en ese momento estaba sintiendo con solo rosar la suave y juvenil piel de su secretaria.

Debía actuar. ¡Ya basta de contenerse y de dejar pasar oportunidades por estarse culpabilizando por su fallido matrimonio! Hermione era ahora feliz con el Hurón Malfoy, y él, a pesar de quererla tanto, se daba cuenta de que ese cariño era amistad, no amor. Quizá por eso su matrimonio no funcionó y ella buscó el cariño en brazos de quien no debía: su mejor amigo. Pero eso era pasado. Ahora ella era feliz, iba a ser madre y se le veía complemente realizada como mujer y profesional. Era hora entonces de comenzar a pensar en él… Y él hacía rato que había puesto sus ojos en esa jovencita, no por el parecido físico que existía entre ella y Hermione, no, era por ser osada e inteligente, y por mostrarse al mundo tal y como era, con sus ideas nuevas, que era la combinación perfecta entre magia y tecnología muggle. ¿Y para qué negarlo a estas alturas? Las cadenas de Tanya lo traían loco desde el primer momento en que la vio entrar a su oficina.

No lo pensó otra vez y tomó la mano de Tanya que tenía entrelazada con sus dedos, y en un movimiento rápido logró que el brazo de ella quedara hacia la espalda, mientras que con su otro brazo logró rodearla. Soltó la mano de ella para poder tomar la cintura de la muchacha.

— Tanya no sabes cuánto he quiero estar contigo…

— Y tú no sabes lo que te he extrañado.

La miró a los ojos, unos lindos ojos cafés de pestañas largas. Ella solo sonrió y advirtió que Ron quería besarla al ver que la boca de él lentamente se acercaba a la suya. Cerró sus ojos y al sentir el contacto de esos labios, su corazón parecía que iba a estallar. No lo podía creer. Ronald Weasley la estaba besando y ella solo quería corresponderle. Sus manos, casi en un movimiento torpe, subieron por los brazos de él hasta cruzarse por el cuello y lograr colgarse de éste. Tal acción, valió para que Ron profundizara en el beso, y comenzara a acariciar el cuerpo que tenía entre sus brazos.

Los besos eran interminables y cada uno quería devorarse al otro en medio de gemidos y pequeños mordiscos; Las caricias y besos iban subiendo de tono. Ron, había logrado levantar la blusa de Tanya y esta sentía que su respiración cada vez se aceleraba más.

Las caricias los llevaron a recostarse en el sillón… Ron se posó sobre Tanya, quien a esta altura tenía la blusa abierta, dejando al descubierto un sostén rojo de suaves ribetes y encajes. La boca de Ron comenzó a besar y lamer su cuello mientras que con su mano acariciaba uno de sus pechos, logrando arrancarle a ella más de un gemido de placer.

Tanya sintió un poco de miedo, hacía tanto que no había estado con un hombre que no sabía si lo que hacía era lo correcto, pero su cuerpo le pedía a gritos sentir a ese hombre que revolucionaba su vida desde hacía semanas y que en las noches era el dueño de sus más ardientes deseos.

Ron por su parte se sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo mientras con sus labios había logrado besar y succionar uno de los rosados pezones de la muchacha que jadeaba bajo su peso… Con su otra mano había logrado soltar el broche del sostén dejando al descubierto dos hermosas colinas blancas las cuales acariciaba y levemente pellizcaba mientras que con su boca succionaba, lamía y mordía haciendo que la chica gimiera y pidiera más.

No lo iba a dudar, rápidamente se quitó su camisa y mientras intentaba soltar su cinturón, Tanya se puso de rodillas y le bajó lentamente el cierre del pantalón, ayudándolo a quitárselo. Para Ron ese juego era lo más excitante que había experimentado, deseando que no terminara…

Luego él la ayudó a ponerse de pie y fue él quien se colocó de rodillas, la giró y en un momento sensual y atrevido, deslizando el cierre de la falda de Tanya y esta cayó al piso, quedando frente a él dos suaves y tersos glúteos, adornados con una pantaleta roja, que se ceñía justo en el centro, mostrando la bondad y sutileza de la belleza femenina que tenía frente a sí. Besó, mordió y acarició lo que tenía delante, mientras que con su mano había logrado tocar más allá, hundiendo uno de sus dedos en la húmeda cavidad de Tanya logrando que ésta diera un pequeño gemido…

— ¡Oh, Ronald!

Sentir los dedos de él ingresando en su cuerpo y acariciándola de esa manera, hacían querer sentir más… Ron había deslizado su pantaleta hasta la altura de los muslos y ella sentía cómo el ingresaba una y una vez en su cuerpo, mientras que con su boca besaba y lamía todo lo que tenía a su alcance.

Nuevamente la giró y estando en esa posición, ella de pie y él de rodillas, deslizó la pantaleta por las piernas de la muchacha dejando frente a él un hermoso monte en donde hundió su boca para probar las mieles exquisitas que de este fluían.

Tanya sentía que sus rodillas se doblaban debido a esas nuevas sensaciones, pues nadie la había acariciado de esa manera, nadie había tocado esa parte de su cuerpo de esa forma, sentía que estallaría en cualquier momento. Instintivamente dejó su caer su cabeza hacia atrás, arqueando su espalda y abriendo levemente sus piernas para que Ron hiciera su trabajo, que tan hábilmente realizaba. Su lengua tocada cada parte de su sexo, haciendo que todas sus terminaciones nerviosas gimieran de placer y pidieran más…

En un momento, él detuvo su labor y se posicionó frente a ella, quien lo miró a la cara y ambos tenían un suave rubor en sus rostros mientras que sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto placer, nuevamente sus bocas se unieron y sus lenguas danzaban al compás del deseo y del fuego de que sus cuerpos eran presos…

Ron levantó una pierna de ella hasta la altura de su propia cadera y al fin lograba rosarla con su sexo mientras devoraba su boca y sus lenguas se enredaban al son de sus caricias.

Ambos torpemente buscaron el sillón... Tanya se recostó y cedió espacio entre sus piernas para que Ron se situara sobre ella y esta vez ingresara sin miramientos en su cuerpo…

Era un placer infinito sentir a Ron en su cuerpo, era un hombre fuerte y viril que en un momento llegó a creer que su cuerpo no estaba preparado para él… un dolor combinado con placer hizo que sus piernas instintivamente se separaran un poco más, mientras que Ron realizaba el candente movimiento sobre ella.

Era imposible para ambos seguirse conteniendo, el deseo era mayor, así que los movimientos comenzaron a hacerse más fuertes, más rápido… más salvajes… los gemidos más fuertes… los besos eran mordidas y las caricias los hacían querían perderse en la piel del otro…

Cuando juntos al fin lograron el orgasmo, Ronald lograba expulsar todo su fuego al interior del juvenil cuerpo de Tanya, cuerpo que ahora él había marcado como suyo. Sí, Tanya Hall era ahora de Ronald Weasley. No la dejaría por nada del mundo. Sería su mujer. La única, porque sentía que la amaba.

Y Tanya… Tanya sentía lo mismo hacia Ronald Weasley, su pelirrojo amado.


	21. ¿El Sí?

**_Mirándote adivino lo que piensas estamos solos sentimientos se despiertan _**  
><strong><em>y la noche espera besándonos la aventura ya comienza <em>**  
><strong><em>nuestros latidos se desbocan como el viento <em>**  
><strong><em>y nuestras almas pecan, ¡Ay deseo!<em>**

Era día 04 de septiembre, la fecha señalada para su matrimonio con Draco Malfoy, y Hermione daba vueltas y vueltas en la habitación, mirando una y otra vez su vestido que reposaba en la cama. Eran las nueve de la mañana y la ceremonia estaba programada para las cinco de la tarde en la mansión de Draco, quien la había llamado infinidades de veces durante el día anterior, pero ella ninguna llamada quiso contestar. No obstante, sí había leído todos los mensajes de texto que éste le había enviado y en todos le preguntaba si se iba a presentar a su matrimonio, si no, para cancelarlo. Pero ella no respondía, porque no sabía qué le iba a contestar, ya que ni ella misma sabía la respuesta.

Nunca antes en su vida había estado más indecisa que ahora. Siempre había sido una mujer segura de sus actos tanto, que en ocasiones no analizaba mayormente su proceder cuando tenía el asunto concluido. Pero ahora… este episodio de su vida la tenía complemente desorientada. Sabía que amaba a Draco, que lo deseaba con todo su corazón, pero no estaba dispuesta a soportar sus infidelidades. No, eso nunca.

Una parte de sí ansiaba casarse con Draco, volver a besarlo, volver a sentir sus caricias y volver a hacer el amor con él, pero otra, aquella que se llamaba conciencia y coherencia, la hacían decir que no. Que no debía casarse con ese hombre que había sido capaz de serle infiel mientras estaban de novios ¿qué le esperaba entonces para más adelante? No, ella no se debía casar con un hombre así y como dice el dicho "mejor sola que mal acompañada", pues entonces debía estar sola.

Sin embargo esa decisión a cada rato recibía detractores: Bruno, que le decía que Malfoy estaba "bien bueno" y que no iba a encontrar un espécimen de ese tipo, pues estaban en franca extinción; Giovanni, hacía énfasis en que se notaba que Malfoy la amaba aunque no fuera tan explícito; Luna, su amiga que siempre vivía en la luna, le decía que Draco era de buenos sentimientos... ¡Ja, buenos sentimientos! ¡Bueno para ser infiel! Para eso era bueno el hurón cretino y mentiroso. Para nada más.

Luego sus padres… ambos veían en Draco al caballero de la fuerte armadura o al príncipe azul de los cuentos de hadas. Ninguno de los dos sabía quién era en realidad Draco Malfoy, ni como éste se había portado con ella durante su época estudiantil. Bueno, sus padres no mucho sabían de aquella época, ella misma se había encargado de mantenerlos al margen de la realidad que vivía en aquellos años y todo para protegerlos.

Pero ahora lo que menos quería era que le dijeran que Draco era el amor de su vida… porque ¡Sí lo era! Estaba perdida y estúpidamente enamorada de él, pero su orgullo, aquel que la obligaba a tener el carácter dominante y avasallador que la caracterizaba, le impedía dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos y a demostrar sus emociones; a poder gritarle al mundo, que nunca antes se sintió así… que nunca antes se sintió verdaderamente plena y mujer en los brazos de un hombre.

Era ahora cuando se cuestiona cuánto realmente había amado a Harry o si en algún momento lo llegó a amar… Pues, sí, claro que lo amaba, pero no con la pasión desenfrenada que sentía por Draco, ni con ese furioso deseo carnal de sentirse mujer con cada una de sus caricias, con cada beso, con cada palabra de ese hombre que revolucionaba su vida, su realidad y su ser entero.

**_Beberme tu cuerpo, canela y fuego _**  
><strong><em>ay deseo sentir el momento el universo <em>**  
><strong><em>deseo tenerte como lo deseo. <em>**

**_Serénate todo llega a su momento no corras tanto que lo dulce se hace amargo _**  
><strong><em>sigue navegando espérame pues este viaje es tanto tuyo y mío unidos. <em>**  
><strong><em>se entrecruzan nuestros dedos el momento ya se acerca y grito…<em>**

¡Ay deseo! Quería tenerlo con ella todo el día, amar cada centímetro de ese generoso y hermoso cuerpo de él… tan hombre, tan varonil… que de solo recordarlo, sentía un leve malestar en sus órganos internos, era como si estos pensaran por sí solos y dieran órdenes a su cuerpo para ser poseída. ¡Sí, por lo más preciado! Su cuerpo añoraba sus caricias y sus besos…

Y estaba el contrato prenupcial, en su carpeta oscura esperando a ser firmado por ella, sobre la mesa de noche de Hermione…

Esa famosa cláusula de las 31 sesiones daba vueltas y vueltas en su cabeza, y la hacían pensar a cada minuto, en lo sensual, atrevido y lujurioso que podrían llegar a ser esas deseadas sesiones. Sí, y cada una de 4 horas… Mordía su labio inferior mientras acariciaba su cuello y su mano bajaba a su entrepierna… el deseo se hacía cada más fuerte… su respiración entrecortada, le avisaban que su cuerpo quería sentir un orgasmo… quería extasiarse de pasión y deseo, así fuera con ella misma…

Sí, odiaba auto complacerse, teniendo la solución tan cerca, pero el deseo era mayor y las ansias de estar con él la estaban llevando al límite… sus ganas de tener a Draco a su lado, iban en aumento y la temperatura de su ser también.

Pero un golpe en la puerta de su habitación, la hizo saltar del sofá en donde se había acomodado, tanto que casi cae de este. Arregló su bata de dormir y anudó el lazo que hacía unos segundos había soltado…

Dio un respiro, se acomodó la ropa y su cabello para luego hablar.

— Adelante.

— Señorita Grennett. ― Era una de las muchachas del servicio de su casa. ― En la sala hay una señorita que la espera.

— ¿Ginny Potter? ― Preguntó Hermione porque no se imaginaba quién pudiera ir a verla hasta su casa justo el día de su matrimonio, solo Luna iba en las tardes, pero ese día tampoco la esperaba, ya que estaba dentro de la lista de invitados a la boda.

— No, Señorita Grennett, dice llamarse Pansy Zabini

— ¿Pansy Zabini? ¿acá?

— Así es.

— Bien bajaré de un rato, debo cambiarme primero.

— Debo también decirle que la enfermera ha avisado que, como hoy es su matrimonio, vendrá el médico de cabecera en un rato más a chequearla completamente.

— Que venga a cualquier hora… total no me voy a casar.

— Señorita… ¿va dejar a su apuesto novio plantado en el altar? Yo que usted no lo suelto. ― Le dijo la mujer con su rostro sonriente. ―Bien el iré a avisar a la señora Parkinson que usted baja en unos minutos.

— Gracias.

Al cabo de unos diez minutos bajó a la sala y al abrirse la puerta de su ascensor se encontró con una elegante mujer de unos treinta años. En efecto, era su antigua compañera de escuela Pansy Parkinson quien la estaba esperando. La pregunta era qué querría con ella.

En los recuerdos de Hermione no figuraba haber tenido algún tipo de relación o haber conversado con Parkinson. Lo único que se venía la mente, eran sus risas y burlas a raíz de los insultos de Draco.

Por su parte Pansy quedó asombrada con la Hermione Granger que tenía en frente. Era una mujer elegante y bellísima, con una panza que la hacía totalmente adorable. Si hubiesen sido amigas, de seguro la habría abrazado, pero eso nunca fueron. Al contrario, eran verdaderas enemigas y ella la odiaba en secreto, pues en más de alguna oportunidad sorprendió entre las cosas de Draco cartas dirigidas a Granger, lo que nunca tuvo claro era si esas cartas en alguna oportunidad llegaron a manos de Granger o si se escribían en secreto. Bueno, al verla ahora con un embarazo, podría asegurar que entre ellos siempre existió algún tipo de relación y el hecho de que ella esperara un hijo de él, simplemente obedecía a una relación que se había gestado en sus años escolares.

— Pansy Parkinson, buenos días.

— Buenos días, futura señora Malfoy.

Hermione sonrió. Ahora entendía a qué se debía la visita de Pansy, debía de ir a enrostrarle su impureza y que Draco no debía casarse con ella. Pues bien, estaba lista y dispuesta para defenderse. Total ella no se iba a casar y que si tanto interés tenía, pues bien, ahí estaba Draco disponible, ella no lo necesitaba.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Draco se encontraba en la biblioteca de su casa, mirando por la ventana a través del visillo a la gran cantidad de gente que estaba en el patio de su casa. Faltaban diez minutos para que comenzara la ceremonia y ni rastro de Hermione. Al final se había cansado de llamarla porque nunca le respondía. También había llamado a Bruno y a Giovanni, pero ambos estaban entre los invitados a la boda además ninguno había visto a Hermione durante el día y tampoco a ellos les había respondido a sus llamados.

A ratos pensaba seriamente que ella se había ido del país y de ser así, tendría todo perdido. ¿Por qué no le dijo lo que realmente sentía? Debió decirle que la amaba; que ella y el niño que venía en camino eran el motivo que tenía ahora para vivir. Pero calló y ahora solo estaba pagando las consecuencias de su omisión.

¿Cómo era que su orgullo fuera mayor que su sentir? ¿Cómo otra vez la sangre Malfoy que corría por sus venas había herido a lo más preciado? Sabía que ese Contrato Prenupcial, lejos de unirlos, los había separado definitivamente, porque en efecto era una cláusula machista y retrógrada en donde la dejaba a ella como un mero objeto sexual, no dando espacio para nada más que no fuera el deseo físico. Pero a pesar de aquello, no debía negarlo. El deseo de tenerla con él era infinito, pero más lo eran las ganas de tenerla consigo, de conversar, de reírse, de pensar en el futuro de Scorpius… el sexo venía de añadidura. Era importante y esencial en la relación, pero lo que él sentía por Hermione iba más allá de lo físico… eso que se les daba tan bien a ambos…

Pero no podía negarlo, el mejor sexo del mundo lo había tenido con Hermione, aquella noche en Australia y todas las otras veces que estuvo con Hermione, con su panza hermosa, habían sido las más sensuales y que lo llenaban por completo. Con ella, daba gracias al Creador por haberlo hecho hombre y disfrutar cada parte del cuerpo de esa castaña que desde los once años que revolucionaba sus hormonas y que ahora, tenía algo dentro de ella que era de él: un hijo… fruto de ese deseo infinito que ambos se habían expresado.

Dio una bocanada a su cigarrillo (era el cuarto que se fumaba en menos de 15 minutos) y volvió a mirar por la ventana. Olió entonces su ropa y se dio cuenta de que tendría que utilizar magia para eliminar ese olor a tabaco impregnado en su ropa (y de seguro hasta en sus poros) para así poder atender a los invitados y decirles que se cancelaba la boda.

Tomó un sorbo a su vaso de licor y miró otra vez hora: las 18:20. Bien, 20 minutos era suficiente para dar por cancelado el matrimonio.

No, tenía que esperar por lo menos una hora.

¡Demonios! No era capaz de despedir a todos los invitados. Había visto a Luna Lovegood entre los presentes, con un extraño vestido verde musgo con pompones en los hombros, no era feo ni ridículo, era extraño y era obvio que no era una creación de Hermione… Esa chica podría ayudarlo a avisar a la gente de que el matrimonio se suspendía.

Dejó el vaso en el escritorio, sacó de una gaveta su varita y eliminó cualquier residuo de cigarro tanto de su cuerpo, ropa y ambiente. Se sentó en el sillón del escritorio cuando el sonido de la puerta lo sobresaltó. Era su madre que llegaba, cerrando tras ella la puerta y cargando una carpeta oscura, a la cual Draco no le dio importancia.

— ¿Qué haces acá? Debes estar con los invitados ¡Tu padre está enojadísimo! Cómo es posible que…

— ¡Que de él la cara entonces! No voy a quedar en ridículo delante de medio Londres… ¿tenías que invitar a tanta gente madre mía? Por favor llama a Luna Lovegood, ella me ayudará a hacer un comunicado.

— Un comunicado de qué, Draco. ¿De qué hablas?

— De que se cancela la boda, obvio. ― Narcisa lo miró sonriente.

— Toma abre esto. ― Decía entregando a su hijo la carpeta que cargaba en sus manos, quien la abrió y vio que se trataba del contrato prenupcial y estaba firmado por Hermione.

— Pero, entonces…― Dijo sin entender mirando a su madre.

— Hijo, tu novia te espera en el altar. No es común que la novia espere al novio… pero ustedes son un caso aparte.

La sonrisa natural y sincera iluminó el rostro de Draco, quien se apresuró a mirar por la ventana de la biblioteca y pudo darse cuenta de que toda la gente se encontraba ya en el sector en donde se había instalado el sector para la ceremonia.

Revisó su bolsillo, allí estaba la cajita con las argollas matrimoniales que había comprado para esa ocasión, otra vez sentía que tenía alma y la sonrisa no la podía borrar de su rostro. Narcisa se sentía feliz, pues hacía muchos años que no veía a su hijo irradiar felicidad como lo estaba haciendo en ese instante.

Le acomodó la pajarita en el cuello, ya que era el mismo traje que Hermione le había elegido para el famoso desfile, al cual él no había llegado y que ahora como homenaje a su amada había optado por usar.

— Hijo, tu abogado está afuera, le diré que tienes listo el contrato, para que lo haga efectivo de inmediato, antes de que te cases. ― Draco miró la carpeta y rió de felicidad.

— ¡Ay madre! Si leyeras ese contrato, te desmayarías…

— Pero ¿de qué se trata?

— Idioteces mías a las cuales Hermione termina accediendo ¡Andando madre, una novia me espera!

— Pero ¿Y el contrato?

— Nada de contrato, madre.

— Draco hijo, espera, ¿realmente seguirás adelante con esto? Ya le fuiste infiel, ahora se casarán, y tú seguirás en lo mismo… Me molestaría mucho que ella sufriera… y también tu hijo.

— Madre, escúchame una vez en tu vida. A la única mujer que le he sido fiel en mi vida ha sido a Hermione Granger… ¿y sabes por qué, Narcisa Malfoy? ― Su madre negó con la cabeza.― Pues entonces, te dejo tarea. Intúyelo o adivínalo.

Le dio un beso en la frente a su madre, acomodó su cabello y salió erguido hacia el encuentro de Hermione.

Se veía seguro y feliz, pero su corazón latía a mil por segundo, sentía que sus manos le temblaban y que ni siquiera sabía qué le iba a decir a Hermione al verla. No habían ensayado nada, no se habían visto desde el día de la reunión por el curioso contrato prenupcial, así que dada esa situación lo más probable es que el bullado matrimonio terminara en un caos. Eso era lo que menos le importaba. Se casaría y lo haría con la mujer que amaba.

Su madre casi corría detrás de él, si algo tenía claro Narcisa Malfoy era que su hijo debía de ingresar del brazo de su madre, así que se apresuró y se le dio el brazo para que su hijo lo tomara.

— Está bellísima tu novia.

— No lo dudo.

— Tú también te ves bien, hijo.

— Eso espero.

Caminaron juntos, Draco pudo ver a algunos conocidos, incluso estaba presente el mismísimo Ministro de Magia, algunos personeros del Ministerio, varios ejecutivos de su empresa, amigos de la familia y unos cuantos parientes, eso sin contar a los empleados de Hermione y a Ginny Weasley junto al San Potter. Era obvio que él estaba allí solamente por su esposa. ¡Descarado!

En cuanto a los familiares, tanto de la familia de Hermione como de la de él, que no eran muchos los que estaban presentes. Esos pocos Malfoy que estaban eran quienes los habían aceptado en la derrota, pues cuando fue abatido Voldemort, muchos familiares renegaron del parentesco con Lucius y su grupo familiar, tema a que estas alturas a Draco era lo que menos le importaba, ya que su visión se cerraba en una figura femenina que estaba al costado de la mesa que el oficial del ministerio muggle había dispuesto para el matrimonio, junto a su padre, y a su madre. Esa figura era su hermosa Hermione, quien lucía un vestido rosa pálido y que estaba sentada, pues por su estado, debía adivinar que no podía estar mucho rato de pie.

En ese momento ella lo vio llegar y de inmediato advirtió que Draco lucía el traje que ella misma había elegido para el desfile. Le encantó el detalle, si bien no era un traje para novio, nadie notaría la diferencia, total era un Armani elegante y único, hecho especialmente para él por su colega diseñador.

Ambos sentían que sus corazones estaban bombeando sangre al por mayor y que el tiempo para ambos transcurría en forma lenta. El trayecto de Draco desde la entrada hacia el altar era de unos diez metros, pero para Hermione eran kilómetros. Le sonreía y con los nervios no lograba saber si esa sonrisa era correspondida. Sonreía de alegría, pues se iba a casar con el hombre que amaba, aquel que ella creyó infiel y que nunca lo había sido.

Su cabeza giró un poco y se encontró con la sonrisa de Pansy Parkinson… hoy Pansy Zabini, quien estaba sentada en la tercera fila. Si no fuera por Pansy, ella no estaría allí. ¿Por qué tuvo que aparecer una tercera persona para poder confiar en Draco? Simplemente era porque el historial de Draco no lo favorecía mucho que digamos, si hasta su mismo padre habría jurado que Draco andaba por ahí revolcándose con cualquiera. Nadie habría imaginado que el sofisticado y apetecido Draco Malfoy había sido víctima de una chiquillada de una muchacha en busca de aventura: la prima de Zabini, quien, viéndose relegada no encontró mejor forma de desquite, que manchar la camisa de Draco e inundarlo de su perfume.

Esa vil jugarreta de adolescente bastó para que ella, como una leona territorial de inmediato dudara de la fidelidad de él y pusiera en jaque su felicidad… su matrimonio y hasta la misma felicidad de su hijo, a quien estuvo a punto de negarle el derecho a vivir con su padre.

Draco llegó a su lado y le dio su mano ella de inmediato se la tomó para apoyarse y poner de pie. Sintió como él se la apretaba suavemente y le regalaba una sonrisa.

— Viniste.

— ¿Lo dudaste? – Él asintió. ― Vine y te traje el contrato… firmado… ¿crees que podrás?

— No. ― Respondió riendo.

— Ni yo, pero lo firmé. ― Draco volvió a reír y le besó la mano.

— ¿Empezamos?

— Sí, empecemos.

La ceremonia dio inicio con el discurso del ministro y con las palabras aprendidas de siempre.

Sin embargo, tanto Draco como Hermione, lejos de escuchar cada palabra y cada compromiso a los que estarían ligados por el resto de sus vidas, se dedicaban a mirarse, sonreírse y acariciarse suavemente las manos que tenían tomadas, pues sabían que ese lazo que hoy los unía era fiel reflejo de lo que una noche de pasión había desencadenado…

Al cabo de varios minutos de lectura de decretos, imposiciones y reglas del matrimonio, vino la pregunta para Draco:

— Señor Draco Malfoy Black, ¿acepta usted a Hermione Granger Grennett como su esposa, y promete amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe?

— Sí, acepto. ― Respondió Draco y de inmediato le colocó la argolla matrimonial a Hermione, a quien le temblaban las manos. Draco se dio cuenta y para tranquilizarla, luego de poner la argolla en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda, le guiñó un ojo. Hermione sonrió.

Y ahora venía la pregunta para Hermione:

— Señorita Hermione Granger, ¿acepta usted a Draco Malfoy Black como su esposo, y promete amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe?

— Sí, acepto.

— Entonces por favor los invito a firmar la respectiva acta matrimonial.

Draco recibió el lápiz por parte del Ministro para firmar, realizando su tradicional signatura de arabescos y puntos, para luego entregárselo a Hermione, quien firmó como era habitual, con su nombre completo. Luego ella volvió a sentarse.

Instantes después el hombre oficiante del matrimonio solicitó que pasaran los testigos de ambas partes, también a firma el acta. Por parte de Draco firmó Narcisa y su amigo Blaise, y por Hermione, lo hicieron sus padres.

Luego de ese pequeño desorden entre firmantes, (Draco lo único que hacía era apretar la mano de Hermione y ésta le respondía) al fin tomó la palabra el ministro.

— Y bien, habiendo firmado las partes y sus testigos y, por el poder que me otorga el Estado Ingles, los procedo a declarar como Señor y Señora Malfoy. Felicidades. Pueden besarse… si lo desean.

Draco dio la mano a Hermione y esta se puso de pie. Estaban todos expectantes porque si se besaban delante de todos, las especulaciones de que era un matrimonio armado para encubrir un embarazo no deseado y también de las supuestas infidelidades de ambos, quedaría por el suelo.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió. Draco respondió acercando su boca a la de ella y ella solo esperó ese ansiado contacto. Un beso suave y delicado de solo un par de segundos. Luego se separaron y se volvieron a mirar. Hermione estaba dispuesta a decirlo, esa sería su manera de resarcir sus dudas.

— Draco… te amo. ― Él sonrió como niño, la abrazó con fuerza, y le dijo al oído.

— Yo también te amo, mi sangre sucia…

— Mi hurón desteñido.

Y ahora ambos buscaron sus bocas con ganas y deseos fundiéndose un beso fuerte, entregado a la verdad que por fin ambos se habían dicho. Tuvieron tantas oportunidades para hacerlo, y solo en el momento de su matrimonio lo habían reconocido.

Unos fuertes aplausos se escucharon y los flashes de las cámaras no se hicieron esperar. Al fin casados, confirmando su amor delante de todos.

No obstante, atrás un Harry Potter se ponía silenciosamente de pie y se alejaba de la ceremonia. Ginny lo miró sin entender, sin embargo no lo iba a seguir, pues quería felicitar a su amiga. Ya tendría tiempo de que su esposo le aclarara sus sospechas…


	22. Recién casados

Draco y Hermione estaban tomados de la mano, acariciándose disimuladamente, mientras posaban para algunas portadas de revistas. No habían tenido tiempo para estar a solas para hablar o para amarse en medio de todo el gentío que quería saludarlos o felicitarlos por su enlace.

Sin embargo, Draco percibió que Hermione estaba cansada, pues se había llevado la mano al costado un par de veces y había bajado la cabeza, como ahogando el dolor. La conocía tan bien que sabía a la perfección qué significaba cada pequeño movimiento.

Con bastante disimulo hizo que uno de los chicos que servían en la fiesta le acercara una silla para que descansara. Ella de inmediato se sentó.

— Hermione, si quieres ingresamos a la casa. No te veo bien. Yo prefiero que descanses, total entre mi madre y la weading plannig pueden llevar todo adelante.

— Sí, estoy cansada. Y nuevamente tengo contracciones. Creo que es mejor subir y descansar.

— Bien.―Draco se irguió y con su mirada buscó a Luna Lovegood que conversaba tranquilamente con Ginny Potter, ambas al verlo hacer una señal se acercaron.

— ¿Qué ocurre?―Preguntó Luna.

— ¿Te sientes bien Hermione?―Ginny se dio cuenta de inmediato que su amiga estaba cansada, pero ella no contestó ya que Draco fue el que habló.

— Lovegood, Hermione y yo ingresaremos a la casa. Por favor, hazte cargo tú de avisar a la prensa que la señora Malfoy se indispuso producto de su embarazo y procura que la Weeding Planning entretenga a todos con el show estelar que tiene preparado. Avisa también a mi madre, ¿sí?

— Como digas, Malfoy. ¿Me acompañas, Ginny?

— Sí, claro. Bueno Hermione, descansa. Disfruta de tu matrimonio.

— Gracias Gin.

Draco ayudó a Hermione a ponerse de pie y mientras avanzaba hasta la casa, fueron alcanzados por Pansy y Blaise.

Hermione al ver a la mujer de inmediato le dio un afectuoso abrazo.

— Gracias por todo, Pansy.

— ¿Qué se traen ustedes dos?―Le preguntó Draco totalmente ajeno a la conversación que Pansy y Hermione habían sostenido durante la mañana.

— Después te cuento, amor. Ahora llévame adentro.

Los Zabini Parkinson se despidieron de los novios, pues ambos entendían que Hermione debía descansar. Ellos seguirían disfrutando de la fiesta, que estaba de lo más entretenida.

Draco le tomó la mano a Hermione y en medio de saludos y palmadas en la espalda, ambos lograron ingresar a la casa, Hermione buscó de inmediato el elevador para ir al dormitorio. Cuando ambos llegaron al segundo piso y mientras Draco soltaba el cinturón de seguridad, Lucius avanzaba por el pasillo en su silla de ruedas. Ya los había saludado y felicitado luego de la ceremonia, pero al parecer el hombre también había decidido restarse de la recepción, debido a su estado de salud.

(en el segundo piso y rechazo a la habitación)

— Hijo ¿por qué no llamas a un medimago para que venga a ver a tu mujer? No la veo bien.

— No se preocupe, Lucius, gracias. Es solo cansancio.

— Gracias padre, veremos cómo se siente en unos minutos, sino pediré que venga un médico. No te preocupes.

En ese instante Lucius movió su silla hacia Hermione, y esta de inmediato sintió una fuerte patada en su vientre que su hijo le había regalado.

— Veo que este niño está pidiendo descanso, también.―Dijo sonriente.

— Ven, vamos a nuestra habitación.―Draco tomó del brazo a su esposa para ayudarla a avanzar.

Lucius los siguió en su silla porque no estaba completamente seguro de que su nuera estuviese solo cansada, pero al enfrentarse a la puerta de la habitación de los recién casados sintió una fuerte descarga en su cuerpo, era como si hubiese chocado con un muro de contención. En ese instante se dio cuenta de que esa habitación tenía un hechizo que repelía su presencia. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes? Era evidente que era porque hacía mucho rato que no se acercaba a la habitación de su hijo. Pero, de ser así, alguien sospechaba de él, la pregunta era ¿quién? Debía tener más cuidado. Alguien podría truncar los planes de Bellatrix.

"―No dejes que nada se interponga en mi camino, Lucius―"

La voz otra vez resonó en su cabeza. Suspiró con rabia y regresó a su cuarto a encerrarse y olvidarse de disfrutar de la alegría de los demás y de festejar la dicha de su hijo al haberse casado enamorado de la mujer de su vida.

Draco había ayudado a Hermione a avanzar e ingresar al cuarto. Ésta, de inmediato, advirtió que esa era otra habitación, pues su flamante esposo, se había encargado de darle un toque nuevo: se veía más espaciosa, la cama era nueva, con almohadones en diversos tonos de verdes, al igual que un cobertor al tono. Veladores nuevos con cubierta de mármol, así como un cuadro en donde estaba ella con un sugerente traje blanco mostrando su embarazo. Era una de las fotos de aquella sesión en donde a Draco le habían dado los celos con el fotógrafo.

Todo adornado con un ramo de flores que estaba cerca de la ventana. Listo para salir al balcón, para evitar la alergia de Hermione.

Hermione se quitó los zapatos y se sentó en la cama. Realmente estaba cansada.

— Está todo muy lindo, Draco. Gracias.

— Gracias a ti por estar conmigo.―Le dio un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz.

― Y ni siquiera hemos tenido tiempo para hablar.―Le dijo a Draco, quien luego de quitarse la parte superior de su traje, se había dirigido al pequeño frigo bar que tenían allí y sacado una champagne.

— No, pero creo que más que hablar, Hermione, debemos festejar.

— Sabes que no puedo beber alcohol.

— ¡Touché, señora Malfoy!―Ella sonrió. ―Pero este champagne no tiene alcohol pues es especial para menores de edad, personas que deben conducir, trabajar o para embarazadas. Es solo bebida espumante.

Hermione avanzó hasta Draco quien había puesto dos copas en la mesa y, luego de haber abierto la botella vertía un líquido color rojiso sobre las copas.

Hermione recibió su copa y esperó a que Draco rosara su vaso con el de ella.

— Por nosotros, Granger.

— Por nuestro Matrimonio, Malfoy.

Ambos bebieron de la copa sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos; Luego Draco le quitó la copa a su esposa y la puso sobre la mesa, tomando las manos de ella.

— ¿En serio que me amas?

— Nunca hablé más en serio, Draco. Y tú… ¿realmente me amas?

— Más que eso Hermione… te amo con mi vida entera… a ti, a nuestro hijo... te amo cuando me desafías y cuando te pones celosa. Y además te amo porque a cada chiquillada mía, estás ahí siempre para seguirme la corriente…

Hermione sonrió. Draco tenía razón, ya que desde el pseudo chantaje hasta el contrato prenupcial, eran solo tretas de él para atraparla y ella, simplemente se, dejó atrapar.

— Creo que me gusta seguirte la corriente… pero aun así… tengo una duda…

— ¿Sí? ¿De qué se trata?―Ahora había puesto ambas manos en los costados de Hermione y ella apoyaba sus palmas en el pecho de él.

— ¿De dónde sacaste la idea de las 31 sesiones sexuales?

— Ja… y de cuatro horas cada una… que no se te olvide.

— ¿Te crees de fierro?―Él sonrió y la acercó más a su cuerpo.

— En todo caso, estaría dispuesto a estar contigo en la cama las 24 horas del día sin dormir.

— Mmm eso me gusta mucho… Y dime… ¿Es válido ese contrato? Porque yo lo firmé para darte en el gusto, pero…

— Era válido si lo tramitaba antes de nuestro matrimonio. Pero en estos momentos descansa en mi escritorio… así que no… no es válido… Ahora dime tú… eso del post natal… ¿es cierto?

— Es cierto.

— ¡Hermione son 40 días!

— De igual forma lo podemos conversar con el médico. Esa es la regla general, puede que esté en "condiciones" antes… ¿Te parece?

— Creo que esa respuesta me gusta…―La abrazó fuertemente y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Bueno, todo lo que más podía hacer, pues entre ellos había una pequeña vida que reclamaba su espacio.―Hermione si supieras cuanto te he extrañado…

— Draco te juro que yo más que tú… Te he extrañado y deseado… ¡Incluso esperaba que ese día, luego de la reunión que tuvimos por tu famoso contrato, te quedaras conmigo!

— Y yo tenía una reserva en un hotel para ambos.―Confesó con tristeza.

— Creo que ambos somos un par de tontos y hemos perdido tiempo valioso.

— Y aún lo somos.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? Estamos casados ¿no?

— Casados y perdiendo el tiempo conversando…― Ella sonrió.― ¿Crees que podrás… ya sabes…?―Le dijo con su habitual sonrisa de medio lado y su habitual insinuante movimiento de cejas, que lo hacían ver por demás atractivo.

— Si me acomodo con un par de almohadones… yo creo que sí…

— Ven, Hermione, déjame besarte como solo yo sé hacerlo.

— Draco, bésame… soy tu esposa.

Draco tomó con sus manos suavemente el rostro de Hermione y acercó su boca a los labios de ello, en un beso cargado de amor y de pasión. Eso era lo que más había deseado en esas últimas semanas: volver a saborear esa boca dulce, jugar con esa lengua y beber cada espacio del ser de su amada.

De apoco ambos se quitaron sus ropas, pues, conociéndose como se conocían, sin tapujos, sin esconderse nada, se acomodaron en la cama y volvieron a hacer el amor, como tanto lo habían añorado…

Pero… bueno, la sesión duró solos unos minutos, pues ambos estaban tan deseosos del otro, que no hubo tiempo a los juegos previos..

Se quedaron abrazados y acostados en la cama, Hermione pegada al pecho de su marido, mientras miraba su anillo.

— Draco, no puedo creer que seamos marido y mujer.

— Y yo aún no creo que voy a ser padre.

— ¿Será un sueño?

— Y si lo es, no quiero despertar de él…

— Ni yo.

— Bueno, en ese caso te debo contar que he hecho planes para seguir con nuestro sueño…

— No quiero salir, quiero estar contigo, encerrada.

— Tengo preparado un fin de semana, en nuestra casa de campo. Ya que, como aún no podemos salir de luna de miel, he pensado en que estemos los dos, alejados un poco del bullicio ¿qué dices?

— Que contigo iría a cualquier parte…

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Astoria Greengrass ingresaba al café en el Callejón Diagon en donde Harry Potter la había citado. Esperaba que la conversación con él fuera rápida, pues quería estar con su madre ya que su estado de salud había decaído en los últimos días.

Sabía que Potter la estuvo buscando desde hacía semanas, pero ella no se encontraba en el país, debido a que había realizado un viaje rápido a Francia para ver su hermana Daphne había dado a luz a su segundo hijo.

Además tenía que conversar con su hermana, para que esta de una vez por todas regresara a Londres, a ver su madre. Ellas estaban disgustadas desde hacía años, cuando Daphne tuvo la mala ocurrencia de quedar embarazada sin haberse casado y teniendo un matrimonio pactado desde hacía años.

Su hermana siempre fue llevada a sus ideas y nunca aceptó esos preceptos arcaicos y victorianos que regían la vida de muchos magos y brujas, por lo que buscó el cariño en un hombre que no era mago y con él se fue lejos de su familia.

Ella hubiese deseado ser como ser como su hermana. Haber luchado en contra de todos y no haber perdido diez años de su vida junto a Draco. Incluso cuando se enamoró de su futbolista… ¡Ese era el momento de su vida! ¡Debió irse con él y mandar todo a la alcantarilla! Pero su fuerza de voluntad minaba frente a los requerimientos de sus padres y hela ahí, sola. Draco definitivamente nunca tuvo planes con ella.

Entró en el bar en donde Harry la había citado, este se encontraba sentado en una esquina del lugar, quien al verla le hizo una pequeña señal con su cabeza para llamar su atención, ella de inmediato se acercó.

Luego de saludarse y de que ella pidiera solo un té, quiso abordar rápidamente el tema que la convocaba, pues sabía que su tiempo era limitado.

— Bien, Potter, tú dirás.

— Se trata de Malfoy y de Hermione. Ellos ya se casaron.

— Lo sé. Draco me invitó a su boda, pero no quise ir. No por él, sino por ella. Quizá se sintiera mal de que la ex estuviera presente.

— Yo sí fui. Y fue un matrimonio… "extraño" por decirlo de algún modo.

— Antes de seguir, Potter, necesito que me dejes algo claro: Ambos sabemos que Lucius quiere algo con ese bebé que ellos esperan, pero ambos son magos excelentes, y sabemos que si alguien quisiera atentar contra la criatura, ellos sabrían qué hacer. Por otra parte, si no te conociera, ni supiera que estás casado, diría que estás enamorado de Hermione, pues no encuentro otra explicación a tu interés. Tanto, que me citas a esta hora, justo el día del matrimonio de ellos.―Harry guardó silencio.

— Ya veo… Entonces lo que tú quieres es separarlos. No hay interés por la vida del pequeño… Es eso ¿no?

— Él no la quiere.―Respondió seguro.

— ¿Cómo puedes asegurar eso, Potter? Draco nunca tuvo en su mente casarse o tener hijos. Nunca, y yo lo conozco desde que éramos niños. Odiaba cuando le hablaban de que nuestro matrimonio estaba pactado y de que teníamos que formar una familia. Siempre tuvo muchas mujeres y a ninguna le fue fiel. Pero se reencontró con Granger y todo cambio…

— Yo estoy seguro que hasta en el eso el padre está metido.

— Mira Potter, ambos tenemos sospechas de Lucius Malfoy, pero tú tienes poder para desenmascararlo, ¿qué quieres de mí, entonces? Yo, sinceramente quiero alejarme de esa familia. Lucius se portó muy mal conmigo. Me tuvo de títere mientras él buscaba a Granger, obligándome a callar y a no tener hijos, sabiendo que yo quería ser madre. Así que ahora, mientras más lejos me mantenga de esa familia, creo que será mejor.

— Astoria, tú no puedes dejar a Draco, debes volver con él… ustedes…

— No, Potter. Entre Draco y yo, nunca hubo amor. Draco quiere a Granger y me da lo mismo si son o no felices, porque yo tampoco amaba a Draco.

— Astoria…

— Dejemos esta conversación hasta acá, pues no me hace bien.

Astoria, sin haber probado su té, tomó su bolso y salió del restaurante. Harry se echó hacia atrás en la silla, decidido a actuar. Si no era por las buenas, sería por las malas. Al final de cuentas, él lo único que quería era el bienestar de Hermione y sabía que jamás ella lo tendría al lado de ese hombre.

A eso de las cuatro de la mañana, Draco despertó abrazando a su esposa. La fiesta había durado hasta altas horas de la noche, pero los novios, habían tenido su fiesta privada en el dormitorio…

Al otro día partirían temprano a la casa de campo que Draco tenía en una Isla de Irlanda. Debían ir al hangar de los Malfoy, y abordar un helicóptero que los trasladaría hasta ese lugar. Estarían allí solo el fin de semana y regresarían el día domingo. Para ambos era necesario pasar un tiempo a solas, conversar y para tenerse el uno al otro como tanto lo habían deseado.

No obstante, Narcisa se había encargado de enviar previamente todo un contingente de sirvientes para que a los recién casados no les faltara nada. Así como un par de enfermeras de las que ya atendían a Hermione, quienes irían con ellos en el helicóptero.

Draco le dio un beso en la frente a Hermione y ella respondió regalándole un beso en el torso desnudo.

— Draco, si supieras cuanto te he extrañado…

— Y yo a ti.―Levantó la barbilla de Hermione y depositó un suave beso en sus labios.

— No debí haberme ido. Estos días en mi casa y sin ti, fueron interminables.

— Y yo debí haberte explicado todo lo que ocurrió con la prima de Blaise.

— Draco, amor… conociéndome ¿crees que te habría dado espacio para explicaciones?

— Pues creo que no.

— Yo lamento tanto no haber creído en ti y sí, en Pansy.

— Ella es una buena amiga… y que quedó muy preocupada cuando le conté lo ocurrido.

— Yo siempre creí que tú y ella… bueno… ya sabes…

— Sí, con varias de Slytherin más y no te pongas celosa, porque en ese tiempo creo que solo tú, Lunática y la Weasley se me escaparon.―Dijo riendo.

— ¿También con Lavander Brown y Millicent?―Draco rió.

— Sabes ¿qué es lo que más me gusta de nuestra relación, Hermione? Es que no nos escondemos nada y nos aceptamos tal como somos.

— Por eso yo te quiero tanto, Draco… Somos enemigos… amigos... cómplices…

— Y los mejores amantes.―Se besaron nuevamente, y luego Draco bajó hasta el vientre desnudo de Hermione y besó con amor… a su hijo.  
>— Este es el segundo mejor regalo que me ha dado la vida.―Le dijo luego de acariciar el vientre de Hermione y de acostarse nuevamente a su lado. Ella lo miró a los ojos. Esos lindos ojos grises que tanto amaba.<p>

— ¿Y cuál es el primero?

— Tú… pero no me refiero a nuestro reencuentro, me refiero a cuando tenías doce años…― Hermione lo miró sin entender. El besó su frente y mientras jugueteaba con su cabello le confesó algo que tenía en su corazón desde hacía tantos años…―Cuando estábamos en segundo, y todos creíamos que Harry Potter era el Heredero de Slytherin… yo, aprovechándome de eso, y de la sospecha que todos tenían en contra de Potter, te grité que los próximos en morir debían ser los…

— Sangre sucia.

— Así es. Tenía que hacerlo, estaba dentro de mis obligaciones como hijo de Lucius Malfoy, sin embargo, cuando tú fuiste atacada y quedaste petrificada, me sentí tan mal… Creía que todo había ocurrido por mi culpa… incluso, que el mismísimo Merlín me estaba castigando por haberte deseado la muerte… Cuando te vi en la enfermería… quieta, fría… me sentí el peor ser de la tierra. Hermione… habían noches en que me amanecía a tu lado. Me escondía cuando venía la enfermera o cuando tus amigos iban a verte.

— Draco…

— Estaba frente a ti, horas y horas pidiendo un milagro. Te tomaba la mano y te hablaba. Sabía que no me escuchabas y por eso lo hacía.

Hermione acarició el rostro de su marido y simplemente lo abrazó y lloró en su pecho.

— Si supieras lo feliz que fui, cuando te vi entrar al salón y correr… bueno, no me duró mucho la felicidad, pues te vi abrazar a Potter…

— Draco… yo te vi… te vi mi al lado de mi cama… Te escuchaba… pero hasta ahora siempre creí que todo había sido un sueño… porque cuando estaba petrificada, habían momentos en que veía lo que ocurría a mi alrededor y luego caía en la oscuridad absoluta. Cuando le pregunté a la profesoras McGonagall sobre esas imágenes me dijo que todo era producto de mi imaginación, porque los petrificados no pueden sentir ni ver nada. Y como tan ilógico que tú estuvieras a mi lado, terminé creyéndole… Pero ahora que me lo dices... estoy segura que ese fue el momento en que comencé amarte.

— ¿Me amabas? ¿En ese entonces?

— Siempre te amé, Draco. Siempre sentí algo por ti. Pero me veía como tan poca cosa que solo el hecho de pensar en ti, me hacía sentir ridícula.

— Pero, tú amabas a Potter.

— A Harry y a ti… el corazón de una mujer es tan extraño. Te cansarías intentando llegar a entenderlo.

— Mi Hermione… tantos años que tuvieron que pasar para que estemos acá… los dos, desnudos, abrazados, con un hijo en camino y unidos para siempre.

— Te amo, Draco. Siempre te he amado. Lo de Harry…

— Lo de Potter es pasado. Tú, yo y nuestro hijo es el presente.


	23. Frente a frente

Ginny Potter estaba más preocupada de la cuenta. Harry llevaba exactamente casi dos semanas sin ir al trabajo. Había solicitado que un médico amigo le extendiera una licencia con la cual justificaría sus días de ausencia ante el Ministerio, pero ella sabía que no estaba enfermo y que algo le ocurría, o algo estaba planeando, porque dormía poco, se encerraba con un par de hechizos en la biblioteca de la casa y ya casi ni compartía con sus hijos y estos lo estaban extrañando.

A veces no cenaba o pedía que alguna empleada de la casa le llevara algo de comer en horarios no acostumbrados.

En más de una oportunidad Ginny lo escuchó levantarse en la noche y asomarse a la ventana. Suspiraba y le veía los ojos vidriosos. Esa actitud desesperante y deprimente la había comenzado a gestar desde el día en que Hermione regresó. Sin embargo, en las últimas dos semanas, mismas que Hermione llevaba casada con Draco Malfoy, las acciones erráticas y poco comunes de su esposo iban en ostensible aumento, incluso Ginny llegó a creer que su esposo se estaba desquiciando, ya que no tenía otra explicación para lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

Aquel día del matrimonio, ella quiso abordar el tema de por qué se había retirado de esa forma de la ceremonia, pero al llegar a su casa, una vez que compartió de los festejos y de la alegría de su amiga, quiso conversar con Harry, pero este había salido, llegando muy tarde a eso de las dos de la madrugada. Ya el sueño la había vencido y se dijo que al otro día tomaría ese pendiente con él. Pero al otro día comenzó la escalada de acciones fuera de lo común de su esposo: inventando una enfermedad que no existía, encerrándose en la biblioteca, siendo irascible, iracundo, totalmente retraído y osco, acciones que estaban por sobre lo común de su habitual personalidad, poniendo incluso en tela de juicio la cordura de Harry.

Antes de hacer partícipe de sus sospechas a otras personas, a su hermano, por ejemplo, ella debía conversarlo con Harry. Debía estar clara en lo que realmente le estaba ocurriendo.

Usó su varita para ingresar a la biblioteca, pero el hechizo de Harry era tan fuerte que no se desvanecía un simple "finite", no obstante, al intentar realizar otro, la puerta se abrió y salió Harry, sus ojos estaban rojos…¿es que había llorado?

Ginny lo tomó de los brazos, y al hacer esto, Harry se quitó las gafas para limpiar sus lágrimas.

— Amor, ¿qué te ocurre? ¿por qué lloras?―Harry en ese momento se tocó algo que tenía en el bolsillo, y Ginny reparó en ese detalle. ―¿Qué estabas haciendo? ¡Harry dime!

— Está muerta…

— ¿Quién?

— Ella… ella está muerta… y…

— ¿De quién hablas? Harry me asustas. ¿Hablas de tu madre?―Harry la miró a los ojos y la abrazó. Ella le respondió el abrazo pegando su rostro al pecho de su esposo.

— ¡Ginny! No te merezco. Soy un monstruo.

— Harry, no eres ningún monstruo eres un hombre como todos, con altos y bajos, pero ahora me dirás qué ocurre.

— No puedo. Debo solucionar esto.―Soltó a Ginny dispuesto a ingresar nuevamente a la biblioteca, pero su esposa lo detuvo.

— No vas a ninguna parte, sin antes decirme qué está pasando.

— No Ginny, ya te dije. No es nada que a ti te interese. Y perdona si me viste así… es solo la carga laboral.

— No es la carga laboral… es otra cosa… ¿Tiene que ver con Hermione? ―Harry bajó su cabeza y se quedó callado.―Harry, dime… ¿estás enamorado de Hermione?

Harry sintió que el frío polar inundaba su cuerpo. No esperó jamás que Ginny le hiciera esa pregunta

— Harry ven. Siéntate acá. Creo que debemos hablar, aprovechar que los niños están arriba jugando.

— No hay nada de qué hablar.

— Sí Harry. Sí, que lo hay.

Tomó a Harry de la mano para sentarse juntos en un sofá que estaba a un costado de la escalera que daba al segundo piso.

— Cuando estábamos en el colegio, Hermione me confesó que estaba enamorada de ti.―Harry frunció el ceño. ¿Ginny entonces estaba enterada?― Y yo…

— ¿Qué hiciste Ginny? ¿Le guardaste el secreto? ¿O te apareciste una noche en mi habitación, cuando todos los chicos estaban jugando ajedrez y te metiste en mi cama?

— Eso hice, Harry. Le jugué sucio a Hermione… Y yo… yo me encargué de que ella se enterase. ¡Por eso nunca más te buscó! Sé que hice mal y que la hice sufrir tanto… Harry, ¿tú la amas? ¿La amaste cuando estábamos en el colegio?

Harry tenía un nudo en la garganta, si Ginny no se hubiera puesto en su camino, era muy probable que… ¡No, imposible! Ya había probado una y otra vez que Hermione no era para él… Siempre estaba Malfoy de por medio.

— Harry por favor, dime el motivo por el cual Hermione y Ron se divorciaron, ¿fue acaso porque ustedes dos eran más que amigos?

— -¿No Ginny, no fue por eso.

— ¡Vamos Harry, por favor dime la verdad! Yo te estoy hablando con la verdad… Cuando Hermione me confió lo que sentía por ti, yo actúe como una víbora venenosa y la alejé de ti. En ese entonces ni siquiera me gustabas… era porque no quería que ella estuviera contigo porque le tenía envidia… Siempre con las mejores notas, con la atención de Ron… de ti... ¡hasta de mi madre! Por eso hice lo que hice… no porque te…

— No porque me amabas. ― Ella bajó la cabeza.

— Y luego… ella comenzó a salir con mi hermano… y tú...

— Yo me casé contigo.

— Harry… ¿tú y ella se aman, todavía? ¿Ron y Hermione se divorciaron porque entre ustedes había algo más que amistad?

Harry se puso de pie, no quería hablar pero sabía que ya no había caso de seguir ocultando la verdad. Al final de cuentas, Hermione estaba casada, no sabía si por las buenas o por las malas, pero casada. Entonces ya era hora que Ginny supiera la verdad, así como él acaba de saber que Ginny también había sido una mala amiga con Hermione alejándola de él, ella debía enterarse de lo que había ocurrido años atrás.

— Ginny… bueno, sí esa es la verdad. Ron y Hermione se divorciaron porque ella y yo teníamos una relación. Pero ella no habría tenido nada conmigo fue porque yo la insté a ello. La buscaba, la iba a ver y ella pasaba todo el tiempo sola. ¿Recuerdas? Ron la tenía casi abandonada… Cuando Ron se enteró de lo nuestro, pues le pidió el divorcio. Fue entonces que yo no fui capaz de divorciarme de ti… estabas embarazada y a mí se me ofrecía un cargo importante en el Ministerio.

— ¿Cambiaste a Hermione por un puesto en el Ministerio?

— Sí, fue así. Por eso ella se fue y nunca supimos nada más.

— Pobre Hermione… Sola y defraudada por nosotros tres: Primero por mí, que fui desleal como amiga; luego por Ron, que no supo ser un buen marido y finalmente por ti… que fuiste un cobarde… que no fuiste capaz de luchar por ella, de decirme a mí que no me amabas y lo peor Harry… la cambiaste por un puesto de trabajo… y ahora ¿qué pretendes? ¿alejarla de Malfoy? ¡Demonios, Harry, ellos se aman! Los viste en su matrimonio, Malfoy estaba que saltaba de alegría cuando entró a la ceremonia y cuando se besaron… ¡Eso es amor! Más encima ella está embarazada… ¿Qué quieres? ¿Que ella siempre esté sola? Lo de ustedes no se dio y ¡ya! ¡Basta de seguir intentando! A mí, si no me quieres, pues nos divorciamos. Porque a pesar de que yo no me casé enamorada de ti, como Hermione de Draco, te puedo decir que con los años he aprendido a quererte y que por algo tengo 3 hijos contigo, pero si tú me rechazas, te dejo libre para que hagas lo que quieras, pero no la molestes a ella. Ella es feliz ahora con Malfoy.

— ¿Feliz? ¿Feliz con un matrimonio armado? ¡Con una treta de Lucius Malfoy, quien sabe para qué!

— Harry no sabes lo que dices…

— ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá, James se está burlando de mí y ha metido una rana en mis zapatos! ― Era su hijo Albus quien la llamaba desde el segundo piso. Ginny respiró profundo y limpió sus lágrimas, poniéndose de pie.

— Siento que aún me ocultas algo Harry. Sin embargo, lo que sea, no me importa. Espero que pienses bien tus acciones. Por lo pronto me iré con los niños por un tiempo a casa de mis padres, para que pienses y hagas lo que quieras. Solo te pido una cosa, deja tranquila a Hermione y a Malfoy. Ellos son felices y merecen ser felices.

Ginny giró sobre sus pies y con paso lento subió a ver qué problema tenían sus hijos.

Harry sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Volver tomar eso que ahora vibraba en su bolsillo y deshacer lo andado. No permitiría que ocurriera lo que había visto.

Esperó a que Ginny llegara a la planta superior y volvió a ingresar a la biblioteca.

Luna Lovegood se encontraba en su habitación, arreglando sus cosas para ir a trabajar, sus gemelos, Lorcan y Lysander, ya habían ido al colegio, estaban en la escuela pre-básica para hijos de magos, que funcionaba cerca del callejón Diagon. Se sentía feliz de estar en la seguridad de esta gran casa, en donde reinaba la paz que infundía la madre de Bruno.

A eso cerca de las nueve de la mañana se acercó a la chimenea de la casa de la Nona Bassi para ir a su trabajo cuando alguien tocó a la puerta, no sabía si abrir o no…

La madre de Bruno, era una viejita de unos ochenta años, madre de cuatro hijos varones, todos adultos y que vivían en distintas partes de Italia, a excepción de Bruno que vivía con ella. La Nona estaba feliz de tener a Luna en casa y sobre todo de ver a esos dos diablillos jugueteando por ahí, pero sabía que ella no era la novia de su hijo y que lamentablemente esa rubia bella de ojos expresivos, de pensamientos totalmente mágicos, era casada. Además, tenía instrucciones de no recibir a nadie en casa que buscara a Luna, pues su hijo le había confidenciado que Luna vivía en constante violencia con ese hombre con el cual se había casado y que por nada del mundo quería volver con él, pues la había amenazado de muerte si ella lo dejaba. Así que tanto los niños, como Luna se encontraban con vigilancia especial.

Bruno, que tenía muchos contactos con los Aurores del Ministerio, bajo su apariencia real, más un nombre ficticio: Alessandro Costa, había logrado apostar una vigilancia especial en la escuela de los niños, ya que en su casa no había problemas, estaba él y en la casa Malfoy, pues aún vigilaban un par de Aurores por eso del dementor que había atacado a Hermione.

Sin embargo, en ese momento, Bruno aún se encontraba en la ducha, cuando los golpes sonaban insistentemente. Luna, ajena a todo el sistema de cuidados que tenía éste y para impedir que la octogenaria progenitora bajara las escaleras y abriera la puerta, ella inocentemente abrió y se encontró con Rolf, su esposo, un hombre delgado, de cabello rubio, nariz larga y en extremo delgado. No era atractivo, pero tampoco era un modelo. Sin embargo, el alcohol, las amanecidas, el poco trabajo y la flojera, hacían de él una persona deleznable y que inspiraba, en algunos casos, compasión. Era como ver a un mendigo de la calle en donde las drogas habían hecho lo suyo.

— ¡Tú vienes a casa conmigo!―Le gritó a Luna apenas al verla, esta intentó cerrar la puerta, pero Rolf había puesto un pie impidiendo que la cerrara.― ¡Andando! ¡Se nota que aún no me conoces!

Mientras la tenía del brazo hizo el hechizo para desaparecer con su esposa, alcanzando ésta a gritar el nombre de Bruno, quien mientras procedía a secarse en el baño, escuchó el grito, puso una toalla en sus cadera y salió de su habitación. Bajó la escalera y de inmediato se dio cuenta de que la puerta principal estaba abierta.

— ¡Luna!―La Nona Bassi, estaba apoyada en el balaustre del segundo piso con cara de preocupación.

— El hombre dijo que se la llevaba a su casa.

— Gracias madre.

Bruno subió nuevamente a su habitación, tomó su varita y con un hechizo logró estar vestido en menos de un segundo. Sabía dónde vivía Luna y suponía que el muy imbécil de Scamander había elegido la casa que Xenophilius compartía con ellos para llevarse allí a su esposa.

Al aparecer en la casa, notó que la puerta estaba de ésta se encontraba entornada y dentro oyó unos gritos. La voz era conocida: Luna gritaba de dolor.

— ¡No, Rolf! ¡Basta!

— Te fuiste con otro y te llevaste a mis hijos. Nunca te lo voy a perdonar, maldita perra ¡Crucio!

Bruno avanzó por la entrada de la casa, en donde pudo ver que el padre de Luna estaba tirado en el piso, inconsciente. Y con ese antecedente, era muy probable que quisiera atentar contra la vida de su mujer.

Subió la escalera con su varita en ristre, pero la madera del último escalón crujió alertando a Rolf, quien levantó del piso a Luna, jalándola del cabello y apuntando el corazón de esta con su varita.

— ¿Quién eres tú?― La apariencia de Bruno distaba mucho de la que Rolf había visto en el hospital, por eso no lo había reconocido.

— Eso no te importa. ¡Suéltala!

— No. ¡Detente o la mato!

— ¡Suéltala, desgraciado! ¡Es tu esposa, no la puedes tratar así!

— Yo hago lo que quiero, ella me pertenece.

— Nadie le pertenece a nadie. ¿En qué mundo vives? ¡Suéltala de una vez!

Mientras ambos hombre discutían, Luna hábil también en sus hechizos y entrenada durante la guerra, además de haber visto muchas películas muggles, le dio un fuerte codazo en el ombligo a Rolf, sorprendiéndolo, con lo cual logró desestabilizarlo y Bruno aprovechó para desarmarlo y maniatarlo con una sogas que hizo aparecer.

— Ven, vamos a ver a tu padre, pero antes... ―Hizo una floritura con su varita, de la cual salió la figura plateada y translúcida que correspondía a un perro galgo español.

— Avisa al departamento de Aurores lo ocurrido y que vengan por este hombre.

En ese momento el patronus salió volando por la ventana de la habitación y desapareció.

Al cabo de una hora tanto el padre de Luna como ella estaban más tranquilos y dos Aurores se habían llevado a Rolf, quien pasaría largo tiempo en Azkaban por atentar contra la vida de su esposa utilizando una maldición imperdonable y por agredir a su suegro.

Luna dejó a su padre en la habitación, mientras Bruno la esperaba en el primer piso con un té para que calmara los nervios.

— Gracias por todo, Bruno… o debo decir ¿Alessandro? Escuché que así te llamaba uno de los Aurores.

— -Me llamo Bruno… Alessandro es para despistar a los Aurores. Ellos no ven de buena forma el trabajo de un investigador privado. Pero como investigador soy Bruno, panzón, barbudo y algo calvo

— De las dos formas me caes bien. Aunque tu forma real es mejor.―Le decía la hombre atractivo, alto y atlético que tenía frente a ella. Bruno rió.― ¡Ah! Y por supuesto te prefiero hétero que al gay.―La sonrisa de Bruno se amplió aún más. ―Gracias por todo. Pero con esto que Rolf está en la cárcel, tendré tiempo para solicitar el divorcio, sin que me ataque… así que creo que es mejor regresar a esta casa, debo cuidar a mi padre y con lo que he ahorrado del trabajo que tengo en South Free podré levantar la imprenta.

— Luna, yo prefiero que estés en mi casa, con mi madre. Esa casa es demasiado grande… hay habitaciones de sobra, ¿qué te parece si tú y tu padre se mudan allá? Además a ambos les quedaría todo cerca… tu trabajo, El Quisquilloso…

— Bruno, muchas gracias, pero mi padre, jamás se querrá ir de esta casa que compartió con mi madre.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Me quieres dejar?

— Sabes que tu casa no es mi casa… esta sí lo es.

— Mi madre te quiere mucho…

— Tu madre…― Luna se puso seria ya que de alguna forma esperaba que Bruno le dijera que él la quería. Ella había comenzado a sentir algo por él, a pesar de estar casada, ya que ese hombre que era su marido se había encargado de ir matando día a día ese amor que en algún momento existió.

— Yo también y lo sabes…. Y ahora que serás una mujer soltera, ¿aceptarías salir conmigo? ¿Ser mi novia? ―Luna rió y le acarició el rostro.

— ¿Y tendré que esperar hasta que la demanda de divorcio esté firmada, para que me beses, también? ― Bruno volvió a reír, mostrando sus blancos y perfectos dientes.

— Por supuesto que no.― Tomó de la cintura a Luna y la besó suavemente en los labios. Era un placer infinitamente exquisito probar esos labios que hacía meses deseaba saborear.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Era de mañana cuando Tanya Hall giró en la cama y se encontró de frente con su novio… su jefe… su amante… Ese era Ron Weasley. Sonrió al mirarlo y besarle el pecho, desde aquella tarde en que se entregaron por completo en el despacho de él, no se habían separado ni un instante.

Tanto así que Tanya, había traslado sus pertenencias al departamento que Ron tenía alquilado a unas cuadras de la tienda. El que tenía con Hermione, cuando estaban casados, hacía años que no lo utilizaba pues vivía en la Madriguera. Solo ahora que había encontrado en la jovialidad de Tanya, el nuevo amor, decidió utilizar ese departamento que había comprado hacía un tiempo atrás.

Los padres de Tanya habían puesto el grito en el cielo cuando su hija les dijo que se iba a vivir con su novio. Tal enojo se vio totalmente disminuido cuando el mismo Ronald Weasley se presentó en la casa de los padres de Tanya. Ellos quedaron boquiabiertos al ver que el mismísimo héroe de guerra era el novio de su hija. Desde ese día le abrieron las puertas y lo recibieron como uno más.

— ¿Qué hora es?

— Como las siete. ¿Tiene planes para hoy, señor Weasley?

— Sí, ir al trabajo.―Tanya se puso sería. Era día sábado, y pensó que podría quedarse hasta más tarde en casa, pero ya conocía lo trabajólico que llegaba a ser Ron.

— Bien, me levantaré y prepararé el desayuno.

— No, yo lo prepararé. Ve tú al baño.

Tanya se levantó y entró al baño. Tenía tanto miedo que el trabajo, principal problema que tuvo Ron en su matrimonio, ahora estuviera causando el mismo estrago en su noviazgo. Quizá debió esperar un poco más antes de decidir vivir con él, pero es que lo amaba tanto.

Al salir de la ducha, no escuchó ningún sonido. Al parecer Ron se había duchado en el baño de la habitación de al lado, porque la puerta de ese cuarto estaba abierta. Al ingresar comprobó que estaba su pijama en la cama de ese cuarto y el baño aún estaba húmedo.

Suspiró profundo con tristeza. Terminó de arreglarse y luego fue a la cocina. En la mesa estaba una taza servida con café aún caliente, unas tostadas medias quemadas y un poco de mantequilla con mermelada. Al lado una nota:

"Tanya, tenía que estar temprano en la oficina. Espero que te puedas apurar porque tenemos que dar respuesta por un pedido atrasado.  
>Te ama, Ron".<p>

Bien. Con eso la poca hambre que tenía se había esfumado. Fue a su cuarto, tomó su bolso y su varita, desapareciendo de inmediato con rumbo a su trabajo

Al ingresar en la tienda, sintió que los ojos de los dependientes la devoraban, ya que era de conocimiento público que ella estaba con Ron. Para muchos era la viva imagen de una oscura caza fortunas que solo se quería aprovechar de la soledad de Ron, aunque para otros, era la puerta que Weasley tenía para salir de su depresión. Pero nadie sabía que efectivamente ella lo amaba, que estaba dispuesta a hacer oídos sordos a esos comentarios para poder estar con ese hombre. Sin embargo, no sabía si podía luchar contra el poco amor que Ron le estaba demostrando. El trabajo siempre era más importante para él que cualquier cosa.

Subió lentamente la escalera pero apenas había dejado su bolso y antes de encender su computadora, la puerta del despacho de Ron se abrió.

— ¡Ah qué bueno que llegaste! Debo dictarte una carta, ven.

Era extraño que Ron la llamara para eso, generalmente él usaba una vuela pluma y luego ella la transcribía, pero era su jefe (a pesar de ser su novio) y debía lidiar con esos cambios de ideas constantemente.

Tomó su libreta de apuntes, no quiso usar su vuela pluma porque si Ron hubiese querido que la utilizara le habría dicho.

— Voy en seguida.

Al ingresar a la oficina, vio que Ron estaba sentado en su escritorio, al verla le sonrió leventemente y se puso de pie. Ella tomó su lugar y se dispuso a escribir.

— Bien comencemos… Esta carta aún no tiene destinatario, así que deja un espacio en blanco.

— Entendido.

— Bien… comienza a escribir… "Hasta antes de conocerla a usted…― Tanya lo miró extrañado, las cartas comerciales jamás empezaban de esa manera, pero se encogió de hombros y no dijo nada para seguir escribiendo. ― "…pensaba que el amor no existía, pero luego de haberla conocido…" ― Tanya paró de escribir, ya que le parecía que esa no era una carta para alguien específico, era para ¿ella? Ron seguía hablando de espaldas y como habitualmente lo hacía mirando hacia la calle. ― "… he comprendido que sí existe y que es lo más bello del mundo. Por eso, señorita, quiero pedirle que sea mi esposa."

A Tanya se le cayó el lápiz de la mano.

— ¿A quién va dirigida esta carta, señor Weasley? ― Tenía un nudo en la garganta, no se imaginaba qué actitud tendrá que tomar si Ron le daba el nombre de alguna destinataria.

Ron se volvió hacia ella sonriente, luego se acercó y le tomó las manos.

— A ti, Tanya… ¿te quieres casar conmigo?

— Pe... pero Ronald, tu trabajo…

— Mi trabajo… es solo trabajo. Por eso hoy me vine antes, porque estoy en conversaciones con Charlie, mi hermano que está dispuesto a asumir la gerencia para yo tener más tiempo para ti, para nosotros… Luego trabajaré de medio tiempo, la idea es estar contigo… y formar nuestra familia. Tanya, uno aprende de los errores… y yo te amo que no estoy dispuesto a perderte. No, a ti no.

— Ron… te amo tanto..

— Y yo a ti, señorita de la escritura perfecta… pero no me has respondido…―Decía poniendo ambas manos en la cintura de su novia.

— Ron, es la pregunta más linda que me han hecho en mi vida. Y sí, amor mío, claro que quiero ser tu esposa. ¡Claro que quiero casarme contigo!

Ron río y la levantó del piso, para luego depositar un dulce beso en los labios de su amada.

— Lo de hoy era una broma… jamás te dejaría adrede el desayuno servido para que lo tomaras sola, pero era parte del plan… además… mira… ― Sacó dos sobres de su escritorio. ―Esperaba este correo temprano… es un itinerario de viaje. Yo no sé usar esa cosa muggle…

— ¿Te refieres al computador?

— Así es… así, con la ayuda de George contactamos una agencia de viajes, y estas son las propuestas de itinerarios que quiero ver contigo.

— ¿Una luna de miel?

— Sí, claro. Una luna de miel. ¿Qué te parece irnos a una isla paradisiaca del pacífico?

— ¡Ron… te amo! Te amo tanto…

— Tanya Weasley. Suena bien ¿no?

— No lo puedo creer.

— Pues créelo. Molly Weasley tiene preparado un almuerzo especial para hoy. Así que a alistarse.

— Voy entonces arreglar unos pendientes.

— No amor, nada de trabajo. Por hoy, usted y yo estaremos juntos, sin trabajar, mañana volverá Abby a su cargo para trabajar con Charlie y luego, que usted y yo nos casemos y regresemos de nuestro viaje nos haremos cargo, pero eso sí, trabajando solo media jornada… La consigna desde ahora será: "trabajar para vivir", nunca más vivir para trabajar ¿sí?

— Sí, amor.


	24. El día P

39 semanas de embarazo y la panza de Hermione estaba inmensa. En una o dos semanas más sería el parto y ella cada vez se sentía más nerviosa. Había practicado junto a unas psicólogas expertas cómo abordar el dolor y aprendiendo técnicas de respiración con una matrona, quien iba a diario a controlarla. El turno de las enfermeras se mantenía, y la visita también a diario del médico de cabecera.

Sinceramente se sentía totalmente invadida y sin privacidad, era como si su cuerpo ya no le perteneciera, pues todos la examinaban, la medían la pesaban… que no hallaba las horas de tener a Scorpius. Sin embargo, a pesar de todas las técnicas estudiadas y de los consejos recibidos y uno que otro "secreto", tenía miedo.

Ahora estaba sentada en la mecedora de su balcón, mientras Draco había ido a su Taller a petición de Luna, para que él diera el visto bueno a un contrato que Giovanni había logrado para una empresa cinematográfica la cual quería que la Casa Grennett se hiciera cargo de la vestimenta de las actrices, pues era una película que se pensaba rodar en Hollywood y que tocaba el tema del modelaje.

Draco era avezado en el tema de los contratos y por mucha confianza que tuviera en Giovanni en temas de negocios, sabía que Draco lo era mucho más, así que le había pedido revisar las cláusulas y si efectivamente podrían dar abasto a lo solicitado y si todo el esfuerzo en la inversión, se podría solventar y quedar ganancias en relación con el pago recibido.

Mientras estaba en su mecedora abrigada hasta los pies, pues el clima estaba amenazante de tormenta, acariciaba una mantita de algodón que Luna le había llevado en la mañana, para su hijito. Luna… cada día más feliz junto a Bruno… podría asegurar que su amiga estaba enamorada de su amigo gay. Ella se lo había dicho muchas veces, que no se hiciera ilusiones con él porque era un promiscuo y más encima le gustaban los hombres. Luna solo reía y le decía que eran solamente amigos. Pero ella conocía esa mirada con brillo especial y podría asegurar que Luna estaba enamorada de Bruno.

Por otra parte, hacía un par de semanas había recibido el parte de matrimonio de Ronald y Tanya Hall. Había sonreído de alegría. Al fin Ron se casaba. No conocía a la novia, así que se preocupó de que Luna le consiguiera algunas revistas mágicas en donde mostraran a la feliz pareja y al ver a la muchacha la encontró bellísima, era una verdadera modelo. Cada día la idea que tenía de llevar sus creaciones al mundo mágico se hacían más intensas, sobretodo viendo que allí habían muchachas que podrían lucir dignamente esos modelos… Luna era una de ellas, y ahora veía en Tanya una potencial top model.

Pero ese plan debería esperar hasta que su hijo estuviera un poco más grande y que le diera tiempo a ella para trabajar, pues su prioridad ante todo era su familia. Estar con Draco, que cada vez la sorprendía más. Era tan galante, tan caballero… aunque igual de posesivo, dominante, sarcástico y burlón, pero tan de ella…

— ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy, Hermione?―Era Narcisa quien llegaba cada mañana a acompañarla. Llevaba su tejido de agujas y se sentaba al lado de su nuera. Ahora tejía un pequeño chalequito en lana suave celeste para su nieto. Podría utilizar la magia, podría salir y comprar cualquier cosa, pudiera incluso hacer aparecer lo que quisiera, pero sabía que las cosas hechas por uno mismo y con amor, eran mejor recibidas y se sentía mejor haber trabajado en ello.

— Estoy bien. Aunque nerviosa.

— ¿Por el parto?

— Sí.

— ¿A qué le temes, hija? ¿Al dolor? ¿A las contracciones?

— Le temo a la episiotomía.

— Oh. Eso. Creo que todas las mujeres tememos a eso.

— ¿Y en San Mungo será igual?

— Un parto es un parto, hija. Tanto en los muggles como en los magos, se da de igual forma. Debes estar tranquila. Ahora hay muchos adelantos, no vas a sentir nada

Pero Hermione seguía con miedo. Así estuvo unos diez minutos, callada mirando cómo un pájaro se posaba en el árbol que estaba frente a ella y comenzaba a armar su nido. No se dio cuenta cuando Narcisa se puso de pie para hablar a Draco que acababa de llegar.

— ¿Le pasa algo?

— Conversa con ella, creo que está un poco nerviosa.― Narcisa salió de la habitación dando el especio necesario de intimidad que Hermione y Draco necesitaban.

— ¿Qué te pasa sabelotodo?―Dijo depositando un fugaz beso en los labios de su esposa y apoyándose en la baranda del balcón cruzando sus brazos. Eso le recordó a Hermione la conversación que habían sostenido el primer día de su llegada a esa casa, cuando le confesó lo ocurrido con Harry Potter.

— Estoy un poco nerviosa, eso es todo.

— ¿Nerviosa por el contrato con la cinematográfica? ¿Por el parto? ¿O por otra cosa?

— Por el parto… Tengo un poco de miedo.

Draco se acuclilló frente a ella y la miró a los ojos. Luego arregló un pequeño mechón que tenía en la frente.

— Sabes que estaré contigo todo el tiempo. Además te atenderán los mejores médicos. Hermione, debes estar tranquila. Nada te pasará. Eres una mujer fuerte, lo sabes.

— Las mujeres estamos hechas para esto, pero aun así, me da miedo.

— Yo pienso que es normal que sientas miedo. Pero como te digo, nunca estarás sola. Además sabemos que hay medicamentos especiales para mitigar las contracciones y el dolor del parto, así que trata de no pensar ¿sí? ―Ella sonrió y le acarició el rostro a Draco.

— ¿Te he dicho que eres lindo? ― El rió fuerte.

— Un par de veces. ¿Y yo te he dicho que eres preciosa?

— Pues no.

— Pues sabes que sí, que siempre te lo digo.

En ese instante el celular de Draco vibró y vio un mensaje. Su rostro se ensombreció.

— ¿Ocurre algo?

— En el jardín está Astoria. Quiere verme.

— ¿Y qué hace ella acá?

— No lo sé. Por favor no te pongas celosa. Quizá me quiera contar algo. Debo ir.

— Sí, claro. Confío en ti.

— Y yo en ti amor mío.

Draco bajó hasta el jardín de su casa, en donde estaba Astoria esperándolo. Ésta no había querido esperarlo al interior de la casa, más que nada para evitar que Hermione se sintiera mal, por ver a la "ex" conversando con su marido y también para no cruzarse con el malnacido de Lucius Malfoy.

Ella como siempre se veía elegantísima y delgada. Lucía abrigo blanco entallado en la cintura. Era casi mediado de noviembre y el tiempo amenazaba que en cualquier instante nevaría o llovería por lo cual le extrañaba a Draco estar conversando en ese lugar.

— Astoria, creo que no deberíamos estar aquí. Está frío…

— Draco, qué gusto verte. ―Astoria no dio importancia a lo dicho por su ex y lo abrazó con cariño.―Ese edificio del fondo ¿es el taller de tu esposa?

— Así es. Pero ahora está descansando. Casi no trabaja.

— Me imagino. Bueno, no te quiero quitar más tiempo. Vine a despedirme. Mi madre y yo nos mudamos a Francia, donde mi hermana Daphne. Mi padre se quedará un tiempo acá, finiquitando algunos negocios y luego también nos acompañará. Tú sabes que mi madre tiene una enfermedad crónica, y por lo mismo ha dicho que quiere estar todo el tiempo posible con sus dos nietos. Eso para resarcir también todo el mal causado a mi hermana.

— Espero que les vaya bien. Sinceramente Astoria yo no quise…

— Draco, no me des explicaciones. Ni tú me amabas, ni yo te amaba. La costumbre es capaz de destruir a las personas. Lo mejor fue que te enamoraras de ella y te casaras. Hacen linda pareja, y serán unos buenos padres. Yo habría querido tener hijos antes pero…

— Astoria… yo no quería tener hijos, lo sabes.

— Lo sé. Y por eso me extraña que a la primera ella haya quedado embarazada.

— No es un tema que a ti te interese a estas alturas. Yo estoy feliz con Hermione y con nuestro hijo.

— Draco, no es lo que piensas. Yo estoy muy feliz de que estés bien con Granger, solo debo decirte algo antes de irme.

— Tú dirás.

Astoria tomó del brazo a Draco y avanzó con él unos pasos más lejos, como tratando de evitar que alguien los escuchara.

— Draco ten cuidado con tu padre. Estoy segura que él pretende hacer algo con tu hijo.

— ¡¿Pero qué tontería estás hablando?!

— Draco, no es casual que estés con Hermione ni que se hayan enamorado.― Volvió a mirar hacia la casa.―No puedo entrar en detalles, pero tu padre me tenía prohibido a mi tener un hijo tuyo.

En ese mismo instante alguien estaba detrás de una cortina del segundo piso. Lucius Malfoy apretaban con fuerza su varita. Sabía que debía actuar. ¡Hacía rato que debía haber acabado con esa mujer! Suponía lo que se traía entre manos. No la dejaría avanzar.

— Eso no es cierto, mi padre ansiaba un nieto.

— Un nieto sí, pero con una… con un impura… y él vio en Granger esa posibilidad de tener un nieto, aprovechándose de qué tú siempre la quisiste.

— ¿De dónde sacas eso?

— Déjame terminar, Draco. El hechizo… el hechizo de tu padre… ―En ese instante Astoria sintió una clavada muy fuerte en su estómago. Lucius desde el segundo piso de la casa le acaba de enviar una advertencia pues sabía que algo le podía estar diciendo a Draco. Fue leve, pero lo suficiente para que la mujer entendiera que no podía seguir hablando.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Sí, pero creo que me debo ir.

— Astoria, ¿qué es eso que me decías? No entendí nada.

— Draco… no puedo hablar más. Te deseo lo mejor de este mundo.― Se acercó a Draco y lo abrazó fuertemente, sería la última vez que viera a ese hombre y realmente esperaba que pudiera salvar a su hijo. Luego le tomó el rostro y como tantas otras veces, en casi 10 años de relación, posó un suave beso en los labios.― Luego lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió.

— Adiós, Draco.

— Adiós, Astoria.

La mujer acomodó su bolso de mano debajo de su brazo y caminó por el jardín en busca de la salida en donde pudo desaparecer.

Draco la miró unos segundos, metió sus manos a los bolsillos y giró para entrar en la casa, encontrándose con Hermione que estaba de pie detrás de la mampara de vidrio con los ojos llorosos. Había visto que Astoria lo había besado y él se había quedado quieto.

Abrió la puerta y esta retrocedió unos pasos chocando su espalda con un mueble de arrimo que tenía un gran florero.

— ¡Cuidado!

Pero Hermione no le dijo nada, instintivamente llevó su mano al costado y avanzó hasta la escalera. Ella en realidad quería invitar a Astoria a cenar. La quería conocer, pero se había encontrado con esa escenita, que dejaba poco a la imaginación. Claro, ella era delgada de curvas perfectas, sin la inmensa panza que ella tenía; podía usar zapatos de tacón sin mayor problema. En cambio ella, tenía que andar con pantuflas todo el día, porque se le hinchaban los pies, su nariz cada día estaba más oscura a raíz de los cambios del embarazo. Eso sin hablar de sus pechos, ni de sus pezones, que eran inmensos.

En realidad, frente a la belleza de Astoria, ella tenía mucho que perder. Iba a subir la escalera caminando, cuando Draco le tomó el brazo.

— ¡Ey, sabelotodo! ¿A dónde vas? Usa el elevador.

Ella se acomodó en el sillín y comenzó a avanzar. Draco iba a su lado, preocupado, porque sabía que Hermione lo había visto, pero no quería iniciar una pelea con ella debido a su embarazo. .

— Hermione, amor mío… lo que acabas de ver…

Le decía ayudándola a ponerse de pie una vez que había llegado al piso superior.

— ¡No me digas nada, Draco Malfoy! La bella y estilizada Astoria Greengrass viene a mi casa a besuquear a mi marido y él… muy inocente, se deja… ¡Claro como ella está delgada y no con esta inmensa barriga que cargo! ―Mientras decía eso y levantaba la voz, otra vez esa punzada que hacía media hora estaba sintiendo la cual se repetía cada cinco minutos. Pero no le dijo a Draco, sin embargo, no había necesidad de decir nada, pues el rostro de Hermione estaba completamente pálido.

— Creo que debes descansar.

— ¡Yo estoy bien! ¡Por un caraj…―Esta vez el dolor se hizo más fuerte y largo. De repente sintió que se humedecía más de la cuenta… o que se estaba orinando. Miró a Draco asustada y éste intuyó que algo no andaba bien.

— Hermione ¿qué ocurre?

Pero esta no respondió porque sintió que se inundaba por completo, bajó su vista y pudo ver como un fuerte chorro de agua escurría por el piso.

— ¡Oh, Dios… no…! ¡No puede ser! ¡Aun no, no es tiempo!

— Tranquila, amor…. ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá, ven!

En ese instante llegó corriendo Narcisa al escuchar los gritos de su hijo y vio de inmediato la escena.

— Ha roto la fuente. Comenzará con el trabajo de parto.

— No, aún no es tiempo…

— El bebé se adelantó, hija. Eso es todo.

— ¡Esto es por tu culpa, Draco Malfoy!

— Draco, ¿tienes todo listo?―Draco asintió.― Bien no hay tiempo de llamar una ambulancia o de que un médico llegue, tendremos que llevarla nosotros al hospital.

— No, no todavía… ¡Narcisa has algo!  
>— No hija, puedo hacer nada. Es la naturaleza… tu hijo quiere llegar a este mundo este día.<p>

— ¡Es por tu culpa! Por andarte besuqu… ¡Ay mierda! ¡Ayyyy!

Entre ambos sentaron a Hermione en el sofá que estaba en el pasillo, mientras Draco iba por sus cosas a la habitación. Narcisa la ayudó a secarse y los tres luego bajaron al primer piso. Draco, tomó en brazos a Hermione y la subió al auto.

Hizo un hechizo para tener vía expedita hacia el hospital, conduciendo nervioso entre los gritos de dolor de Hermione. Temía que ésta comenzara a dar a luz en el vehículo y él sin saber qué hacer.

Al llegar al hospital, luego de unos diez minutos de rápida marcha por las calles, una camilla la esperaba, en donde la subieron y ya las contracciones eran muy seguidas. El niño quería nacer en cualquier momento.

— El bebé ya viene.―Escuchó a una de las enfermeras decir, y comenzaron a avanzar con ella hacia el sector de maternidad.

— Vamos amor, tranquila eres fuerte.

— Ya no que queda nada de fuerza… por tu culpa el bebé se adelantó. ¡Ay mierda! ¡cómo es posible que duela tanto… carajo!

— Eres fuerte, Hermione. Eres una heroína de guerra.

— ¡A la mierda con la heroína! ¡Este dolor me está matando! ¡Es un crucio!

Ingresaron con ella a la sala de parto, mientras que Draco tuvo que esperar en la contigua unos minutos con su madre. Luego de un par de minutos lo hicieron pasar, pero primero debía colocarse una bata celeste, un gorro y una mascarilla.

Al ingresar la vio a ella con sus piernas separadas, y gritando de dolor.

— El bebé está naciendo, señor Malfoy. Ha sido todo muy rápido, pero ella debe pujar.

Draco se acercó hacia la cabecera de la camilla y le tomó la mano.

— Vamos amor, puja. Tu puedes eres fuerte.

— ¡No puedo! ¡Siento que me voy morir!  
>— Con fuerza, Hermione. Demuéstrame lo leona que eres.<p>

— ¡Ayyyy!

— Más fuerte señora Malfoy, falta poco. ―Le decía el médico que estaba atendiéndola.

— Demuestra que eres una guerrera, amor mío. ¿Dónde quedó la muchacha que me dobló la cara de un puñetazo?

— ¡No sé…! ¡No está! ¡Odio este puto dolor!

— Amor, ¿dónde está la mujer que tomaba semen de pitufo?

Las enfermeras se miraron en sí y el médico levantó la cabeza, todos extrañados.

— Es un trago. ― Les dijo Draco.

— Ahhh. ― Y volvieron a su tarea.

— ¡Odio a los Pitufos! ¡Ayyy!

— De nuevo una vez más.―Le dijo una matrona que estaba cerca de ella.

— Amor ¿dónde está la mujer que brindaba por mi pene?

Otra vez las enfermeras se miraron entre ellas con cara lasciva, lo malo era que no podían mirar las bondades de Draco con esa bata que llevaba puesta.

— ¡Se quedó en la puta Australia! ¡Ayyy, mierda! ¡No voy a dejar que nunca más me toques Draco Malfoy! ¡Esto es como estar una sala de torturas!

Draco recordó una película muggle en donde la protagonista era poseída por un engendro… la voz de Hermione mirándolo y gritándole le recordaba a esa actriz, pero no se lo iba a decir…

— Vamos, señora Malfoy… ahora sí.

— ¡Deja de decirme que ya viene! ¡Ayyy mierda!―Hermione hizo el último esfuerzo apretando fuertemente la mano de Draco, y luego sintió un alivio inmenso y el llanto de un bebé se escuchó en la habitación. 


	25. Sacrificio

_**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**_

_**AGRADEZCO LA LECTURA DE MI FIC! Y TODA LA PREFERENCIA.**_

_**PARA QUIENES HAN PREGUNTADO QUE PORQUÉ ESTE FIC TIENE POCOS COMENTARIOS O POCAS LECTURAS (CONSIDERANDO QUE LES HA GUSTADO) DEBO SEÑALAR QUE SOY NUEVA EN LA PÁGINA, SOLO DESDE HACE UNA CUANTAS SEMANAS. ESTE FIC, Y LOS OTROS ESTAN DESDE HACE MESES VIGENTES EN POTTERFICS Y EN WATTPAD.**_

_**DE IGUAL FORMA ESTOY FELIZ DE COMPARTIR EN ESTE ESPACIO MI IMAGINACIÓN**_

_**GRACIAS, GINGER.**_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0

Hermione abrió de apoco sus ojos pues se sentía completamente mareada, pero liviana, con un alivio que no se comparaba con nada.

De repente recordó todo… ¡Su hijo! ¿Dónde estaba su pequeño? Lo había tenido y recordaba que lo había escuchado llorar y que por solo unos segundos los logró a ver, antes de desmayarse… o de dormirse… ¿Cuánto rato había transcurrido?

Recordaba esa cabecita calva y una piel blanca, un chillido suave y un rostro angelical. Ese era su hijo, pero, ¿dónde estaba? ¿Quién lo tenía?

Intentó levantarse pero una mano, misma que ya conocía, le impidió levantarse.

— ¡Draco!―Su voz la escuchaba ronca. ¡Estaba disfónica, y debía ser por sus gritos y por los nervios del parto!

— Bruja celosa… tranquila, amor mío. Estás bien. Y procura no hablar, tu voz está cansada.―Hermione le sonrió pero luego las preguntas volvían a su mente.

— ¿Cuánto rato ha pasado? ¿Dónde está mi hijo? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué no está conmigo?

— Hace media hora que nuestro hijo llegó al mundo. Tú estás en la sala de recuperaciones y a Scorpius Malfoy lo están revisando. Una vez que tú te sientas mejor, lo traerán.

— Malfoy Granger, que no se te olvide.―Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo. Estaba cansada, se sentía sudorosa y como que toda su extremidades inferiores estuvieran adormecidas.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?―Le preguntó Draco al cabo de unos segundos mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

— Como si hubieran pasado una sandía por el orificio de un limón. ― Dijo seria con los ojos cerrados, pero Draco simplemente rió.―No te rías. Me dijiste que me iban a poner medicamentos para el dolor, ¡pero no fue así! ¡Sentí todo!

— Hermione, te pusieron todos los medicamentos necesarios y los calmantes que se usan. Lo que pasa es que estabas tan nerviosa que no te diste cuenta, por eso, te dormiste luego del parto. No te desmayaste.

— Pero…

— Hermione, nuestro hijo fue pequeño, no hubo necesidad de hacer una intervención quirúrgica… esa, a la que tanto le temías, así que debes estar tranquila.

— ¿Y algún… desgarro?

— Nada, Hermione. Todo fue normal y mágico.

— ¿Y por qué me duele todo?

— Porque acabas de parir… nada más amor mío. Eres madre… y yo he estado al lado de la mujer más fuerte del mundo. Te amo Hermione.

— Yo también te amo Draco… ¡pero te vi besándote con… ayy!

— ¿Te puedes calmar? Relájate y deja de pensar en pendejadas. Astoria me besó, pero nada más. Debí habérselo impedido, pero cuando reaccioné, ya me había besado. Por lo demás, ella se fue del país y es probable que nunca más la veamos.

— Pero por qué te besó. ―A pesar de estar adolorida, cansada y sudorosa, no se olvidaba de lo que había visto hacía una horas en su casa.

Draco rio y se acercó a Hermione tomándole el rostro.

— Porque soy bello.

— ¡Imbécil!―Hermione giró el rostro, pero Draco le tomó la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo.

— Imbécil, bello y que te ama.―Le dio un beso en los labios, beso que ella no correspondió y volvió a girar la cabeza hacia el otro lado. En ese instante la puerta se abrió y Draco salió de inmediato al encuentro de una enfermera que lo llamaba.

Hermione estaba mirando hacia el velador pues no quería ver a su esposo. De repente sintió que él se sentaba en la silla del lado de su cama.

— Mira Hermione.  
>Ella giró su rostro y ahí estaba Draco con una pequeña vida en brazos… su hijo envuelto en una manta de algodón color celeste.<p>

— ¡Oh, mi hijito!

Draco lo acomodó en el cuenco de los brazos de Hermione y ella no pudo evitar llorar.

— Es… es… igual a ti, Draco.

— Sí, es un Malfoy… Malfoy Granger… Te amo, mi bruja testaruda.

— Y yo a ti, Draco. Te amo con toda mi vida.

Hermione besó la pequeña cabecita de su hijo, mientras derramaba lágrimas de felicidad al igual que Draco que estaba sentado en la silla con su vista totalmente nublada. Ese nuevo sentimiento era infinitamente superior a cualquier sentimiento que pudo experimentar en su vida. Eran padres y ese amor, complemente nuevo, el de ser padres, lo estaban experimentando en ese momento.

Lucius Malfoy había despertado con ganas de hacer muchas cosas, sentía que las energías, lejos de irse, considerando que estaba ya en el supuesto último mes de su vida, estas se hacían presentes, llenándolo de ganas de vivir. Incluso el día anterior había pretendido ponerse de pie de su silla, luego de un par de fallidos intentos, lo había logrado.

Ahora sentía que podía caminar y hacer una vida normal. Entendía perfectamente que eso no era normal, que todo se debía a la mejoría de la muerte, pues presentía que estaba cercana, y que solamente se encontraba gastando los últimos cartuchos de energía que le quedaban.

Se sentó alegre en la cama, con la fuerza de un adolescente se desperezó e hizo la prueba. De inmediato sus pies se posaron en la alfombra del suelo y su cuerpo, cual acostumbrado, se puso de pie. Sonrió. Al fin sus piernas sostenían su cuerpo después de años de estar sin movimiento.

Y, lo mejor de todo, no tendría necesidad de usar magia para ingresar al baño (que bastante desgastado lo dejaba luego de hacer los conjuros) pues por hoy, iría por sus propios medios… ¡al fin!

Caminó por la habitación, como quien hace un calentamiento previo a la práctica de un deporte. Levantó las piernas, movió sus brazos, sus dedos, en fin realizó movimientos que, aparte de estarle vedados, prácticamente los había olvidado por la inactividad.

Se fue al baño y vio que su cabello estaba demasiado largo y hacía días que no se rasuraba. Tomó una tijera y con un movimiento de su varita esta cortó unos cuantos centímetros de su cabello, mientras que con otro movimiento la barba había desaparecido, dejando al descubierto un lozano hombre de unos cuarenta años.

Sonrió feliz al verse sano, aunque sabía que solo era una ilusión, pero la iba a disfrutar al máximo por el tiempo que durara.

Luego de bañarse pausada y tranquilamente, se vistió, eligiendo sus mejores atuendos y, mientras estaba frente al espejo peinándose y tramando la mejor forma de presentarse ante los demás miembros de su familia para darles la sorpresa de su mejoría, sintió que nuevamente esa voz se apoderaba de él, escuchaba una risa fuerte, tanto que instintivamente cubrió sus oídos y ya no escuchó más, simplemente sintió que caía en un sueño profundo….

Hermione bajaba las escaleras con su bebé en brazos. Scorpius ya tenía un poco más de un mes y era un bebé sano y hermoso. Draco, que acababa de cerrar la puerta de acceso principal a la casa, al verla sintió que se le doblaban las piernas del susto. ¡Debía utilizar el sillín del elevador! ¿Qué tal si se le doblaba un pie y caía por la escalera con el niño? ¡Había días en que Hermione simplemente era una irresponsable!

— ¡Ten cuidado!―Le gritó fuerte antes de llegar corriendo a su lado y ayudándola a descender los últimos dos escalones.

Hermione estaba hermosa, en el corto tiempo transcurrido había bajado todos los kilos que subió de más durante el embarazo. Había hecho un poco de gimnasia suave para tonificar sus músculos y como leche maternal tenía muy poca, en común acuerdo con su médico obstetra muggle habían optado por cortarla definitivamente y darle al bebé leche sustituta.

Así que con todo, y claro, una que otra poción mágica de su suegra para perder peso rápidamente, volvía a tener su armonioso cuerpo, eso sí con unos pechos uno poco más pronunciados los que a Draco volvían loco, tanto que no dejaba de pensar en ellos…

Lamentablemente aún el médico tratante no le había otorgado el alta… y ya hacía un par de meses que Draco no la había tocado y ya le estaba pasando la cuenta la falta de sexo que hasta en sus gestos y en lo acelerado de sus acto, se lo solía demostrar. A veces incluso hasta discutía con Hermione y eso a ella la hacía sentir mal.

— Draco, no vamos a discutir de nuevo. Yo me siento bien, ¿qué crees que me puede pasar al bajar unos escalones?

— Granger, ten más cuidado. No andas por la vida sola. Por último levítalo y lo bajas al primer piso, pero no lo cargues. ¿Qué tal si se te dobla un pie y caes? O se te resbala de los brazos o…

— Es mi hijo y jamás le pasará nada malo conmigo.

— También es mi hijo, por si lo has olvidado.

En ese instante Narcisa también bajaba las escaleras. Los miró sonriente y de brazos cruzados. Esas discusiones sin sentido y de enamorados le recordaba a sus primero años de matrimonio con Lucius.

— Otra vez discutiendo… ¡Parecen recién casados! Anda Hermione, dame al niño y descansa un instante. Y tú Draco, deja de andar viendo fantasmas por ahí. Con su madre o con su abuela, nada malo le pasará a tu hijo. Así que cálmate.

Hermione le entregó el bebé a Narcisa, mientras Draco esbozó una sonrisa en tanto su madre iba hacia uno de los sofás en donde se sentó con el niño en su regazo.

Draco, por su parte, le tomó la mano a Hermione y esta lo miró a los ojos.

— Perdóname, Draco. Creo que a veces soy muy apresurada. Sé que soy madre primeriza y tú también eres padre primerizo, juntos debemos hacerlo. No hay un manual para ser padres, de apoco los dos vamos ir aprendiendo.

— Lo sé, Hermione, y yo he sido poco cuidadoso para decir las cosas.―Mientras le hablaba la había tomado de la cintura a su esposa, luego suavemente le levantó la barbilla y la miró a los ojos.― ¿Cómo te has sentido?

— Bien. He estado muy bien.

— Y, ¿qué ha dicho el médico?―Hermione sonrió porque sabía a qué se refería su marido y le habló al oído…

— La próxima semana.―Draco rió y la levantó del piso, dando una vuelta con ella.

— ¡No te voy a soltar en toda la noche!

— ¡Draco, deja ya… me puedo caer!―Hermione reía mientras Draco ya la estaba dejando en el piso.

— Madre, la próxima semana te vamos a dejar a Scorpius por dos días.

— ¿Dos días? ¿Van a salir?―Les preguntó Narcisa sin entender pues estaba tan interesada hablándole al bebé que no escuchó lo que Draco y Hermione decían.

— No. Nos vamos a encerrar a recuperar el tiempo perdido en la famosa "cuarentena".

Narcisa rodó los ojos y meneó la cabeza. Si hubiese estado viva su madre, seguro le daba un síncope. Su hijo hablaba tan desinhibido que a veces prefería reír.

Mientras Draco besaba a Hermione y bajaba sus manos hasta el trasero de ella, en forma poco disimulada delante de su madre, Luna apareció en la mampara de vidrio que daba al jardín. Traía una carpeta para la firma de algunos documentos. Draco soltó a Hermione, quien sonriente y arreglándose el cabello, abrió la puerta.

— Hola Hermione. Hola Draco. Señora Malfoy, buenos días.―Narcisa la saludó desde su sofá.―Te traigo unas órdenes de compra para que las puedas firmar. Giovanni dice que por el monto de la compra prefiere que tú las vises antes de poder tramitarlas.

Mientras se acomodaban en los sofás que estaban frente a la chimenea, para que Hermione firmara, Draco se sentó al lado de su madre para ver cómo su hijo dormía plácidamente en los brazos de ésta.

En ese momento, Lucius Malfoy bajaba del segundo piso en el ascensor que originalmente pertenecía a Hermione, mientras su silla de ruedas levitaba hacia la planta inferior. Ese era un procedimiento que el hombre realizaba a diario, por tanto a nadie extrañaba que lo hiciera, mientras todos seguían en sus actividades.

— Deben fijarse bien en la calidad de este lino, estoy pidiendo lino amarillo oro con líneas de amarillo pálido 234, el grosor debe ser en lino cambric, que es el más delgado…

— Hermione, no te preocupes, Bruno conoce perfectamente los tipos de telas, así que no te preocupes.

Lucius, luego de acomodarse en su silla de ruedas, avanzó en esta, saludando solo con un movimiento de cabeza a los presentes, deteniéndose al lado de Narcisa quien estaba a su vez cerca de la chimenea. Nadie le tomaba importancia, pues hacía rato que Lucius Malfoy solo se dedicaba a escuchar las conversaciones y en muy raras oportunidades intervenía; Narcisa estaba hablando con Draco de lo lindo que era el bebé y la rubia secretaria de Hermione le indicaba dónde firmar. Así que ese era el momento de actuar.

— ¿Me dejan cargar a mi nieto?

Hermione lo miró sonriente y le asintió. En cambio Draco, dudó unos segundos mientras Narcisa lo acomodaba en los brazos de su marido, en ese momento Scorpius se movió y despertó. Pero solo sonrió al ver a sus abuelos frente a él.

— Es todo un Malfoy. Mira que heredar nuestro cabello, Draco. Y tus ojos… son grises.―Decía un sonriente Lucius al reparar en suave pelusas blanquecinas que el pequeño tenía como cabellera.

— Así es, padre. Espero que herede la inteligencia de su madre.

— Draco tú eres más inteligente que yo.―Le dijo Hermione y Draco le guiñó un ojo, poniéndose de pie y acercándose al sofá en donde estaba Hermione junta a Luna.

Narcisa por su lado se había puesto de pie para acercar una bandeja con panecillos dulces que estaba en un mueble de arrimo a solo unos pasos detrás del sofá en donde se encontraba sentada.

Fue entonces que Lucius, en forma rápida, se puso de pie y sacó su varita, de tal forma que un brazo cargaba al bebé y con la otra sostenía su varita en ristre.

Todos quedaron atónitos, sin saber qué hacer. ¿Qué pretendía Malfoy? El instinto de Hermione, fue ponerse pie e intentar acercarse al hombre pero este apuntaba con su varita, tanto a ellos como al bebe en forma intermitente.

— ¡No se acerquen!―Gritó fuerte y claro, dando a entender que no iba a titubear en lanzar alguna maldición a quien se interpusiera en sus planes.

— Padre, ¿qué haces? ¿qué pretendes? ¡Dame a mi hijo, por favor!

— Lucius, por favor, deme a mi hijo. No le haga daño… ¡Es su nieto!

Lucius rió, pero no dijo nada, dio una patada y la silla de ruedas le entregó el espacio necesario para, con que con su varita lograra asir la vasija con polvos Flu que reposaba cerca de la chimenea, tomar un poco y escapar rápidamente por la chimenea con el niño en brazos.

Lo que vino luego fueron los gritos desgarradores de Hermione intentando seguirlo por donde mismo se había ido y Draco tomándola de la cintura.

— ¡Draco! ¿Qué ha hecho tu padre? ¿Qué quiere con mi hijo?

— No sé, pero creo que algo trama… ¡Astoria algo me lo dijo!

— ¿Astoria? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con mi hijo?

— Calma hija, deja que Draco te explique.

— ¡No hay tiempo para explicaciones! ¡Quiero a mi hijo conmigo!

Hermione estaba totalmente fuera de sí. Lloraba, gritaba y daba vueltas alrededor de la sala, con Draco detrás intentando calmarla. Pero ninguno sabía qué hacer. Lucius podría haber ido a cualquier lado.

— Ese día que vino… algo me intentó decir, en relación a que mi padre algo se traía entre manos con nuestro hijo… pero no pudo seguir hablando porque…

— ¡Draco! ¡¿Y ahora me lo dices?! ¿Qué relación tiene Astoria con tu padre? ¡¿Por qué ella sabe algo que nosotros no?! ¡Dios mío! ¿A dónde se llevó a mi hijo?―Ahora Hermione lloraba abrazada a Draco. Este le acariciaba la cabeza sin saber qué hacer.

— Madre, ¿tienes idea a dónde pudo haber ido mi padre?

— No sé hijo, pero "eso" que se llevó a tu hijo, no era él. Conozco a Lucius y sé que para él ante todo está la familia. Hijo, piensa… ¡Es el hechizo! ¡Ese maldito hechizo que hizo Bellatrix!

Narcisa conocía perfectamente a su marido. Sabía que en el pasado había tomado decisiones poco asertivas al aliarse con Voldemort, durante la guerra, pero bien sabía que muy caro lo había pagado: En la cárcel y con ese hechizo que lo mantenía postrado y con una sentencia de muerte. Aunque igual siempre tuvo sospechas acerca de ciertas actitudes de su marido respecto al embarazo de Hermione. Siempre le causo cuidado por qué su marido, otrora opositor acérrimo de los famosos libertadores del mundo mágico, de un día para otro, festejara que Granger, siendo quién era, tuviera una relación con Draco y más encima esta fuera a tener un hijo.

En varias ocasiones quiso abordar esa inusual aceptación de su marido hacia Granger, pero éste nunca quería dar respuestas. Ahora entendía que algo se tramaba. Sintió una especie de punzada en el pecho. El dolor de la angustia se hacía tangible. Miró con lágrimas en los ojos a su hijo que abrazaba a Hermione mientras ella con cuerpo pesado se sentaba en un sofá…

¿Y si el amor de Draco y Hermione era falso?

¿Y si todo había sido armado por Lucius?

¿Y si todo era un plan que venía adosado al hechizo de Bellatrix?

¿Y si el niño era la llave de una sucia jugada de su hermana?

Draco, conocedor de su madre, soltó por unos instantes a Hermione y se puso en cuclillas frente a ella, tomándole las manos.

— Madre, ¿qué ocurre? ¿qué sabes de todo esto? ¿mi padre te ha dicho algo? ¿sabes a dónde fue?

— No hijo, él no me ha dicho nada. Solo que…― Miró a Hermione y a su hijo, pero esta vez no pudo contener el llanto.

— Madre habla por favor…

— Narcisa, ¿qué ocurre?―Hermione también se acercó a Narcisa, mientras Luna que estaba estática en su lugar y pensando cuál era su mejor forma de ayudar desapareció. Iría por Bruno. Era hora de hablar con la verdad.

— ¿Hijos, ustedes se casaron realmente enamorados?

— Así es madre. ¿Por qué nos preguntas eso?

— Draco, tú estabas de novio con Astoria, todos pensamos que te ibas a casar con ella, pero de un día para otro, arreglaste un viaje a Australia y al poco tiempo vas a ser padre y te casas.

Hermione se puso de pie y comenzó a analizar la situación. Las cosas encajaban como en un puzzle. Ahora recordaba lo que ese día había sucedido…

— Draco, aquel día en que nos encontramos en Australia, yo estuve sola luego del desfile…

Antes de seguir hablando, por la mampara de vidrio ingresaba Luna junto a Bruno y a Giovanni. El primero traía al segundo arrastrando de un brazo. La fuerza de Bruno no era acorde con su rechoncho físico. Pero tenían otras cosas en qué pensar que en lo extraña de esa actitud.

— ¡Habla idiota!―Le dijo Bruno soltándolo del brazo. Giovanni se arregló la chaqueta y su corbata. Antes de hablar carraspeó un poco y empezó:

— Hermione… es mi culpa.

— ¿Tu culpa? ¿Tú ayudaste a Malfoy a huir con mi hijo?

— No, Hermione, a eso no. Pero fui yo quien a ustedes los unió. ¡Esperen déjenme que termine!―Dijo antes que Draco se le intentara abalanzar. Hermione le había sostenido un brazo a su marido. Era imperioso saber la verdad, antes de enfrascarse a golpes.―Soy un squib que tu padre, contrató para que trabajara con Hermione y allanara el camino para que ustedes estuvieran juntos.

— Eso quiere decir, entonces, que mi matrimonio con Hermione… ¿no es real?

— De ninguna manera. Tu padre, Draco, de alguna forma se enteró de tú estabas interesado en Hermione y quiso unirlos. A mí me contactó para que un día en especial Hermione y tú se unieran. ¿Recuerdan qué comieron aquel día?

— ¡Nos diste un filtro, maldito squib!

— ¡Draco, por favor, deja que hable!―Si Draco no se calmaba, Hermione estaba dispuesta a silenciar a su marido con magia.

— Insisto nada de eso… Pero lo que comieron… bueno, les levantó la libido.―Draco miró a Hermione sin entender.

— ¿Qué comiste, Hermione?

— ¡No me acuerdo, Draco! ¡Y sinceramente, creo que estamos perdiendo el tiempo en esta estúpida conversación! ¡Debemos encontrar a nuestro hijo!

— Lo sé… pero hay cosas que deben saber… Aquella vez yo arreglé todo para que estuvieran juntos en la noche… durante el día me preocupé de que cada uno tuviera acceso a un menú afrodisiaco para ambos, incluso el bar del segundo piso estaba vacío para ustedes. Todo el escenario para que se unieran. Ustedes se enamoraron sin magia.

— Pero ¿con qué fin mi padre haría eso? Él era uno de los primeros en oponerse a mezclar su tan preciada sangre pura.

— El hechizo hijo… algo tiene que ver. Estoy segura. El hechizo que le hizo Bellatrix.

— Claro, Narcisa… además, el libro… el libro que yo vi en la biblioteca ¿te acuerdas Draco lo que te conté?

— Sí, Hermione. Lo recuerdo, por lo mismo le pregunté a mi padre en relación a ese libro… y ahora que me lo dices… pues no supo qué responder. Incluso titubeó en lo poco que me dijo.

Bruno avanzó y le tomó la mano a Hermione y miró a Draco. A estas alturas tanto Draco como Hermione sabían que Bruno era algo más que un simple diseñador muggle. Si bien no tenían información que avalara esa sospecha, pues Blaise Zabini no había logrado sacar nada en claro, las dudas de Draco, más las que Hermione ya tenía, hacía que ambos desconfiaran de Bruno, estando a la espera de que él mismo fuera quien les contara la verdad.

— Lamento mucho que esto haya ocurrido. Pero hace tiempo que sospechamos que tu padre se trae algo con tu hijo, Draco.

— ¿Sospechamos? ¿Tú? ¿Tú y quienes más? ¿Quiénes están metidos en este complot en contra de Hermione y de mí? ¿Sabes, acaso qué quiere mi padre con mi hijo?

— No, Draco. Nadie está en contra de ustedes. Pero no es mucho lo que hemos logrado descubrir. Solo tenemos sospechas de que algo tiene que ver con el hechizo por el cual tu padre ha quedado libre de Azkaban. Y sí, somos varios los que hemos estado preocupados por ustedes… pero debo decirles que no es el momento de entrar en detalles. Debemos actuar. Mientras más perdamos el tiempo en explicaciones, más tiempo gana tu padre.

— ¿Qué harás tú Bruno…eres un…

— ¿Muggle? No Hermione. Soy mago, deberías haberme reconocido hace tiempo. Eres una bruja poco perceptiva… en cambio tú Malfoy…

— Suponía que no eras un muggle normal.

— Debemos avisar al Ministerio.―Dijo Hermione, pensando que ellos solos no podrían contra un mago tan avezado y hábil como lo era Lucius Malfoy, eso sin mencionar el hechizo que padecía, el cual podría darle poderes que nadie imaginaba.

— Yo lo haré.―Dijo Luna realizando un par de movimientos con su varita, enviando de inmediato su patronus con el mensaje al destino señalado.

— Yo creo saber en dónde puede estar Lucius.―Les dijo Narcisa, quien se había mantenido en silencio, pensando y analizando para sí los posibles paraderos de su marido.

Sin esperar una respuesta del Ministerio: Draco, Hermione, Bruno y Luna, de inmediato emprendieron camino hacia la antigua Mansión Malfoy, que era el lugar en donde, según Narcisa podría estar escondido, puesto que ese lugar, luego de ser confiscado por el mismo Ministerio de Magia, nunca más había vuelta a ser habitado. Se encontraba en total abandono, siendo el lugar preciso para que Malfoy (o lo que de él quedara) pudiera ir allá a concretar su plan.

Giovanni se quedó junto a Narcisa, esperando a que el Ministerio enviara a los Aurores y explicarles lo que acababa de ocurrir. Para todos era una pérdida de tiempo esperar respuesta del Ministerio. Ellos podrían.

Se aparecieron en las afueras de la Mansión y se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que Hermione la recordaba: lúgubre, oscura, descuidada, con ventanas cerradas. Era como si el sol se negase a iluminarla.

— Los muggles no la ven.

— Draco, esto ha de tener algún hechizo para que nadie entre.

— Ha de ser así, pero yo conozco el hechizo con el cual podremos ingresar todos. Esto ha sido propiedad Malfoy por siglos y tiene sus ventajas ser uno de ellos, en algunas ocasiones. Vengan.

Draco adivinando los pensamientos de su esposa, esos que estaban muy ligados a cierta noche durante la guerra en donde fue torturada y marcada por su tía Bellatrix, le tomó la mano y le besó el brazo en donde tenía esa cicatriz.

— Tranquila amor mío, encontraremos a nuestro hijo. No estás sola en esto. Nunca te dejaría sola.

— Draco, si tu padre le hace daño a nuestro hijo... yo… yo me muero.

— No amor, nada de eso pasará.

— Pero y si ya…

— No amor, nada de eso pasará. Vamos, avancemos.―Draco se mostraba seguro y sereno, pero por dentro lloraba pues temía por la vida de su hijo. No obstante, debía mantener la cordura y mostrarse fuerte para apoyar a Hermione. Era una heroína de guerra, pero en ese entonces no era madre y ahora estaba en peligro la vida de su hijo. Dos escenarios distintos y su rol había cambiado, por tanto sus fuerzas también. Ya no estaba sola. Nunca más lo estaría.

Abrieron el portón de fierro forjado y avanzaron por el camino de piedras luego de la entrada principal justo en el momento que chocharon la barrera invisible que impedía el avance. Draco sacó su varita e hizo una especie de triángulo en el aire y luego pronunció las palabras: "Ukse lahti lai" y volvió a realizar el mismo movimiento, en ese instante el escudo que impedía el paso se desvaneció.  
>Caminaron con varita en ristre por el camino abovedado del puente de piedra que unía el portón de acceso con la casa. No se veía nada sospechoso que les indicara que allí había alguien. Sin embargo todos sabían que Narcisa no se equivocaba y que Lucius debía estar allí.<p>

Hermione iba más tranquila (aparentemente) pero sin darse cuenta apretaba más de la cuenta la mano de Draco, quien no decía nada porque entendía la desesperación de ella, sin embargo, cada le brindaba una mirada para calmarla, pues sabía que para ella el tiempo en esa casa se había detenido. Debía aún sentir el dolor físico que sufrió, los gritos y los insultos de Bellatrix y la desesperanza de creer que no recibirían ayuda. Para él también era doloroso ese recuerdo. Era lo peor que había vivido en esa guerra, ver cómo la torturaban y él sin poder hacer nada. Un movimiento en falso y todos hubiesen estado muertos.

Ingresaron a la casa con un simple "Alohomora" y la puerta principal se abrió. Lo que vieron adentro dejó a Draco sin palabras. Estaba todo roto, regado por el piso. Insultos con algún tipo de pintura mágica, en alusión a los Malfoy, amenazas de muertes y dibujos obscenos.

— Fue en otro tiempo, amor. Ya todo ha cambiado.―Le dijo Hermione intentando que Draco no considerara ni se fijara mayormente en los escritos. Él solo asintió.  
>— Por acá.―Bruno y Luna que iban un poco más adelante se habían desviado hacia las mazmorras, lugar que Luna conocía, a diferencia de Draco con Hermione que pretendían subir las escaleras.<p>

Draco y Hermione se abstuvieron de subir y siguieron a Bruno y a Luna. Avanzaron despacio por el pasillo y al final de este se enfrentaron a una puerta que daba hacia las celdas de las mazmorras.

Despacio y sin hacer ruidos descendieron lentamente. Ese lugar era lúgubre pero había un poco de luz, entregada por las antorchas de las paredes que estaban encendidas; esa luz era la que había alertado a Bruno y a Luna dando la pista necesaria a seguir.

Cuando llegaron a la primer celda, en la cual habían cuatro antorchas encendidas lo primero que vieron al bebé acostado en el piso en medio de unos papeles y a Lucius a su lado hecho un ovillo con su cuerpo, sudoroso y temblando.

— ¿Qué has hecho, padre? Por favor devuélveme a mi hijo.

Entre sollozo y sollozo Lucius, temblando por el miedo miró a Draco, y agotando las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, con una señal de su cabeza le indicó que podía tomar al niño. Draco no se esperó y, arriesgándose a recibir un rayo de la varita de su padre, la cual reposaba al lado de este, se apresuró a tomar a Scorpius, quien estaba despierto pero tranquilo.

De inmediato se lo entregó a Hermione, la que lo besó y acurrucó entre sus brazos, retrocediendo con su hijo unos pasos, pues temía que algo pudiera ocurrir entre Draco y Lucius.

Pero Lucius, estaba quieto sentado en el piso, pues su inmovilidad había regresado y nuevamente se le veía demacrado y enfermo. Él sabía que moría, que ya no había espacio para volver atrás. En ese preciso instante giró su cabeza hacia ambos costados, como buscando algo, momento en el cual una figura color plata y translúcida que estaba adosada al techo, descendía poniéndose a un lado de Lucius, frente a los recién llegados.

Bruno avanzó unos pasos junto a Luna, dejando protegida por ellos a Hermione y al niño, mientras ellos dos y Draco apuntaban con sus respectivas varitas, tanto a Lucius como al espectro. Que no era otra figura, más que Bellatrix Lestrange, con su mismo rostro malévolo y sonrisa diabólica la que los miraba desafiantes.

— Bella…―Intentó hablar Lucius con un hilo de voz, pero el espectro soltó un sonido agudo y gritó:

— ¡Lucius estúpido! ¡Debiste haber llevado a cabo todo el proceso!

— ¿De qué proceso habla?―Preguntó Draco.

— Quería sacrificar a mi hijo. Lo leí en ese libro de rituales…

— ¡Hermione sal de aquí, llévate a nuestro hijo! ―Le gritó Draco y Hermione de inmediato comenzó a retroceder sobre sus pasos para salir del lugar.

— ¡No te lleves al niño!―Gritó la mujer pero simplemente no podía avanzar, pues no tenía fuerzas.―-Este bueno para nada, recitó la letanía para sacarme de su cuerpo, pero debió haber matado al niño antes… ¡y no lo hizo…! ¡Prefirió, morir! ¡Pero yo no lo permitiré!

Draco miró a su padre, quien estaba tirado en el suelo y ahora miraba al espectro de Bellatrix con una sonrisa triunfante.

— No puedes hacer nada, malnacida, no lograrás lo que quieres. No, conmigo muerto.

— ¡No! ―Gritó con fuerza la mujer. Volando con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban hacia el cuerpo de Lucius. Pero este ya había previsto lo que ésta pensaba realizar.

— Hijo te amo. Cuida a mi nieto y sé feliz con tu mujer

— ¡Padre no!

Lucius Malfoy, había puesto la varita en su corazón y exclamado: "― ¡Avada Kedavra!―", justo en el momento que la mujer intentaba regresar al cuerpo.

Ambos, ya no estaban…


	26. Tú y él siempre

En su casa Narcisa Malfoy se encontraba sentada al calor de la chimenea, mientras en silencio lloraba la partida de su esposo, consciente de que aquello tarde o temprano irremediablemente ocurriría. Lo que nunca se imaginó fue que él al final de cuentas terminaría sacrificando su vida con tal de salvar la de su nieto. Ese pequeño niño que ahora dormía en los brazos de Draco, y que en cuyo hombro reposaba el triste rostro de Hermione, ahora su querida nuera.

Ella sabía del miedo y del terror al que ambos habían sido expuestos durante el tiempo en que Scorpius estuvo en manos de Lucius, y podía comprender perfectamente el dolor del alma que sentían ambos. Mismo que ella experimentó durante la guerra, cuando la vida de su hijo pendía de un hilo y por la cual ella fue capaz de exponerse ante el mismo Voldemort y engañarlo, con tal de salvarle la vida a Draco. Ese dolor era indescriptible e infinitamente doloroso: Una madre no puede ver morir a su hijo; Una madre, no puede llorar con un hijo muerto en brazos. Eso no debería existir. El horror de la muerte de un hijo no se compara con nada. El miedo a perderlo, tampoco.

Por Draco, ella habría dado su vida si hubiese sido necesario. Y estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, por eso corrió el riesgo. Es más, ahora estaría dispuesta a entregarla por su nieto. Lucius lo había hecho… al final de cuentas, su marido puso ante todo a la familia. A la sangre de su sangre.

Dio un suave suspiro, para tratar de controlarse. Aún quedaba lo más doloroso: velar el cuerpo de su marido para luego proceder al sepelio… no obstante, aún el cuerpo de Malfoy no había sido entregado a la familia, pues los del Ministerio debían realizar algunos exámenes de rigor: como verificación de que efectivamente había sido suicidio y la respectiva revisión de su varita.

Por su parte Draco sabía que tenía que ir al Ministerio, lo habían citado para prestar declaración, una vez más. Y a pesar de que el relato era el mismo, el Subsecretario no daba crédito a su narración. Harry Potter estaba empecinado en asegurar que tanto él como su padre habían confabulado para lograr que Hermione entrara en la familia Malfoy, apreciación que Draco no estaba con ganas de refutar. A estas alturas, lo que menos le preocupaba era qué pensara o dejara de pensar Harry Potter.

A su vez para Draco había sido una sorpresa enorme el relato de Bruno Bassi, a quien ahora conocían tal y como era realmente, al admitir que él había sido contratado por Ron Weasley para proteger a Hermione. Draco no estaba muy convencido de las buenas intenciones del ex marido de su esposa, sin embargo, debía reconocer que Hermione no tenía nada que ver con las acciones que Weasley determinara. Es más, por muy engreído y territorial que fuera en lo relacionado con Hermione, entendía claramente que el ex marido también había sido un amigo inseparable de ella durante su niñez y adolescencia y que por lo mismo, cualquier situación que la afectara, pues era evidente que lo preocuparía. Sobre todo debido a que ella se había ido del lado de ellos producto de la cobardía de Harry, quien no había tenido el valor suficiente para luchar por el amor que decían ambos profesarse en esos años. Cobardía que ahora con el tiempo, él, Draco Malfoy, agradecía. Pues todo tiene una génesis y su epílogo. Y él había sido el desenlace en la vida de ella. Su final. Hermione era la mujer con quien iba a pasar el resto de su vida y eso nadie lo podría cambiar.

Mientras todos divagaban en sus respectivos pensamientos, una lechuza ministerial pululaba en la ventana de la casa. Pobre, afuera nevaba y ella debía estar en su punto justo de congelación. Narcisa advirtió que la desdichada ave ya no daba más de helada, se apresuró a abrir la ventana y esta ingresó rápidamente a la casa.

— Te puedes quedar hoy con nosotros, avecita. No estás en condiciones de volar.

El ave, cual entendedor, luego de soltar la carta que trasladaba en su pico, voló hacia la chimenea para calentar un poco sus cuerpo y secar su alas.

Narcisa tomó la amarillenta carta y avanzó con esta hasta Hermione, pues a ella estaba dirigida.

— Hija, es para ti.―Le dijo entregando la misiva. Hermione, que estaba en silencio de hacía varios minutos, tardó un par de segundos en asimilar que Narcisa le hablaba. Solo reaccionó cuando Draco, con un leve momento de su hombro, la logró sacar de su letargo.

— Perdón, Narcisa… ¿me decías?

— Que esta carta es para ti, linda.―Hermione recibió la carta y la abrió de inmediato. La letra desordenada y disgráfica era inconfundiblemente de Harry Potter.

— ¿Quién te ha escrito, amor?

— Harry… Harry me ha escrito.

Draco inspiró para darse fuerzas y no caer en palabras que luego se podría arrepentir.

— Y qué quiere, ese. Ese subsecretario.

— Pues me está citando a su despacho… ahora… quiere que vaya sola. Dice que tiene algo que enseñarme.

Hermione entregó la carta a Draco, quien acomodó a Scorpius en sus brazos y con su mano libre la abrió para poder leerla.

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer? ―Le dijo a Hermione luego de haber leído.

— Necesito hablar con él. Es importante que él sepa que realmente tú y yo no nos casamos bajo ningún hechizo. No quiero que nadie sospeche de ti, ni de tu padre.

— Gracias Hermione, pero lo que piense Potter a mí no me interesa.

— Entonces, ¿me acompañarías?

— Ve tú Hermione. Ve sola. Hay cosas que debes tratar con ese… con Potter y quizá hayan temas que prefiera no enterarme…

— Draco, no…

— Amor mío, ve. Yo confío en ti. Sé que debes cerrar ese capítulo de tu vida, y mientras más pronto lo hagas, más pronto tú y yo podremos dedicarnos solo a lo nuestro.

— Gracias amor.

Hermione se colocó de pie y con su varita, atrajo hasta ella un abrigo oscuro para poder salir rumbo al Ministerio.

Narcisa le sonrió, entendiendo tanto la madurez de su hijo, así como la valentía de Hermione a enfrentarse a su pasado.

Hermione besó la frente de su hijo y luego buscó los labios de Draco. Este la besó suavemente y le brindó una leve sonrisa, a objeto de traspasarle un poco de seguridad.

— Te esperaré aquí.―Le dijo Draco, mientras ella avanzaba hasta la chimenea, para poder utilizar ese medio, pues según la carta de Harry Potter, acaba de conectar la chimenea de la mansión Malfoy con la de su despacho, a fin de que ella no ingresara por recepción, saltándose todos los pasos de seguridad. Al fin y al cabo, eran regalías que tenía por el hecho detentar el cargo de Subsecretario.

Hermione se vio envuelta en medio de un fuego de color azul, que lejos de quemar le provocaba una cierta cosquilla. Era como si suaves hojas acariciaran su piel. Pero poco disfrutó esa sensación porque el latir de su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse a medida que sabía que pronto volvería a ver a Harry a los ojos… esos lindos ojos verdes que durante tanto tiempo amó como lo más preciado… Rio para sí, si hubiese sabido que los ojos grises eran los mejores, pues no habría pedido tanto tiempo.

Cuando sintió que había llegado a su destino, dio un fuerte respiro y se irguió. Si algo había aprendido de vivir con Draco, era sentirse orgullosa de quien era, y ella era Herms Grennett… ¡No! Ella era Hermione Malfoy, y nadie la minimizaría o trataría como una niñita indefensa. El tiempo y los golpes del destino habían labrado su personalidad, esa que había sido capaz de derretir al témpano de hielo que era Draco y que la había llevado a ser la persona desinhibida que tanto amaba su esposo.

Cuando puso un pie en el despacho de Harry, advirtió de inmediato que este ya la esperaba. Al verla llegar, salió de su escritorio y avanzó hasta ella sonriente pero Hermione al instante se dio cuenta de que él estaba demacrado, incluso que había perdido peso, su cabello estaba más desordenado que lo normal y parecía que llevaba un par de días con la misma ropa, pues estaba arrugada y el cuello de su camisa no era de un blanco radiante. Conocía a la perfección esos síntomas. Harry estaba pasando por un periodo depresivo y esperaba no ser ella la causante de esos síntomas.

— Hermione ¡qué bueno que has venido! ―Intentó abrazarla, pero notó el rechazo de ella, al verla retroceder un paso y poner su mano en señal de detención. ― Perdón, lo siento. ―De igual forma sintió una especie de calor en su rostro al notar que rasgos de la Hermione de antaño no había ninguno en la que tenía frente de sí.

— ¿Cómo estás, Harry? Tú dirás para qué me has citado. ―Se cruzó de brazos esperando a que Harry la invitara a tomar asiento.

Harry sonrió y le indicó que se acomodara en uno de los sofás de su despacho. Mientras con su varita hizo que, desde la cafetera que estaba en una esquina de la oficina, se prepararan por arte de magia dos tazas. Conocía a Hermione y le puso dos cucharadas de azúcar.

Mientras tanto ella se quitó el abrigo y lo puso sobre el sofá.  
>— Gracias.―Dijo ésta recibiendo la taza, la cual dejó en la pequeña mesita que tenía frente. Sabía que debía estar muy caliente, así que esperaría a que reposara para luego poder beberlo.<p>

Harry esbozaba una sonrisa de felicidad, como hacía tiempo no había expresado, pero se notaba su nerviosismo y ansiedad.

— Hermione, ya me ha quedado claro que lo tuyo con Malfoy no fue por magia… Ron… bueno, Bruno, me lo ha explicado todo. Ese tal Giovanni, tu ayudante, fue quien propició…

— Harry, eso yo lo sé. Sé que mi matrimonio con Draco es una de las cosas más reales de mi vida, junto a mi hijo. No entiendo qué es lo que tú quieres conmigo. No busques culpar a Draco de los hechos que ocurrieron. Ustedes ya sospechaban de Lucius hacía tiempo… tú, Ron, Astoria, mis dos ayudantes y hasta Luna. Lo que no me explico es cómo ninguno de ustedes fue capaz de ponernos en sobre aviso de que lo iba a hacer Lucius… Nos expusieron de una manera que ni se imaginan…

— No podíamos hacerte partícipe de algo, de lo cual nadie tenía certeza, Hermione. El primero en darse cuenta de que algo no andaba bien fue Ronald, por eso que envió a Bruno en tu ayuda.

— Eso lo sé, Bruno nos lo confesó.

— Y la otra fue Astoria, que vivió todo su "supuesto noviazgo" amenazada por Lucius.

Eso para Hermione era totalmente nuevo. Si algo le llamaba la atención de la relación de Astoria con su esposo, era la pasividad que ésta había demostrado ante la infidelidad de Draco, sobre todo considerando que ella quedó embarazada, mientras Draco y Astoria aún eran novios.

— Como lo oyes Hermione. Ella también fue víctima de Lucius, bueno, más bien del hechizo que Bellatrix Lestrange le hizo. Ella tenía que mantenerse al lado de Draco mientras Lucius daba con tu paradero, ya que para que el hechizo fuese efectivo, es decir, traer de vuelta a este mundo a una alma gemela de Bellatrix, éste se debía realizar con la sangre de un hijo de una… (los siento, Hermione) de una impura …

— No temas en decirlo Harry, siempre hemos sabido que soy una sangre sucia. Pero eso a Draco no le ha importado si es lo que piensas.

— Con todo lo que he visto, puedo asegurar que a Malfoy lo que menos le importa es eso. Es más, creo que a Draco jamás le ha importado… Draco siempre estuvo interesado en ti y de eso su padre se apoyó para poder unirlos. Le era más fácil juntarlos a ustedes sin magia, que utilizar un hechizo, pues corría el riesgo que la maldición de Bellatrix no surtiera el efecto necesario, si el hijo concebido entre tú y Draco fuese a través de la magia.

— Así que Lucius siempre supo que Draco…

— Creo que sí. Y estoy seguro que durante todo este tiempo, Lucius tuvo momentos de lucidez lo que le ayudaron a la hora de entregar su vida, por la de tu hijo.

Hermione sintió una tristeza enorme y a su vez un agradecimiento infinito hacia ese hombre, a quien ella, años atrás, con su declaración lo había hundido en la cárcel.

— Bueno, Harry, yo te agradezco todo lo que me dices pero…

— No es todo Hermione. Si bien yo sé que confías en Malfoy (y a mí sinceramente no me cabe la menor duda de que él no propició intencionalmente vuestro reencuentro), no puedo dejar de pensar en lo inverosímil que es este matrimonio… no solo para mí sino para el resto de la comunidad mágica.

— Ese un tema que solos nos compete a Draco y a mí. Si decidimos estar juntos fue por algo ¿no? Ambos somos adultos y capaces de discernir sobre nuestros actos. Y si a alguien le molesta que esta "sangre sucia" esté ligada en matrimonio con el ex mortífago y sangre pura, Malfoy, pues que se las aguante. Draco y yo somos felices, nos entendemos a nuestro modo. Pero somos felices y con una tarea muy grande por delante que es la de criar juntos a nuestro hijo.

— Lo sé Hermione. Tú y él… en donde sea… en el lugar que sea, están destinados a estar juntos…

Harry se puso de pie y comenzó a dar vueltas en el despacho. Era ese el momento, no tendría otra oportunidad. Debía decirle a Hermione lo que había estado haciendo desde hacía semanas. Ella entendería… en las manos de ella estaba el remediar todo el daño causado. Ella era la clave para poder estar juntos nuevamente, pues había comprobado que todo lo que él hiciera no cambiaba en nada el destino de ambos.

Hermione se echó atrás en el sofá y lo miró extrañada mientras daba un pequeño sorbo a su taza de café, y no era porque sintiese frío sino que simplemente porque su garganta estaba seca.

En ese momento Harry sacó del bolsillo de su túnica un objeto que Hermione conocía a la perfección, ya que en tercer año en Hogwarts se había hecho asidua al uso de ese artefacto, el que más que facilitarle sus estudios, había resultado ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza. Dejó de inmediato la taza de café en la mesa y se levantó avanzando hacia en donde estaba Harry.

— ¿Por qué tienes un giratiempo, Harry? Creí que todos esos artefactos estaban prohibidos y en su mayoría destruidos.

— Este es el último que queda… el Ministro de Magia consideró que estaría seguro en mis manos… y que fuera yo quién decidiera el destino de este artefacto.

— ¿Lo has usado? ―Le preguntó temiendo a la respuesta.

Harry sonrió, pero Hermione advirtió que esa sonrisa no era verdadera. Más bien, era con tristeza. Él se acercó a uno de los sofás, dejando el giratiempo en la mesa, sentándose, mientras probaba un poco de su café.

— Sí, Hermione. Muchas veces.

— ¿Has cambiado nuestro futuro? ¿Has jugado con nuestros recuerdos?

— No, Hermione. No he hecho eso.

— Pero ¿entonces?

Harry tomó nuevamente el artefacto, para luego ponerse de pie y acercarse a Hermione, invitándola a sentárse a su lado. Ella, como si hubiese visto un bicho ponzoñoso se alejó del giratiempo, aprovechando también de poner distancia entre ella y Harry Potter.

— No le temas Hermione. No está activado, solo quiero que veas un pequeño punto debajo del péndulo. ―Harry le indicó dónde y Hermione tratando de enfocar bien, entrecerró sus ojos, para ver mejor. ― ¿Lo viste?― Hermione asintió y Harry volvió a poner el giratiempo en la mesa ― Esa una especie de cerrojo. Pero si lo miras con un lente de aumento, te darás cuenta que contiene cientos de números. Al girar ese punto, en uno de los números, te transportas un mundo alterno. No lineal, como lo hacíamos…

— ¿Me intentas decir que has ido a otras dimensiones?

Harry asintió y se puso de pie. Sus nervios eran muy grandes como para explicarle a Hermione por dónde había andado, qué había hecho y qué habían significado esas acciones. Pero debía hacerlo para que ella entendiera.

— He viajado a muchas dimensiones Hermione, y siempre tú y Malfoy terminan juntos.

— ¿Qué?

— Que no es casual que tú y Draco Malfoy hoy estén juntos. Alguien… no sé, algún ser superior, dispuso que ustedes debían estar juntos siempre. Claro que vuestras uniones no han estado exentas de problemas y… también de tragedias.

Hermione avanzó hasta Harry, tomándolo y girándolo para verlo a los ojos. Sabía que esa conversación aún no iba a terminar.

— ¿Qué has hecho, Harry?

— Hermione… mi linda Hermione… nunca hemos estado predestinados a estar juntos.

— ¿Y crees que con esas palabras vas a justificar tu cobardía de hace años? Cuando te dije que iba a tener un hijo tuyo, quisiste que abortara…

— ¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! Y no sabes cuánto me he arrepentido todos estos años de esa estupidez, por eso tengo este giratiempo… pero no lo he usado… te juro… no lo he usado nunca en nuestra dimensión…

— En otras ¿sí?

Harry suspiró y le tomó una mano a Hermione para sentarse nuevamente con ella frente a frente en el sofá de dos cuerpos.

— Sí, Hermione. Pero nunca ha sido para separarte de Malfoy… era simplemente para ver si en alguna de ellas, tú y yo podríamos ser felices… pero siempre termino ayudando a Malfoy a estar contigo.

— No te entiendo.

— Te voy a explicar… En una de las dimensiones, por ejemplo… tú y él se enamoraron estando en séptimo grado en Hogwarts, más encuentras en Pansy Parkinson y en Ron Weasley a unos viles detractores. Pansy en su afán de alejarte de Draco, te lanza un hechizo para borrarte la memoria y alejarte de él. Ustedes estaban casados cuando ella realiza ese hechizo, mientras, por diversas circunstancias, tuvimos (o más bien dicho, tuvieron) que enviarte al mundo muggle.

— ¿Pero por qué me mandaron… o mandaron a esa Hermione al mundo muggle?

— Porque Lucius te buscaba. No te quería al lado de su hijo. En ese escenario, Pansy se aprovechó de la situación y logró enviarte lejos de todos, posiblemente con un hechizo imperius a tu madre.

— ¿Y mi padre?

— Hay detalles de esas dimensiones, que prefiero no contarte, ¿sí? Por tu bien, al fin y al cabo, para ti solo serán mis historias, pues nuestra dimensión, para nosotros, es la única, verdadera y universal.

— Entiendo.

— Bueno, resulta que cuando llegué a esa dimensión, ya habían pasado muchos años desde que estabas perdida, y Malfoy te buscaba por todas partes. Entonces, como sabiendo que en esta dimensión tú viviste en Australia, me envié a mí... es decir al Harry Potter de esa dimensión, una carta sugiriendo que podrías estar allí. Luego, en esa misma dimensión, adelanté el giratiempo y te vi que eras feliz con Malfoy y que tenían dos hijos. ―Hermione sonrió al saber el final de esa historia.

— ¿Quieres que te cuente de otras dimensiones? ―Hermione asintió. ―En otra… ustedes de enamoran durante la guerra, y pasan muchas cosas antes de que puedan estar juntos. No obstante, cuando lo logran, Astoria, la ex esposa de Draco te rapta y te hace pasar por muerta. Todos lo creían porque fue el mismo Draco quien presenció tu muerte. No obstante tu suegra… sí Narcisa Malfoy, sospechaba de la nueva novia de Draco, una tal Paige… a quien había observado por días, encontrando algunas pistas que la hacían dudar de quién era realmente esa mujer, por lo que le lleva a Harry Potter (al de esa dimensión) unas pruebas consistentes en una caja con cabello y unas pociones para que viera si realmente esa mujer era sospechosa o no. Pero ese Harry Potter simplemente no hace nada. Así que yo mismo me aparecí ante mí obligándome mediante un un hechizo a practicar las pruebas respectivas a esos elementos.

— ¿Te apareciste ante ti mismo? Sabías el riesgo que corrías y ¿aun así lo hiciste?

— No ocurrió nada. El mundo no se acabó. A lo más quedé impactado de verme a mí mismo, pero luego hechicé a ese Harry para que no me recordara. Pues bien, luego de aquello se comprobó que esa mujer, Paige, era la misma Astoria con poción multijugos. Lo interesante es que ella tenía todo planeado y ese mismo día te había dado tu libertad. El tema es que Astoria, en su rol de Paige y nueva novia de Draco, había logrado seducirlo… ya sabes a qué me refiero…

— Bueno, todos me creían muerta. Era obvio que Draco intentara rehacer su vida.

— Tú, acá lo justificas…. La Hermione de esa dimensión, pues no.

— ¿Y qué pasó con ellos?

— No lo sé… es una historia que aún se escribe. Lo importante es que están juntos de nuevo. Me imagino que ese Malfoy tendrá que reconquistar a esa celosa Hermione.―Ella sonrió con ternura. Se imaginaba a ella misma montándole una escena de celos a Draco. Esperaba que esa Hermione lograra entender que Draco no le había sido infiel y que todo formaba parte de un plan urdido por Astoria.

— En otra dimensión a la que fui…―Continuó hablando Harry mientras Hermione ponía mayor atención. Al final de cuentas le resultaba interesante saber qué hacía ella en esos lugares y qué acciones había tomado Harry para ayudarla a ella y a Draco. ―… tú te ibas a casar con Ron…. Y justo el día de tu matrimonio fuiste raptada por mortífagos. Ahí te seguí y al ver que ese mortífago era Draco Malfoy, pues no quise saber qué más ocurría… me imagino que esa historia también se está escribiendo en estos momentos…― Guardó silencio unos segundos y continuó: ―La última a donde viajé… fue poco después de que te casaste. Iba dispuesto a quedarme allí… incluso a hechizarme a mí mismo y enviarlo a esta dimensión para yo quedarme contigo en esa otra dimensión, pero otra vez tuve que interceder para que tú y Malfoy terminaran juntos. Acá me gustaría que pusieras bastante atención, porque creo que es la prueba de que mi amor por ti es real, tanto que he sido capaz de entregarte a Malfoy, en muchas ocasiones, con tal que seas feliz.

Harry hizo una pausa para rellenar su taza con café caliente nuevamente y continuó hablando.

— En aquella dimensión… ustedes no estaban juntos. Al parecer habían terminado su relación porque él se iba a casar con otra. Yo me aparecí justo el día en que tú habías tenido un accidente intentando salvar la vida de tu hija. Ese día… justo ese día, Malfoy regresaba a buscarte y lo único que encontró fue desolación: una explosión en el edificio en donde vivías había acabado con la vida de tu hija y la de tu padre.

— ¡Oh Dios!

— Y tú… bueno tu otra "tú" quedó grave… adelanté el giratiempo en esa dimensión para ver si en algún momento despertabas y podrías ser feliz con Malfoy, pero no… no fue así… tu…

— ¿Morí?

— Estuviste en coma por unos años y luego decidieron desconectarte de los aparatos muggles que te daban vida artificial.

— Me imagino que Draco sufrió mucho.

— Estaba devastado, Hermione. Así que decidí volver otra vez en el tiempo… al día en que tú ibas a salir del departamento. Llegué un par de horas antes y llamé a la policía dando la alerta de una fuga de gas. Al final el edificio fue evacuado y cuando estabas con tus padres y tu hija en las afueras de ese edificio, Malfoy llegó… lo que sigue, me imagino es una historia que juntos forjaron con los años…

Hermione sintió que se formaba un nudo en su garganta y que sus ojos estaban acuosos. Harry, a pesar de todo lo egoísta que había sido con ella, había logrado vencer su egoísmo y sobreponer la felicidad de otros por sobre la propia.

— ¿Ves? En todas esas dimensiones nunca estuvimos juntos ¡Siempre terminabas al lado de Malfoy! Y en varias ocasiones… con tal de verte feliz, intervine. ― Harry avanzó hasta una mesa en donde se sirvió un trago, el café ya no le estaba surtiendo efecto. Hermione lo siguió. Se notaba que él estaba triste y desesperado, ella debía hacerle ver que su destino no era estar juntos, ni en esa, ni en esta dimensión.

— Harry, esas "Hermiones" son otras… yo soy la real de esta dimensión. Yo, desde acá te digo que ya no te quiero... que soy feliz con Draco… no busques más, por favor. Mírate cómo estás… delgado, descuidado… ¿y para qué? Si al final siempre voy a terminar con mi amor verdadero… Harry, disfruta lo que tienes… a Ginny, a tus hijos, a tu trabajo. Esta es la vida que te tocó y que tú te forjaste. Sé feliz con lo que tienes, y no intentes cambiar la historia. Entiende que yo soy feliz junto a mi esposo.

— Hermione, amor mío… yo estoy seguro que en algún punto tú y yo podemos ser felices… Y debe ser en esta dimensión.

— Harry entiende, si tantas veces has ido y vuelto de esas dimensiones, no entiendo qué pretendes… Tú y yo no estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

— Quiero saber si en alguna dimensión, tú y yo tendremos futuro… Sin embargo, en todas en las que anduve siempre terminé ayudando a Malfoy a estar contigo… o por lo menos a propiciar a que volvieran. Además, en todas yo era feliz con Ginny… no entiendo por qué acá no puedo…

— Creo Harry que debes entender que entre tú y yo nada va a ser como antes… No, Harry. Ya no. Y con Ginny es con quien debes vivir y ser feliz.

Harry se dejó el vaso sobre un mueble y se acercó a la mesa de centro en donde reposaba el giratiempo. Lo tomó y su rostro ahora se mostraba casi enajenado y colérico.

— ¡Hermione, la clave eres tú! ¡Tú gira la manilla en nuestra época y cambiemos todo! ¡La clave es el día en que le dijiste a Ginny que me amabas! ¡Cambia ese día y tú y yo estaremos siempre juntos! Anda hazlo Hermione… si lo haces, estaremos juntos… nada de lo que has vivido y sufrido habrá ocurrido.

Hermione miró incrédula a Harry, cambiar el pasado para estar juntos en el futuro, pero ¿y su hijo? ¿Y Draco? ¡¿Qué era eso de Ginny?! ¿Acaso ella sabría la verdad?

— Sí, Hermione, Ginny sabe lo que ocurrió entre nosotros. ― La llegó a conocer tan bien, que en ocasiones adivinaba lo que pensaba, y esa era una. ― Sin detalles, claro, pero sabe que nos amamos y que por eso te divorciaste de su hermano.

— Tú lo has dicho, "nos amábamos", Harry… aunque a estas alturas dudo mucho que ese sentimiento en mí haya sido real.

— ¡Lo tuyo con Malfoy es solo una ilusión! Pronto te darás cuenta de que ustedes no encajan… Anda amor, ten… gira… 6 vueltas presionando y lograrás retroceder diez años… luego 3 más…

— No, Harry…

— Hermione, por favor…

— ¡Deberías aprender a utilizar el hechizo muffiato, si no quieres que otros nos enteremos de tus conversaciones, Potter! ― La puerta de la oficina se había abierto y Draco Malfoy ingresaba con su hijo en brazos.

— Draco ¿qué haces acá? ¿por qué trajiste a Scorpius?

Hermione se acercó a Draco, pero Harry le tomó el brazo,

— Vamos Hermione, con 9 vueltas y nada de esto habrá ocurrido.

Harry logró poner el giratiempo en las manos de Hermione. Y esta lo miró curiosa… ¿Qué pasaría si…?

— ¡Hermione! ¡Hermione, no!

Draco sentía que su corazón daba un vuelco. Él con el bebé de ambos en brazos y ella a solo unos pasos mirando ese aparato que podía, con tan solo un movimiento, borrar todo lo ocurrido en entre ellos… su amor... su entrega… ¡el hijo de ambos!

— Draco… ―Los ojos de Hermione estaban llenos de lágrimas. Ella podía cambiar tantas cosas con solo mover la manilla de ese aparato… incluso evitar la guerra… las muertes… pero ¿qué significaría todo aquello? ¿Sacrificar su amor? ¿No tener a su hijo? Esa joya preciada que yacía en los brazos de su esposo. ¡Draco Malfoy era su marido y lo amaba como a nada en el mundo!

Limpió sus lágrimas y sonrió. Apuñó el giratiempo y avanzó hasta Draco.

— No tengo nada que cambiar, amor mío.

Dijo, entregándole el giratiempo a Draco, para así poder tomar en brazos a su hijo.

Draco también se dejó llevar por el brillo resplandeciente del aparato. Harry le acercó una mano para que se lo devolviera, pero Draco retrocedió unos pasos, tomando con sumo cuidado la manilla del giratiempo.

— Una noche… tan solo una noche es la que hay que cambiar, Hermione.

— ¡Draco, no!

Más no pudo seguir gritando, pues Draco acababa de desaparecer ante los ojos atónitos de Harry y Hermione.


End file.
